Amore Vis
by Annihilator2
Summary: This is the first fic I have ever written. It is considered a Post-HBP fic and disregards Deathly Hallows. This is basically a H/G,R/Hr fic. Chapter 7 & 21' titles are a bit too long to fit in the title window, sorry for any confusion. It's all up!
1. Parcels Packed with Love

Chapter 1: Parcels Packed With Love

It was another less than ordinary day at Number Four Privet Drive. Harry had returned for the few short weeks leading up to his seventeenth birthday, just as Professor Dumbledore had requested. The Dursleys were more distant than was their usual, even when Harry was in the same room when something broke down or didn't act normal. For Harry, this was a good thing, seeing as this meant that he was being left alone, for the most part. About a week after arriving at the Dursley's, Harry had sent Hedwig to deliver two letters for him. One went to Ron and the other to Hermione. Both letters said exactly the same thing.

_How's your holiday going?_

_Wish you could have come here sooner._

_Looking forward to leaving on the thirty-first._

_Harry_

Harry had started out waiting for a reply from either of his friends, but gave up after about a week and a half. He figured that they were both too busy to answer.

Harry looked at his calendar, today was July the twenty-seventh. "Only four days and I'll be well shot of the Dursleys", he thought. It was just then that Harry heard a clicking noise against his window. He turned to see that Ron's owl, Pig, was waiting to deliver what appeared to be a rather large parcel (well rather large for him). Harry rushed over to the window, tripping over his trunk on the way, and opened it to allow Pig in. Once inside, Pig waited, more patiently than usual for once, for Harry to relieve him of his burden. As soon as Harry had removed the parcel, Pig flew over to Hedwig's cage to wait.

Harry opened the box to find that there was about a dozen of every kind of wizarding sweet piled inside, with three letters sitting on top. The first letter Harry opened was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Holiday's going as well as it could with mum planning a wedding._

_We will be out to see you very soon._

_Ron._

Harry smiled at this, knowing that Mrs. Weasley was most likely beside herself, even though the wedding was three weeks off yet. Harry next picked up the second letter, which was from Hermione.

_Harry, _

_I'm really sorry I had not written you sooner, I've been really busy. _

_Ron told me that he was sending you this package, so I wrote this to send with it._

_I am well, but the holiday's been a drag._

_I am coming with Ron to see you._

_See you very soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

This letter made Harry smile even wider. His two best friends were coming to see him, and very soon at that. Harry, then, decided to read the last letter. His heart fell as he recognized Ginny's neat, pretty handwriting.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I understand why you wanted to break up with me at Professor Dumbledore's funeral. _

_I want you to know something, though, before you come here._

_I love you with all of my heart and soul._

_I meant it when I said that I didn't care about what Voldemort could do to me if he found out about us._

_I am willing to take that risk, if it means that we are together._

_I don't know what the future holds for either of us, but I do know I can't imagine a future without you by my side._

_I am asking you to think about this;_

_No matter how long I have to wait, no matter what the distance, you will be in my heart._

_Please think about that, I want you to tell me what you thought when you get here._

_I love you more than you know, _

_Gin_

Harry reread Ginny's letter four times before it hit him. _"I've given up the one person I love", _he thought. As the night went on things got worse. Despite his best efforts, Harry still couldn't get Ginny off his mind.


	2. The Comfort of Friends

Chapter 2: The Comfort of Friends

Harry woke with a start. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock he had repaired so long ago to see it was four thirty in the morning. Looking across the moonlit room, Harry noticed that today was the last day he would be an Underage Wizard. Slowly he got up, making sure that he did not wake the Dursleys, and went to his desk, taking out a bit of parchment and a quill. After writing a short note to the Dursleys, and then crumpling it up and throwing it in the bin, Harry started thinking about the dream he'd been having.

For once, it had not been a nightmare, but something more mysterious. As he sat wracking his brain, all he could remember was a young woman's voice calling his name softly. A few minutes later, he made enough sense of the words the voice spoke, _"Just leave it to me, I'll lead you home"._ Trying to remember more, but failing, Harry gave up. Looking back at his clock, Harry came to the realization that he'd been sitting at his desk for two hours.

After getting up and dressing quickly, Harry went down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Having decided to ignore Dudley's diet, he started some sausages and eggs. Satisfied that these would not burn, Harry quickly ran out and picked up the morning paper, then set the table.

Uncle Vernon came down the stairs to find Harry working hard. With as much shock as surprise in his voice, Uncle Vernon asked Harry what was going on. "Nothing, just got an early start," Harry answered coolly.

Soon after Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley made their way into the kitchen, also wondering what the occasion was.

As soon as the Dursleys had started to eat, two very loud cracks were heard upstairs.

"BOY, IF ANYTHING IS DAMAGED UP THERE, YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE," Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time, to see what had made all of that noise.

As he opened the door to his bedroom, Harry heard a squeal then found his vision blocked by a large quantity of bushy brown hair.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said as Hermione released him from a rib cracking hug.

"Have the Muggles been treating you okay," Hermione said, guessing at the answer.

"They've been oblivious to my presence," Harry replied with a slight smile.

Just then another voice spoke up, "Lemme curse 'em, Hermione".

"RON!" Harry said excitedly.

" 'Sup mate," Ron replied with a grin.

Hermione turned from Harry to Ron and said, "No Ron, you know you can't curse the Muggles".

"I know, but in this case, it would have been fun," Ron said, exasperated.

Hermione turned back to Harry and asked, "Harry, may I have a word with you"?

"Sure," Harry answered with a puzzled look on his face.

Hermione then asked if there was somewhere that they could go and not be overheard, whispering something about _"especially not by Ron"_. Harry told her that there was a park a couple of blocks away that they could go to. Agreeing, Hermione turned and politely asked Ron to start gathering Harry's things while they were out, assuring Ron that this would not take long.

Hermione turned back to Harry and said, "It will be quicker if we apparate", then held out her arm.

Harry gripped Hermione's arm and with a pop they were at the park. Finding a bench, Hermione motioned that Harry sit down and began to pace for a moment. Finding the words for what she had to say, Hermione stood facing Harry.

"Harry, Ginny asked me not to say anything, but I feel I have to. You are my best friend and I want you to understand that I think you need to rethink your breaking up with her".

As Hermione said this, Harry knew exactly where this was going and felt a little put off by it.

"I have thought about it, Hermione," Harry said irritated.

Hermione looked at Harry's face, then stated, "I understand what you were thinking, Harry. What I don't get is why you would push away your match".

These words hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

"I don't know what I'd do if he hurt her again, Hermione. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me, and I most assuredly couldn't live without her," Harry said.

After he said this, Harry slumped down and put his head in his hands. Hermione, knowing what must be going through his mind, sat down and put an arm around Harry. Pulling him into a gentle, comforting hug, she said to him, "Harry, as long as she's with you, Ginny is safe. Your love for each other will protect her".

Harry looked at Hermione, not sure about how she could know this. Upon seeing his confused look, Hermione added, "I looked it up in _Ancient Protective Spells and Powers._ A witch or wizard and their match, that is to say, soul mate, are protected be each one's love for the other, as long as they are together".

"Why didn't it save my parents then," Harry asked.

"Because they were willing to sacrifice themselves to save you," Hermione said, starting to worry that she might have upset Harry more.

Harry returned his head to his hands while Hermione did her best to comfort her friend. After several minutes, Harry told Hermione that he was okay, and that he would talk to Ginny as soon as he had the chance. _"What can I possibly say to her to make up for being such a prat,"_ Harry thought.

Standing up, Hermione said that they ought get back and see what kind of mess Ron is making. Smiling a little, Harry took Hermione's arm and they apparated back to his room. Upon arriving, they found that Ron had piled almost everything that Harry owned on his bed. Laughing at this, Harry opened his trunk and began to replace everything Ron had taken out. Hermione took this as the perfect time to pull Ron away for a quick word.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a moment," Hermione asked.

"Sure, what about," Ron answered.

Hermione shifted her eyes indicating that she did not want to say in front of Harry. Harry caught this, but didn't say anything. Ron, picked up on the hint and said, "We'll be back shortly, mate".

Once they had disapparated, Harry let out a sigh of frustration. He was thinking about himself and Ginny. _Why would she want to be with me? Can I really keep her safe? _ Harry went over to his nightstand and gently removed a leather bound book. Opening it to a familiar page, he looked down at the picture of his parents on their wedding day. With a wave of sadness, Harry asked the picture, "What do I do?" He knew that the three people in this picture that he would have loved to hear an answer from, could not give it. Closing the album, Harry set the book back on his nightstand, and began retrieving his other prized possessions and began to pack them.

With a loud POP, Ron and Hermione apparated back and informed Harry that they were planning to leave the next morning. Hermione took out a quill and parchment and scribbled out a quick note, then asked Harry if she could borrow Hedwig. As soon as Harry said yes, Hermione tied the note to the owl's leg and told her that the note was urgent and must be delivered that day. As Hedwig took off, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon packing, making absolutely sure that nothing was left for the morning.

At around six, Hermione suggested that they get something to eat. While this sounded like a good idea, Harry could not figure out how they would accomplish this. Making his concern known, Harry was not surprised when Hermione said that they would take the Knight Bus. As she said this, Hermione and Harry noticed Ron's face turn a pale green and heard him muttering something about the last time they were on the bus. At this, Hermione said that Harry should take his trunk and Hedwig's cage so that they could be sent to the Burrow by Lupin or Tonks, as, so she said, that they were planning on meeting them after they had eaten. With this, the trio carried Harry's fully packed trunk and his owl's cage down the stairs and out the front door. Once out on the sidewalk, and out of view of Muggles, Hermione held out her wand. BOOM, the Knight Bus came to a screeching halt in front of them. They boarded, Harry, having been the only one with wizarding money, paying thirty three sickles for their fairs, and informed Ernie, the driver, that they were bound for the Leaky Cauldron. BOOM, the Knight Bus took off, navigating streets, and sidewalks. Harry took the opportunity to ask Hermione why they were going out. Ron started to answer, but stopped as Hermione stood on his foot and telling Harry that it was a surprise. Ron decided that it was best to at least say that he wanted to take Harry out for an early birthday gift. Harry started to wonder why they were becoming so secretive as he knew that Hermione was muggleborn, and Ron's family didn't have much money.


	3. The Best Birthday Party

Chapter 3: The Best Birthday Party.

BOOM, the Knight Bus stopped and Ernie announced that they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. The trio stepped off, well Harry and Hermione stepped off, while Ron stumbled off, and entered the pub. Once inside, Harry knew something was up. The whole pub was dark and appeared to be deserted, even Tom, the bar man, was missing.

Instinctively, Harry drew his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_".

At once, the whole pub lit up in scarlet and gold.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY HARRY", a very large group of people shouted.

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry lowered his wand and took in the rest of the scene. On one side of a very long table were the Weasleys, including Percy and Ginny, to his surprise, but Fred and George seemed to be missing. Next to them were Remus Lupin and Tonks, then Neville Longbottom with his Grandmum, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Colin and Dennis Creevy, and Hagrid. Standing down the other side were Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn. Right at the front, inches from where Harry stood, were Tom and Dobby. He looked up to see that the ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky. It was then that Harry heard it, the familiar roar of Luna's Gryffindor Lion hat, only she wasn't wearing it. He looked around the room to find that the roar had come from a large sculpture positioned at the end near the door. The sculpture was of a Gryffindor Lion posed catching a Golden Snitch in its mouth. Harry chuckled, remembering his very first Quidditch match.

With a second roar, six people stepped out from behind the sculpture. It took Harry a second to realize who these people were, but when he did, his grin grew even wider. Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Fred, and George walked over and lifted Harry onto their shoulders.

After parading around the room, they lowered Harry and wished Harry a happy birthday, each in turn. The girls hugged him, and Fred and George shook his hand heartily. Oliver handed Harry two packages, then joined the others. With this, the Hogwarts Professors lined up, each giving Harry a gift and wishing him a happy birthday. As they walked off, they stopped to talk to Tom and then lined up near the wall. Hagrid lead the way for all of Harry's friends to give their gifts and birthday wishes. Lupin and Tonks came forward, giving Harry a gift and a hug each, then joined the crowd. The Weasley family, with the exceptions of Ginny and Ron took their turn weighing Harry down with gifts. Then Mr. Weasley waved his wand and Harry's gifts, thus far, were magically stacked neatly on a table in the corner. Finally Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped forward. Ron handed Harry his gift, shaking his hand heartily, then Hermione hugged Harry, also giving him a gift. Harry placed these on the table. Ginny walked up to Harry, looking nervous and not sure of what to do. It was then that Harry leaned forward and whispered, "I want to talk to you later," to which Ginny replied, "Okay," then hugged him and handed him a small package.

Once the remaining gifts had been taken over and placed with the rest, Tom waved his wand at the long table and a feast appeared. Ginny took and awestruck Harry by the hand, confusing him a little, and lead him to the seat at the head. After he took the seat, Ginny sat down to his left, while his two best friends took seats nearest his right. With that, everyone else took seats. Once everyone was seated, Mr. Weasley stood and asked everyone to raise their glasses.

"To Harry Potter, we, your friends, teachers, and most importantly, your family, wish you the happiest birthday and congratulate you on coming of age".

After the tinkling of many glasses and applause for Mr. Weasley's speech, Oliver Wood stood up and, again, asked everyone to raise their glasses.

"Not only to the youngest, but also the best Seeker Gryffindor has ever known, happy birthday".

At this, Professor McGonagall stood.

"To Harry Potter, a very happy birthday from all of your teachers, whom you may also call your friends. You have a home at Hogwarts, should you ever wish to return".

As Professor McGonagall took her seat, Hagrid stood.

"Happy birthday, Harry," he started, but that was all he could get out through his tears of pride and joy.

It was then that Remus Lupin took his cue.

"Harry, your parents, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore would be at least as proud as I am of the young man you've become. I wish you the happiest birthday".

After this, it was a few moments before anyone else could speak. Harry looked down at his knees with tears threatening to fall. Ginny and Hermione spotted this and jumped over to give Harry a comforting hug and then scooted closer to him to let him know that they were there if he needed another. Tom refilled everyone's now exhausted glasses, the Ron stood up and threw Hermione a look. Hermione smiled at Harry then joined Ron.

"We wrote this together, Harry. To our best friend, our brother, the happiest of birthdays. We all want you to know that all those you see here tonight represent the family you never knew, but always had. As many of us watched you grow up, and grew up with you, we all came to love you as if you were a member of our own families. Tonight is your night, be happy and content in the knowledge that, no matter what the future holds, we are all with you, just as you are always with us".

With that Ron and Hermione both gave Harry a bone crushing hug.

Harry sat for a moment, completely thrilled to see so many in the same room share the same feeling, He felt, if only for the second time in his life, that he had a real family. His thoughts were broken when he heard a voice, to his left, say very loudly, "Speech". He looked right at Ginny to see her smiling at him with a raised brow. After a moment, the whole room echoed, "Speech, speech, speech".

Harry stood and raised his glass to everyone in the room.

"Thank you, everyone. The things you have said, tonight, have made me happier than I have been in a very long time. I want you all to know that"...

Harry could not continue past that point. Before he knew it, or could do anything about it, he was on his knees in tears. Ginny jumped from her seat and threw her arms around Harry. As she helped him to his feet, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and Hagrid jumped to come forward, but Ginny waved them off. She led Harry up the stairs to the room she was staying in and helped him sit down on the bed. Sitting down next to him, she held him, letting him cry on her shoulder for as long as he needed to, and gently rocking him back and forth.


	4. The Fire Rekindled

Chapter 4: The Fire Rekindled

After a few minutes, Harry regained his composure. He turned to Ginny and asked the first question that came to mind.

"How can you love someone as weak as I am?"

She looked Harry in the eye and told him, "You were never weak, and that is why I love you so much. From the first time that I saw you, I knew that you were my match. Sure, it started as a schoolgirl's crush, but as the years went, and I grew up, I started to find just how much you mean to me. I want you to know this; no matter what happens, no matter where you are, I want to be with you, and you alone. Should you ever get lost along the way, leave it to me, I'll lead you home". 

Hearing these words struck a chord. Harry took Ginny in his arms and held her tight.

"I love you more than anything I have ever known, Gin".

She looked up into Harry's eyes, smiling.

"And I love you more than anything I have every known, Harry".

Several minutes later, the couple got up and walked back down to the party, hand in hand.

Upon their arrival, everyone looked up from their conversations, smiling brightly. It appeared to them that Harry Potter was finally, truly happy. Ron and Hermione rushed over and threw the newly reunited couple into what became a massive group hug, owning to the fact that the Weasleys, Hagrid, Lupin and Tonks joined in as fast as they could. Harry felt something grow in his heart. _This is what it feels like to have a real family, _He thought, _I could get used to this. _Once Harry and Ginny were released, they resumed their seats at the table. Ron gave a flick of his wand and soft music began to play from the wizarding radio in the corner.

As the feast went on, Harry caught bits of various conversations going on around the table. Most ranged from friendly visiting to news of what was going on here or there. One Conversation in particular, that caught Harry's interest, was going on between Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin.

"Do you think he'll return to Hogwarts"?

" I am sure I can make a good case for it".

"Well, as long as he's safe, and knows that he needs to finish school to receive his full Wizard's Qualification".

"I'll see what I can do".

Harry knew at once that he was the topic of their conversation. He had not yet told them that he was planning to continue Dumbledore's mission to find and destroy the Horcruxes, only four remained. Ginny seemed to have read his mind, but when she spoke, she did so at barley above a whisper.

"Not tonight, Harry, just have fun and be happy".

Harry looked at her and knew that she was right. He took her hand and held it on his lap, telling her that he had no intention of ruining the evening. As the party went on, Harry realized that he would never get back into the Dursley's without apparating. When he said something about this to Ginny, she simply said, "Then, I guess you'll have to kip it here tonight. Tom has a room ready for you". 

Alas, the time came for the party to end. Harry bid all those returning to their homes goodbye, and those staying at the pub goodnight. Soon the only people left in the room were Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. Lupin and Tonks said that they were on "Guard Duty" at the pub, meaning that they were Harry's bodyguards. As they went about helping Tom tidy up, the Weasleys, except Ron and Ginny, turned in for the night. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all plopped down in chairs near the fireplace.

"So, who's idea was this," Harry asked with a huge grin.

"Ours," the other three answered.

"We thought you needed this, especially after fifteen years of putting up with the Muggles on your birthday," Ron said.

"Thank you, this has been nearly the happiest day of my life," Harry said, grinning wider.

"We're glad you're happy, sweetie," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at Ginny, then looked at his watch, then back at his friends, "It's really late, and I have so much left to do. Hermione, how were we planning to get my stuff from the Dursley's"?

"Professor Lupin and Mr. Weasley are going to help tomorrow," Hermione replied with a tone that suggested that Harry should have known already.

"Well, g'night mate, and happy birthday," Ron said through a muffled yawn.

"Good night, Harry, sleep well and happy birthday," Hermione added before running to catch up with Ron.

This left Ginny alone with Harry. The two looked at each other for a few minutes, as if unable to find the words for their thoughts, then Ginny broke the silence, "So, Mr. Potter, did you have fun tonight"?

"Loads, but that was only because of you, Miss Weasley," Harry replied.

"Glad to hear it," Ginny said, again, smiling.

Harry thought for a few moments, trying to make sure what he had to say next came out right. Deciding that his words would either make Ginny angry, or make her understand, he took a shot in the dark.

"Ginny, I want you to know something. I broke it off with you because I wanted you to be safe. I remembered what happened to you in the Chamber and panicked. I know that you can take care of yourself, but if something happened to you... I just don't know what I'd do. I love you so much that I couldn't lose you. I can't imagine going on without you either at my side, or waiting safely for me to come home after this war".

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes for a moment, seeing the tortured look that had just formed. Trying to find the right words to express what she was feeling, she thought for a second.

"Harry, as long as I am with you, I am safe. Remember what you said to me after Fawkes healed you in the Chamber? Leave that there, don't relive it every time you think about the risk of our relationship. I love you more than anything, and together, we are stronger than Voldemort. He cannot hurt either one of us as long as we have each other".

Harry took in her words. Somehow, he knew that she was right, but that didn't ease his fears. All he wanted was for her to be safe. Deciding that he couldn't argue her logic, Harry opted for a subject change.

"Well, do you want to show me where my room is," Harry asked.

"Follow me," Ginny replied.

The couple walked up the stairs and arrived at Harry's room, which was right next to Ginny's. Harry raised his brow at her, to which Ginny just grinned in reply. Taking him in her arms, Ginny gently placed a kiss on his lips. Smiling, Harry returned her kiss, then thought a bit of fun was in order.

"Sort of convenient, this is," he said playfully.

"Well, I thought that Tom might be able to put you where I could keep an eye on you," Ginny replied with a smile.

Opening the door, Harry started into the room, but turned to look at Ginny, "So, do you want to join me, or shall we stay in the hall"?

"Well, since you seem to have a problem with the hall, I'll join you," Ginny answered with feigned sarcasm.

After settling down on the couch in the room, Harry and Ginny spent most of the night talking, kissing, holding each other, talking some more. At 12:01 AM, Ginny said that she needed to get to bed, in her room. Harry agreed, but very reluctantly.

"Goodnight, my love, I'll see you in the morning," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Harry, and happy birthday, officially," Ginny answered, kissing him one more time.


	5. The Final Goodbye and the New Home

Chapter 5: The Final Goodbye and the New Home

Harry woke the next morning finding that he had had a good dream for once. He saw all of the people that meant the most to him celebrating for some reason. As he stood up, trying desperately to remember why they had been celebrating, his thoughts turned themselves to what today held in store for him.

Harry dressed quickly and went down to the pub to meet Ron and Hermione, hoping to get his first priority for the day taken care of quickly. When he entered the room, however, he found that there was a relatively large group waiting for him.

"Morning everyone, what's going on", Harry asked.

"Well, we all decided that we were going to give you a hand moving," Ginny answered for the group.

Harry stared at the group. He had planned for only Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Professor Lupin. Quickly, Harry shot Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley looks that said, _"We need to talk"._ Catching this, they motioned for him to follow them into the next room. Once inside, Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Ginny insisted on coming along, Harry," he stated.

"Okay, but what about Fred, George, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Madeye, and Wood? I'm sure that we had not said anything to them," Harry said.

"Sorry, mate, that's my fault," Ron said quietly.

"Well, I don't have that much stuff to move, and I wanted this to be as discreet as possible. We'll have to tell them they won't be able to come," Harry said.

"I'll see to that. I would, however, suggest that Tonks take care of your trunk and Hedwig," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay, that's fine, but does she know where to put them for now," Harry answered, thinking that they were going in Ron's room. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"If you mean Ron's bed, that won't be where she will be sending them. They will be going to your new home," Mr. Weasley replied.

"You mean I'm not going to The Burrow," Harry asked in shock.

"Not immediately. We are going to stop at your new house on our way from your Aunt and Uncles," Mr. Weasley said, beginning to find it difficult to keep Harry's other birthday gift a surprise. Giving Hermione a quick nod, Mr. Weasley told them that he'd better get on with explaining the situation to everyone. 

Re-entering the pub, Mr. Weasley took the group aside to explain the change in plans. Then he pulled Tonks away from them and told her what she was going to do instead, to which she nodded and went upstairs. Harry, then, pulled Ginny away for a few minutes and asked her why she had insisted on going, to which she simply said that she wanted to be with him.

After eating breakfast, the "Moving Party" apparated to Number Four. Arriving in Harry's room, Harry asked that they get this over with as quickly as possible. He wanted to get out of there. Professor Lupin seemed to sense that Harry was anxious.

"I wonder if we might have a word with you Aunt and Uncle before we leave, Harry," he asked.

"Okay, but I want to say my own goodbye first," Harry answered.

"Fair enough," Lupin said.

Harry packed everything that was left in his bag, including the things he had kept under the loose floorboard under his bed. 

They all proceeded down to the living room, which was where Harry knew that they would be. As he walked into the room, all of the anger he had felt for the last six years began to make his blood boil. Taking a deep breath, Harry calmed himself enough to have his say.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I want you to know that this is goodbye. As I have come of age today, in the WIZARDING WORLD, I am leaving this house and NEVER coming back. I want you to know that this house will no longer be my home, although you made it crystal clear that it was never my home to begin with. Have a nice life".

With that, Harry turned only to see Ginny moving toward him. She took him in her arms, making every attempt to calm his temper and extinguish the fires burning in his blood. 

After a few moments of stunned silence, Professor Lupin spoke up, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, we all wish you had taken better care of this young man. We also feel that you should be ashamed of yourselves, but I realize that this would be asking for a miracle," his own anger beginning to build, Lupin drew his wand, "We told you, two years ago, that if you continued to give Harry a hard time, you would have to answer to us. However, instead of cursing you into your next lifetime, we are going to demand that you remember one thing."

With this, Lupin raised his wand and drew a lightning shaped mark, identical to Harry's scar, on the normally clean wall.

"That mark will never fade, nor will you be able to cover it up. I put that there so that you remember Harry Potter, and so that you remember the way you treated your own family". 

Returning to Harry's room, Professor Lupin waved his wand over the small pile of things that they had packed, then told Harry that they had been sent to his new home. Looking over the room one final time, making sure that nothing was forgotten, the six of them apparated to Harry's new home.

When the world came back into focus, Harry looked around, but did not recognize where he was. Ginny took his hand and led him into the living room of the strange house. As they entered the room, Harry knew, at once, where they were.

"Welcome home, Harry," Ginny said as Harry started to take in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. 

Something seemed different, though. The house was much brighter and very clean. The walls appeared to have been freshly painted and most of the Black family heirlooms, and pictures, were gone. 

"Wow," Harry said, but he couldn't find the words to go any further.

"We worked on the place for three weeks straight, Harry. We thought it might make a nice _'Coming of Age' _gift," Mr. Weasley said proudly.

Harry turned to see that Mr. Weasley was standing with his family, Hermione, Tonks, and Professor Lupin. All he could do was grin, having no idea what to say. Harry looked over to Ginny, who smiled as if to say, _"You're welcome"._ Harry let Ginny walk him around the house and point out everything as they went. When they got to the room Harry had stayed in two years ago, he felt he had to walk in. He found that the painting of Phineas Nigellus was still there, but that wasn't the only person looking back at him. In the front of the painting was the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. Harry smiled through the sorrow of seeing his headmaster and friend. It was then that Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome to your new home, Harry. Phineas here told me that you were coming here to live, so I thought I'd visit his painting," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," Harry said in a sob.

"Nonsense, you did not know that I was in any danger," Dumbledore replied, then changed the subject, Professor McGonagall sends this message; Should you return to Hogwarts this term, there are some things she would like to speak with you about."

Ginny knew what was going on when she heard Harry's sobs. Running over to him, she wrapped her arms around him, letting him know that she was there to comfort him. As he felt her do this, Harry collapsed into Ginny, holding onto her for support. It was at this that Dumbledore spoke again," Harry, do not let go of those who love you, and do not mourn for me, as I know that I will always be in your heart, just as you were always in mine." 

With that, Dumbledore and Phineas both left the painting, giving the couple some time alone. 

"Ginny, why am I so weak," Harry asked through his tears.

"You were never weak. Your ability to love is what makes you strong. Professor Dumbledore knew that," Ginny said, comforting her own sadness as much as she was trying to comfort Harry's.

"Ginny, I'm scared. So many of those I care about, and cared about me, have died. I can't lose another, I can't lose you, or Ron, or Hermione, or anyone else in your family," Harry said with a shaky voice.

"You won't lose any of us, Harry. We are all safe because of you. Now just calm down and sit here with me until you feel better," Ginny whispered.

Seeing Harry like this was tearing her apart. She knew that every time she saw him this way, he was in a great deal of pain. Ginny wanted to take that pain away, but knew that was not possible.

Harry began to feel a little more calm after a few minutes. He knew Ginny was there, and would not let go until he was okay. That was one of the things that he found he loved about her. She never tried to make him feel better, she just did by being there. He turned to her, looking straight into her eyes and told her, "I love you, Ginny, more than anything in this world".

Looking back into his eyes, Ginny answered," I love you too, Harry, more than anything".

The couple sat together in silence for quite a while after that, just content to be near each other. Then, without hint nor warning, Harry captured Ginny's lips in a kiss that rivaled their first. Ginny returned the kiss passionately as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. When they broke the kiss, completely out of breath, they stared into each other's eyes, each telling the other that they were meant to be together. After a minute or so, they got up and left the bedroom and continued to the tour of the house. After doing this, Harry and Ginny made their way down to the kitchen for lunch.

Everyone sat down around the table for lunch, wondering what Harry thought of his new house. As he had not said anything, yet, Mrs. Weasley decided to ask, "How do you like the house, Harry"?

"It's wonderful, thank you all for this," he replied, thinking that they were worried about his reaction.

"We're glad you like it, dear," Mrs. Weasley said happily.

The rest of lunch went by without much conversation as everyone was too busy trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley's insistence on fourth and fifth helpings, of everything. After almost everyone got up, Mr. Weasley asked if Harry, Ron , and Hermione would join him in the drawing room for a moment. As they agreed, Ginny let out a huge sigh, letting them know that she wanted to be included with Harry.

"Ginny, this is something that does not concern you," Mr. Weasley said, hoping that he would not upset Ginny too much.

"If it concerns Harry, I want to know about it," She replied darkly, temper beginning to burn.

"Well, I don't know, your mum'll be furious if I let you join us. This has to do with this lot's plans, and the Order, now that they are all of age," Mr. Weasley said, knowing that he may have just said exactly the wrong thing.

"When will you realize that I'm not a little girl anymore," Ginny screamed in an angry tone that rivaled Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's do this, Mr. Weasley, you tell me what this is about, and if I think Ginny needs to hear it, I'll step out and get her," Harry offered, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I think that will do ,"Mr. Weasley agreed, knowing that Harry would tell Ginny everything.

"Is that okay with you, Ginny," Harry asked, shooting her a look that promised that she would know either way.

"I guess," Ginny said in a tone that suggested she was still not happy about it.

Upon entering the drawing room, Mr. Weasley and Hermione conjured some extra chairs. 

"Harry, may the Order use your house for a meeting tonight," Mr. Weasley asked as he took a seat.

"Sure, I don't mind," Harry replied, slightly excited.

"Excellent! Well, you three are invited to join us for the meeting. I cannot give you any details, but I am told that you are going to be the main concern," Mr. Weasley stated.

"I'll be there, but I want Ginny to be there too," Harry said.

"She's still too young, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't care, she's as good as earned the right, or have you forgotten about the last two years," Harry said, feeling his temper start for the breaking point.

"You know Molly wouldn't allow it, but I'll leave it up to you as I trust your judgment," Mr. Weasley answered, knowing that this answer would at least keep Harry from blowing up at him for now.

The four of them re-entered the kitchen. As they walked in, Ginny jumped up to say something to Harry. Spotting that she looked ready to hex, Harry motioned toward the living room.

"Ginny, would you go for a walk with me," Harry asked, knowing that if anyone heard him, he would have to put up with someone guarding him.

"Whatever," Ginny answered irritably, still angry at her father.

Harry took his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over them so that they could get out without anyone noticing. Once outside the door, he pulled it back off and motioned toward the park on the corner of the square.

"So what was that about," Ginny asked as calmly as she could with her temper still at the breaking point.

"Your dad was asking for permission to use the house for a meeting, and informing Ron, Hermione, and me that we were to be there," Harry said, knowing that Ginny would not like the answer.

"And I suppose I'm too young to be there," Ginny asked, trying, with much difficulty, to keep her temper in check.

Walking a bit further, Ginny took a few deep breaths, finding herself calming a little, while Harry thought about what he was going to say.

"I told your dad that I want you to be there," Harry said.

This took Ginny completely by surprise. Her anger was still there, but she felt like she had to keep herself from taking it out on Harry.

"Did he...," Ginny didn't finish, knowing that she might lose her temper and scream at Harry.

"He disagreed, but decided against arguing. Your mum, on the other hand, will be a different story," Harry said.

They walked for a while longer, Ginny's anger ebbing away as they did. 


	6. The New Order

Chapter 6: The New Order

As they entered the house, Ginny turned to Harry and asked, "When are you going to tell mum about you wanting me to be at the meeting with you"?

"At supper," Harry answered.

"Looking for a scene, are we," Ginny asked, brow cocked.

Harry smiled as he answered her, "No, but I'll have more backup".

"I see, so you just want to stay in mum's good books, and mine for that matter," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well, is it working," Harry asked smartly.

"Watch it, Potter, I might just have to hex you for comments like that," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Hey, do you have some time," Harry asked in a serious tone, changing the subject.

"I always have time for you, sweetheart," Ginny answered, quietly.

"I want to show you something," Harry said.

Taking Ginny's hand and leading her upstairs to his room, Harry went to his trunk. After removing a small, leather bound book, he took a seat next to her on the bed. Ginny had never seen this book before, which made her wonder what was so special about it.

"What's that, Harry," she asked with all the curiosity of a first year.

"It's a photo album," Harry said affectionately.

Opening the book, Harry showed Ginny the pictures, telling her about each one. She saw pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in various years, Harry's parents, Harry after he won his first Quidditch match, the D.A.. Then he flipped to the last picture and Ginny's memory went to work. The picture was of them, the night they shared their first kiss. Ginny smiled, remembering how it felt. It was then that she noticed that there were several empty pages following the picture.

"Harry, what are those empty pages for," she asked, taking note that some of the pages had initials that she did not recognize.

"Those are for the future," Harry answered.

"Whose," Ginny asked, fearing what the answer could be, but hoping that it was an answer she wanted to hear.

"Ours, I hope. Ginny, Hagrid gave me this photo album after my first year. The first five pictures were all that was in it, but he told me that as I had pictures to add, the album would grow as needed. Every picture in this book represents happy memories and important people in my life, both past and present. When I added our picture, the album added all of these extra pages. After what happened last year, I almost took the picture out, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I needed that memory, just like I need you. This album is my most treasured possession and I could not be without it. Ginny, you are the most important person in my life, and I cannot be without you. I love you with all of my heart". Harry looked over at her with tears running down his cheeks, feeling the regret from his actions at the funeral, and his happiness that Ginny was with him now. 

"I love you too, Harry, with all of my heart. You are the only one I could ever be with," Ginny said as she gently wiped the tears from his eyes. Putting her arms around him, Ginny felt tears in her own eyes. Harry noticed her tears as she did this and took her in his own arms, bringing a hand up to wipe her tears from her eyes. While they sat together, Harry started to think about how he felt at this moment. He felt like nothing else in the world mattered, but one thing, being with Ginny. Looking down at her, he smiled. At that moment, Harry knew that Ginny Weasley was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his days with.

A voice suddenly came from downstairs, ripping Harry from his thoughts, "Harry, Ginny, supper's ready". 

The couple got up and took each other's hands, intertwining their fingers, and left the room. As they walked into the dining room, they saw Mrs. Weasley wearing a look that said that they would be "eating quickly". As everyone else entered the room and took seats, Harry decided that now was as good a time as any to tell Mrs. Weasley about wanting Ginny to be at the meeting. 

"Mrs. Weasley, about the meeting tonight, I want Ginny in there with me," he said with little confidence in wanting to hear the answer.

'She's too young, Harry," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Mum, she is not too young. She's proven that she can take care of herself as much as Harry, or Hermione, or me. I think she has as much right to be there as we do," Ron said.

Ron's outburst caught everyone off their guard.

"But she's not of age yet...," Mrs. Weasley started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"I think she's proven that she can handle anything we can, or have you forgotten the last two years," Hermione said.

"Well, okay, but she will not be taking any missions," Mrs. Weasley said in a defeated tone, knowing that Hermione was right.

Ginny smiled at Harry, leaning over and whispering to him, " You had that planned, didn't you"?

"Not like that," Harry whispered back.

"Well, I guess that makes us both members of the Order, now, doesn't it," Ginny said.

"We'll see," Harry answered.

The rest of supper went by uneventfully. After the dishes were cleared, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went about getting the drawing room ready for the meeting.

"They're all grown up aren't they," Mrs. Weasley said to her husband.

"Yeah, they are, even our baby girl," he answered proudly.

Meanwhile Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had gone up to Harry's room, mostly to stay out of the way.

"So, what do you think this is about," Ron asked.

"I don't know, but I'll bet it has something to do with our plans," Hermione said.

"Well, I was thinking about that, I know that Professor Dumbledore would have wanted me to go back to Hogwarts to finish school, and so would Sirius. Let's see what happens tonight," Harry said, mind working furiously.

"We don't even know if the school will re-open," Hermione said.

"It will, Professor McGonagall would have wanted to honor Professor Dumbledore's memory that way," Ron said, surprising everyone.

At this, Mrs. Weasley's voice came up the stairs, " You lot had better get down here".

"Let's go," Harry said firmly.

They entered the drawing room finding that the group attending the meeting was quite small. Almost everyone they saw, they recognized. They took their seats, noticing that Professor McGonagall was holding five envelopes. Calling the meeting to order, Professor McGonagall picked up the first.

"Harry, this was found in Professor Dumbledore's desk," she said as she passed the letter to Harry. To his surprise, the letter was addressed to him in his former headmaster's long, loopy handwriting. He opened the letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then you know that I am no longer with you in body. I want you to know that whatever adventure we were on, you had nothing to do with my passing. I wrote this to you to make my last request of you known. Whatever your intentions were, it is my wish that you return to Hogwarts for your seventh, and final year. As I know you will, you may share this with Ron, Hermione, and, most importantly, Ginny. Yes, Harry, I knew about you and Ginny, and I must say that you are to be congratulated on finding your soul mate. Not many witches or wizards are so lucky. Take care of her and keep no secrets from her. Now, as you will have gotten this letter from Professor McGonagall, I ask that you tell her that she must do as she feels is right with the order._

_Forever in your heart, as you were in mine,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Tears slowly started to fall from Harry's eyes as he read the letter. _How did he know, _Harry thought. Ginny saw that Harry was upset by the letter. Taking his hand in hers, she gently squeezed it, letting him know that she was right there. Professor McGonagall also saw Harry's reaction, understanding immediately what this letter must have been.

"If you need a moment, Harry, you, and Miss Weasley, are excused," Professor McGonagall said, voice thick with concern.

"He'll take that moment," Hermione answered for them. 

Hermione and Ginny took Harry's arms and started out of the room. As they went, Hermione threw Ron a look, making it obvious that he should follow.

"Are you okay, Harry," Ginny asked.

"I'll be okay," Harry answered thickly.

"Is that what I think it is, Harry," Hermione asked, motioning to the letter that he was still holding.

Harry couldn't answer. He simply held out the letter, which Hermione took gently. As soon as the letter left his hand, Harry felt his knees start to give out. Harry looked at Ginny right before letting out a sad sigh that turned into an uncontrollable sob. Ginny grabbed onto Harry, holding him with everything she had. As she did this, Ginny silently cursed every bad thing that had happened to Harry. She hated to see him in this kind of pain, it made her feel completely helpless, knowing that she could not take it away. Hermione finished reading the letter and threw her arms around Ron, tears flowing from her eyes. Ron held her, not taking the letter, which she had held up for him to read, but he already had a very good idea of what it was. After he got her calmed down a bit, Ron walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, gripping it firmly. After a moment, he let go and went back into the drawing room, Hermione holding tight on his hand. 

Ginny walked Harry over to the couch and gently helped him sit down. After making sure he was as comfortable as possible for the moment, she told him that she would be right back and left for the kitchen. Grabbing a couple glasses, a pitcher of water, and a chocolate bar, Ginny returned to Harry's side. She poured him a glass of water, which he emptied in two gulps, then split the chocolate bar, giving Harry half. He took it and started to take a bite, but remembered what the effects of chocolate were.

"Harry, eat that, please," Ginny said, seeing that he was putting the chocolate down.

"Do you know what that letter was," Harry asked. 

"I've got a pretty good idea," Ginny answered.

"Well, then,...,"Harry started, but Ginny put a finger to his lips.

"It doesn't do to dwell on the past and forget to live, isn't that what he told you the night he found you in front of The Mirror of Erised," Ginny said, hoping that Harry would understand.

"You're right, Gin," Harry said, picking up the chocolate and taking a bite.

"I know you're hurting, Harry. Let me help you through it. Let me help you feel better," Ginny said, knowing that he needed to hear this. It hurt her to feel like there was nothing she could do, or say, to ease his pain, but she had to try.

"You already are, Gin," Harry said, finishing his chocolate. Then he stood up and wrapped Ginny in a tight hug, telling her," You are the on one who could have helped me".

Ginny hugged him back, then took his hand in hers and smiled. Leading him back into the drawing room, Ginny threw Professor McGonagall a look of thanks. As they took their seats, Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Harry, looking to see if he had anything to say. He returned her stare, trying to make his answer obvious. Taking the hint, Professor McGonagall brought up Hogwarts.

"I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be re-opening this term," she started, taking a moment for the excited conversation to calm down, then continuing," This being the case, I must now ask Harry and his friends what their intentions are for this term". 

Catching Harry's bewildered stare, Professor McGonagall answered the question that she knew he was about to ask.

"We know about the mission to recover and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry. The Order will take that on for you this term, should you decide to return to school".

Harry sat, silent, for a moment, taking in what he had just heard.

"If I may, Professor," Harry asked, obviously looking for permission to speak.

"You have the floor," Professor McGonagall answered with a hint of a smile spreading across her lips.

"I intend to return to Hogwarts for my seventh year. This was Professor Dumbledore's last request of me," Harry said.

After he finished his announcement, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny jumped up," We will be returning as well, Professor. We will be where ever Harry is". 

As they sat down, they looked to see that Professor McGonagall was smiling proudly at them.

"It is good to hear this, all four of you," she said, then held up the other four letters, "I have your letters here, and a few more announcements. Ron and Hermione are our new Head Boy and Head Girl. Ginny, you are the new Gryffindor Prefect . Harry, as there will be no Quidditch this term, you will take over as Gryffindor second Prefect". 

Mrs. Weasley jumped up, not able to contain her excitement and pride, "I'm so proud of you lot". 

Professor McGonagall, also smiling proudly, continued, "Harry, the Heads of Houses would also like for you to bring back Dumbledore's Army".

"Okay, but why," Harry asked in confusion.

"We decided that it would be made a student addition to the Order. You would still, of course, need to recruit quietly, but you may use any unused room in the school as needed. Professor Slughorn understands that you will most likely not be recruiting Slytherin students, so he has given his word that he will keep this quiet," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was going to be teaching defense and dueling again. Looking over to his friends, he noticed the excited looks on their faces.

"I'll do it, Professor," Harry said.

"Good, that leaves only one other issue, which I thought you could help me with," Professor McGonagall said.

"And that is," Harry asked curiously.

"We still need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, any ideas," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, I would love to have Professor Lupin back, but I think Professor Moody would also fit for that once a month illness of Professor Lupin's," Harry said seriously.

Professor McGonagall turned to Lupin and Moody," Will you take the post"?

I will, but why Moody," Lupin said.

"He can cover the Unforgivables, which we know is needed, while you are ill," Harry said before anyone else could think of an answer.

"I see, well then, Madeye, will you do it," Lupin asked with a grin.

"This term and this term only," Moody replied, also grinning.

"Well, that's settled. I think that is all for this evening. Thank you all for coming," Professor McGonagall said, calling an end to the meeting.

As she left, she handed out the four Hogwarts letters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: OWL Marks, Two Apparation Exams, and a Reception

For a few days after the meeting, Harry spent much of his time thinking. He thought about Ginny, his friends, D.A. lessons, and, of course, going back to Hogwarts. As he thought about these things, he went over his book list for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven_

_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Advanced Alchemy (Potions so Tough They Will Make Your Head Spin)_

_Human Transfiguration_

He knew that he'd have to go to Diagon Alley for these. He just hoped that Flourish and Blotts was still there.

Ginny walked into the room quietly. Seeing that Harry was deep in thought, and had his book list in front of him, again, she decided that it was time to make him relax. Walking over to the chair he was sitting in, Ginny planted a kiss on him that guarantied he'd forget whatever it was that he was worried about. Harry returned the kiss, knowing that whatever he had just been worrying about no longer mattered.

"Hey sweetie," Ginny said as they broke apart.

"Hey yourself," Harry replied, quite breathless.

"Hun, you need to take some time away from that list," Ginny said firmly.

"I know, it's just that I can't help but feel nervous about going back," Harry said, smiling weakly.

"I can understand that," Ginny said with a smirk.

With that, Ginny stepped around Harry and took a seat in his lap. Dropping one arm around his shoulders, she positioned herself so that she could look him straight in the eye. Harry gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Harry why don't you come with me to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Ron and Hermione today, we were going to go to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and George, then to the Burrow to have supper," Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin, I'd like that," Harry replied, smiling.

A sudden clicking noise on the window drew Harry's attention away from Ginny at that moment. Turning to see what was making the noise; Harry spotted two owls sitting on his window sill.

"I'll let them in," Ginny said, a little perturbed about having to get up from the comfortable position she was in.

As she opened the window, Harry recognized Pig, but the other owl he had not seen before. Pig held his leg out to Ginny so that she could remove the letter he carried. The other owl flew over to Harry. As Harry removed the letter, he noticed that the seal on the back was that of the Magical Transportation Department. He opened the envelope to find a single piece of parchment giving the date and time for his Apparation Test. Looking over to Ginny, intending to share his news, Harry noticed that she had the look of absolute horror on her face.

"You okay, Gin," Harry asked.

"It's… These are… This is my… OWL results," she stammered.

Harry jumped up on the spot and ran over to her.

"You do think you did well, don't you," Harry asked in a tone that he hoped would help her feel a little less nervous.

"I thought so then, but I'm not so sure, now," Ginny said, just as nervous as she was when she saw the writing on the envelope.

There was a moment of silence, and then Ginny said, "Best get this over with".

She opened the envelope and withdrew the parchment inside.

_Ms. Weasley,_

_We are very sorry that your results were delivered so late. As the future of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was uncertain, we elected to withhold all OWL results until notified as to whether to send them out, or not. Again our humblest apologies for the delay._

_Madam Marchbanks_

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail Grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Miss Ginerva M. Weasley has achieved the following in her Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations:_

_Astronomy-A_

_Care of Magical Creatures-O_

_Charms-O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts-O_

_Herbology-E_

_History of Magic-A_

_Muggle Studies-E_

_Potions-E_

_Transfiguration-E_

Ginny reread her marks four times before looking up at Harry, smiling the biggest smile she could.

"Than good, huh," Harry asked.

She remained silent, but handed Harry the letter.

Grinning nearly as much as she was, Harry said, "Wow Ginny, these are excellent marks, I'm really, really proud of you. Three O's, four E's, and two A's, and one of those O's is in Defense, that's awesome".

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten that one if I hadn't had such a good teacher," Ginny said with a smirk.

"This deserves a celebration," Harry said excitedly.

"No, I don't want mum to do anything special for me because of this, she's already buying me an owl for being made Prefect, that's enough," Ginny said firmly.

"Well, what about me," Harry said with feigned outrage.

"Oh, well, okay, if you really want to do something," Ginny said.

"When are we meeting Ron and Hermione," Harry asked, ideas taking form in his mind.

"At one o'clock," Ginny answered.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley now and meet them after," Harry suggested.

"And just how will we get there," Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Glad you asked, Madeye taught me how to cast a Disillusionment charm," Harry said.

"On brooms then," Ginny asked, getting impatient with Harry.

"Just one broom, mine," Harry answered with a wicked grin.

They flew into London on Harry's Firebolt and landed in an alley just feet from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her through the pub, then out to the magic wall that separated muggle London from Diagon Alley. He drew his wand and tapped the third brick from the left, above the bins, and watched the archway appear. As they stepped through, Harry suggested they go over to Quality Quidditch Supply for a bit. Upon entering the shop, Harry saw Neville Longbottom.

"Hello," Neville called from the rack of Golden Snitches he was looking at.

"Hi Neville," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Harry, I wonder if I might have a word," Neville asked.

Harry looked over to Ginny, who nodded approval, and answered," Sure, what about".

"I'll bring him back in a minute, Ginny," Neville said.

Harry and Neville stepped over to a large rack of broomsticks and pretended to be looking at them when Neville spoke up, "Is there any chance of you coming back to school this year"?

"I'm going back, Neville, and I have a surprise for you, but I'll get to that when we are on the train," Harry answered.

"That's great, I need to tell Luna," Neville said, somewhat excitedly.

Following Neville's eyes, Harry spotted Luna across the street looking at a cart full of defense items.

"Neville, can you do me a favor," Harry asked very quietly.

"Sure, anything," Neville answered.

"Take this letter down to Fred and George's shop. Make sure it goes directly into their hands and tell them that I'll be down to explain shortly," Harry said.

"Okay, I'll give it to Luna so that it doesn't get lost," Neville said.

"One more thing, Ginny can't know about it," Harry said firmly.

"A surprise for her," Neville asked.

"Yes, and make sure Fred and George know that too," Harry said.

Neville and Harry walked back over to where Ginny was waiting, talking about brooms.

"Thanks Harry," Neville said.

"No problem and good luck," Harry replied with a wink that Ginny didn't see.

"Neville's buying a new broom," Ginny asked.

"For Luna, she seems to need a new one," Harry said, thinking quickly.

"So, where to next, Hun," Ginny asked sweetly.

"Where ever you want to go, my dear, I'm buying you whatever you want today," Harry replied, smiling.

"I have everything I want right here," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"And I have everything I want right here," Harry said, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her gently.

After a moment they broke the kiss and Ginny saw something she just had to have.

"HARRY, LOOK," she exclaimed.

Harry turned to see a small box, sitting on a shelf, with a gold chain linking two crystal snitches together. As he looked closer, he noticed that each snitch was a different color. One was diamond white and the other emerald green. He quickly picked up the tag and read it. The necklace was supposed to be for charms, each one containing a crystal representation of a birthstone. He read on and found that this particular necklace came with July and August's colored stones. 

"Do you like it," Harry asked noticing the glow in Ginny's eyes, which was rapidly fading.

"I do, but it's too much, sweetie," she said.

"Not for you, it isn't," Harry said with a smile.

He took the box from the shelf and walked up to the counter. After the shopkeeper insisted that Ginny try the chain to make sure it fit, Harry paid twenty Galleons for it. Leaving the shop, they ran right into Ron and Hermione.

"You're early," Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, I wanted to get him out of the house," Ginny said brightly.

"Well, shall we go see Fred and George," Ron asked.

"Yeah, let's do that," Harry replied quickly.

The four of them walked down the street to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and were met right out on the street by Fred and George.

"What's up, guys," The twins said almost in unison.

"Not much, anything new," Harry asked, motioning toward Ginny.

"Yeah, we have something that we wanted you and Ron to look at," the twins answered.

"Do you mind, Hunny," Harry asked Ginny.

"Well, as long as you're quick about it," Ginny replied, finding it impossible to be upset.

Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear that made her blush slightly, and then said, "I'll be right back".

As the girls wandered the shelves, the four guys went to the R&D room at the back of the shop.

"So, you want to let us in on the secret, Harry," George asked.

Harry told them about Ginny's OWL marks and about her not wanting her family to fuss about it because of the whole Prefect situation. He then asked Fred and George to let Mrs. Weasley know, and to use the small bag of money, which he had just handed them, to get everything needed for a celebration dinner. He also told Ron to fill Hermione in and to keep things quiet. When they returned to the main shop, Harry spotted Neville and Luna, again, looking at the muggle magic tricks. Harry walked over to them quickly as not to be seen and invited them to Ginny's celebration dinner. When he returned to Ginny's side, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What was that for," Ginny asked with a smile.

"Dunno, but I thought you like it anyhow," Harry replied with a smirk.

"We'll talk about that later," Ginny said with a look that made Harry's ears burn red. With that, she pulled Harry into a kiss. When the couple pulled apart, Harry looked up to see Ron with a look on his face that said: Any further and you'll wish you'd never taught me how to cast a Full Body Bind. Ginny saw this look too, and spoke up, "Ron, whatever it is you are thinking, STOP".

Ron let the issue drop without a word. This was partially because he knew that Harry would never hurt Ginny, intentionally, and partly because Hermione was whispering something in his ear that was making him go through every shade of red. When she had finished, Hermione suggested that they get lunch.

After a quick stop at Gringott's, they walked up to the Leaky Cauldron. Eating a quick lunch, they decided to spend the next few hours shopping for their school supplies. At five fifteen, they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, just in time to meet Mr. Weasley.

He told them that he had a Ministry car for the next couple of days to help with getting everything ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Harry, may I have a word," Mr. Weasley asked as everyone was piling into the car.

"Sure, what about," Harry replied.

Mr. Weasley motioned toward the pub and Harry followed his lead. 

"Harry, you know that you didn't have to send this money to help us with Ginny's party," Mr. Weasley said, holding up the bag that Harry had given the twins.

"I wanted to, Sir. I thought that you and Mrs. Weasley would like the help," Harry said nervously.

"Well, I appreciate the gesture, but I don't want to spend your money. I just wouldn't feel right about it," Mr. Weasley said.

"Honestly, Sir, take it and use it, I want to help out, especially after all that you've done for me over the years," Harry said.

"Well, I'll talk to Molly about it," Mr. Weasley said.

They went back out and got into the car. About an hour later, they arrived at Harry's second favorite place in the world. Everyone jumped out of the car at once, heading for the house. Once inside, Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley had been busy putting up decorations for both the wedding and Ginny's party. Ginny noticed the decorations too and looked right over at Harry, who was doing his best to look innocent and surprised.

Summoning as dark a voice as she could, Ginny rounded on Harry, "You're in trouble now, Potter".

"What, I didn't do anything," Harry said as innocently as he could.

"We'll see about that," Ginny shot back, smiling.

"I think I'm going for a walk, before I get into any more trouble," Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny followed him out the door and over to the old tree by the pond. They sat down together in an old bench and just stared out at the ducks in silence. After a short while, Ginny spoke up.

"You know, you didn't have to do this," She said.

"I know, but I also knew that your mum would have made a party out of supper anyhow, and I wanted to give you something more for your OWL marks," Harry said.

"I have everything I could possibly want right here," Ginny said, for the second time that day as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

Supper turned out to be quite a feast. After everyone had at least three helpings of everything, Mrs. Weasley cleared the table with a wave of her wand. It was then that Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"So, Harry, Ron, you two riding in with me tomorrow," He asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great," they replied.

"What are you talking about, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"For their Apparation Tests, dear," Mr. Weasley reminded her.

The next morning, Ron, Harry, and Mr. Wealsey left for the Ministry. Once there, Mr. Weasley gave them directions, and then set off for his own office. The tests were taking place in a room that had been set up by the Department of Magical Transportation. Harry and Ron found their way to the room and took their tests. After about two hours, they both returned to the Atrium, both having passed. Once there, they met Mr. Weasley, who had told them that he would meet them there to go to lunch. Upon hearing the news, all three apparated back to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley met them in the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches for lunch. Mr. Weasley told her that both boys had passed.

"Well, then, we'll just have to have a special supper for the two of you," she said excitedly.

"Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to do that," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, mum we both know that you're busy with the wedding," Ron added quickly.

"Are you sure? It won't be any trouble," Mrs. Weasley asked, slightly shocked.

"Tell you what, Molly, why don't we go to Harry's place tonight and celebrate there," Mr. Weasley suggested.

"But, who'll fix the meal, who'll…," Mrs. Weasley never finished her worried question.

"I think you'll find that we can work that out easily, don't you boys," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure that it's taken care of," they answered.

With that, Harry called Dobby.

"Harry Potter, sir, what can Dobby do for you," the house elf asked excitedly.

"Whatever Mrs. Weasley asks you to," Harry said.

"Oh, but I really don't want Dobby to be missed from the school kitchens," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I won't be ma'am, Dobby has little work as term has not started yet," the elf stated simply.

"Well, okay then, I'll just grab my cloak, and a few other things, and we'll be off," Mrs. Weasley said.

After she had left the room, Harry asked Dobby to make sure that Mrs. Weasley did not work very hard, and got to spend some time relaxing. Dobby agreed, enthusiastically. 

"Well, I'd better be off," Mr. Weasley said, looking at his watch. 

A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley reentered the kitchen and set off, with Dobby, for Grimmauld Place. Harry and Ron had just sat down for a round of Wizard's Chess when Hermione and Ginny walked through the door. Hermione walked over, with a smile, and sat down next to Ron, while Ginny sat down beside Harry.

"Well," Hermione said, looking at Ron with a brow raised.

"We passed," Harry answered for Ron.

Both girls let out an excited squeal as they hugged their boyfriends in excitement.

"So, where's mum, I know she'll want to have a feast for you lot," Ginny said.

"She and Dobby went to my place to fix that very feast," Harry said.

"Dobby," Hermione and Ginny asked together.

"Yeah, he's not very busy at the school and we thought that Mrs. Weasley could use a break from working on the wedding," Harry stated.

"Thoughtful of you," Hermione said, knowing that Harry would never ask Dobby to do anything without paying him.

"Well, it was dad's idea to go there, but Harry came up with the idea of asking Dobby to help," Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron sideways, trying to find the words to ask Ron why he hadn't thought of anything. After a moment, she decided that there was no point in starting a row and to just be happy for Ron and Harry. Ginny, who had not taken her gaze off of Harry for several minutes, gave him a poke in the arm, getting his attention and motioning toward the door. Picking up the hint, Harry got up and followed her out into the back yard. They walked down to the tree by the pond before Ginny broke the silence.

"I'm really happy that you passed," Ginny said to him.

"I'm happy that you're happy," Harry said with a serious tone.

"Well, I also thought those two needed some time on their own," Ginny said a little too quickly.

"You did, did you now," Harry said with a grin.

"Okay, okay, so I wanted you all to myself for a while," Ginny shot back with a smile.

"You can have me to yourself any time you want me," Harry said softly.

"And you can have me anytime," Ginny said, grinning a little wider.

"Well, I guess those two did need some time alone as they've disappeared from the kitchen," Harry said with a laugh.

Ginny looked back through the window to see that the kitchen was, indeed, empty. Turning back to Harry, she saw an uneasy look settling on his face, a look that usually meant that something unpleasant had just entered his mind.

"Hun, what's wrong," Ginny asked a bit worried.

"I've just thought about something that I feel I've got to do before we go back to school," Harry said slowly.

"Godric's Hollow," Ginny asked, knowingly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can do it," Harry said.

"I know you can, but you won't be alone, I'm going to go with you," Ginny told him, hoping to comfort him.

"It might be dangerous," Harry started to say, but Ginny had placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I don't care how dangerous it might be, you're not going to leave me behind to worry about you," Ginny said firmly.

"I don't want you to get hurt, or worse," Harry said, a look of fear growing on his face.

At that moment, Ginny pulled Harry into a tight hug. She knew that this was something that he had to do, go to Godric's Hollow and say a proper goodbye. She held him with everything she had, trying to comfort his fears. Harry looked down to see that Ginny had tears flowing down her cheeks. He just couldn't see her like this. The thought that he had made the one person that meant everything to him cry unnerved him.

"I'll take you with me, but we'll need to talk to Professor Lupin, and Ron and Hermione," Harry said softly, putting his arms around Ginny. 

They had sat, holding each other, for quite a while when Ron and Hermione found them.

"What's up, Mate," Ron asked as he saw Ginny's face.

"We're going to Godric's Hollow," Harry said in a rough voice.

"When," Ron asked.

"As soon as Professor Lupin can take us," Harry answered.

Ron and Hermione knew that Harry would eventually go there, but they had never expected him to take Ginny along. They looked at each other, agreeing with their eyes that they would be going too, whether Harry liked it or not.

"We're going, Harry," Hermione said firmly.

Harry looked at his best friends. He wanted to tell them to stay behind where it's safe, but he couldn't find his voice.

A couple of hours later, Harry found it difficult to think of anything but being happy. The four had arrived at Grimmauld Place to find that Mrs. Weasley and Dobby had really outdone themselves. Supper was excellent. After supper, everyone sat around talking about the wedding, which happened to be Saturday. At about eight o'clock, Professor Lupin stopped in. Harry immediately remembered his plans to go to Godric's Hollow. He and Ginny walked over to him and asked if they could have a word in the kitchen. He agreed and followed them.

"Professor, we need you to take us to Godric's Hollow," Harry said as quickly as he could.

"Are you sure," Lupin asked.

"Absolutely," Ginny answered for both herself and Harry.

"How soon," Lupin asked.

"As soon as possible, after the wedding," Harry said, more calmly this time.

"Well, it looks like Next Monday will be the best, but only if I have nothing from the Order," Lupin said.

"I doubt that you'll have anything as the wedding is Saturday," Harry said.

"You have a point, Harry," Lupin said with a sad smile.

The next few days went almost too quickly for everyone. Saturday dawned early and Harry awoke to the sounds of Mrs. Weasley frantically bustling around the kitchen. Harry dressed quickly and went down to find that breakfast was on the table.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley, anything I can help with," Harry said over Mrs. Weasley's frantic mutterings.

"Oh, no dear, why don't you just sit down and have some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said appreciatively. 

Harry did so, but then thought of something while he spread marmalade on his toast. He got up and went into the next room. Once there, he called both Kreacher and Dobby.

"I need the two of you to do something for me," Harry said as the house elves appeared.

"What would my filthy mudblood Master have Kreacher do," Kreacher said with a low bow.

"I need you to help Mrs.Weasley get everything ready for the wedding. Do exactly as she says and do not say one word, Kreacher," Harry commanded the elf.

After he had said this, Dobby and Kreacher started for the kitchen, but Dobby stopped half way and turned back.

"Sir, do you think that that nasty Kreacher will do as sir wishes," Dobby asked concernedly.

"He'd better, or I'll let Ron take care of him," Harry replied to his friend with a reassuring grin.

"And what about Dobby, sir," the elf asked nervously.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, but, no punishing yourself if you make a mistake," Harry said.

Harry walked back into the kitchen to see that both elves were already hard at work, while Mrs. Weasley seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"Harry, I do appreciate this, but…," Mrs. Weasley started, but Harry cut her off.

"It's the least I could do for you, you have help and the girls can take their time getting ready for the wedding," Harry said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley fixed Harry with an appreciative smile and went on about the final preparations for the wedding.

At two p.m., everyone had gathered in the back yard at the Burrow for the wedding. Harry and Charlie stood in their places up front, across the aisle from Ginny and Gabrielle. The ceremony lasted about an hour and a half, ending with Bill giving Fleur a spectacular kiss, followed by a thumbs up at his father. Mr. Weasley grinned and returned the thumbs up causing everyone to laugh heartily.

Harry and Ginny spent the next two and a half hours wandering around the Burrow together. As Harry had enlisted the help of the two house elves, the best they could do was stay out of the way. They had finally settled on the bench by the pond when Ron and Hermione came up, both looking a little flushed.

"So, when are we going," Hermione asked.

"Looks like Monday morning," Ginny answered, before Harry could.

"That's great," Hermione said.

"Is there any point in asking you two to stay here," Harry asked.

"No," Ron and Hermione answered together.

"We told you, mate, that we're with you, wherever you go," Ron said firmly.

"Besides, you might need us," Hermione added quickly.

Harry had to admit that his best friends had thought of almost every way to avoid being left behind. He also had to be impressed with Ginny's resourcefulness at making sure that she was at his side on this trip.

When it was finally six o'clock, the four entered the reception tent and took their seats. Everyone ate, drank, laughed at Charlie's best man's speech, and said a collective "Aww" at Gabrielle's maid of honor's speech. After the cake was cut, the music started. Everyone danced to songs by many of the more popular artists in the wizarding world. Harry walked over to the DJ, who happened to be a young, muggleborn wizard, and requested a song. It wasn't until the song started that Harry asked Ginny to dance. As they stepped out onto the dance floor, Ginny asked Harry what kind of music was playing.

"It's a muggle music called Country," Harry said.

"I think I like it, what's this song called," Ginny asked as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"It's called _Bless the Broken Road_, and it's by a muggle group called Rascal Flatts," Harry replied as he held Ginny's waist.

As the couple danced, Harry looked around, noticing that Ron and Hermione had also gotten up to dance, as had Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He looked back down to see Ginny smile as she hummed along with the music. Harry gently lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes as he sang the chorus to her: 

"_That every long lost dream, _

_Lead me to where you are. _

_Other's who broke my heart,_

_They were like Northern Stars. _

_Pointing me on my way,_

_Into your loving arms. _

_This much I know is true. _

_That God blessed the broken road, _

_That led me straight to you". _

As he finished the chorus, Harry tipped her chin a touch more and captured her lips in a kiss. 

"I think those muggles might be onto something when it comes to love songs," Ginny said with a loving smile.

"I think you're right," Harry replied.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny said.

"I love you too, Gin," Harry answered, smiling and pulling her closer.


	8. Nightmares and Journeys

Chapter 8: Nightmares and Journeys

Harry woke early the next morning drenched in sweat. His scar seemed like it had nearly split open, again. As he raised his head from the pillow and slipped on his glasses, the room came into focus. Harry saw Ginny sitting next to his bed, a mixed look of fear and pain on her face.

"You're having them again, aren't you," Ginny asked as she gently moved to sit on Harry's cot.

"Sometimes," Harry answered groggily.

"What do you see," Ginny asked, somehow knowing the answer.

"I see a lot of things. Mostly people I love being tortured, or murdered. Sometimes, I even see myself powerless to help them," Harry said sadly.

After Harry had finished his vague description, Ginny put an arm across his shoulders in an attempt to help him calm down.

"Who did you see tonight," she asked, voice faltering slightly.

"Ron and Hermione," Harry answered.

"Will you tell me about it? I want to know what you see in these nightmares," Ginny asked.

Harry described his nightmare to Ginny, in more detail. She made quite the good audience, listening quietly. When Harry came to the part of his dream that had awakened him, Ginny's arm pulled tighter, as if she were trying to impart strength. After telling Ginny that he had seen Ron and Hermione horrifically tortured while he watched, powerless to do anything about it, Harry turned away from Ginny. He did this, partly to hide his tears, and partly because he felt this made him look weak. _I don't deserve her_, Harry thought.

Ginny seemed to sense exactly what Harry was feeling. At that moment, she wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as she could. She silently cursed Voldemort for putting Harry through all of the things he had endured through his life. The losses of his parents, Sirius, and most recently, Professor Dumbledore. She knew that he was still suffering from this, and it hurt her to know that she couldn't make it all go away.

"Harry, you know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you, don't you," She asked.

"I know, Gin, and I'll always love you," Harry answered, starting to feel a little better. 

Harry turned back to Ginny, tears still rolling slowly down his face. He knew he had to tell Ron and Hermione that they needed to stay behind, for their own safety. He just wished that Ginny would do the same, but Harry knew that her mind was made up, and there would be no changing it. Slowly, Harry began to find comfort in knowing that Ginny would be with him, no matter how hard the future got. 

The couple got up and went down to the kitchen to find Ron and Hermione already up, talking while they waited. Harry looked at his best friends, thinking back on the previous six years. They had been with him on so many adventures, had stood by him when no one else would. Now he was going to have to tell them that they had to stay behind for this one. Thought from his fifth year kept hurling themselves forward as he groped for the right words. Thoughts of Mr. Weasley being attacked, thoughts of how he had almost cost them their lives in the Department of Mysteries, and thoughts of Sirius. Hermione noticed the look of sadness on Harry's face and said two words, "We understand".

Ron looked at Harry with a face that showed both disappointment and understanding, having awakened to Harry's thrashing about in his bed.

"You know that I'm going to tell you to stay behind, then," Harry asked.

"We thought you might," Hermione answered, before Ron had the chance to make an argument.

"Then you have an idea as to why," Harry said softly.

"Yeah, mate, we do. We'll be waiting at Grimmauld Place," Ron said with a hint of unease in his voice.

"Harry and I will be okay, Professor Lupin will be with us, and there will be members of the Order stationed so that help is near," Ginny said, trying to make it sound as if everything would be fine.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came in to the kitchen and started breakfast for everyone. Charlie, Fred, and George stumbled in several minutes later, following the aroma of sausages cooking. Harry and his friends immediately did their best to hide their feelings from the conversation a few minutes ago.

"What do you say to a game of Quidditch before I go back," Charlie said brightly.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other for a second, and then agreed, as did Fred and George. After breakfast, the six of them went up to the field that the Weasleys had set up, years ago, to play. After a warm up flight, the teams were established. Charlie played his position as Seeker, with Fred playing Keeper and George as Chaser, against Harry playing as Seeker with Ron as Keeper and Ginny at Chaser. The two teams huddled at opposite ends of the field to go over a few quick strategies, as it was three on three. Harry looked around at his team, finding that Ron had taken his usual pale look. Harry and Ginny knew how to fix this. Ginny threw her brother a reassuring look, trying to remind him that he had played very well in his last match at school. Harry, on the other hand, thought that a few encouraging word were in order, reminding him that George was never a very good Chaser.

"Just relax, Ron, Fred and George are out of practice and out of position. We'll do fine," he said firmly.

"So, Captain, how many points do you want to be up before you grab the Snitch," Ginny asked with a wicked grin. She had deliberately called him captain to remind him that this is Quidditch and he is not to be concerned about anything but the Snitch.

"Oh, I'd say we need a quick capture against their Seeker," Harry answered with an equally wicked grin. He knew that Ginny had always been a very good Chaser, so he had nothing to worry about.

As the teams gathered in the center of the field, Harry noticed that Charlie was holding a very small wooden box in his hand. Harry knew immediately what the box contained, but had to wonder why Charlie had one, and how he had gotten it.

"Where'd you get that," Harry asked.

"Madam Hooch gave it to me after my last match for Gryffindor. Thought we'd make this interesting," Charlie answered.

Charlie opened the box and gently removed a Golden Snitch. Harry spotted an engraving in the boxes lid.

Game Snitch. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Final Score: 300-100

Presented to: Charlie Weasley, Winning Seeker.

Harry thought for a moment about this. Surely Charlie would want to keep something like this safe.

"Are you sure you want to use your Snitch, Charlie," Harry asked.

"I'm going one better, winner gets to keep it," Charlie answered.

With that, Harry and Charlie shook hands, as team captains do before any match. The Quaffle went up (in this case, an old red ball that had been sitting in the broom shed) followed by Charlie's Snitch. Hermione had wandered down to watch and was talked into keeping score. After about twenty minutes, in which Ron had made several spectacular saves and Ginny had scored eight times, Harry saw it. The Snitch was following closely behind Ginny's broom. Harry shot toward it on his Firebolt, closing to within feet of the Snitch before Charlie saw what was happening. As Charlie bolted after him, he noticed that Harry was already so close that the game would be over before he could catch up. Harry reached forward, wrapping his fingers around the small, winged ball. Ron saw it immediately and pulled a loop on his broom. As Harry landed, he saw everyone running toward him excitedly, including Charlie.

"Well, I can certainly see what this lot meant about you being an excellent Seeker," Charlie said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, mate," Fred stated with a laugh.

George and Ron just stood smiling at Harry, for them, this was like being back on the Gryphindor team all over again. Ginny, however, took a completely different approach to congratulating Harry. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Harry was quite taken by surprise by this, knowing that four of her brothers were standing inches from Harry. All four of them just stared. Ron, of course, knew about Harry and Ginny's feelings for each other, but Charlie, Fred, and George did not. When Ginny broke the kiss, she turned to her brothers, throwing them a look that dared them to say one word. Harry turned to Charlie after this and held out the Snitch as he said, "Good game, here's your Snitch".

"You won it, Harry, it's yours," Charlie said with a smile.

"No, I think you should keep it, it is part of a special memory for you. One that I'm sure you'll want to be able to look back on," Harry said, putting the Snitch in Charlie's hand.

"Thanks, Harry," Charlie said.

Shortly after lunch, Professor Lupin stopped in to inform everyone that there would be a meeting for the Order that night. He also told Mrs. Weasley that it would be short and quick, with only the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Moody, Tonks and himself. She quickly invited him to have the meeting at the Burrow because nearly everyone involved was already there. With the time of the meeting being set at nine o'clock, Lupin left to pass on the location and time to the others, while Harry and his friends went up to Ron's room. Once there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon going through spell book after spell book, looking for any spells that might be useful.

At supper, everyone sat quiet. Somehow, everyone seemed to know that this meeting had something to do with Harry, but no one wanted to bring it up. After the dishes had been cleared, Lupin and Tonks arrived, followed, closely, by Moody. Once everyone had settled into their seats, the meeting was called to order.

"Okay, you all may have guessed, by now, what this meeting is about, Lupin began. Taking a breath, thinking about how to say this, Lupin continued," As you may, or may not know, Harry has asked me to do something for him that I think he needs to explain to you". 

Harry got up from his seat, not knowing exactly how to say what he had to say. "Professor Lupin and I are leaving for Godric's Hollow tomorrow morning," Harry started. Taking a moment to work out his words, Harry continued, "Ron and Hermione will be staying behind, at Grimmauld Place, but Ginny is going with me. It is time for me to do this, I need to go there so that I can say goodbye, and so that I can understand more about why this war started".

"Why is Ginny going with you," Mrs. Weasley asked with panic in her voice.

"Because, mum, Harry is going to need someone there to remind him of what he has here," Ginny answered before Harry could.

"But…," Mrs. Weasley started, but could not bring herself to mention her fear that either of them could be hurt, or worse, killed.

"Mum, Harry is going to need someone who loves him to be there for him, someone who will be there for him and let him cry on their shoulder," Ginny said firmly.

"Look, for me to find a way to end this war, I need to know how it started, and why I was chosen," Harry said over everyone.

With that, the whole room looked from Harry to Ginny to Lupin. Remus took his cue and began to describe the security measures that would be in place, the system of communication that would be used, and how long they expected to be away. Once he had finished his report, Professor Lupin closed the meeting. Slowly the Weasley's kitchen emptied, until only Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were left.

"Why aren't Ron and Hermione going, Harry," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Because it's happening again," Harry said quietly.

"And Ginny," Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Because I won't let him leave me behind, again, daddy," Ginny answered firmly.

"I see. Well as I can not stop you, I'll just tell you two to be careful and don't be afraid to run if there is trouble," Mr. Weasley said in a voice that made it clear that he still did not agree with the idea of Ginny going.

He left the room and Harry turned to his best friends. He told them not to worry; he and Ginny would be back.

The next morning, Remus Lupin came just as breakfast had finished. Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes, and then joined their teacher at the end of the drive.

"We'll be apparating to a place just outside of the main village," he told them.

"Will it take us long to get to the house," Harry asked.

"A couple hours, but we'll have to be sure that we have a place to stay as well," Lupin answered.

With that, Ginny took Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze before they disapparated. 

When everything came into focus, Harry noticed that Professor Lupin was talking to Tonks. He passed her a piece of parchment that Harry knew was a note stating that they had arrived okay. Lupin then motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow. As they walked, Professor Lupin instructed Harry to put his invisibility cloak around himself and Ginny. An hour later, they found themselves in the village. It looked quite different from what Harry had always thought it would. All of the buildings on the square appeared to be in good shape, but also had an aged look to them. Professor Lupin arranged for their rooms at the pub, having told Harry and Ginny to stay out of sight. Once he had rejoined them, they continued on, After another twenty minutes, they stopped to rest so that Professor Lupin could tell Harry what to expect when they arrived at the house. After this, they got up and went on until they reached the house.

Harry had never expected what he saw. The house was mostly intact, though it was clearly unfit to live in. Professor Lupin motioned them forward, stopping at the door. Harry removed the cloak and moved forward. He traced the lines of a very ornate P on the door with his finger. Below that was a knocker that had been cast in the shape of a lion's head. As Harry touched the knocker, the door clicked and opened. Following an unexplainable feeling, Harry stepped inside.


	9. A House Full of Memories

Chapter 9: A House Full of Memories

Once inside the house, Harry saw that the damage he had always expected was nowhere near as bad. In truth, most of the first floor was undamaged. Professor Lupin and Ginny entered the house as soon as Harry had gotten far enough away from the door. Ginny looked around and spotted a few pictures on the mantle piece, and more scattered around the room. She walked over to Harry, who was still looking around the room and took his hand. She felt a gentle, but firm, squeeze as his fingers closed around her hand. Harry looked at Ginny and noticed that some of the usual fire that lit her eyes seemed to be missing.

"Harry, are you okay," she whispered.

Harry couldn't answer. He knew that if he tried to respond, he would lose control of himself. This was something that he felt he could not do, he had to be strong. 

When Ginny spoke again, he noticed that she too was trying to control herself," Harry, don't. You don't have to put up a strong face with me. I'm here for you, don't shut me out".

Harry turned to see tears trickling down Ginny's cheeks. He hated to see her like this. Wrapping his arms around her, he decided that he needed to say something, even if he broke down trying.

"Ginny, I'm not shutting you out. I need you now as much as I've needed you every day after I found you in the Chamber," He said shakily.

By this time, Harry felt tears in his own eyes. Ginny looked up at him and tightened her grip. After a few moments, she turned and led Harry over to the mantle. It was only then that Ginny saw who was in the pictures. Harry looked at them for a moment, and then looked over at Lupin. Professor Lupin walked over to see what Harry was looking at, only to have his breath catch in his chest. One of the pictures was of James, Lily, and Harry, while the one next to it was of James with Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew. Another one near that was of James with Lily a week before they were married. 

As the three of them looked at these pictures, each felt their own sadness. For Remus Lupin, it was the memory of the loss of his best friends, For Harry, the loss of his parents, which he never got to know, and the loss of his godfather. But for Ginny, it was an angry sadness. She was angry at Voldemort for taking the people in these pictures away from Harry and Professor Lupin, and sad that she'd never get the chance to meet Harry's parents, sad for Harry. Professor Lupin stood for a moment longer, then collected the pictures from the mantle and, tapping them with his wand, sent them to Grimmauld Place. The three of them then started to go over the house. After finishing their tour of the first floor, collecting more pictures, they moved on to the second.

Once on the second floor, they saw the extent of the destruction that Voldemort had caused sixteen years ago. Harry staggered forward, not sure of why, toward a door near the end of the hall. As he reached the door, he hesitated. Something in the back of his mind told him that he needed to go into that room, but another feeling told him that he did not want to see what was in there. Ignoring the second feeling, he pushed the door open slowly. As he walked in, his heart felt as if it had stopped. He was in the same room that it had happened. He lost control. Familiar images flooded his mind, clearer than when he was confronted by dementors. Images of his father, standing bravely to fight and give his wife and son a chance to escape, Images of his mother's last moments, pleading with Voldemort to leave Harry alone. He dropped to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes like rain. 

Ginny followed as quickly as she could. She knew, somehow, where Harry was going. As she caught up to him, she saw that Harry was on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny reached out to him, wanting him to know that she was there. As her hand fell on his shoulder, Ginny's mind was completely over taken by what she was seeing. She saw everything that had haunted Harry's nightmares of this room. As she was seeing these things, Ginny understood why he never shared his nightmares; they had to be too painful. Ginny, too, dropped to her knees. As the tears began to flow, she wrapped her arms around Harry, holding him tight. He felt her embrace and his arms immediately found their way around Ginny. 

They sat there for quite some time, crying together and holding each other. As they both calmed down enough to speak, Harry did so with a shaky voice, "I'm too weak to do this, Gin".

When Ginny heard this, it tore her apart. Harry was the strongest person she knew.

"I don't think I can do this, especially not alone," he added.

"You're not alone, nor will you ever be," Ginny said firmly, gripping Harry tighter.

"As long as you remember those who love you, you're stronger than anything Voldemort can throw at you," she added.

The couple got to their feet and explored the bedroom. They found marks on the walls and floor that could only have come from spells that had missed their target. Professor Lupin came in and advised them that they should start back for the village. As he turned to leave the room, Remus noticed that Harry was standing quite still, looking at something on the floor. He came around the bed to see what Harry was looking at. On the floor, near the bed, was what looked like a spot, only this spot was exactly the size and shape of a small child, and there were burn marks around it. Harry looked up at Professor Lupin, but Remus knew what was on his mind, even before Harry started to ask.

"Yes, Harry, that's where you were when it happened," Lupin said in a voice thick with sadness. 

Harry was completely at a loss for words. He simply stared at his teacher and friend for what seemed like hours. Finally, Ginny broke the silence," Harry, Professor Lupin is right; we need to go, before it gets dark".

"Yes, we do," Harry answered.

Once back at the pub, Harry and Ginny bombarded their teacher with questions about what they saw. He told them that Harry saw his memories, the same as he did when he was confronted by dementors, and when Ginny touched him, they had spilled over to her. He then told them that, because of their love for each other, they shared a link that could never be broken. Harry and Ginny appeared to have understood, so he suggested that they get some sleep. As they got up to go to their rooms, Lupin told them that they would visit Harry's parents in the morning.

Later that night, Ginny woke with a start. As she sat up, her thoughts began to focus. She jumped out of bed, grabbing her wand, and put on her dressing gown as she moved to the door. Once in the hall, she heard a noise behind her. Instinctively, she turned, wand at the ready. Professor Lupin smiled as she lowered her wand.

"Why up so late," he asked.

"Just wanted to check to see that Harry is okay," Ginny answered quietly.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you got up," Professor Lupin asked, noticing that Ginny was slightly pale.

"Well, it is, partly. I felt something that woke me up," Ginny said.

"I think he'll be okay, why don't you just go back to bed. You're going to need your strength tomorrow, and so will Harry," Remus said softly. 

"I just want to be sure he's alright," Ginny said somewhat firmly.

"Then, by all means, do so, but take care not to wake him if you can avoid it," Lupin said, knowing that Ginny was worried.

Ginny turned toward Harry's door and opened it as quietly as possible. Once inside, she closed the door softly and crept over to his bed. As she got closer, she noticed that Harry was thrashing about. She took a seat in the chair she had put by the bed's side earlier, following her teacher's instructions not to wake Harry. She hated to see him like this, tortured by nightmares. As she got as comfortable as she could to wait, Harry sat bolt upright. He appeared to be looking around, as if looking for something he could not find, and then grabbed his wand. Scared of what might happen Ginny grasped her own wand. The next thing she knew, Harry bellowed, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_" and a gigantic stag shot forward from his wand. Ginny kept one eye on the stag, while the other was glued to Harry. For a moment everything got deathly quiet, and then Harry seemed to focus. The stag faded as Harry turned to see a fuzzy image sitting in the chair next to his bed. He reached over to the nightstand for his wand and glasses, only to find his wand in his hand. As he slid his glasses on, Harry saw Ginny sitting in the chair, her wand grasped so tightly that her knuckles had turned white, and tears streaming from her eyes.

"GINNY," Harry half screamed.

"I'm okay, Harry, but are you," She said as calmly as she could.

After taking a deep breath, Harry answered, "I guess I'm okay. What are you doing in here, anyhow"?

"I came to look in on you," Ginny answered, only telling half the truth.

"C'mon Gin, I know better, you were out like a light before I left your room," Harry said.

"Okay, so I got a bad feeling that woke me up. I needed to see that you were okay," She said.

"Well I am now," Harry said, trying to calm her.

"Another nightmare," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, about Sirius, back in my third year," Harry answered with a shudder.

"Have you gotten any sleep," Ginny asked, knowing the answer.

"Not really," Harry answered

"Would you like it if I sat with you a while," she asked, trying to let Harry know that she wanted him to feel better.

"I would, but won't you be tired tomorrow," Harry said.

"I'll be fine, as long as I know that you are okay," Ginny said.

Harry got up and went over to the small closet in the room, and extracted a blanket and a pillow. He then walked back over to the chair and gently placed the pillow behind Ginny's head. She scooted herself around and motioned for Harry to sit with her. Looking at the chair, Harry grabbed his wand and tapped it, while muttering, "_Engorgio_". The chair grew to a size just large enough for the both of them to sit comfortably. He took a seat next to Ginny and wrapped the blanket around them. Ginny smiled, he just seemed to know how to make her feel good sometimes. Ginny then moved herself so that her head rested on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. Harry smiled down to the young woman next to him and wrapped his arms around her.

_How is it that she always seems to know how to make me feel better,_ he thought.

Harry leaned down gently kissed Ginny on the top of the head. 

"I love you, Ginny," He said softly.

"I love you too," she answered with a smile.

They sat together for what seemed like hours before drifting off to sleep, both happy to be in the other's arms.

Harry and Ginny awoke very early the next morning, finding that they had spent the rest of the previous night in the chair. They smiled as they looked at each other, both remembering a particularly special evening they had spent together last year.

"You thinking about that night we spent in the common room," Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered dreamily.

"Well, so was I," Ginny said with a smile.

After a few minutes of unwillingness, the couple got up. Ginny returned to her room to take a shower and get dressed, while Harry did the same in his room. Once they had both dressed, they met in the hall and went down the see if they could get breakfast. 

After getting a few doughnuts a piece from the small table that had been set up in the pub, they found a table near the stairs so that they could watch for Professor Lupin. About ten minutes later, Professor Lupin came down the stairs looking tired, yet alert. He went to the table with the doughnuts and took one and a cup of tea. As he joined Harry and Ginny, he smiled his greeting.

Once they had eaten, Lupin explained what they were going to do for the day, and when he thought they ought to start back for home. They were going to visit the cemetery first, then go back to the house so that Harry could collect anything else that he might want. After this, they would return to the pub for the night and apparate home in the morning. The plan sounded as good as any Harry had thought of, so he agreed quickly.

An hour later, Harry knelt before two ornate headstones. As he gently brushed away grass clippings from what could have only come from a recent mowing, he saw carvings that could have only been identified by people close to the two buried here. On one stone, a stag, and on the other, a cauldron. Harry sat down properly, slowly tracing the names with his fingers. With a twinge of sadness, he thought of all the things he would love to say to his parents. He thought of telling them about Hogwarts, his best friends, Ginny, Quidditch, but most of all, how much he needed them. Before he could stop himself, Harry felt tears gushing down his cheeks.

Professor Lupin and Ginny stood a few feet away, letting Harry have as much time as he needed before he was ready for them to visit the graves with him. Ginny saw Harry sit down, and then his tears, and felt the need to run over to comfort him. 

"No, he needs this time," Professor Lupin said as he gently grasped Ginny's shoulder.

"He needs me," She answered angrily, attempting to break her teachers grasp.

After a few more moments of struggling, Ginny finally freed herself and ran over to Harry. As she reached his side, she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. The couple sat there for some time as Ginny did her best to comfort Harry while holding back her own tears.

Lupin watched from where he was, thinking back sixteen years ago. He had stood on this exact spot. He remembered Professor Dumbledore's eulogy and the sadness that accompanied it vividly. He silently cursed himself for not being there when his best friends needed him. 

"_Not this time, I'll do what ever it takes to protect Harry, even if it means my own life for his,"_ Lupin vowed in silence.

Suddenly another wave of sadness hit him. He looked up to see that Harry and Ginny were surrounded by dementors.

Harry heard a familiar screaming. As he looked up from Ginny's shoulder to see who it was, he saw them. As quickly as he could, Harry jumped to his feet, wand out. Ginny looked around and copied Harry, standing back to back with him. As Harry raised his wand, he heard Ginny scream, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_". Simultaneously, a stag erupted from Harry's wand, and a phoenix from Ginny's. The pair moved through a gap made by their patronus' and turned to keep the dementors in view. As they backed up to where Professor Lupin was standing, Harry looked over to him and mouthed the word house. Lupin nodded understanding as Harry took Ginny's hand and disapparated.

When the world came into focus, Harry turned to see that Ginny was okay, and then looked over to Professor Lupin. 

"We shouldn't stay here very long," Lupin said.

"I know, I just want to get one thing before we use the port key that Moody gave you," Harry said quickly. 

He tore out of the room and down the stairs to the basement. When he returned, he was holding a chest.

"I saw the door that this was hidden behind yesterday," Harry said, completely out of breath.

Lupin knew what this might be, so he tapped it with his wand and sent it to Grimmauld Place. He then removed an old hat from a pocket in his robes and tapped it, muttering, "_Portus_". Harry, Ginny, and Lupin grabbed on and took the port key to the Burrow.


	10. The Dark Before The Light

Chapter 10: The Dark before the Light

The three appeared in the back yard of the Weasley's home. Mustering every last bit of strength they could, they went to the door. As they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley ran into the room in a panic. Harry and Ginny, drained from the attack, and their conjuring of their patronuses, collapsed near the door. Professor Lupin, also weakened from the attack, was helped over to a chair before he too collapsed. 

"What happened," Mrs. Weasley practically screamed.

"Dementor attack … Cemetery… Narrow escape," Professor Lupin said, still trying to catch his breath.

Mrs. Weasley ran to the cupboard and extracted some chocolate. Breaking the bar in half, she handed some to Professor Lupin, and then turned to start for Harry and Ginny.

"No, they are in no condition to eat it," Lupin said quickly.

"They need something," Mrs. Weasley said, tears beginning to well up.

"They need each other. We need to get them into beds, but do not, under any circumstances, separate them, at least for now," Professor Lupin said.

As he was saying this, Mrs. Weasley nodded understanding. Professor Lupin attempted to stand up so that he could help, but found himself unable to. He turned to Mrs. Weasley and told her to wait a few minutes. Finding that he was still too weak to help, after several minutes, Professor Lupin asked Mrs. Weasley to help him over to the fireplace. Taking some floo powder, he contacted Fred and George, telling them to apparate home at once. He then did the same contacting Ron and Hermione. 

As Fred and George appeared in the kitchen, they spotted Harry and Ginny. Demanding to know what happened, they rounded on Professor Lupin. As calmly as he could, Professor Lupin told them to wait until Ron and Hermione arrived. No sooner that making the request, Ron and Hermione appeared. They too demanded to know what had happened after seeing Harry and Ginny.

"Please calm down a moment," Professor Lupin said.

"And why should we," The four answered in equally upset tones. 

"Because we need your help to get them into beds. There is one problem though, they must be beside each other at all times, at least until they come around. I know that three of you won't like that, but it has to be," Professor Lupin said.

Hermione understood immediately, "C'mon Ron, let's get Ginny. Fred, George, you get Harry. We'll take them to Ginny's room as the cot I use is still set up". 

This seemed to shock the boys into action. Using a combination of spells, they guided Harry and Ginny up the stairs.

Once the couple was in their beds, Hermione and the boys returned to the kitchen. Lupin was eating another piece of chocolate and seemed to be getting some color back.

"What happened," Hermione asked, trying to stay calm.

"We were attacked by a group of dementors," Lupin replied shakily.

A look of horror stretched across every face. Before Ron or Hermione could start going on about "should have been there", and Harry being too stubborn, Lupin began to tell them what had happened. All five people in the room, around Lupin, stared at him. He told them about Harry and Ginny's bold attempts to ward off the dementors, before finally having to abandon the fight. He told them why he had not been able to stand and fight.

After Lupin completed his report, Ron and Hermione asked if there was anything they could do to help Harry and Ginny recover. He told them that there was little they could do immediately, but it wouldn't hurt to try simple things like visiting them, and talking to them, just letting them know that they were there. As they turned to leave the room, Mrs. Weasley stopped them long enough to tell them that supper would be ready soon.

Ron and Hermione made their way up to Ginny's room to visit. Upon entering the room, they moved some chairs in so that they could be in a position to help should Harry or Ginny wake up. They, then, took seats and started to talk to them. As the evening wore on, Ron and Hermione started to feel their fear that they might lose their friends grow. Ignoring Mrs. Weasley's calls when supper was ready, they sat in silence, hoping that either would wake soon.

After three days straight, Ron and Hermione ran out of things to talk to Harry and Ginny about. They had not left the bedsides for more than a few minutes at a time, and they took turns when they did.

"Ron, do you ever think about what you'd do if that was me," Hermione asked, motioning to Ginny.

"I have, but I can't stand to," He replied, a little shaken.

"I know what you mean," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"All I know is, seeing these two scares me," Ron said with an unsteady voice.

"It scares me too. That is why what I'm about to say to you…," Hermione started, but couldn't finish right away.

Ron looked a bit shocked. Hermione, whom he knew was never unable to say something that she had on her mind, was completely tongue tied mid thought. After a moment, Hermione regained her composure and tried again.

"Ron, I want you to know something, I need you to know this. Ronald Weasley, I need you to know that I love you," Hermione said, voice cracking slightly.

Again dumbstruck, Ron stared at Hermione as his mind raced. He had never thought that Hermione would fall in love with him. Ron tried to think of something to say, but he knew what he had to do. The truth was he loved her, but had always been too afraid to admit it, even to himself.

"I knew it, I'm sorry I said anything," Hermione said as tears began to build.

At this moment, Ron found his voice, "Hermione, I don't know how to say this to you, but I'm going to try anyhow. Hermione, ever since the day I met you, I've fancied you, but I've always been too afraid to act on it, much less say anything. Now, after seeing Harry and Ginny, I'm even more scared. I'm afraid that if I say I love you, something will happen to you, and I couldn't live with that".

Hermione, a little shocked, turned to see that Ron had turned his head so that she couldn't see his face. She reached over to try to turn his head back so that she could look him in the eye, but he moved so that he was just out of her reach.

"Ron, its okay to be scared. I needed you to know how I feel about you because I'm scared that I may never get another chance," Hermione said softly.

_Hermione is right again_, he thought.

"Hermione, I love you too," Ron said before his fears could overtake him again.

Ron felt Hermione's arms wrap around him suddenly. As he turned to her, she moved herself to sit in his lap. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, letting himself be comforted, knowing that he had finally confessed his feelings to the amazing young woman that had stolen his heart six years ago. They sat like this for several hours before finally drifting off to sleep. While they slept, Mrs. Weasley came in and threw a blanket around them. She smiled as she looked at her youngest son, seeing him with the one person, whom she knew, he loved more than anything. She then looked at Harry and Ginny, and it hit her. Both of her babies were with their matches. She quickly stepped over to Harry's bed.

"You take good care of my baby girl, son," she whispered, and then turned to Hermione, "You keep my baby boy out of trouble, dear". 

With that, she left the room, silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione woke with a start. A noise had come from the two beds in front of her. Staring through the darkness, Hermione looked for the source. To her surprise, she saw Ginny sitting up. Hermione gave Ron a poke, causing his eyes to pop open. He looked to see why Hermione had waked him up, when he noticed his sister sitting up. 

Ginny looked over to see Ron and Hermione, both looking very tired, yet somewhat relieved. She then turned to look at Harry. He was still unconscious. With tears forming in her eyes, she took Harry's hand, "Don't you leave me," She choked.

With that, Hermione jumped out of Ron's lap and threw her arms around Ginny, pulling her into a tight hug. Ron also moved over to where the girls sat. As he did his best to comfort them, he sat down beside Hermione and pulled her close to him. He couldn't believe that Harry had not snapped out of it at the same time as Ginny. He just couldn't help but curse himself for not going with them. Ginny leaned down, tears falling like rain, and gently kissed Harry on the forehead. As Harry's three friends sat, something that seemed miraculous, to them, happened, Harry woke up.

As Harry looked around, he saw his two best friends and his girlfriend looking like they were all in various expressions of grief.

"Who died," he asked groggily.

Ginny jumped and threw her arms around Harry's neck. As she did this, Ron and Hermione looked up and smiled through their tears.

"We nearly thought you had, mate," Ron said, relief showing in his voice.

At this, Hermione jumped over, enveloping her two friends in a very tight, very relieved hug. Unable to control herself any longer, she began to cry hysterically. Ron saw this and pulled Hermione away, holding her tight, letting her cry. 

After a few moments of silence, interrupted only by occasional sniffles, the four of them had calmed down enough that Harry and Ginny noticed the exhaustion on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"You two look exhausted, have you gotten any rest," Harry asked his best friends.

"We've gotten a little sleep," Hermione answered.

"It doesn't look like it, why don't you two go get some rest," Harry said, knowing from that answer, that they had not left his and Ginny's side.

"Are you sure," Hermione asked.

"Yes, we are, go and get some sleep," Ginny said gently.

Ron and Hermione smiled. Getting up, Hermione hugged each of her friends hoping that they understood that she was truly happy that they had gotten better. Ron hugged Ginny, but only placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, gripping it tight, telling them both that he was also happy to see they had pulled through. Ron and Hermione left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry…," Harry started, but Ginny put a finger to his lips.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I wanted to be with you. We fought together, side by side. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if I had stayed behind and had to watch you in the state we were in," she said.

"But you still got hurt. I never wanted to put you in danger," Harry said, voice filling with sadness.

"And I got better, because I knew one thing. I knew that, no matter what happened, you were right here with me. I know that you love me, and that was enough," Ginny said, a little more firmly than she wanted to.

"I do love you, more than words can say. I think that, and knowing that you love me is what pulled me through," Harry said softly.

At that, Ginny scooted closer to Harry. Without any hint or warning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Slightly surprised, Harry felt his arms snake around Ginny's waist, pulling her closer to him. As the moments passed, Ginny gently moved herself on to Harry's lap, deepening the kiss. Time seemed to stop as the couple began to feel strong desires for each other grow in their hearts. Then, as suddenly as the kiss began, they pulled apart, breathless.

"Is something wrong, Harry," Ginny asked nervously.

"No," Harry said as reassuringly as possible.

"Then why did you pull away," she asked, now starting to feel as if she had done something wrong.

"I felt like I was taking advantage of the situation that landed us in these beds. I couldn't let that happen, it just wouldn't be right," Harry said as he let his hands drop and turned his face away from her gaze.

Ginny slowly understood what Harry was saying. She pulled his arms back around her, and then put a hand on his cheek. Gently turning his head back and forcing him to look into her eyes, she made absolutely certain that he understood what she said next.

"I completely understand, Harry. I want you to understand that I would not allow anything to happen that I did not want. I also want you to know that I was starting to get some of those very same thoughts, though from my own position. I'm willing to wait for you as long as it takes, just so long as you'll wait for me," she said softly.

"Gin, I would wait for you until the stars fell from the sky," Harry said in a firm yet loving tone.

"And I for you, my love," Ginny answered. The couple sat for several hours, just holding each other happily. As the night slipped away to dawn, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Harry woke sometime later, disappointed that he had. He was having the most wonderful dream. He saw himself and Ginny, years later, happily married, with children of their own. He saw himself happier than he had ever been.

As he stirred, Ginny awoke from her own version of exactly the same dream. The couple looked at each other and smiled, just happy to know that, somehow, their dreams had been the same, without saying a word to each other. With this thought, they shared a kiss.

At that moment, the door burst open revealing Mrs. Weasley in tears of joy. She ran over to the couple, enveloping them in a bone crushing hug while sputtering about how happy she was that they were alright. A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley came in and rescued Harry and Ginny from Mrs. Weasley, smiling at them.

A short time later, everyone was sitting around the table, tucked in to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley went over her plans to make a trip to Diagon Alley, and the trip to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. After getting through all of that, she began to fill every one in on the latest news from the Order. They heard that Professor Lupin and Tonks would be away until the start of term, but would not say where they were going. This meant that Madeye Moody would be escorting everyone as far as the train. They also heard that Professor McGonagall had extended the school's security to include the village of Hogsmeade so that she could uphold the tradition of allowing students third year and up to visit.

The next few weeks were very busy as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bought and packed everything needed for school. Finally, on September first, they stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, staring at the Hogwarts Express. Hermione quickly gathered Harry, Ron, and Ginny and set off for the Prefect's car. They boarded and said their goodbyes through the open windows as the train pulled away.

"Welcome, Prefects, back to another year. Please note that security will be much tighter than it has in recent years. That said, it will be up to you to keep the students, in your houses, in line. Should a situation arise that you have difficulty with, Ron and myself will be happy to assist as needed," Hermione said loudly. 

Hermione's speech went on from there, giving the new passwords for the Prefects' baths, known areas to keep students away from, and other responsibilities. As she concluded, she set a schedule for patrols during the journey. The meeting broke up, but she held Harry and Ginny back.

"You'll need to find Neville and Luna and give them these," she said, holding out two envelopes.


	11. The Last Ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 11: The Last Ride to Hogwarts

Harry and Ginny followed their assigned patrol route, which consisted of the last three cars on the train. As they went from compartment to compartment, they noticed how few were actually occupied. Slightly disturbed by this, but not surprised, they decided to only look into the compartments through the window and only open those with students in them. They were just about to move on from the compartment they had been standing in front of when they noticed a strange, yet oddly familiar, plant sitting on one of the benches. Harry looked at Ginny as if to say that this surely needed a look. As Harry reached to open the door, he heard a soft, dreamy voice behind him.

"Hello, Harry, Hello Ginny," the voice said.

Turning to see who was behind him, wand at ready, Harry jumped in surprise to see a petite, long haired blonde with a butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings.

"Hello, Luna," Harry said as he lowered his wand.

"Hi Luna, have a nice holiday," Ginny said.

"My holiday was about the same as always, yours," Luna replied.

"Not much to tell," Ginny said with a look at Harry.

"So, you two did finally get back together," Luna asked in an unsurprised voice as she looked at Harry.

"Yeah, I finally figured out how thick I was being," Harry replied with a smile.

"Our new Head Girl asked us to give you this," Ginny said, holding out an envelope with Luna's name on it.

Luna took the envelope and looked at the handwriting on it.

"I see you've got one for Neville too, do you want to wait for him," Luna asked.

"Yeah, we'll wait," Ginny said, throwing a look at Harry.

"Well, come in and have a seat, he shouldn't be but a minute," Luna said, inviting them into the compartment.

As they took seats, Harry noticed that Trevor, Neville's toad, was in a small tank.

"Got tired of chasing him," Harry asked, indicating the toad.

"More like got tired of losing him," Luna answered with a giggle.

About five minutes later, the compartment door slid open and Neville stepped in.

"Hi, Harry, Hi Ginny," Neville said, somewhat excitedly.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said, glad to see that another of his room mates was coming back.

"Hi, Neville," Ginny said, giving him a friendly hug.

Neville, whose face had gone a little pink, looked over at Harry, with what appeared to be fright in his eyes, trying to see if he was okay with this. Harry, doing his best to put on an annoyed face while fighting not to laugh, but found this nearly impossible. After a few minutes, he gave up and started laughing. Luna joined in the laughter seconds later as she had also been fighting to contain herself.

"What' so funny," Neville asked, face getting redder by the second.

"You… are… should… have… seen… the… look on you face," Harry said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You did look rather like you thought Harry might curse you," Luna added quickly.

Ginny realized what was going on and threw Harry a look that rivaled Mrs. Weasley when Fred and George had gotten into trouble. Harry immediately contained himself.

"I'm sorry, Neville, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Harry said honestly.

"So, you're not…," Neville started.

"We got back together, but honestly, Neville, if Ginny wants to give one of her friends a hug, I have no say in it," Harry said.

"You must admit, though, he did look rather scared," Luna said.

"He did, but I'd have never thought he'd think I would get upset over my girlfriend giving him a hug," Harry said.

"So, how was your holiday, Neville," Ginny said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, good, I finally plucked up the nerve to ask Luna out," Neville said as he smiled over to Luna.

"YOU'RE KIDDING," Harry said in disbelief.

"He's not. Actually, it was rather sweet," Luna said with a smile as she took Neville's hand.

"Glad to see that you two have finally gotten together," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Glad to see that you two worked it out," Neville said. 

"Not to be rude, but you did have something for Neville, didn't you," Luna said in a voice that made it clear that she wanted to be on her own with Neville, again.

"Oh, yes, if you two would open these now," Harry said as he handed Neville his envelope.

After opening the envelopes, Neville and Luna read the notes at top speed.

"NO WAY," Neville said in surprise.

"Are you really… You mean," Luna squealed excitedly.

"Yes, but if you two would keep this quiet until I've had a chance to explain," Harry said.

"We'll be there," Neville and Luna said together.

With that, Harry and Ginny excused themselves from the compartment, saying goodbye to their friends, and continued their patrol.

Once they had finished, Harry and Ginny found and empty compartment and slipped inside. They sat down, intending to simply spend some time together before they had to get back to the Prefects' car. As they sat, Harry started to think about the meeting that was going to take place in just a few hours, and how he was going to explain his plans. 

Ginny turned to see that Harry had started to get a nervous, worried look on his face. Taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, she told him that he had nothing to worry about. He returned her gaze and suddenly felt completely calm and collected.

_How does she do that_, Harry thought. 

Taking Ginny in his arms, Harry gently placed a kiss on her lips. Ginny returned his kiss, silently wishing that the moment could last for the remainder of the trip. As they broke the kiss, Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He smiled, feeling as though just being with Ginny was the only thing important. He thought about just staying on the train with her and not going back to school. After a few minutes, Ginny looked up to see Harry's smile. She knew that they had to get back to the Prefects' car soon, but didn't want to break up whatever thoughts Harry had running through his mind. Harry noticed that she had moved and checked his watch. With a sigh, he told her that they had better get back. She agreed, very reluctantly, and got up with him to head back.

At four o'clock, Neville and Luna appeared at the door to the compartment their four friends occupied. As Neville raised his hand to knock, Harry and Ginny looked at them and smiled as they waved them in. Neville and Luna entered the compartment and closed the door behind them.

"So, I guess you would like to know why I've called you here, but I'm going to leave that to Harry," Hermione said as Neville and Luna took seats.

Taking his cue, Harry stood and addressed the group," This term, I will be reassembling the D.A. As you five are the founding members that have shown both the interest and the enthusiasm, I thought it prudent that I get you all together and explain a few things before we set up to have our first meeting. First, we will be keeping this organization quiet, just like before. Next, I have agreed to allow the D.A.D.A. teacher attend from time to time to both observe and help. Third, we, that is to say, all six of us, will be contacting the other remaining members from two years ago, with the exceptions of Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecomb. This time 'round, I will be working with some of you on Nonverbal Incantation and some advanced jinxes and counter jinxes. Once we have all of our original members, that wish to return, we will begin probing some of the younger students for new members. All this said, I felt that, as Ron, Hermione, and I may be called away from time to time, I needed to name successors to take our places. This is why I have called you here privately. Ginny, you will lead the D.A. in my place, and Neville and Luna will assist you. All three of you have proven that you have what it takes to do this". 

After hearing Harry's speech, Ginny threw him a look of protest. Catching that look, Harry returned it with his own that told her they could talk later. 

Hermione took the silence as her cue to cover her part. As she removed a sheet of parchment from her trunk, she said, "Same as last time, with one exception, only those whose names appear on this list will be able to read it. We will also be using our D.A. Galleons as our form of communication. This means that I will make more once we know how many students we have".

After signing their names, Neville and Luna left the compartment to return to their own. Ginny also signed, then took Harry's hand and tugged him toward the door. Knowing what she wanted, Harry followed her out. When they found an empty compartment, they went in and locked the door.

"Why are you putting me in a position that will force me to stay behind?" Ginny asked trying to keep the anger and heartbreak out of her voice.

"Because, Gin, I need someone here that I can trust to lead them, and someone who will know what to do if I should have to call up the Army," Harry answered trying to make Ginny understand that he didn't want her to feel left out if he needed to leave the school.

"But, I thought we were going to do this together," Ginny half sobbed.

"We will be together, here," Harry said as he took one of her hands and placed it on his heart, while placing his own hand on hers.

This immediately calmed Ginny's anger, but she still didn't like this idea.

"It won't be the same," Ginny said softly.

"For now, Gin, it's the best I can do," Harry said.

The couple sat and talked for quite some time about this. Ginny understood that Harry might have to leave school and that she may not be able to go with him. They moved close together and wrapped their arms around each other, trying to push their worries away. Sometime around five thirty, they changed into their school robes and sat back down, just happy for the little time they had left together before having to get back into the habits of school life. 

"Gin," Harry said quietly.

"Yes Harry," she replied.

"You do know that I love you, don't you," Harry said.

"I do, but I still like to be reminded sometimes," Ginny said sweetly.

"Well, then I'll say it again, I love you," Harry said with a smile.

"I love you too, always," Ginny said.

As the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, Harry and Ginny rejoined Ron and Hermione and left the train. 


	12. Lessons and the First Meeting

Chapter 12: Lessons and the First Meeting

After arriving at the school and attending the start of term feast that was always preceded by the Sorting, the four of them took in the Gryffindor common room, all deep in thought. For Harry, Ron and Hermione, this caused a feeling of normalcy as they thought they would not see this room, or the school for that matter, again. For Ginny it was completely different. She felt relief in being here with her best friend, brother, and her boyfriend. Harry noticed that all of his old room mates had decided to return, as had all of Hermione's. He felt a sense of joy knowing that many of the people that he had attended school with since his first year had returned, even if their parents thought they should not. 

Hermione pulled her friends over to their favorite seats near the fire and informed them that, as there were fewer students this term; they all had their own private rooms. This meant that Harry and Ron would not be returning to their top floor dorm with Neville, Seamus, and Dean, nor would Hermione and Ginny return to their dorm with Lavender and Pavarti. 

As the other students went to bed, the four of them got into an intense discussion about the first D.A. meeting. Hermione brought up the idea of using the Room of Requirement again, to which Harry agreed immediately. Then they discussed how they were going to approach the remaining members from two years ago, and how they were going to recruit new members. Harry and Ron thought that they could handle those from Gryffindor, with a little help from Ginny and Hermione, and then Ginny suggested that Luna talk to those from Ravenclaw. To Hermione's surprise, Ron brought up having Ernie Macmillan take care of Hufflepuff, should he decide to return. After a few more minutes' discussion on this subject, Harry thought it might be a good time to bring up an idea he had for the first meeting with new recruits.

"We should set up a duel. The six of us from the battle in the Department of Mysteries versus the remaining first class of the D.A. We would use only verbal incantations, if disarmed or incapacitated you would be out, and, of course, no Unforgivables, or anything that might cause serious injury or death. I think it will make a nice little demonstration for new members," Harry said.

"Well, Harry, it is a good idea, but we can't just set something like that up with no qualified teachers there," Hermione said.

"I think we could work around that, Hermione," Harry said.

"Then let Neville and Luna know," Hermione said.

"Harry, exactly who would you ask to supervise the match," Ron asked.

"Fred and George," Harry said.

"Good idea," Hermione said quickly.

"Ron, I need you to owl them and see if they'll come back for this, and make sure that they still have their Galleons. I'll handle getting permission from Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

"Make sure you code your letter, and tell them to send their answer by return owl as quickly as possible," Hermione said.

"Hermione, do you think you can make more of those Galleons, just in case," Harry asked.

"I can handle that," Hermione answered with a smile.

After settling the date and time for the meeting, Ron and Hermione went to bed while Harry and Ginny stayed behind. Ginny moved over to Harry's chair and sat down beside him. As she placed her head on his shoulder, she let out a yawn.

"Gin, why don't you go to bed, you look exhausted," Harry said softly.

"I don't want to go to bed, I just want to sit here with you," Ginny said trying to hide the fact that she was tired.

Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her close to him. She smiled, snuggling into the warmth of his embrace. He knew how she felt at this moment. They wouldn't get much time together until the holidays. As they sat, Harry looked down to see Ginny starting to nod slightly, eyes closing a little more each time. 

"Sweetheart, go get some sleep. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow," Harry said gently.

Ginny looked up. She saw the concerned look on his face and understood that he was only trying to do the right thing. She smiled again, feeling a little less reluctant to do as he asked. Getting up, Ginny held out her hand as if to tell Harry that he should take his own advice and get some sleep. Joining her and taking her hand, Harry walked over to the foot of the stair cases with her. They stood together for a few minutes, and then Ginny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling Ginny into a tight hug. As they separated, Ginny stretched herself up to kiss Harry goodnight.

"Goodnight my love, sleep tight," Ginny said.

"Goodnight Gin," Harry said.

With that, they turned and went to their rooms.

The next morning the four went down to breakfast. After breakfast they got their course schedules. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all had a free class period each day, but Hermione's was full up as usual. Over the course of the first week, Harry planned his first few D.A. lessons, Impressed Professor Slughorn, without the help of his old potions book, and took top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, again. Fred and George's answer came back saying, _"Have you gone mental, of course we'll do it"_. Harry also found it easier than he had first thought to persuade the headmistress to allow the twins to attend D.A. meetings. Finally, Friday had come and it was time to have the first D.A. meeting. Harry met with his five friends and went over the demonstration they were going to put on. All in all, everything had come together for the first meeting. Most of the original D.A. had agreed to return most enthusiastically. They had picked up a few new recruits in each of the three houses, all of whom were just as eager to learn how to fight as Harry's classmates had been back in his fifth year.

At five o'clock, Harry looked over a nearly packed Room of Requirement. 

"Welcome everyone. This evening I will be starting with a short demonstration. We will be staging a duel. Those who went with me to the Department of Mysteries against the rest of the original D.A. The rules are going to be as follows; No Unforgivables, Nothing likely to cause serious injury or death, Verbal incantations only. Now, will the original D.A. please come forward," Harry said.

At this, a group of eleven returning members formed at one end of the room, all of them talking fast and furious. Harry, along with the rest of his dueling team, drew their wands and allowed their opponents a moment to take notice. When only Fred and George drew their wands, Harry thought it would be a good time to remind them of the first lesson in defense.

"_RICTERSEMPRA_," Harry bellowed as he directed his wand at Ernie Macmillan.

The tickling charm found its mark and got the attention of the rest of the group. Within seconds, wands were at ready, but Harry's team was nowhere to be found. It was then that the original D.A. found themselves in a labyrinth of boxes and other obstacles, while the new students could see everything going on. Pairing off, Harry's team took positions and began to set up ambushes for the other group. Within a few minutes, Ron and Hermione spotted their first two marks.

Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones slowly stepped into a small alcove with branches leading off in three directions ahead of them. Wands at ready they chose the middle branch, hoping that they would at least be able to disarm the first of Harry's group that they came across. How wrong they were.

"_Expelliarmus_," Ron shouted, wand pointed at Hannah.

"_Stupify_," Hermione followed, taking Susan. 

To their surprise, Hannah found herself disarmed and Susan stunned. After the attack, Hermione revived Susan and Ron returned Hannah's wand, then they sent the pair out of the maze. 

Moments later, Harry and Ginny spotted Seamus and Dean. They hit them with a pair of Jellylegs jinxes, then cast the counter jinx and sent them from the maze.

After hearing Harry and Ginny's jinxes, the Creevey brothers and the Patil twins decided to team up. Neville and Luna spotted them walking along a short corridor and heading toward a clearing. Traveling quickly, Neville and Luna beat them to the clearing and prepared to attack as soon as they got there. When the two sets of siblings entered the clearing, Neville and Luna attacked with combinations of Leglocker curses, disarming charms, stunning spells and a full bodybind cast by Neville. 

The six friends met in the middle of the maze, all telling of Fred and George's position. Looking around, they planned positions and the order in which they would attack the twins. Taking these positions, they waited. 

Moments later, Fred and George arrived at the center, wands ready. They looked around for a few seconds, in which nothing had happened, and then got ready to move on. It was then that Ron and Ginny stepped out.

"_Expelliarmus_," they yelled together.

"_Protego_," the twins bellowed, blocking the attack.

Harry grinned from his hiding place. He knew that, the jokers the twins were, they always knew when to be serious.

"_Locomotor Mortis_," Fred yelled sending his counter at Ron. The spell hit its mark and Ron fell to the leglocker curse.

George turned to find that Ginny had gone, but also to see that Neville, Luna, and Hermione had stepped out.

"Stupe...," George started, but had been hit with a full bodybind by Hermione.

Fred whipped around to assist, but found himself facing Harry and Ginny.

"_Stupefy_," Fred screeched directing the charm at Harry.

"_Protego_," Harry said, then cast his counter attack nonverbally.

"_Levicorpus_," Harry said in his mind.

Fred found himself suspended in mid air as if hanging by his ankle. In his confusion he had dropped his wand, which Ginny had summoned. At this, the maze disappeared, leaving a very confused group of students. 

"_Accio_ cushions," Ginny said, placing them under Fred. 

Harry released Fred nonverbally and then turned to address the "class".

"As you have just seen, there are no rules when you are in a real battle. I, myself, broke my own rule to demonstrate this. For those of you who were with us two years ago, I felt that you needed reminded of the first lesson in defense, CONSTANT VIGILLANCE. Fred and George, alone, were ready when I hit Ernie. Once the maze went up, the six of us picked off the other ten of you quite easily. Now, as we've had a bit of fun, let's get down to it. I see a number of new members here tonight, line up side by side in front here. Now, those of you from the original D.A., take a partner and one of these new recruits and begin with disarming," Harry said firmly.

Giving the group time to disperse, Harry turned to his friends.

"Hermione, Ron, you two stay near the group that has formed over by that side, I want you to practice disarming nonverbally. Neville, Luna, you take the other group and do the same as Ron and Hermione. Help the newer members as needed. Ginny, you and I are going to work together up front on nonverbal incantations for now, and then we'll check on everyone else," Harry said.

Harry and Ginny took a position somewhat away from the others, but close enough to watch them. As he turned to his girlfriend, Harry noticed an excited, yet nervous look on her face.

"You did that to get me on my own, didn't you," Ginny joked.

"Yes, and no," Harry started. Taking a breath, he continued, "I do want to teach you how to cast nonverbal spells, but I also wanted you as my partner".

"So, where do we start," Ginny asked with a smile.

"Well, the first step is to clear your mind of anything that makes you uncomfortable," Harry said softly.

"With you, I think that'll be easy," Ginny said.

"Next, you need to focus all of your concentration on the incantation for the spell you wish to cast," Harry said trying to stay serious.

"Okay," Ginny replied, noticing that Harry was really trying to teach her.

"Last part, perform the wand movement and focus on your target," Harry said.

"Seems, pretty easy," Ginny said.

"Now, on three, try to disarm me," Harry ordered.

Harry turned and counted off ten paces from Ginny. As he turned and raised his wand, he gave her an encouraging smile.

"One…Two…Three," Harry counted.

As soon as he said three, he saw Ginny target his wand and reacted. He cast a shield charm then threw a disarming charm of his own. As Ginny's wand flew into Harry's hand, she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't tell me that you were going to try to stop me," Ginny said firmly.

"I know. I reacted out of habit, but you did manage to cast a perfect charm nonverbally, and on the first try," Harry replied with a grin.

"But…," Ginny started, but Harry cut her off.

"Okay, I know that wasn't too fair to you. This time, I'll not defend myself," Harry said as he handed her wand back.

Retaking his position, Harry said, "On three. One…Two…Three".

Harry's wand flew from his hand as Ginny sent the spell for the second time. Giving a satisfied smile, Ginny walked over and returned Harry's wand.

"So," She asked.

"Excellent, I think you've got it already. Let's go see how the rest are doing,"  
Harry said with his own smile forming.

Harry and Ginny patrolled around the room, checking on their classmates. To Harry's surprise, most of the new members were picking up disarming very quickly. Once they reached the pair that he had set with each group, Harry spoke with each and observed the group as a whole. After assisting a few teams, Harry and Ginny made their way back to the front and called a halt to the session.

"You've all done well tonight," Harry started, getting everyone's attention.

"Now, I want you all to remember what group you were in, and the pair from my own dueling team that was practicing near you. That pair will be your group leaders. Once you lot have gotten disarming, stunning, and blocking down, I'll work all of you into pairs and we'll get you up to speed with those who helped you. My hope is that by the holidays, you'll all be on roughly the same level," Harry said.

"So, we'll be reviewing all of our defense lessons with you, and you're the best at it," asked a Gryffindor fourth year who was new to the D.A.

"Do you think that you can do better," asked George, grinning wickedly.

"I think he's just a little full of himself," the boy answered loudly.

"What's your name," Harry asked.

"Jonathan Smith," the fourth year answered.

"I see. Well, Mr. Smith, would you come up here please," Harry said doing all he could to keep his temper in check.

"A duel," Smith asked smartly.

"Yes, a FORMAL duel, no Unforgivables, nothing that might kill, and you may use anything you have learned," Harry said, grinning evilly now.

Ginny turned to Harry, intent on taking care of this. 

"Let me," she said quietly.

"Okay, you got him," Harry said, knowing that Ginny had something up her sleeve.

Turning to the boy, Harry said, "You will face Ginny upon her request". 

"Can't do it yourself, got to have a girl fight for you," Smith said.

"I'll have you know that you won't be a challenge for me, and you certainly wouldn't be for Harry," Ginny said angrily.

"We'll see," Smith said.

The two took their positions, observing all of the formalities of a proper duel, and raised their wands. Harry counted off three for them. On three, Ginny flicked her wand and Jonathan Smith was disarmed, and with another, stunned. Harry stepped over and revived Ginny's victim.

"So, she's better than you," the boy said as he woke up.

"You want a shot at me, you've got it," Harry said, letting his temper get the better of him this time.

Ginny returned the wand and counted off ten paces. As soon as Harry heard three, he flicked his wand and hit Smith with a tickling charm. He stood back and let the boy recover, but kept at the ready. Smith's counter attack was quick, but proved useless as his stunner was effortlessly deflected. Harry waved his wand and Smith was suspended in mid air, just like Fred had been earlier, only Smith did not drop his wand. Harry then waved and disarmed the boy. After a few minutes, Ginny walked over to Smith, who was still upside down, and began to circle him slowly.

"I told you that you would not be a challenge," She said coolly.

"Do you yield," Harry asked, making it clear that if pressed, he would not be as forgiving.

"I do," Smith said respectfully.

Harry looked over to Ginny, who silently summoned some cushions and placed them under Smith, and then released the boy from the jinx.

"Anyone else think they can do a better job," Harry asked loudly.

A collective "No" echoed across the group.

"Well, then, let's leave it there for the evening," Harry said.

"If you'll all please sign this parchment, so we'll know who was here," Hermione said quickly.

At this everyone, except Neville, Luna, and Ginny, lined up to sign, including Jonathan Smith.

Ron and Hermione took on letting the group go, and then turned to Harry.

"We've got patrol duty, so we'll escort Neville and Luna so that they don't get into trouble," Ron said.

"See you two back in the common room," Hermione added with a wink.

With that they left. Harry thought for a few moments, and then turned to Ginny.

"Do you think you can do this in my place," Harry asked.

"Yes, but I'd feel better if you were always here and I wouldn't have to," Ginny said.

Harry stopped to think again, but this time he made the room conjure a small couch. He motioned for Ginny to take a seat, which she did, then took a seat himself. As he was sitting down, Ginny moved so that she could rest her head against Harry's shoulder. Instinctively, Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Ginny smiled thinking about how much she loved to spend time close to Harry with little to no chance of interruption. Seeing her smile, Harry extracted his wand from his robes. With a wave, the room dimmed and a fire lit in the fireplace. He waved a second time and soft music began to play.

"More muggle music," Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah, I've found that whenever I'm near you, their music seems to describe how I'm feeling so well," Harry replied.

"Can you play that one we danced to at Bill's wedding," Ginny asked dreamily.

"Sure," Harry answered with a smile.

With a wave, the song began and Harry stood.

"May I have this dance, milady," Harry asked, holding out his hand.

"You may, kind sir," Ginny answered with a giggle.

The couple danced closely, kissing every now and again. Ginny set her head against Harry's chest and smiled as he sang to her. When the song ended, Harry looked down to see Ginny's smile and smiled himself. He gave a wave of his wand and another song started. As the couple continued to dance, Harry found himself wanting to make the evening last forever, just like this. He knew that they needed to get back soon, but he didn't want to let go of Ginny. At that moment, a thought entered his mind. He needed to make sure Ginny knew how he felt about her. Harry decided that he needed to get her a gift, something special, something that would tell her everything he couldn't say with words. Then it hit him. He smiled knowing exactly what these thoughts were pointing him to. Now all he had to do was figure out how and when.

The song ended and Ginny looked up to see Harry's smile and pulled herself closer before breaking the silence.

"Sweetie, we've got to go," She said softly.

"I know, but I don't want to," Harry answered.

Neither do I, but we'll get into trouble if we don't," Ginny said.

"You're right, let's go," Harry said with disappointment in his voice.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"I love you," she said.

'I love you too, Gin," Harry answered with a smile.

The couple left the Room of Requirement, hand in hand, and walked back to Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering the common room, Hermione spotted them and gave a knowing smile, but Ron scowled.

"What do you think you're doing, keeping my sister out this late," Ron said.

"Ronald, don't," Hermione said firmly.

"No, Hermione, I want an answer," Ron said shortly.

"If you must know, we were dancing Ron," Ginny spat, anger beginning to burn.

"Oh, is that all," Ron said, somewhat angrily.

"Well, if we were doing anything else, it wouldn't be any of your business, now would it," Ginny replied.

"So, Harry is that what you were doing," Ron asked, turning on his best friend.

"Yeah, we were," Harry answered nervously, not sure whether he should run.

"RONALD, WHAT GINNY DOES IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, AND AS SHE WAS WITH HARRY, WHAT THEY DO TOGETHER IS ALSO NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," Hermione said hotly.

"FINE," Ron yelled.

With that, Ron went to his room.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Well, why don't we all get to bed," Hermione suggested.

"You go, I need to ask Hermione something," Harry said, throwing a look to Hermione.

"Okay, love you," Ginny said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Love you too," Harry said returning her kiss.

Once Ginny had left, Harry sat down.

"What's up Harry," Hermione asked.

"I need some advice, and possibly some help," Harry said.

"What about," Hermione asked, now getting concerned.

"Well, I want to…You know… Ask Ginny to… well, but I don't know what to do," Harry stammered.

"You want to propose to her," Hermione said with a smile growing.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"You'll have to follow your heart, Harry, I can't help you," Hermione said.

"Can you at least help me find a ring," Harry asked.

"I can try," Hermione answered.

"Now, what do I do about Ron," Harry asked.

"He'll come around if you just talk to him," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said.

'Hey, what are friends for. This is the happiest I've seen you since you two were together last year. Seeing that makes me think of better times and it makes me feel good," Hermione said, hugging her best friend.

With that, they went off to their rooms. Harry already knew what he was going to say to Ron, but he had to let him cool down a bit first.


	13. Plans Made for Hogsmeade

Chapter 13: Plans Made for Hogsmeade

The next morning, Harry went down to the common room early to find that a notice had been posted for a Hogsmeade weekend. He smiled, knowing that this would be perfect. As his friends came down from their rooms, he already had a plan made.

"Morning, Harry," Ron said groggily.

"Morning," Harry replied.

"Sorry for yelling at you like that," Ron said quickly.

"Its fine, Ron, I know you want to protect Ginny," Harry said.

"But that doesn't make the way I treated you right. You're my best mate and I trust you with my life, I should trust you with my sister," Ron said sincerely.

"Mate, I know I would be just as furious with any guy, were I in your shoes. Come to think of it, I kinda felt that way when Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum," Harry said.

"What are you two talking about," A voice said from behind Harry.

Harry jumped, hearing Ginny behind him.

"Oh, nothing, just clearing the air," Harry said.

"Speaking of, I'm really sorry Ginny, I don't know why I'm having such a hard time with you and Harry being together," Ron said with a sheepish grin.

"Apology accepted, but please try to think about whom I'm going out with before you lose your temper," Ginny said as she gave her brother a hug.

"Well, Gin, you ready to make rounds before breakfast," Harry asked. 

"Yeah. Ron, tell Hermione that we've got it, would you," Ginny said.

"Sure will, just don't forget about breakfast," Ron replied.

Over the course of the next three weeks, Harry took his time talking to Ron and bringing him around. It turned out that the reason that Ron had blown up in the first place was because he had started to want to propose to Hermione, but wasn't sure if the time was right to do it. Harry also took every opportunity he had to talk to Hermione about ideas of where he could propose to Ginny, and things that she thought might be romantic. Of course, this information would be passed along to Ron, but Hermione would not find out about that.

Finally, it was the Friday before Hogsmeade. Ginny and Harry had agreed that Harry would spend part of the day with Ron and Hermione, while she did some shopping of her own, and meet around noon at Three Broomsticks. Ron had also agreed to Hermione's helping Harry find what, he thought, was a simple gift for Ginny.

Saturday dawned early for Harry. As he dressed, he thought back on his years at Hogwarts. He smiled as he remembered his first trip on the Hogwarts Express, becoming best friends with Ron and Hermione, learning the Patronus Charm from one of his father's best friends, and many other memories. Then, some memories came back to him that he had wanted to forget. Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, the graveyard and Cedric's death, Sirius' death in the Death Room at the Ministry, then Professor Dumbledore's death a year later on the Astronomy Tower at the school. It was these memories that made up his mind that his two best friends and the love of his life would know what they meant to him. He knew that he had to do something for all of them, but even more so for Ginny. After a few moments, he brought himself back to the present and went down to the common room to wait for the three people that meant the most to him.

When they came down the stairs, Ron and Hermione greeted Harry with excited smiles, as did Ginny. They went down to breakfast together, talking about their plans for the day. As they walked down the road leading into the village, Ron went off with Ginny and Harry with Hermione to get some shopping done. 

Harry and Hermione stepped into Gladrags so that Harry could look for a ring for Ginny. Within seconds he spotted one. The white gold band was thin and the diamond was set within a ring of small emeralds. The ring was absolutely anything but traditional, but that, in Harry's opinion, is what made it stand out. He called Hermione over and asked her opinion, to which she answered that the ring was perfect. Looking to his left, Harry spotted another item that he thought would be perfect for Christmas. It was a small locket, white gold with an emerald set next to a tiger's eye. Soon enough he and Hermione were walking from Gladrags and entering The Three Broomsticks. Harry bought drinks and made to meet Hermione at a table where they could easily see the door. Harry thought this would be the perfect time to ask Hermione if she could help with an idea he had.

"Hermione, could you help me charm this locket," Harry asked.

"Maybe, but I need to know what you want it to do," Hermione said.

"Well, I was thinking that Ginny could use it like Mrs. Weasley's clock," Harry said with much uncertainty.

"Don't you think that might worry her," Hermione asked with concern.

"You have a point, how about charming it so that one of the pictures changes, like if we had a family," Harry said.

"I like that idea better, Harry, and more than that, I know the charm to make it work," Hermione said.

"Then that's what I want the locket to do, but don't say anything to Ron," Harry said.

"I'll do what I can. Now, I think you should find one more gift for Ginny, something to give her later," Hermione said.

"Well, that locket is for Christmas, so, you have any suggestions," Harry said.

"Nope, you're on your own for this one," Hermione said with a look that told Harry that he would have to think about this.

"Well, would you at least come with me," Harry asked.

"That I'll do. Oh, and Ron too, as he and Ginny are coming through the door now," Hermione said.

After buying a round of butterbeers, Harry talked over what he wanted to do with Ron and Hermione until around noon, and then told Ginny that he would be hers for the rest of the day. After finishing their drinks, Harry and his two friends went off to shop, while Ginny met Luna and wandered off with her. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into Devrish and Bangs, where Harry found a small cracked plate. As he read the accompanying tag, he found that the plate operated just like a two way mirror, with an added feature, the rim on one half could be written on and it would be reflected on it's mate. Deciding that this was a little cheesy, he continued to look around and found a pair of charmed journals. These were more interesting as they could be used to write to each other, yet would be completely inert if the owners chose them to be. Harry asked the shopkeeper about how they worked and found out that they were absolutely nothing like a certain diary that Harry had destroyed five years ago. At that he bought them and met Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I'm done," Harry announced to his friends.

"We are too," Ron said.

"Where to next," Harry asked.

"Honeyduke's, especially since Zonko's is closed," Ron answered.

"I'm wanted to wait until later for Honeyduke's," Harry said, intending on waiting until Ginny was with him.

"Well," Ron said, trying to think up another idea.

"Harry, you don't mind if Ron and I go do our own thing for a while," Hermione asked, hoping that she wouldn't upset him.

"Not at all, I'll be over in The Three Broomsticks," Harry answered with a smile.

Upon entering the pub, Harry spotted Ginny sitting at a corner table alone. Deciding that this situation needed remedied, Harry bought a pair of butterbeers and went over to join her.

"This seat taken," Harry asked with a slight smile.

"Hey you," Ginny answered, trying to look happy.

"You okay," Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"I am now," Ginny answered brightly.

"Hun, what's wrong," Harry asked, getting more concerned.

"I'm a bit bored, and I've missed you," Ginny answered.

"Well, I've missed you too," Harry said softly.

With that, he kissed her. Harry knew that Ginny had wanted to spend the whole day with him, but had also agreed with his best friends that he needed to spend time with them too. He also knew that she would cheer up a bit once he had reminded her that his heart was hers and hers alone. Upon breaking the kiss, Ginny smiled, feeling as though Harry had seemed to know just what she had wanted.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day, love," Harry asked.

"Be with you, anything else really won't matter, just as long as I'm with you," Ginny answered dreamily.

"I think I can make that happen," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, if you don't want to spend time with me…" Ginny started, feeling slightly put off, but Harry stopped her by kissing her once again.

"Of course I want to spend time with you, but I also want to see you smile and hear you laugh," Harry said as he realized that he had taken the wrong approach.

Ginny sat for a moment, not sure of what to say. It suddenly occurred to her that Harry had only tried to cheer her up. This made her feel bad for losing her temper.

"I'm sorry, love," she said, looking at the table.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," Harry told Ginny, lifting her chin.

"Do you know how much I love you," Ginny asked sweetly, smiling slightly at Harry.

"I'm sure I need reminded as to why a prat like me should be lucky enough to have a wonderful young lady like you," Harry answered.

"Well, Potter, since you feel that way, I guess I'll have to spell it out for you," Ginny said playfully.

"I guess you do," Harry said, feeling a bit happier that Ginny was at least smiling again.

With that, Ginny put her hands on Harry's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss that she was sure would keep his mind busy for a while. When they pulled apart, Harry motioned toward the door, suggesting that they take a walk.

"Let's finish our drinks first," Ginny said, knowing that Harry was trying to figure out what she wanted to do.

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you wish," Harry answered.

"Right now, I just want to enjoy the rest of today with you," Ginny said.

The couple sat, nursing their drinks, feeling happy to simply be close to each other. When they had finished off their drinks, Ginny took Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before intertwining her fingers with his. Harry raised their hands and gently kissed hers, then gave her a smile.

Where to, my love," Harry asked.

"Oh, how about Honeyduke's to start with, and then we'll go from there," Ginny answered.

As they walked along the High Street, Ginny took her hand out of Harry's and moved closer to him. Taking notice of this, Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while she did the same around his waist. They entered Honeyduke's and started to browse the shelves, each picking up sweets that the other liked. After paying for the sweets, they left the shop and began to work their way down the street. Having already completed his shopping, Harry said nothing to Ginny about where they went, but simply allowed himself to be led where ever she wanted to go, thinking of only one thing, _I'll do whatever will make her happy._

At noon, the couple decided that it was best that they go back to The Three Broomsticks to meet Ron and Hermione so that they didn't worry. They ate lunch there with them and then agreed to meet back there at three o'clock to go back up to the school. As Harry and Ginny resumed their walk down the High Street, they spotted Hermione gently pulling Ron toward Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop. With a laugh, knowing that this had been Hermione's idea, Harry turned his attention to Ginny, who had a wicked grin spreading across her face. 

"What," Harry asked, still laughing slightly.

"Just thinking," Ginny answered.

"About tearing the mickey out of Ron," Harry asked with a brow cocked.

"That, and having something to hold over his head later," Ginny answered, grin growing wider.

"So, you want to have some ammo for the next time he wants to play the 'overprotective brother'," Harry asked as his own grin began to grow.

"Pretty much," Ginny answered.

Harry laughed, not being able to get the image of Ron begging his little sister to keep quiet out of his mind. Ginny seemed to have had the same thought as she was laughing too. They continued on through the village, stopping occasionally to window shop, or steal a quick kiss, until they came to the path leading down to the Shrieking Shack. With a tug, Ginny told Harry that she wanted to walk down to see it. Harry hesitated a moment, not sure if he wanted to go down that path, but decided that if that's what Ginny wanted, he do it. When they reached the fence, Harry pulled away from Ginny and sat down on a near by stone. When Ginny turned to see where Harry had gone, she noticed that he wasn't particularly okay with being here.

"Harry, you okay," Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, looking away.

"No, you are not, now what's wrong," Ginny said concernedly.

"Do you know much about what happened in that house back in my third year," Harry asked, trying to control his memories.

"No," Ginny said softly.

"Sit down, I'll tell you about it," Harry said, feeling as though he needed to tell her this so she understood more about him.

Ginny took a seat next to Harry. He told her about the events of his third year, about finding out about Sirius, about Wormtail's escape, and about his battles with the Dementors. When he got to the part where Sirius had asked Harry if he would like to come live with him, Harry's voice became unsteady. Ginny put her arms around Harry, but he pulled back, saying with his eyes that he needed to let the feelings of sadness out so that he could continue. Harry took only a moment and then went on to complete his story. No sooner than he had finished, Harry felt tears trickling from his eyes. Ginny moved around in front of Harry and pulled him into a hug. She let cry, knowing that he'd feel better after, and knowing that she was there for him. A few minutes later, Harry seemed to get control of his emotions.

"Let's go back up to the school," Ginny said.

"What about Ron and Hermione," Harry asked.

"They'll figure it out," Ginny stated.

The couple got to their feet and started back up to the village. As they walked, they spotted Professor Lupin.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Ginny," Professor Lupin said with a smile.

"Hey, Professor," Harry said.

"Hi, Professor. I wonder if I might have a word," Ginny said quickly forming a plan to let Ron and Hermione know that she and Harry had gone back up to the school early.

"Sure, Ginny, what about," Lupin answered.

Ginny shifted her eyes toward Harry and then raised a brow indicating that they speak where Harry wouldn't overhear. Ginny turned and told Harry that she would be back in a few minutes and then walked off with Lupin a short distance. As soon as they were sure that they were out of Harry's earshot, Ginny told their Professor and friend that they were going back up to the castle and about their moments down by the Shrieking Shack. After finishing her abbreviated story, Ginny asked if he would mind letting Ron and Hermione know that they had gone back early, and not to say exactly why. Lupin nodded his agreement and understanding and then walked back over to Harry with Ginny.

"I'll see you two later," Lupin said.

When Lupin had gotten far enough away, Harry turned and asked Ginny, "What was that about?"

"Just asking him to let Ron and Hermione know that we'd gone back early, and to tell them to leave us alone," Ginny answered.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and steered him back toward the school. As they walked, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and pulled her in closer. Once they had reached the common room, Ginny chased a couple of second years out of their favorite seats and then motioned for Harry to sit with her. As he sat down, Ginny took a position next to him, but so that she could face him.

"Harry, I'm really sorry...," Ginny started, but Harry put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay. I think I needed to go down there, if only to remind me why we are fighting this war," Harry said.

"But I feel like I've upset you," Ginny said softly.

"Being down near that house did, but telling you about what happened there four years ago helped," Harry told her.

"Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about," Ginny said nervously, changing the subject.

"Okay," Harry said with uncertainty.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out before she began.

"Well, you see, I kind of knew what made you hesitate, before we went down there. I also knew about what you see when there are dementors near you. Harry, I know this may sound weird, but you and I share a connection. I've asked Professors Dumbledore and Lupin about it, and they've said that this connection is similar to the one that you and Voldemort have," She said, hoping Harry would not take this the wrong way.

At hearing this, Harry turned to look away, but Ginny gently pulled his gaze back to hers.

"Please, let me finish," Ginny said.

Knowing that this was not easy for Ginny, Harry took her hands squeezed them reassuringly, hoping that she would understand that he wasn't leaving.

"Harry, Voldemort can not see this connection. He can't because it was forged by the one thing that he can't understand. You see, Harry, our love for each other is what made this connection," Ginny said, hope and confidence growing.

Upon hearing this, Harry relaxed slightly, but still wasn't sure as to what Ginny was telling him. Seeing Harry's confusion, Ginny decided that it was time to explain as much as she could.

"Promise me that you're not going to leave," Ginny asked.

"I promise," Harry said.

Ginny told Harry about their connection in as much detail as she could. To his amazement, the event that forged this connection was the destruction of the Riddle diary, and his saving of her life. What still bothered him, though, was the question of how something so evil could have been the catalyst to create something so good. When Harry asked about it, Ginny told him that some form of ancient magic, similar to that invoked by his mother, had acted. She explained that when he destroyed the diary to save her life, his act of love for her combined with her love for him caused a bond to be formed between their souls, thus creating their connection. As she went on, Ginny told Harry that there were exceptions to what she could see through this. For example, she could not see Harry's accidental invasions of Voldemort's mind, nor could she see Voldemort's invasion of Harry's mind. She told him that, most of the time, she only felt Harry's emotions in her heart, but sometimes, she could see what images he was seeing, especially when she was touching him, and the emotions attached to those images were particularly strong. Taking another deep breath, Ginny then explained that Dumbledore thought that this connection could work both ways, meaning that Harry may possibly be able to feel Ginny's emotions, and see some of her dreams, but she was unsure of this.

"So, if you can feel what I feel, and see what I dream, does that mean you have the ability to read my thoughts," Harry asked somewhat uncomfortably.

"No, I can only feel your emotions, and sometimes see images," Ginny replied reassuringly.

"And Voldemort can't see this," Harry asked.

"No, he can not. As a matter of fact, I don't think that Voldemort would have ever predicted that the destruction of that diary being the catalyst for anything good," Ginny answered.

"Okay, so, you've seen some of my nightmares, Gin, and I hope you understand why I'm so afraid that Voldemort might find out about us," Harry said, attempting to turn from Ginny's gaze.

Gently pulling Harry's gaze back, Ginny told him, "Harry, I'm scared too, but I want to take that risk, even if it means that I am in danger". 

"Gin, everyone I've ever loved has either been taken from me, or hurt because of me, I can't let that happen to you," Harry said.

"Harry, listen to me, not that voice in your head telling you that you can't protect me. Harry, I love you, and I know that you love me. That shared love is all the protection that I need. Voldemort can not hurt us, so long as our love stays strong," Ginny said firmly.

This took Harry completely by surprise. He had been expecting Ginny to lose her temper and storm out of the room, but instead, she showed him just how much she cared for him. Thinking about what she had just said, Harry decided that he had to say what he was feeling.

"You don't have to say it, Harry; I know that you're afraid. The truth is that I'm afraid too, but we are together in our fear and that will make us stronger," Ginny said, clearly feeling Harry's emotions.

"So, where does this leave us," Harry asked.

Ginny thought for a moment, and then decided on the perfect answer. Placing a hand on Harry's cheek, Ginny leaned in and kissed him, gently at first, then passionately. After pulling back, Ginny smiled and explained her answer.

"Harry, nothing has changed about the way I feel about you, nor will it ever. I know that what I've just told you is a lot to take in, but I felt that I needed you to know about it. As far as our connection working both ways, I can only tell you that Professor Dumbledore had a hunch that it might, but Professor Lupin didn't know. I hope that it does because there are times that I'd like for you to be the only one who knows what I'm feeling. Professor Lupin has offered to do whatever he could to help me understand this better, and he's also said that he would help you, if you wanted him to. Until we understand more, though, I don't want Ron and Hermione to know about it," Ginny said.

"And how do you suggest that we keep this from them," Harry asked with a slight grin, obviously feeling a little better.

"Well, every time Ron's around, I could just snog you senseless," Ginny said, half seriously.

Harry laughed. It amazed him that Ginny would suggest that, but wouldn't complain if she followed through.

"Yeah, that'd about do it. Ron would kill me," Harry said with a smile.

"No he wouldn't. Hermione would keep him quiet," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Well, then I'd say we have a plan. And speaking of, I think I had better work on my technique," Harry said right before firmly planting his lips on Ginny's. 

Instinctively, Ginny's arms wrapped around Harry's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. As the couple came up for air, they noticed that the common room was beginning to fill with students returning from Hogsmeade. Grinning widely, they wordlessly agreed to wait for Ron and Hermione to return before going off to find a place where they could spend more time alone. Harry sat back on the sofa, still thinking about his and Ginny's conversation, but feeling much better than he had. Ginny noticed that Harry had moved and repositioned herself so that her head found its place against Harry's shoulder. She also took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. When Harry felt this, he wrapped his free arm around Ginny and pulled her body as close as he could.

"Harry," Ginny said, beginning to smile.

"Yes, love," Harry answered.

Ginny's smile grew at this.

"I love you so much," She said.

It was Harry's turn to smile.

"And I love you, more than anyone or anything," he said softly.

The couple sat like this, slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	14. What a Nightmare

Chapter 14: What a Nightmare

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE," Ron bellowed.

Harry opened his eyes to see a very, very red faced Ron standing over him. When he tried to get up, Harry felt a strange weight against his chest that seemed unwilling to let him move. As he looked down, it hit him; he and Ginny must have dozed off while they were waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back from Hogsmeade.

"Ginny, sweetie, wake up," Harry whispered in her ear.

"What time 'zit," Ginny said groggily.

"Uh, Ron, this isn't what you think," Harry said, hoping that his friend would understand.

"It looks like you lot snuck back up here to…," Ron started as Ginny spoke up.

"WE CAME BACK EARLY TO TALK," Ginny yelled at her brother, surprising Harry.

"Oh, and what about," Ron shot back

By this time, Ginny was on her feet, wand in hand.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, RONALD," she screamed in return.

Harry got to his feet, drawing his wand, just in case.

"And why are you so quiet," Ron asked as he rounded on Harry.

"Look, we did come back to talk, Ron, and that is exactly what happened. We must have dozed off while we were waiting for you and Hermione to get back," Harry said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah, sure, so you send Lupin to pass along that message and then take advantage of getting my sister alone," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Harry did nothing of the sort, Ron," Ginny said.

"Yeah, right," Ron said.

"RONALD," Ginny bellowed, clearly having lost her temper.

"Don't get her going, Ron, she's likely to hex you into your next lifetime," Harry said, trying to avoid what he thought might be coming.

"She wouldn't dare," Ron said smartly.

"OH I WOULDN'T, WOULD I," Ginny screamed.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH," Ron bellowed as he found himself hanging upside down in mid air.

"I warned you," Harry stated matter of factly.

"Let me down, Harry," Ron said, knowing exactly what jinx had just been used on him.

"I didn't cast it, so, I guess you'll have to reason with your sister, MY GIRLFRIEND," Harry said, now beginning to feel his own anger rise.

"You most certainly did too. Ginny doesn't know how to use nonverbal spells yet, especially that one," Ron said coolly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Harry said, barely above a whisper.

"What's that supposed to mean," Ron asked, looking from Harry to Ginny.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE," Hermione screeched as she walked up.

"Oh, nothing, just talking," Ginny said coolly

"Ronald," Hermione said, raising a brow.

"I caught him…," Ron sputtered.

"Caught Harry doing what, sleeping," Ginny said 

"Ron, we've talked about this," Hermione said darkly.

"Yeah, but…"Ron started, but Hermione cut across him again.

"No but's, I guess we'll just leave you here until you can calm down," Hermione stated.

"You wouldn't, would you, Hermione, Harry," Ron asked starting to worry.

"Yes, I would," Hermione said hotly.

"Sorry, mate, this is out of my hands," Harry said calmly.

"Harry, Ginny, I have your patrol route for this evening," Hermione said, throwing a wink at Ginny.

"Thanks, I was wondering about that," Ginny said.

Harry was thoroughly confused about this. He shot a questioning look to Ginny, who mouthed, "Once we're out of here," back to him. As they turned to leave, Ron drew his wand.

"You two aren't going anywhere until you've let me down. _Locomotor_…," Ron said angrily, but never got to finish his jinx.

"_Expelliarmus_," Ginny bellowed, and then caught Ron's wand and handed it to Hermione.

"We've got orders from our Head Girl," Harry said.

They turned to leave again. As Harry reached the portrait hole, he flicked his wand over his shoulder and Ron fell to the floor in a heap.

When Harry and Ginny got to the first unlocked classroom, they ducked inside and broke out laughing uncontrollably. After several minutes, they regained control of themselves. Getting up with smiles firmly in place, they sat down at the nearest table.

"That was absolutely hilarious," Harry said.

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face when you told him that you had not jinxed him," Ginny said.

"Yeah. By the way, where did you learn that jinx," Harry asked.

"Oh, from a potions book that somebody conveniently left lying around last year," Ginny answered with a smirk.

Harry laughed again, knowing that she had gotten that from the Prince's potion book.

"So, where to," Harry asked.

"Seventh floor," Ginny answered.

"And what was that about, you and Hermione," Harry asked, curiosity now getting the better of him.

"Hermione arranged for us to have the whole floor to ourselves. No teachers, no other Prefects, no Filch," Ginny answered.

"Been planning that, have we," Harry said, brow cocked.

"Yeah, she's also made sure that we're not told off if we take a little longer than usual," Ginny said, smiling.

"I think we've been a bad influence on our dear Hermione," Harry said, smiling back.

With that, they left the classroom and went on to the part of the seventh floor that they were to start at. As the couple patrolled, they talked about this and that. Occasionally Harry, or Ginny, would open a classroom door that had been left unlocked. Each time this happened they would step in a check the room. Of course, once inside, neither of them could resist taking a few moments to enjoy a quick snog, or not so quick. As the patrol went on, the intensity of their feelings grew. Nearing the Room of Requirement, Ginny felt a jolt in Harry's emotions. Thinking quickly, Ginny stopped at the wall that concealed the door. Harry felt Ginny tug his hand and allowed himself to be led inside.

Once inside, Harry noticed that the room had conjured a single, small couch, a fire, and a small radio, which was playing soft music that he didn't recognize. Ginny led Harry over to the small couch and motioned for him to sit. As he did, Ginny settled herself on Harry's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. The couple sat like this for a few moments, content to be alone together.

"Gin," Harry said suddenly.

"Yes, Harry," Ginny said.

"Do you ever think about after the war," Harry asked seriously.

"Sometimes," Ginny answered.

"What do you think about," Harry asked.

"I think about mum and dad, my brothers, Hermione, and us," Ginny replied, not sure about where this could be going.

"Have you ever imagined what it might be like, you know, after he's gone," Harry asked.

"Some of it," Ginny answered.

"What do you see," Harry asked, tone getting more loving.

"What do you see, Harry," Ginny asked in return.

"I see Ron and Hermione, married, your mum and dad happy, Fred and George's shop growing," Harry said.

"Anything else," Ginny asked, getting more curious.

"Us, happily married, and you looking more beautiful every day," Harry answered softly.

"Harry," Ginny said dreamily.

"Yes, Gin," Harry said, looking at his girlfriend.

"I love you," Ginny said.

"I love you too," Harry answered.

Smiling, Ginny turned and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Harry gently pulled her body closer while bringing his other hand up and placing it on Ginny's back. Ginny felt this and responded by beginning to run the fingers of one hand through Harry's hair and placing her other hand on the back of his neck. As Ginny deepened the kiss, Harry felt his heart rate skyrocket. Bringing a hand to rest on the back of Ginny's neck, Harry began to lean back against the arm of the couch. Feeling the gentle pull, Ginny turned her body to face Harry's. As she wrapped her arms around Harry, she pulled herself closer yet, willing her grip to let Harry know that she was okay with this.

Sensing that Ginny appeared to want what was happening, Harry ran the hand that had been on the back of her neck over her shoulder, moving along her collar bone to the top button of her shirt. As he released the button, Harry moved his lips from hers and began to kiss her neck. Ginny began to bite her bottom lip as she felt a surge of excitement. Ginny began to loosen Harry's tie as he continued to work at the buttons on her shirt. Ginny's heart rate quickened as she removed his tie and started working at the buttons of his shirt. Harry's excitement built as Ginny allowed the sleeves of her shirt to be slipped down her arms as Harry turned his attention to kissing along her collar bone. It was at this moment that Ginny realized where this was going. Slowly, she pulled away, hoping that Harry would understand.

"Harry, sweet heart, I can't," Ginny said softly.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, feeling exactly what she had felt.

"I understand, Gin," Harry said.

"You felt it too," Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I'm just not ready for this," Ginny said, getting slightly nervous.

"It's okay, I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for," Harry said, pulling Ginny into a hug.

"I love you," Ginny said.

"And I love you," Harry replied.

The couple straightened their clothes and stepped out into the hallway. As they walked back toward Gryphindor Tower, Harry noticed that Ginny seemed to be keeping her distance. Not liking how this felt, Harry decided that she needed to know that he really was okay with her stopping what almost happened. Taking Ginny's hand, Harry led her into a classroom and set her down in a chair, while he took one opposite her.

"Are you okay," Harry asked.

"Not really," Ginny answered, looking at the floor.  
"What's wrong," Harry asked, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

"I feel like…," Ginny started.

"You let me down," Harry said, completing her sentence.

"Yeah," Ginny said, not wanting to look at her boyfriend.

"Ginny, you did not let me down. I understand if you're not ready. The truth is, I don't think that I really am either," Harry said.

"But, I assumed…" Ginny started, but couldn't bring herself to say anymore.

"No, I have not," Harry said softly.

"So, you and Cho," Ginny asked, looking up in surprise.

"Please. We couldn't even talk for more than a minute or two at a time," Harry said.

Ginny smiled slightly at this.

"Harry, I just got nervous," Ginny said, now looking at him.

"I know, I felt it," Harry said.

"Well, you were too, I could feel it," Ginny said, grinning slightly.

"Yes, I was," Harry said honestly.

"So, you're not disappointed," Ginny asked.

"No, Gin, you could never disappoint me," Harry said.

"Well, it makes me feel a little better to hear you say that," Ginny said.

"Good, now shall we," Harry asked.

"Yes. I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired," Ginny answered.

"Actually, I am too. I don't think my heart has ever beat that fast," Harry said with a smile.

As they left the classroom, Ginny took Harry's hand, intertwining her fingers in his. They walked on like this until they arrived back in Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering the common room, they noticed that it must be very late as everyone had gone to bed. Harry turned to Ginny at the foot of the stairs leading up to the dormitories and took both of her hands in his.

"Goodnight, my love," Harry said softly.

"Goodnight sweetie," Ginny replied.

Moving closer, Harry kissed Ginny goodnight. After holding each other in a gentle hug for a moment, they pulled away and went to their rooms.

A few hours later, Ginny's eyes popped open. Sitting up, she realized what had just happened. Grabbing her wand and running for the door, Ginny could only think of one thing, Harry. As Ginny reached the bottom if the stairs, she spotted Harry staring at the glowing coals in the fireplace. Rushing over to him, Ginny made to put a hand on his shoulder. She stopped short, remembering that if she accidentally startled him, Harry might curse her in fright. Moving around slowly, Ginny stepped into the light so that Harry could see her.

"Harry," She tried, but got no response.

"Sweetheart," She tried again, starting to get a little scared.

Still nothing.

"Hunny, you're scaring me. Please say something," Ginny tried for the third time, tears beginning to fall.

This seemed to snap Harry out of his trance.

"Ginny," he croaked.

"Harry, are you okay," Ginny cried.

"Nightmare," he answered groggily.

"I know," Ginny said, beginning to calm down.

She sat down and pulled Harry into a hug, rocking with him as she attempted to calm him. Ginny had seen his nightmare and understood how why it had gotten to him, it was about her. After a few minutes, Harry seemed to calm down enough to realize where he was. Wrapping his arms around Ginny, he pulled her into a very tight hug, intending to never let go.

"Feeling better," Ginny asked.

"Loads, thank you," Harry answered.

"I know what you saw, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry knew that, somehow, Ginny would see this nightmare. Knowing that seemed to make it less scary.

"Harry, have you gotten any sleep," Ginny asked suddenly.

"No," Harry answered.

"Then, let's get you back to bed," Ginny said.

"Won't do any good, I won't be able to sleep," Harry stated.

"Well, then that means you'll have to sit here with me because I won't sleep if I know that you can't," Ginny said.

"You sure Ron will approve," Harry said, showing that his mood had improved slightly.

"He'll have to deal with it," Ginny said firmly.

"Gin," Harry said softly.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"For what," Ginny asked.

"For being here, for being you, and for loving me," Harry said.

"There's no place I'd rather be than by your side," Ginny said with a smile.

"I love you, my Ginny," Harry said.

"I love you too," Ginny replied.

Harry settled down into the couch, finally relaxing. Ginny settled next to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny feeling more comfortable, and suddenly very sleepy. As the couple sat, they took in each other's warmth, causing them to drift into a comfortable sleep.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Harry awoke to find himself hanging in mid air by his ankle.

"RON, YOU PRAT, LET ME DOWN," Harry yelled.

"NO," Ron shouted back.

"RON, YOU LET HIM DOWN NOW," Ginny screeched.

Hearing the noise, Hermione and Dean came running into the common room.

"Ronald let Harry down, NOW," Hermione yelled.

"NO, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'VE CAUGHT THIS GIT SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER," Ron bellowed.

At this, Dean looked from Harry to Ginny and Ron. Ron, obviously, had jinxed Harry, but Ginny also had her wand out. Seeing what appeared to be what would soon be a fight, he ran for the portrait hole. Hermione spotted Dean and cut him off, telling him to say nothing and that she would handle this. Drawing her wand, Hermione pointed at Ron and threw his a warning stare.  
"Ron, let Harry down or I'll jinx you myself," Hermione said calmly.

"Absolutely not," Ron said firmly.

By this time, Harry had drawn his own wand. Flicking it, he released himself. Turning on Ron, he decided that he'd had enough.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALIS_," Harry yelled.

Ron's arms snapped instantly to his sides and his legs snapped together. Tipping over and falling on his back, Ron saw three wands pointing at him.

"Now that you have no choice but to listen, Ron, NOTHING HAPPENED," Harry said.

Ron's eyes moved to Ginny as if to ask if Harry was lying.

"Harry had a nightmare; I just wanted to make him feel better. We fell asleep, Ron, nothing happened," Ginny said calmly.

Ron moved his eyes again, first to Harry, then to Hermione. Understanding that he had something to say, Harry looked to Hermione.

"Okay, let him loose," Harry said.

Hermione flicked her wand and released the full body bind .Ron jumped to his feet, pocketing his wand and extending his hand.

"Sorry, Harry, but you know how I feel about finding guys with my sister," Ron said.

"Well, if you'd stop being such a prat, you'd notice that Ginny can make her own decisions," Harry said coolly, still a bit angry with Ron. 

"Harry, why don't you and Ginny go down to breakfast," Hermione said, throwing a look that said she was about to talk to Ron about his attitude.

Ginny picked up on the hint and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Let's go before this gets too messy," She whispered.

With that, they left.


	15. I Remember Halloween

Chapter 15: I Remember Halloween

The week passed quickly since Hogsmeade. Ron avoided Harry and Ginny when they were together, but was speaking to both of them. 

On Thursday, Professor McGonagall announced to the school that there would be no lessons on Friday as it was Halloween and, in Professor Dumbledore's words, "They had precious little to celebrate, so why not celebrate what they could".

On Friday, Ron joined Harry, Ginny, and Hermione in their favorite seats by the fire.

"Harry, you remember Halloween back in first year," Ron asked.

Harry smiled, how could he forget. Professor Quirrel had let a troll into the dungeons to cause confusion so that he could steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Hermione had gone off to the girl's bathroom earlier, crying because of Ron, and did not know about this. Harry and Ron ran as fast as they could to warn her, but the troll had left the dungeons. They trapped the troll, but did not realize that they had trapped it in the girl's bathroom. By the time they had gotten inside, Hermione was busy evading the troll's attacks. Harry had jumped onto the troll's back and shoved his wand up the troll's nose in his attempt to save Hermione, and Ron, thinking quickly, cast a levitation charm on the troll's club. When the charm broke, the club fell and hit the troll's head, knocking it out. After Hermione lied to Professor McGonagall, she became their best friend, and has been ever since.

"Yeah, our first adventure," Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"First of many, mate," Ron said

Harry looked over at Ron. They had been best friends since they'd met on the Hogwarts Express. Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing as he had just gotten to his feet and extended his hand, which Harry shook as Ron said, "Harry, we've been best friends since the day we met. I know how you feel about Ginny, and I know how she feels about you. I want to say that I'm sorry for being such a git".

"Apology accepted, mate," Harry replied.

Hermione looked at her best friends, tears sparkling down her cheeks. Unable to say a word, she jumped up and pulled them both into a bone crushing hug. 

Harry looked over to Ginny and noticed that she seemed to feel left out. Turning from his friends, Harry knelt down and took her hands in his.

"I love you, Gin," he said.

"I love you too," Ginny replied with a sweet smile.

Harry motioned to the portrait hole and looked back at Ginny. Taking the hint, Ginny got up and followed Harry out. Once in the hall, Harry placed his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. They walked down the hall until they reached an unlocked classroom and slipped inside.

"Ginny, I want you to know something. Ever since I saved you in my second year, I wondered how you really felt about me. When you started dating that Michael Corner, I got to know you and we became great friends. Last year, when you were dating Dean, I was jealous of him and I started wondering if you had truly given up on me. Now that I'm with you, I couldn't be happier," Harry said.

Ginny smiled. She knew that Harry was happy. She also knew that his friends needed to know that he is, and how much they mean to him.

"Harry, I think you need to do something to remind Ron and Hermione how important they are to you," she said.

Harry thought about this. It is true that he had been spending most of his free time with Ginny. After a moment more, he knew that there was only one thing he could do.

"C'mon, let's go back," Harry said.

"You okay," Ginny asked as she saw a look on his face that she had not seen before.

"Not yet, but I will be soon," he told her.

Hand in hand, the couple went back to the common room. Spotting Ron and Hermione, they went over and rejoined them. Harry considered what he was going to say for a moment, and then got their attention.

"Ron, Hermione, I've got something to say to both of you. As I've thought back on our time here, I thought of something that I would have taken for granted had it not been for Ron. You two have been my best friends, and my family. You've gone with me on almost every adventure, been there for me when I thought I had no one, and helped me when I was in trouble. As I remembered our first Halloween tonight, I realized that I've never told you how much you mean to me. I know that when this war is over, and once we've left this castle for the last time, which our paths may go in separate directions, but you two will always be my best friends, and I wouldn't have anyone else in your places," he told them.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand, letting him know that she was there for him. He smiled and continued on.

"Ron, I know that you only want Ginny to be safe and happy. I need you to understand that I would never hurt her. As for the both of you, I hope that you two are as happy as Ginny and I are. All three of you mean more to me than anything. Ron, you are like a brother to me, and Hermione, a sister. Ginny, I love you more than I could have ever thought possible," He stopped there, not being able to bring anymore words to his thoughts.

Harry looked at his best friends and then his girlfriend. Caught between wanting to hug each one of them and breaking down completely, Harry took a step toward Ginny. Seeing the confused emotions playing across his face, Hermione and Ginny both wrapped Harry in a hug, while Ron turned to hide his face. All three stepped over to Ron and drew him into the group hug.

"Harry thanks,' Ron said unsteadily.

"Yes, Harry, that meant a lot," Hermione added.

As they broke up the hug, the four of them silently vowed that they would be best friends forever.


	16. Mortalis Conjux Copulae

Chapter 16: Mortalis Conjux Copulae

The four of them went down to the Halloween Feast. Harry and Ginny sat down across from Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. As they ate, Ron seemed to take notice that Ginny had placed her hand in Harry's, as if to prove to him that, no matter what he said, she and Harry would show their affections for each other when ever they wanted to. Hermione had also noticed this and made her own move toward Ron. Taking his hand in hers, Hermione gave Ron a soft smile.

When they had finished, Ron and Hermione bid Harry and Ginny goodnight and left for Gryphindor tower. Harry and Ginny stood to follow them, but Professor McGonagall came up to meet them.

"I need to have a word with the two of you, now," she said quietly.

Harry and Ginny followed their headmistress to her office. As they entered, Professor McGonagall motioned for them to take a seat. The couple sat both shooting confused looks at the Professor. Taking note of this, Professor McGonagall decided that they thought that they were in some kind of trouble.

"You are not in any trouble," she told them with a reassuring look.

"May I ask why we are here, Professor," Ginny said.

"It has been brought to my attention that during your trip to Godric's Hollow, you sent several items to Grimmauld Place. Is this true," Professor McGonagall said.

"It is, Professor," Harry replied nervously.

"Have you had a chance to do anything with these items," Professor McGonagall asked with kindness in her voice.

"No," Harry answered.

"Have you at least thought about what you would like to do," Professor McGonagall persisted.

"The truth is, Professor, I don't know what all is there. You see, Ginny and I were attacked by dementors. When Professor Lupin, Ginny and I apparated back to the house, I recovered an old chest. Professor Lupin sent it, along with some photographs, to Grimmauld Place, but we took a portkey to the Burrow," Harry explained.

"Well, as this is the case, I am offering to send you, and Miss Weasley if she wishes, to Grimmauld Place for the weekend. Of course, no one is to know about this, with the exceptions of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry looked at Ginny to see that she was smiling. That smile made up his mind.

"Thank you Professor, I would like that very much," Harry said.

"And you, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall asked.

"I would like to go with Harry," Ginny answered.

"Then that is settled. Go and talk to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, let them know that if they should have any questions, they are to see me," Professor McGonagall said.

With that, she let them out. As Harry reached the door, he turned back for a second.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Thank you," Harry answered.

Professor McGonagall gave Harry an understanding smile, "You are most welcome".

Harry and Ginny went back to the common room and explained everything to Ron and Hermione. To Harry's surprise, his friends seemed to agree that both Ginny and himself go. After working out a way to call for help if any trouble should arise, Harry and Ginny ran up to their rooms and packed an overnight bag each. When they came back to the common room, they bid Ron and Hermione goodbye and went back to the head's office.

Upon entering Professor McGonagall's office, Harry and Ginny were told that there were a few last minute details that they had to go over before they left. 

"The house will be guarded by Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt. They will be stationed near by, but will not be inside the house. Now, as you two will have the run of the house, Mrs. Weasley has asked me to make sure that you understand that you will behave. This means that you, Potter, are to be a gentleman, and you, Miss Weasley, are to behave as a lady. As I know that you understand that we all trust you, I do not think that you will do anything inappropriate," Professor McGonagall told them.

With this said Professor McGonagall opened one of her desk drawers and removed a rather old looking saucepan. Tapping it with her wand and muttering "Portus", she placed the portkey on her desk. Knowing exactly what to do, Harry and Ginny grabbed on. As always, they felt the familiar sensation of a hook pulling from somewhere behind their navels.

When the world came back into focus, Harry and Ginny found themselves in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. A noise came from behind them, causing them both to turn on the spot, wands ready.

"Wotcher Harry… Ginny," Tonks said.

"Hello Tonks," the couple said together as they pocketed their wands.

"Glad to see you've made it. Now, I'll just send Professor McGonagall a note and then we can go over a few things," Tonks said.

Harry and Ginny sat down at the table while Tonks sent her note. Tonks turned and sat down, looking as though what she had to say next was the last thing she wanted to.

"Okay, you two will be effectively alone, which means, as Molly says, you are to be on your best behavior. Now, it is none of my business, nor anyone else's for that matter, what you two do, but I want you to promise me that you will tell whomever asks that you were perfect angels," Tonks told them.

"We promise," the couple replied.

"Now that that is taken care of, we have set up emergency portkeys in the kitchen, living room, and dining room. I know that you two are completely capable of defending yourselves, but they are here. Don't stand and fight, should it come to that, if you can get to one. That said, if something does happen shoot red sparks past any window and we'll be in as soon as we can. Like I said, I know that you two can take care of yourselves, but I was told to pass this along," Tonks said.

"Thank you, Tonks, we really do appreciate this," Harry said.

"Yes, we do," Ginny added.

"Well, that's about it. I'll just leave you two alone," Tonks said with a mischievous smile as she turned to leave.

When Tonks had left, Harry stood to leave the kitchen.

"Hem hem," Ginny said, mocking a certain Professor that they both hated.

Harry turned to see Ginny fighting to put up an irritated face, but failing rather miserably at it.

"Forgetting someone," she asked with a brow cocked.

"How could I forget you, the most wonderful person in my life," Harry said with a smile.

Taking Ginny's hand, Harry helped her out of her chair. They walked out of the kitchen together and made their way up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Harry stopped and turned to face Ginny.

"So, how do we handle the sleeping arrangements," Harry asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I could lie in with you," Ginny said, somewhat nervously.

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for," Harry said, equally as nervous.

"I don't mean anything like that," Ginny said as her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, his own face now a shade of red that rivaled his Quidditch robes.

"Harry, I want us to spend the night together like we did last Saturday," Ginny said gently.

"I'd like that," Harry replied softly.

"Well then, I wonder if there's any beds here as comfortable as that couch," Ginny said with a smile.

"Dunno, but it wouldn't matter much to me as long as I have you to keep me warm," Harry told her.

With that, the couple picked a room and turned down the bed coverings. It was at this point that Ginny realized that she had forgotten to pack some pajamas. Harry ran out of the room and down the hall to the room that he always stayed in. Opening the dresser drawers, he spotted a t-shirt that he thought might be big enough for Ginny to wear as a night shirt. After shutting the drawers, Harry ran back to the room that he and Ginny would be staying in. As he entered, Harry handed the t-shirt to Ginny, who immediately checked it out to make sure that it would fit well enough to sleep in. After nodding her approval to Harry, she politely turned around so that he could change. Harry changed at top speed, knowing that the sooner he got into bed, the sooner he would have Ginny in his arms. Letting Ginny know that he had changed, he turned so that she could do the same. Ginny, however, thought that this was unnecessary as she could put the t-shirt on before removing the skirt that went with her uniform, but appreciated the gesture none the less. After she had changed, Ginny walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Kissing the back of his neck softly, she whispered that she was ready for bed.

Harry turned to kiss Ginny goodnight but felt his breath leave him when he saw her. The t-shirt hung gently hugging her hips and fell to just above mid thigh. Ginny's face turned a bit red as she saw the image coming from Harry's feelings. Seeing this, Harry felt his own face start to burn red. With a giggle, Ginny walked up and wrapped her arms around Harry again, kissing him softly. Harry returned her kiss and then pulled away, starting to see some of the images that had just formed in Ginny's mind. Smiling, Harry went over and crawled into bed. Ginny copied Harry, snuggling into his body as she tried to get comfortable.

"Remember, we're supposed to behave," Ginny said with a slight giggle.

"Well, maybe I should go then," Harry said, making to get up.

"Oh no you don't, I just got comfortable," Ginny said as she pulled Harry back.

"Then we'll just have to be careful," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's it," Ginny said with her own grin.

Harry draped his arm over Ginny's waist and took her hand. Feeling this, Ginny brought Harry's hand to her lips and gently kissed it. As the couple lay together, Harry had one last thought before drifting to sleep, _"I love her, I really do love her"._

Harry woke up early Saturday morning feeling more rested than he had in a very long time. Looking over at Ginny's sleeping form; he decided that sharing a bed with her had to have been the reason. Harry had had no nightmares, and was able to sleep very soundly. Getting up and kissing Ginny's cheek gently while trying not to wake her, Harry dressed quietly and started for the door. After two steps, he turned back and conjured a single red rose. Setting the rose on his pillow, Harry smiled and left the room. 

Once downstairs, Harry made his way to the kitchen, hoping that there would be something in there for breakfast. To his surprise, the cupboards had been fully stocked, as had the refrigerator. 

Working quickly, Harry gathered bacon, eggs, bread, and sugar. Pulling a frying pan from the cupboard beside the stove, Harry started frying some bacon. Satisfied that this would be okay for a few minutes, he turned his attention to making an egg wash for French toast. After putting three eggs and some sugar in a pie pan, Harry began searching for a griddle. As soon as he found the griddle, Harry put it on the stove and turned the bacon. Noticing that the bacon had made more grease than he had expected, Harry quickly grabbed a small bowl and a spoon. As he started to spoon out some of the bacon grease, Harry heard a noise, causing him to jump and spill a little of the hot grease on his hand.

"Damn," Harry said, dropping the spoon and turning to see what had made the noise.

"Good morning, my love," Ginny said sleepily.

Harry noticed that Ginny had tucked the rose that he had left behind her ear.

"Morning sweetie," Harry said as he started to run water over the burn on his hand, which had turned an angry red.

"Want some help," Ginny asked sweetly.

"Now that you're up, I'd love some," Harry said, some of his disappointment sneaking into his voice.

"I take it that you wanted to surprise me," Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered with a slightly guilty grin.

Ginny smiled sweetly, and then set to work on the French toast. Harry joined her, taking the bacon out of the frying pan and starting some eggs. As they worked together, Harry's disappointment disappeared. The truth was that he was thoroughly enjoying making breakfast with Ginny. When they were satisfied that they had enough cooked, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the dining room table. Pulling out her chair, Harry waited for Ginny to take her seat, and then summoned plates and silverware to set the table. 

After setting the table, Harry ran off to the kitchen and collected breakfast. As he brought in the heaping plates, Ginny made to get up and help.

"Relax, I've got it," Harry said with a smile.

Once breakfast was on the table, Harry tucked in. The couple ate in silence, but their feelings carried on a conversation for them. Harry noticed that he seemed to be feeling Ginny's emotions, but wasn't sure of it as he was feeling some of the very same things she was. When they had finished, Ginny started to collect the dishes, but Harry stopped her, telling her that he would take care of it. At that moment, Harry felt something that he knew had not originated from his feelings. Ginny was starting to feel as if Harry was trying to be too protective of her. When she realized that Harry was feeling this, she smiled, knowing that a question that had been on her mind had just been answered. Getting up from the table, Ginny followed Harry into the kitchen.

"I really enjoyed breakfast," Ginny said.

"I'm glad that you did," Harry replied with a smile.

"Now, about these dishes, I'll rinse and dry," Ginny said sweetly.

"Or, we could just leave them for a while," Harry said, thinking about wanting to just spend time with his girlfriend.

"And let those pans get all dried out? No, let's get them cleaned up," Ginny said firmly.

"Okay, but I would have just used magic," Harry said somewhat defeated.

As they did the dishes, Harry did his best to make a game out of it. He was thoroughly enjoying teasing Ginny as he would wash a plate or several forks and then evade Ginny's grabs for them. She gave as good as she got, rinsing and drying at top speed, keeping up with Harry. When Harry got to the pans, he knew that Ginny would surely get ahead even though he had a small pile of silverware and plates waiting for her to rinse them. As he finished scrubbing the first pan, Ginny caught him. In response to this, Harry drew his wand and made to charm the rest of the pans clean. Ginny caught him doing this and grabbed his arm.

"No cheating, Potter," she said.

Conceding his defeated attempt, Harry pocketed his wand and continued to scrub. Harry did his best to get ahead once again, but found it impossible. Defeated, Harry placed the last pan into the dishwater and scrubbed it out. When the couple finished they put the dishes away together, smiling as they did.

Harry and Ginny sat down in the living room, having had their fun, and began to go over several pictures that they recognized from Godric's Hollow. As he looked at each one, Harry felt many emotions come over him. He placed each picture into one of three stacks. Each stack was set to go to a different place; one to stay at Grimmauld Place for safe keeping, another to go back to school with him so that he could add them to his photo album, and the last were to go to Professor Lupin. As the pile of pictures thinned, Harry's thoughts began to turn to the chest, which happened to be in the drawing room. Ginny seemed to pick up on Harry's thoughts and slid closer to him. Putting her arms around him, Ginny willed her presence to comfort and strengthen Harry. When Ginny decided that this wasn't having the effect she desired, she spoke up to make her feelings known.

"Harry, are you okay," she asked softly.

No response.

"Harry, please say something," Ginny said getting a bit nervous.

Still nothing.

Harry, sweetheart, you're starting to scare me," Ginny said, tears beginning to build.

Harry turned to see Ginny on the edge of tears. Not sure where his mind had been, Harry reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, making every attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said softly.

Ginny had not expected him to feel bad about not answering her. She wrapped her arms back around him, laying her cheek on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Hun, I just got worried that you needed more than I could give you," Ginny said.

"You are all I'll ever need or want, my love," Harry said confidently.

"I'm here for you, and you alone, always remember that," Ginny said softly.

Harry smiled; he knew that Ginny had come with him to comfort him as sorrow and fear threatened to take hold of his heart.

So, shall we get the chest," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I want to put these pictures in the desk," Harry said, indicating the pile that he intended to leave for the time being.

He scooped up the pictures in one hand and took Ginny's hand in the other. When they entered the drawing room, Harry walked over to the desk and opened it to set the pictures into a deep drawer. It was then that he noticed a letter with his name on it. Picking up the letter, Harry felt a wave of sadness hit him like a ton of bricks. He recognized Sirius' handwriting. Ginny felt Harry's sadness and ran over to him. Harry turned to her, just as she reached his side, and gave a slight smile, telling her that he was okay for the moment. Harry pocketed the letter and then picked up one end of the chest, while Ginny took the other.

When they reentered the living room, the couple set the chest down on the small table that they had been separating pictures on. Ginny scooped up the remaining two piles and took them into the kitchen. When she returned, Ginny noticed that Harry was staring intently at the lock on the chest. He drew his wand and whispered the unlocking charm, but it had no effect. Thinking for a moment, Harry took the letter from his pocket. Opening it carefully, he held it so that he and Ginny could both read.

_Harry,_

_If you have found this letter, then you know that I have gone to be with my best friends. I want you to know that I am sorry that I couldn't be the one to take you to Godric's Hollow, as I knew that you would go someday. The reason that I have written this letter is to give you instructions on how to open the chest that sits before you now. Yes, I knew about it and I had charmed this letter to appear when you had retrieved it if I was not there to help you in person. To open the lock, all you need do is remember who your father was. Once you have unlocked it, you will be able to relock it and unlock it at any time as the lock will know who you are. I also trust that you have someone very special there with you now, if only to be the shoulder you cry on if and when you need it. Say hi to her for me. I had a pretty good idea of whom that special someone might be, but if I was wrong, tell Molly, she'll know what I'm talking about and, hopefully, remember me in better times as I was truly glad to be her, and Arthur's, friend. Anyhow, back to that chest. I don't know what is in it, but I'm sure that your mum and dad would be happy that you found it. Take your time going through it and don't be afraid to cry when you need to. Remember that those we love never truly leave us; they are in our hearts forever. I am truly proud of the man that you've become, and I know that your mum and dad would have been too._

_Love always, from your godfather,_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Say hi to Moony for me._

Putting the letter down, Harry felt the tears begin to fall. Ginny, who had tears in her own eyes, quickly turned and pulled Harry into a tight, comforting hug. She could feel the sadness in his heart as clearly as if she were in his place. Feeling Ginny's arms around him, Harry let go of his tears. It seemed wrong to him to show what he felt was a sign of weakness, but it felt good to let it out. Harry cried in Ginny's arms for what seemed like hours, letting out the unspent grief and letting in the comfort of her love.

When Harry felt a bit better, Ginny loosened her grasp on him slightly and looked into his eyes. Seeing the sadness lingering there, she gently rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Harry, you know that you don't have to open it now, it can wait as long as you need it to," she said softly.

"No, I want to do this, even if what's inside makes the hurt worse," Harry said as he wiped his eyes.

Harry picked up the lock and noticed an engraving on the front. As he wiped away some of the dust that had collected on it, Harry saw that most of the single word engraved there had worn away. Thinking of who his dad was, he came up with only one word that seemed to fit the partial letters.

"Prongs," Harry whispered.

The lock clicked, but did not open. Thinking a little more, Harry realized that the charm on this lock must only allow the right person to open it.

"Prongs, my dad," Harry muttered.

The lock released. As Harry slid the shackle out of the loop in the hasp, he felt a second engraving on the back. Turning the lock over, he read the other name; "_Lily Evans Potter,"_ and then, _"Mrs. Prongs,"_ underneath. Harry smiled slightly, knowing that his dad would have been the only person to refer to his mum as _"Mrs. Prongs_". 

As Harry opened the lid, he spotted a letter attached to the top. Removing the letter, he saw his name written in gently curving letters. He thought for a moment, and then decided that he would read this letter a bit later, after he had a chance to look over a book that had caught his eye. Harry extracted a very heavy, leather bound book from the chest. Dusting off the cover, his eyes fell upon the title: _Magik Moste Ancient. A History and Instructional Guide to Ancient Spells and Powers._ As he read the subscript to the title, Harry felt a jolt of excitement. 

Deciding that this book would need more than his undivided attention, Harry set it aside and picked up the letter, which he had set back in the top of the chest. As he opened it, Harry felt his breath catch. He knew who must have written it, but that didn't make reading it any easier.

_To our son,_

_We put this chest together as a "Coming of Age" gift for you. Inside you'll find many things we wanted you to have to remember us by when you're feeling lonely. We know that you'll have opened it either while you're at school, or out on your own somewhere, so we wrote you this letter. Harry, the things in this chest represent special and happy memories for both me and your dad, and we want you to think about that as you look at its contents. We know that you'll have grown up to be a man that makes both your dad and I proud. As you've managed to unlock this chest, you've probably figured out how the lock works, but just in case you haven't got it all figured out, I'll tell you. The charm on the lock responds only to family. Your dad charmed it so that when you opened it, it would immediately change so that you could unlock it again by simply touching it. You may have also noticed the names engraved on its surfaces. When you lock the chest, the lock will add the nickname that your dad gave you, and when you, someday, get married, your wife's name will be added to the same side as mine. We hope that you will add to this chest and pass it down to your first child, when he or she comes of age. Remember that, first and foremost, love and family are the strongest bonds. We love you, son. Always remember that, no matter what, we will always love you, and we'll always be proud of you._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad._

Harry couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around Ginny and let go of his tears again. Ginny gently put her arms around Harry, knowing that his heart had just been beaten black and blue. Doing everything that she could, Ginny tried to comfort Harry, wishing for some of his pain to pass on to her, if only to take some of the hurt from his heart. 

Ginny had felt Harry's sorrow grow as he read the parchment that was still clutched tightly in his hand, but felt that this particular letter was something that he would have rather not shared with her. Feeling her own sadness begin to build, Ginny kept her thoughts only on Harry. It hurt to see him in this kind of pain, but she knew that all she wanted was to be here for him. She felt that he needed this, to have her shoulder to cry on, to know that he is loved, and to know that she would never leave him to hurt, especially the way he was hurting now.

Harry felt his sorrow grow beyond anything he had ever experienced. Feeling helpless, he turned to the only person, whom, he knew, would understand. As his tears began to flow, Harry felt Ginny's arms snake around him, gripping him gently, but tight. All of the pent up tears that he had refused to shed for his parents were set free. As he cried, Harry began to feel something quite different. He felt a determined comfort building in his heart. Harry began to feel some of the pain flow out of him as if it was being siphoned from his heart. It was then that he heard it, like someone was talking to him, but only in his head. 

The soft, gentle voice said, _"I'm here, use my shoulder to cry on. Know that I love you. Know that I'll never leave you to hurt, especially the way that you are hurting now. I love you, Harry Potter, and I'll always be here for you"_.

It was the last part that made Harry realize where this was coming from.

Harry stopped crying just as suddenly as he had started. He lifted his head from Ginny's shoulder and looked deep into her dark brown eyes. Smiling softly, Harry pulled Ginny into his body tighter and pressed his lips to hers. Holding the kiss for a moment, and then pulling back, Harry felt the need to talk to Ginny.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

"For what," Ginny asked, slightly surprised.

"For coming her with me, for loving me, and for a thousand other reasons," Harry said smiling a bit wider.

Ginny smiled softly, knowing that, even in his sorrow, Harry could still be the strong, kind, and thoughtful man that she had come to love so deeply. As she continued to hold Harry, Ginny thought about what he had just been through. Knowing that the second letter had been from Harry's parents, she had politely kept her distance, but now she needed to be close to him, to show him her love for him. Taking notice that Harry had seemed to feel a bit better, Ginny decided that it was time to get some lunch, and get him away from the chest.

"Sweetie, let's go get some lunch," Ginny said softly.

Harry looked at Ginny, telling her with his eyes that he wasn't about to leave the chest just yet. Ginny knew, of course, that he would likely respond this way, so she tried a different approach.

"Look, Harry, I know that you feel that you need to do this now, but you need to let your heart have some time to recover. Please come and eat some lunch with me," she said.  
This time, Harry could not argue. She did have a point. Looking back at the open chest, then at Ginny, Harry let his heart win out.

"You're right, Gin, I need a break," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said softly.

"Yes, Hun," Harry replied.

"Thank you," Ginny said with a bit of a smile forming.

"For what," Harry asked.

"For letting me come here with you, for loving me, and for a thousand other things," Ginny answered, smiling widely.

Harry pulled himself up from the couch, feeling the comfort of knowing that Ginny would be with him no matter how difficult to see, or heartbreaking that the contents of the chest might be. Harry turned and held his hand out to his girlfriend, which Ginny accepted with a smile. After he had helped her to her feet, the couple made their way into the kitchen to make lunch. While they ate, Harry's mind drifted back to the moments after he had read the letter from his parents. He knew that Ginny had felt his sadness. Somehow, though, he had felt his heart fill with comfort as Ginny held him. Then there was her voice, how was he hearing her voice? Harry had already guessed that the connection between their souls had had something to do with her ability to comfort him, but the way she had explained it, a strong feeling should have produced an image. At this point, Harry decided to ask her.

"Gin," Harry said.

"Yes dear," Ginny replied sweetly.

"How much do you know about our connection," Harry asked only vaguely remembering their conversation a week ago.

"Not too much, really, but I do know some of the things that can occur when I feel your emotions," Ginny answered.

Harry thought about this for a moment, wondering how best to word his next question.

"Have you ever heard my voice even though I'm not talking," Harry asked.

"Oh yes. The first time I heard it, I got scared about it," Ginny answered, starting to pick up on where this might be going.

"What do you mean," Harry asked, now getting slightly confused.

"Well, I have only heard your emotions twice. The first time was during the Triwizard Tournament. I got scared and went to Professor Dumbledore and asked about it. From what he told me, this is very rare and not too many of the ways that emotions are actually transferred are known. When I had not heard your emotions again, I thought I had imagined it, but then I heard them at Professor Dumbledore's funeral, right before you, well you know," Ginny explained.

Harry winced at the memory of breaking up with Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, about that…," Harry started, but Ginny stopped him by gently placing a finger to his lips.

"No, you absolutely do not need to say that you're sorry. I knew what was going on in your heart. Sweetheart, I understood, that's why I didn't take your words so hard. I knew that you were in an unbelievable amount of pain, and, after losing Sirius only a year before, your heart just couldn't take another loss. As much as it hurt to hear your words, your heart told me that you love me and that is all I needed," Ginny said softly.

"I still feel terrible about it," Harry said as he looked intently at his knees.

"I know that you did, and, in case you haven't noticed, I've forgiven you. Now, enough about that, why do you ask about our connection," Ginny said.

"Because I've heard your voice," Harry told her.

"Really! When," Ginny asked excitedly.

"While you were holding me after I had read the letter from my mum and dad," Harry answered.

"What did you hear," Ginny asked as she noticed that Harry's mind was starting to drift back to the letter.

Harry told Ginny about what happened while he was crying in her arms. When he got to the part where he had heard her voice, Harry felt a warm feeling start to take hold. He knew immediately that Ginny's emotions had been the source, but as he felt this, he felt the very same emotion begin to fill his heart. He repeated the words that Ginny's emotions had said to him. As Ginny listened, she smiled and tears began to flow gently down her cheeks.

"Gin," Harry said.

"I'm ok sweetie, these are happy tears," Ginny said, understanding that Harry had never really seen tears fall for any reason other than sadness or anger.

Harry pulled Ginny to him, hugging her tightly. Having finished their lunch, Harry and Ginny wandered the house, simply wanting to spend time close to each other. As they did this, an idea began to form in Harry's mind.

"The book," Harry said, voicing his thoughts.

"What book," Ginny asked.

"The one on ancient magic," Harry answered.

"You mean… Do you think that we could find out more about our connection," Ginny asked as her excitement began to build.

"It is possible," Harry answered excitedly.

They ran down the stairs and into the living room, both thoroughly excited about the possibility of learning more about their connection. When they sat down, Harry started to flip through the book's pages. After about five minutes, Harry decided that he'd have better luck by starting in the index. He started off by looking at entries for "Bond". As he looked, Harry noticed that a single entry had been underlined. Flipping to the page, Harry and Ginny both began to read.

"This is it," the couple said excitedly.

_Mortalis Conjux Copulae_

_A bond formed between two magical people, generally a witch and a wizard, who have either:_

_A) Been through a traumatic situation together which results in their unending friendship._

_B) One has saved the life of the other, resulting in a powerful love._

_Or_

_C) The destruction of a very powerful Dark Object which results in the bringing together of both persons._

_This bond is very powerful, although rare. Most whom share this bond are only vaguely aware that it exists, thinking it a "Sixth Sense" for each other. However, should the persons involved experience more than one of the above causes; they may begin to experience each other's emotions, although a witch is generally more perceptive to this. _

_Experiencing the one another's emotions is called: "Mortalis Communicare". This ability, although caused by a more powerful creation of this bond, is completely uncontrollable. _

_In the rarest circumstances, the bonded pair can use their emotions to communicate. This can only happen when all three of the above causes are met. The act of communicating with emotions is called: "Mortalis Colloquium". Most that have experienced this more powerful version of this bond never learn to control it, but it is controllable. Only a very powerful witch and/or wizard can control this without much training. _

_Mortalis Conjux Copulae cannot be accessed nor discovered by Legilimens, nor can anyone outside of the bonded pair know of its existence. _

_There is no known way to destroy this bond as it is most often accompanied by a very powerful love._

Harry and Ginny looked up from the book at each other. With their minds completely overwhelmed by what they had just read, the couple sat in silence for several moments. When the silence was finally broken, it was Ginny who spoke first.

"It all makes sense now," she said.

"Yes it does," Harry agreed.

"You know, I think we should show this book to Professor Lupin, and specifically this page," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, but maybe right before the holidays," Harry said.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Yes Gin," he replied.

"I think we should get back to looking over the chest," Ginny suggested.

"Yes, let's do that. I kind of want to finish looking through it before supper," Harry said with a bit more curiosity than he had before.

Harry and Ginny spent the remainder of the afternoon looking through the chest. As they did this, Harry felt waves of excitement pass over him, holding off some of the sorrow. He had also found that having Ginny's company, as well as her help, seemed to make each item's attached emotions a little less heart breaking.

Harry extracted several useful items from the chest. These included a book full of advanced jinxes and counter curses, all of which appeared to be well beyond NEWT level, a second copy of The Marauder's Map, several rare potion ingredients, including several bezoars, and another book containing ancient spells. Harry also found his parents' first wands, still in their original Olivander's boxes and carefully wrapped, several pictures, a Golden Snitch, and a journal that his mum had written in since her fourth year at Hogwarts. 

Harry wanted to read the journal, but thought that now was not the time. He carefully put each item back into the chest, leaving only the three spell books out, and closed the lid. Picking up the lock, Harry smiled as he noticed that the name on its face had reappeared looking just like it had recently been engraved. Sliding the shackle back through the hasp and locking it, Harry saw the lock's body begin to glow. When he removed his hand, Harry noticed that a new name had appeared; "Prongs Jr.". He smiled at the nickname his dad had given him feeling somewhat as though his dad had predicted that he, Harry, would be as much a Marauder as Sirius or Professor Lupin.


	17. All is Well that Ends Well

Chapter 17: All is Well That Ends Well:

When Harry had locked the chest, Ginny thought that it might be a good time for supper. Getting up and starting for the kitchen, Ginny had an idea suddenly come to mind. Turning back, she made her way over to Harry.

"Let's put this in the drawing room sweetie," Ginny suggested.

"Good idea lets do that, at least for the night," Harry agreed.

The couple lifted the chest and carried into the drawing room and placed it beside the desk.

"Now, you go and relax, I'm going to fix our supper tonight," Ginny said.

I'll help," Harry protested at the thought of himself sitting idle while she cooked.

"No, you got up early to fix breakfast, and you've been through a lot today, you deserve a break," Ginny shot back kindly.

"Okay, you win, I'll relax," Harry said, giving in to her.

"Good boy, now I won't have to save you from yourself, again," Ginny said jokingly.

"You didn't have to save me from myself, you got up too early," Harry shot back with a grin.

Ginny turned and went to the kitchen. Harry waited until he heard the unmistakable sounds of pots and pans, and then ran up to the room they were sharing. Opening his bag, Harry took out the paired journals that he had bought in Hogsmeade. When he had returned to the living room, Harry quickly found some parchment and a quill. Sitting down on the floor next to the coffee table, he started to write a note to Ginny. This, however, proved to be a difficult task as he had never tried to write his feelings for someone down before. Several minutes, and several pieces of parchment later, Harry completed, what he felt, was a satisfactory note. Having reread it to make sure that he had not made any mistakes, Harry took Ginny's journal and copied the note on to the first page. As he wrote, Harry began to pick up smells coming from the kitchen that rivaled those that came from Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He finished copying the note and then magically wrapped the journal, knowing that he was working on borrowed time if he wanted it to be ready for Ginny. Hiding the now wrapped journal in his pocket, Harry quickly positioned himself on the couch. His timing proved perfect as, no sooner than he had settled, Ginny walked into the living room announcing that supper was ready. She stepped over to Harry and offered her hand.

"Care to join me for a spot of supper sir," Ginny asked in her most lady like voice.

"Why yes, miss, I would love to join you," Harry replied with a grin as he played along.

Harry took Ginny's hand and allowed himself to be led into the dining room. After he politely seated Ginny, Harry took his seat and looked around the table. He saw a number of his, and her, favorite dishes sitting on a scarlet and gold tablecloth, but thought one thing was missing. Flicking his wand, Harry conjured two long white tapers set in gold holders, waving around the room, he dimmed the lights, and then added one final touch; pointing his wand at the fireplace, he started a warm fire on the grate. Ginny smiled as she found herself thinking that Harry must have wanted to create this exact setting on more than one occasion. The couple tucked into their supper, throwing occasional smiles at one another. When they had finished with the main course, Ginny disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. Harry thought this would be a perfect opportunity to set his gift for Ginny out. He placed the journal on the table, and then snatched it back off as he thought that was a bit too impersonal. Ginny returned to the dining room carrying dessert; a rather large tray of their favorite treacle tarts. As she set the tray down, Harry got up and pulled Ginny's chair out. Smiling, Ginny allowed herself to be seated by her boyfriend for the second time. Taking his own seat, and a deep breath, Harry turned to face her properly.

"Supper was absolutely wonderful," Harry told her, smiling.

"Thank you, although, I hadn't thought of eating by candlelight," Ginny replied appreciatively.

"I just thought you would enjoy the closest thing to a proper date that I could give you," Harry said somewhat nervously.

"I thought it was absolutely romantic," Ginny told him sweetly.

"I have something for you," Harry said as he placed the journal in front of her.

"Harry, you know that having you near me is all I could ever need," Ginny said, blushing slightly as she picked up the package.

Ginny tore off the wrapping gently. In her hands she held a small book with a scarlet cover and her name embossed in scarlet within a large G, which had been embossed in gold. She smiled as she looked at Harry.

"Thank you sweetie," Ginny said.

"You're welcome my love," Harry replied as he removed a second, nearly identical book from his pocket. This one happened to have a gold cover with his name embossed in gold within a large H embossed in scarlet.

"Okay, what's this," Ginny asked curiously.

Harry explained to her how the paired journals worked something like a two way mirror and independently. As he went through the charms that were on them when he bought them, and the ones he had added, in his mind, Harry told her how they locked, what happened when they wrote in them, and that they got warm when they were receiving a message.

"So, you're telling me that we can write to each other in these," Ginny asked.

"Yeah. This way, if I am away, or if you just want to talk, we can," Harry said.

"Cool," Ginny replied happily.

"Now, open yours," Harry said softly.

Ginny opened her journal to the first page. Her breath caught as she read the words written there.

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_I have thought, for a while now, about how to best tell you how I feel about you. My only conclusion is that words seem to be too weak to describe my feelings, but I am going to try. Gin, I love you with all of my heart, with all of my soul, with all of my self. It took me far too long to realize what a beautiful young woman you are and that I have always loved you. As I think about you, and us, I understand that. You are the one woman that I want to be with, the only one I want at my side, for the rest of my life. As I said, words can not describe my love for you._

_Love always and forever,_

_Harry_

Tears began to fall from Ginny's eyes as she threw herself at Harry, pulling him into a very tight hug.

"Wow, I didn't think that I'd done all that well," Harry said in surprise.

Smiling, Ginny leaned her head into Harry's chest," You wrote that perfectly".

Harry held Ginny tight for quite a while as they had both forgotten about their dessert. As they broke their embrace, Ginny stood and motioned for him to follow her into the living room.

Once they had sat down, Ginny snuggled against Harry's body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, we have to go back to school tomorrow," Ginny said suddenly.

"Yeah, I do," Harry replied with disappointment hinted in his voice.

"And we'll have to talk to Ron. It's the only way that he'll understand that he has to accept our relationship," Ginny said.

"We'll do that as soon as we have a chance," Harry told her in agreement.

"Well then, let's just make the most of tonight and tomorrow," Ginny said, changing the subject.

Flicking his wand, Harry conjured some music. Gently getting up, he turned to his girlfriend.

"Care to dance," he asked.

"I'd like that very much," Ginny answered.

The couple danced for what felt like hours. Occasionally, one would sing some of a song to the other, or they'd just simply share a kiss. Harry held his girlfriend as close as he could, feeling as though he never wanted to let her go again. He loved the way that her body felt against his own as they danced. The way her head seemed to fit perfectly to his chest and the way her arms wrapped around his neck so gently. Ginny looked up to see her boyfriend smiling, apparently lost in his thoughts.

"What're you thinking about," she asked sweetly.

"You," Harry answered dreamily.

Ginny giggled as she squeezed him tighter.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you, always," Harry whispered in reply.

When the last song ended, a very tired Harry and Ginny returned to the couch. Holding each other contently, they watched the fire's glowing embers and ever changing flames. Ginny's mind began to work as she watched this, thoughts of the future, their future, started to surface. Tilting her head back Ginny noticed that Harry seemed to also be lost in thought, but smiling brightly. After a few moments, Ginny felt a very strong wave of love come from her boyfriend's heart. Her imagination seemed to have kick started in high gear as the images began to flood her thoughts. The images were of various places and quite unfocused, but she saw a wedding and children. All of these images seemed to be linked to the love that Harry was feeling. Smiling, Ginny turned and captured his lips.

When the couple broke the kiss, Harry smiled as he looked into Ginny's eyes. He felt the love pouring from her heart into his own. As they sat, Harry thought about how many times he had wanted just this. He thought about just how happy he felt by just simply having someone to love near him. Harry was sure that Ginny was thinking along the same lines because her feelings of love were coming through so strong, but also because her smile grew brighter as she snuggled closer to him. They sat for hours in silence, content just to be near each other. Harry saw Ginny's head begin to droop slightly as her breath got heavier. 

"Sweetie why don't you go on up to bed, I 'm going to set up and think for a little while," Harry suggested to his girlfriend.

"I wanna stay here with you," Ginny replied groggily.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Harry said with concern in his voice.

"I am comfy sweetheart," Ginny said through a yawn.

Summoning a blanket and wrapping it around them, Harry gently kissed Ginny on the top of her head and held her as she fell asleep. His own head was spinning with all of the things he felt he needed to do before he could possibly ask his girlfriend to be his wife. All he knew was that he wanted to do this around the holidays. _"But how and where,"_ he thought. Pushing the thought away, Harry decided that he would return to it when he was sure that he could devote more than a moment or two to it. Looking down once more, Harry found that he was absolutely certain of one thing; he loved Ginny with all of his heart, and he wasn't about to let anything get in the way of their being together. It was this thought that carried him off to join Ginny in the dream world of their feelings for each other.

Ginny awoke early Sunday morning to find that she and Harry had spent the night together, sleeping on yet another couch. Smiling, she carefully got up and gently kissed her boyfriend, hoping not to wake him. Walking into the dining room, she collected the forgotten dinner dishes and took them into the kitchen, with the thought in mind that she ought to get them washed. Looking at the mess before her, Ginny frowned. She had wanted to make breakfast for Harry as a surprise, but doubted that she could get the dishes done before he woke up. It was then that a thought hit her, what if she could have someone do the dishes for her while she was cooking.

"Dobby," Ginny whispered into the air.

With a soft pop, the house elf appeared.

"What can Dobby do for you, miss," the elf asked.

"I want to fix Harry and I breakfast, could you do me the favor of helping me get these dishes cleaned up," Ginny said quietly.

"It would be my pleasure to help," Dobby replied excitedly.

"Quietly, please, Harry's still asleep," Ginny said quickly.

"Ah, a surprise, yes miss," Dobby said.

Ginny set to fixing some sausages and hotcakes while the elf did the dishes. Seeing that Dobby was working hard without his magic, Ginny began to feel bad.

"You can use your powers, Dobby," Ginny told him.

"Thank you, your kindness is appreciated," the elf replied.

Harry awoke with a shiver. Looking down, he found that Ginny had gotten up. As his mind began to focus, Harry started to smell the aroma of sausages coming from the kitchen. Getting up and sneaking over to the open door, he looked in. He saw Ginny tending to a pan on the stove and a house elf doing the dishes. Smiling, Harry crept back to the couch, having decided not to ruin Ginny's attempt to surprise him. He knew that she usually despised cooking, mostly because she had to help around the kitchen at home while her brothers got away without having to. She had, however, seemed to inherit her mum's knack for cooking. Wrapping the blanket back around himself, Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He found this to be a difficult task, however, as he couldn't help but want to smile as he thought about how lucky he was to have a girlfriend that loves him as much as Ginny does.

After setting breakfast on the table, and asking Dobby if he would be able to stay to help with the breakfast dishes, Ginny went into the living room to wake Harry. As she gently kissed his forehead, she whispered, "Harry, sweetheart, wake up".

Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking at Ginny's smiling face.

"Morning hun," Harry said as groggily as he could.

"How'd you sleep, darling," Ginny asked.

"Great with you keeping me warm," Harry answered with a slight smile.

"Good, breakfast is ready if you want any," Ginny said with a wide smile.

Harry got up and took his girlfriend's hand. He had to fight to keep a surprised look on his face as Ginny led him into the dining room. As they sat down, a huge smile broke onto Harry's face. He just couldn't help himself this time.

"What are you thinking about," Ginny asked as she noticed his smile.

"I'm thinking about how amazing you are," Harry answered.

Ginny smiled at this, feeling as though her boyfriend had known just exactly what to say.

The couple tucked into their breakfast, occasionally exchanging smiles as they ate. When they had finished, Ginny cleared the table before Harry could get up to help. As she returned from the kitchen, Ginny told her boyfriend that she needed to get a shower and get dressed, suggesting that he do the same. Nodding agreement, Harry got up and walked with his girlfriend up the stairs.

They walked down the hall to the bedroom that they had shared Friday night, which Ginny entered. 

I'll meet you out here, soon," Ginny said, giggling as she handed Harry his bag.

Smiling as Ginny closed the door Harry turned and went to his old room. Once he had gotten a shower and dressed, Harry went back to where Ginny had left him to wait. She opened the door at almost the exact same time as he had leaned against the wall. Taking Harry's hand, Ginny gave a tug toward the stairs. The couple walked back down and went into the drawing room to get the chest. Once they had moved it into the kitchen they started to pack up the pictures that were going to go into Harry's photo album, and the ones he was giving to Professor Lupin. Noticing that they had everything ready to go, Harry went back into the living room, followed closely by Ginny. Harry sat down on the couch, followed by Ginny sitting on his lap and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, I want you to know that it means so much to me that we've shared this weekend," Ginny said softly.

"It means a lot to me that you were willing to be here with me," Harry replied.

As a smile grew on Ginny's face, Harry tipped her chin up ever so slightly and captured her lips. Placing a hand on the back of her boyfriend's neck, Ginny returned the kiss passionately. The couple kissed intensely for several moments, not noticing that Professor Lupin had just arrived in the living room.

"Not interrupting I hope," he said with a soft smile.

Breaking apart, Harry and Ginny took notice of their teacher smiling at them while he played with a gold band on his finger, which they had not noticed before.

"Professor…," Harry started as his face burned a bright red, but Lupin held his hand up to stop him.

"I quite understand. And as far as you or Ginny calling me 'Professor' outside of school, or when there is no one else around, I would prefer that you not. I feel that we have become close enough friends that you have earned the right to use my first name, or my old nickname if you prefer," Professor Lupin said.

Harry and Ginny smiled.

"We just couldn't help ourselves," Ginny said with a slight giggle.

"I know what you mean. I've known for quite some time that you two have been growing closer by the day," Remus said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Sir…, Remus, I couldn't help but notice that you've been playing with that ring," Harry said, trying to change the subject, and still unsure of whether or not he and Ginny were in any trouble.

Remus looked down and noticed what he was doing.

"Oh, that, well, I guess I should have told you two sooner. Dora and I got married shortly before term started," Remus replied as he dropped his hands and smiled.

"It all makes sense now," Ginny said somewhat excitedly.

"You figured it out, have you," Remus asked.

"Well, yeah, you and Tonks both disappear three weeks before term, and the ring," Ginny said.

"Good for you, I had figured that Hermione would be the first to put the pieces together," Remus said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny congratulated their teacher. Then Remus decided that it was time to get down to the matter of their return to school.

"So, when were you two thinking about going back," Remus asked.

"After supper," Ginny replied.

"I see, well, I'd like to send anything back that you want to take," Remus said.

"Okay, everything's in the kitchen," Harry said.

"I'll take care of it then, you two go enjoy the rest of the day," Remus said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny smiled their thanks before getting up and wandering back up the stairs. As they reached the room that Ginny had just dressed in, the couple stopped. Ginny looked over to Harry and then tugged his hand toward the bedroom. As he looked back at his girlfriend, Harry raised his brow, almost asking what she was thinking with Remus just downstairs. She returned his gaze with a mischievous grin.

"He did tell us to enjoy the rest of the day," she said with a hint of defiance in her voice.

Harry didn't answer as he could not argue her logic. Instead, he followed his girlfriend into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Once inside, Ginny kissed Harry with more intensity that he thought was possible. Returning her kiss, Harry gently steered her toward a chair. Not liking the idea, Ginny pushed back, eventually trapping Harry against the wall. This surprised Harry as he had no idea that Ginny was this strong as she had never done anything like this before. As they came up for air, Harry raised a brow to Ginny. Smiling, she looked back into his eyes, telling him that she would let this go only as far as she felt comfortable. They spent the next few hours sharing kisses, holding each other contently, and just simply being happy to be able to share the rest of the day together. 

At around noon, Ginny suggested that they go make lunch. Harry agreed, knowing that they would still have the better part of the afternoon together. As they made lunch, Remus stepped into the kitchen.

"Want a hand," he asked.

"I think we've got it," Ginny said with a smile.

"I see, well I'll just wait in the dining room," Remus replied.

The three of them ate lunch together in silence. After they had finished, Harry disappeared to the drawing room for a moment. When he returned, he was carrying a small box. Handing the box to Remus, he smiled sadly.

"I thought that you might like to have these," Harry said.

Remus opened the box and felt his breath catch. As he removed each picture, he smiled. Most of the pictures were of James and Lily, but there were a few where he and Sirius were with them.

"Thank you, Harry, I can't begin to tell you what these mean to me," Remus said.

"You're welcome, Moony," Harry said.

Leaving their teacher and friend to go through the pictures, Harry and Ginny went back upstairs. This time, however, Harry tugged Ginny's hand. As they sat down on the bed together, Harry let out a slightly sad sigh. Ginny felt his emotions coming through. He was happy that Remus had liked the pictures, yet there was sadness at knowing what each of those pictures was.

"Harry you know that he's very happy that you gave him those pictures," Ginny asked concernedly.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel sad though. It seems like I'm meant to feel this way," Harry answered.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, hoping that he would feel better knowing that she knew how he was feeling right now. He returned her hug, letting her know that he was okay. The couple sat in each other's arms, simply taking in each other's warmth; which was not what either of them had in mind a couple of hours ago. Harry felt Ginny's head find its place against his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her long red hair, letting the simplicity of the act comfort him.

Some time later, Harry awoke to the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was getting late. He looked down to find that Ginny was still asleep.

"Gin, wake up," Harry said softly.

His girlfriend stirred slightly, but remained asleep, so he tried again.

"Sweetie, we need to get up," he said, this time kissing her on top of her head.

"How long've we been 'sleep," Ginny asked groggily.

"A couple hours," Harry answered.

"Damn, we need to get supper," Ginny said as she woke up more.

"It sounds like Remus has that handled," Harry said as a loud scraping noise came from the kitchen.

"I guess he does. Well, let's go and see if we can help," Ginny said with a smile.

The couple walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Want a hand," Harry asked.

"Oh, I think I've about got it," Remus answered.

"Okay, we'll be in the dining room if you change your mind," Ginny said.

Remus finished up and set supper out on the table. As everyone tucked in, Ginny noticed that Harry was unusually quiet. Then it occurred to her that she knew why. This was their last meal together before returning to school. Remus saw that Harry had a look of what appeared to be disappointment on his face, but couldn't think of why. He knew that Harry loved Hogwarts, but that didn't seem to fit.

"Harry, what's wrong," Remus asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," Harry answered, forcing a weak smile.

"I see, well I've finished. If you two would please bring in your dishes when you have," Remus said as he threw a look of concern to Ginny.

"We will," Ginny said.

As their teacher went into the kitchen, Ginny scooted herself closer to her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, what's wrong," Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Gin. I just can't seem to feel happy about going back," Harry answered.

"You want to stay here, with me," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I've got other things on my mind too," Harry answered.

"Harry, I've had the happiest weekend of my life being here with you, and I know that you have too. I feel the same way you do about not wanting it to end, but it has to. We will still be together a lot back at school, even if it is only during breaks and in the evenings. Please cheer up," Ginny said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Gin, I needed that," Harry said as he returned her hug.

The couple finished their supper and took the dishes into the kitchen to Remus, who was waiting. After he put the last plate away, Remus set up a portkey. 

Harry and Ginny found themselves in the Gryffindor common room looking at a very red faced Ron. Harry stalled any arguments by motioning toward the portrait hole. Ron nodded as Harry whispered to Ginny and kissed her goodnight.

When Harry and Ron got to the hallway, Ron cut loose. 

"What do you mean by…," Ron started, but Harry cut across him.

"Yes, we were alone, but nothing happened, Ron. We went there to go through the things that we recovered from Godric's Hollow," Harry said.

"Oh, God Harry I'm sorry," Ron said, understanding.

"Its okay, Ron," Harry said.

"Are you okay," Ron asked with concern.

"Yes, I am," Harry said.

After a moment of silence, Harry collected his thoughts.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something, but I don't want to be overheard," Harry said.

The two friends went on, Ron wondering the whole time what all of this could be about, and arrived in the Room of Requirement.

"So," Ron asked.

"Ron, this weekend has helped me decide something," Harry said.

"What," Ron asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Well, I want to ask Ginny to marry me," Harry said nervously.

"YOU WHAT… NO WAY," Ron said in total disbelief.

"Yeah, that's why I need to talk to you. I need you to owl your family and see if they can meet us here, and I want Hermione there too, but you can't let on to Ginny about any of this, I want it to be a surprise," Harry said.

"I'll see what I can do, mate," Ron said as he started to realize that all of his doubts about the relationship between his best friend and his little sister were gone.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said.

"Mate, you have no idea how happy I am about this," Ron said.

"Oh," Harry said, raising a brow.

"Let's just say that I've noticed how happy you and Ginny are," Ron said.

"I just hope she feels the same way I do," Harry said.

"She does, mate," Ron said with a wide smile.


	18. Announcements and Blessings

Chapter 18: Announcements and Blessings

Harry and Ron returned to the common room and bid each other goodnight. The next morning, Ron and Hermione met Harry and Ginny at breakfast. Ron looked at his sister and her boyfriend and smiled. Hermione caught this and started to wonder what was going on.

"What are you smiling at," She whispered playfully.

"Tell you later," Ron whispered back.

Hermione decided that, whatever this was, it had to be about both Harry and Ginny. Then the thought hit her.

"Oh my God, Ron," she said.

"What," he asked.

"You don't mean," Hermione whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Ron whispered back as he flicked his eyes at the ring Hermione was wearing.

Hermione saw this and quickly hid her hand. They had wanted to tell Harry and Ginny about what went on while they were away, but after supper. As they got up, they told Harry and Ginny that they were going to class.

Once in the hall, Ron stopped Hermione. Ducking into an empty classroom, Ron sat Hermione down and Imperturbed the door.

"Ron, what's this about," Hermione asked.

"Harry's going to propose to Ginny," Ron said with a smile.

"WHAT," Hermione asked, not sure that she heard right.

"Yeah. He also wants us to meet with him and my family, but we have to keep it quiet," Ron said, smiling wider.

"Oh my God, Ron, when did he tell you," Hermione asked, now smiling widely.

"Last night," Ron answered.

"Well, that might be a tough one, did he say when," Hermione asked.

"No, but I think he already has a plan. My guess is he's waiting on an answer from mum and dad," Ron answered.

"So, why exactly does he want to meet with them," Hermione asked.

"He didn't say, and I haven't got any ideas," Ron answered, making it clear that he didn't want to push his best friend.

With that, Ron and Hermione went to the Owlery to send an owl to the Burrow.

At lunch, after going through their morning classes trying not to question Harry about his plans, Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny. As they ate, Ron told Harry that he needed a bit of help with a particularly difficult spell in Defense. This surprised the girls as both of the boys were usually asking Hermione for help. They met on the hall outside of one of their convenient shortcuts.

"Harry, I've sent an owl home. Now, would you mind filling me in on why you want to meet with my family," Ron asked quietly.

"Not yet," Harry answered in a voice that made it clear that he needed to keep his plans to himself.

"Okay, okay, I get it, mate. You want to talk to all of us at one time," Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do, Ron. I need you to understand that I need to do this exactly the way I have it thought out," Harry replied.

"I understand," Ron said.

"Thank you. Now, what does Hermione know," Harry asked.

"Only as much as I do. And speaking of, we want you and Ginny to meet us in the common room after supper," Ron said, trying to change the subject now.

"Why," Harry asked.

"We have something to tell you," Ron said somewhat nervously.

"I see, well, I'll talk to Ginny," Harry replied, understanding that whatever it was that his friends wanted to tell them, it must be important.

As soon as afternoon classes had ended for Harry and Ginny, Harry told her about meeting Ron and Hermione. Ginny agreed immediately, knowing that something had been up with them all day. The couple went down and joined Ron and Hermione at supper quietly letting them know that they would meet them as soon as they had eaten. Ron and Hermione nodded and then ate at top speed. Harry and Ginny took their time. This was partly because they wanted to spend some time together, and partly because they knew that Ron and Hermione would be busy clearing out the common room. When they had finished, the couple left the Great Hall and walked slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione in the common room. Taking their favorite seats by the fire, the four of them looked around, just to be sure that they would not be overheard.

"What's up," Harry asked.

"Yeah, you two have been acting weird all day," Ginny added.

"Well, we sort of have an announcement to make," Ron said nervously.

"Harry, Ginny, we're engaged," Hermione said happily.

"What? Congratulations," Harry said, smiling at his best friends.

Ginny said nothing, but jumped up and hugged both her brother and her best friend. As the girls started talking about Ron's proposal, Harry turned away, lost in his thoughts.

"What's up, mate," Ron asked.

"Don't know," Harry answered.

"Look, I know that I should have told you sooner…," Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

"No, I understand that you and Hermione wanted to tell us together," he said with a bit of sadness creeping into his voice.

"And you feel like you're going to lose your best friends," Ron said.

"A bit like that," Harry said.

"Listen, me and Hermione, we're always going to be your best friends, Harry. Always," Ron said.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling a little.

The truth was that he really was happy for his friends. Now, he had to turn his focus on what he was going to say to the Weasleys when he spoke with them.

Later that evening, Ginny came down from her room to find Harry staring into the fireplace. She went over to him, intent on finding out what was wrong.

"You okay, Hun," she asked.

"Yeah," Harry lied.

"You feel like you're losing them, don't you," Ginny persisted.

"I do, but Ron told me that they'll always be there for me," Harry replied.

"They will always be your best friends, nothing will ever change that," Ginny stated.

"I know, Gin," Harry said, knowing that she was right.

Ginny sat down and snuggled up to him, resting her head gently on his chest. She knew that he was happy for his friends. It was then that some her own doubts began to resurface. She knew that Harry loved her, and that he would never leave her if he had the choice, but she couldn't help but feel as though he wasn't happy anymore. Harry felt Ginny's feeling of doubt and gently pulled her close, hoping to reassure her. The couple stayed like this for a couple of hours. Ginny looked up and noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. She put her head back against his chest and relaxed a bit, knowing that he had at least been able to sleep tonight. It was at this moment that she felt a surge of love come from Harry's heart, and she caught a bit of his dreams. She smiled contently as she saw the he was dreaming about asking her to marry him. Reaching up and gently putting a hand on his cheek, she kissed him. As she pulled away and rested her head on his chest, she whispered to him," Whenever you're ready, my love, the answer's yes".

Moments later Ginny fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Ron and Hermione came down from their rooms about an hour later to find Ginny curled up against Harry. Looking at each other, Hermione smiled at Ron. When Ron returned her smile, Hermione walked over and hugged him.

"He's worried about losing us, isn't he," Hermione asked.

"He is, but he's got other things on his mind too," Ron answered.

"I know. They'll be happy together someday," Hermione said.

"They are now," Ron replied, pointing at Harry and Ginny's smiles.

At this, Ron ran back up to his room and grabbed a couple blankets. When he returned, Hermione helped him wrap their friends in one of them. After they had done this, Ron took a seat on the couch opposite his sister and best friend. Hermione joined him, pulling a blanket around them both and curling up in Ron's lap. As they sat together, they talked about Harry's worries and when they wanted to have their wedding. After an hour had passed, Ron and Hermione drifted off into a deep sleep, already planning for their idea to show Harry what he means to them.

The next morning, Harry awoke to find Ron staring at him from the couch opposite the one he sat on. Ron smiled at his best friend as if to say that he was okay with the way Harry and Ginny had spent the night. It was at that moment that Harry noticed that Hermione was curled up in Ron's lap. Harry smiled back having figured out that his friends must have come down from their rooms to find him and Ginny asleep on the couch. Leaning down slightly and kissing the top of Ginny's head, Harry tried to wake his girlfriend.

"Gin, time to get up and go to class," Harry said gently.

"Don' wanna go to class. Wanna spend the day with you," Ginny replied sleepily, her eyes still closed as she pulled herself tighter to her boyfriend.

Harry took a deep breath. Resisting the urge to stay there and skive off the whole day, he tried again.

"Sweetie, we've got to get up," Harry said softly.

Ginny squeezed harder, but this time she had her eyes open.

"Okay, but I still want to spend the day with you," she answered groggily.

"I promise that you can have as much time as you want this afternoon," Harry said, knowing that he and Ginny only had morning classes today.

With that Ginny got up, dropping the blanket, and went up to her room. At the same time, Ron woke Hermione up and they were heading up to their rooms. Harry did the same, dressing quickly so that he could meet Ginny in the common room before they went down to breakfast. 

As they ate, the post came and Hedwig landed with a letter for Harry. He knew what this was and quickly stuck it in his pocket. Ginny saw this but let it go knowing that he would either read it with her later, or this was something private. When they had finished, the couple left the Great Hall and walked up to the second floor together. Harry softly kissed Ginny before he went to Defense Against the Dark Arts while she went on to Transfiguration.

Ron met Harry in the Defense classroom and immediately showed him a letter. Harry had yet to read his own so he told Ron that they would talk at break. Professor Moody stepped into the room and announced to the class that they would be practicing dueling as Professor Lupin was ill. The class, most of whom were D.A. members, separated into pairs, but Harry found himself left alone. 

"Why don't you help me run the class today," Moody said to Harry.

"Sir," Harry asked.

"Well, you appear to be the only one without a partner," Moody stated.

"He is not," a voice said from the door.

Turning to see who had said this, Harry smiled. Ginny was standing at the door with a note in her hand.

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing here," Professor Moody asked.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to attend this lesson and the next," Ginny answered, holding out the note.

Professor Moody took the note and read it quickly.

"I see. Well, Potter, you seem to have a partner now," Moody said.

Harry and Ginny took positions near the front of the classroom.

"Now, Rules, NO UNFORGIVABLES, NOTHING LIKELY TO INJURE, AND NONVERBAL INCANTATIONS ONLY," Moody bellowed to the class.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, and then tossed a wink to Ron and Hermione.

"On three now. ONE…TWO…THREE," Moody said.

At three, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione began to duel fiercely as the rest of the class made feeble attempts to simply disarm each other. Moody watched for several minutes before calling a halt.

"Do most of you mean to tell me that you can't even disarm nonverbally," Moody asked in shock.

"Sir, we've never dueled without verbal incantations," Seamus said.

"Well, we'll have to fix that now, won't we," Moody said.

"Yes sir," the class echoed.

"Ron, Hermione, Show 'em how it's done," Moody said.

Ron and Hermione took their positions and raised their wands.

"Fight," Moody yelled.

At this, Ron and Hermione began to throw spells at each other. This went on for a few minutes, until Hermione managed to disarm Ron.

"Very good. Now, let's see if you lot can do this," Moody said.

The class retook their positions and waited. At three, disarming charms flew as shield charms went up. In the end, the D.A. members had successfully disarmed each other at least once each, but the others had not.

"Well now, I see that some of you are behind. That won't do. Homework; Read the theory on nonverbal spells and practice," Moody said.

At this the class emptied. Ginny went on to her next class as Harry and Ron met at the door.

"Well, you going to read that or what," Ron asked.

Harry quickly read the letter that he had received. Nodding, he and Ron set off for an empty classroom.

"Thursday afternoon," Harry said.

"And Ginny," Ron asked.

"We'll have Hermione find something," Harry said.

"Okay, we'll meet by the Great Hall," Ron said.

"Agreed, and let Hermione know," Harry said.

"I will," Ron replied.

At this, Harry and Ron set off for Charms. After Charms, Harry met Ginny at the bottom of the marble staircase.

"Hey you," Harry said as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"Hey yourself," Ginny answered with a smile.

Taking each other's hands, the couple walked into the Great Hall and found a couple of seats near the doors so that they could get back out easily. They ate a quickly as they could, finishing their lunch in only a few moments. After they had finished, the couple left the Great Hall and walked out onto the castle grounds.

As they walked, Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She smiled as she wrapped and arm around his waist.

"Where are we going," Ginny asked.

"You know, I haven't really thought about it," Harry answered.

"Do you have any ideas," Ginny asked.

"A couple," Harry answered with a bit of a sad smile.

Ginny saw this and understood that there must not be a single place on the grounds that Harry could be simply happy about. Most of the places that she could guess that he might be thinking about have had both good and bad memories attached to them. Squeezing Harry a bit tighter, Ginny pulled herself closer, allowing her boyfriend to lead her wherever he wanted to go.

About an hour later, the couple came to a clearing down by the lake. Harry conjured a blanket and spread it out so that they could sit together. As they sat down, Ginny curled up next to Harry, putting her head down in his lap. Harry began to gently run his fingers through her hair, tucking loose strands behind her ear every so often. The act seemed to calm him slightly. As he began to relax, a memory hit him. The last time that Harry had been on this exact spot was when he was rescuing Sirius from the dementors. 

Ginny felt Harry's hand stop playing with her hair and looked up. As her eyes fell upon his face, she noticed that tears had begun to run down his cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong," Ginny asked.

Harry tried to answer her, but found that he could not. Ginny saw Harry's attempt to tell her and sat up. As she pulled him into a hug, she began to see what had upset him.

She saw the night that Harry had followed Sirius down to the lake, only to find that they were surrounded by dementors. She saw his feeble attempts at casting his Patronus, then the sudden appearance of a blinding white stag and a second Harry on the far side of the lake. Pulling as tight as she could, Ginny felt Harry's pain. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew that his sorrow had taken him to a place that he didn't know how to leave.

"_I'm here for you, Harry,"_ Ginny said in her heart.

After a moment, she knew that she had to be the light in this dark corner of her boyfriend's memories.

"_My love, look deep into your heart, I'm waiting for you there. I'm here for you and I'm never leaving. I know it hurts, but you don't have to take that hurt alone. Let me comfort you; let me take some of the hurt from you. Harry know that I love you more than anything,_" Ginny said, again in her heart, willing Harry's heart to hear her.

Harry felt the pain begin to leave him. He had heard Ginny's heart tell him that she is there for him, but it wasn't until her heart spoke a second time that his heart could believe it. His arms wrapped around Ginny as he felt the warmth grow within him.

"You okay," Ginny asked.

"I am now," Harry answered.

"You want to tell me about it," Ginny asked, hoping that he really was okay.

"I don't know if I can," Harry croaked, throat suddenly feeling as dry as his robes.

"I understand," Ginny said, knowing that he was still a bit unsettled.

Harry pulled Ginny closer. As he held her, the feelings of sorrow began to give way to happiness again. Tipping her chin, Harry kissed her gently, letting her know that she had comforted him. At about supper time, the couple went back to the castle to eat, and tackle their homework.

After eating supper, Harry and Ginny sat with Ron and Hermione doing their homework. The two couples talked about their classes while they helped each other in spots where one would have trouble answering a question. When Ginny had completed her homework, she kissed Harry goodnight and went up to bed, leaving the trio alone.

"So, Thursday after lunch," Ron asked.

"Yes, in Professor McGonagall's office," Harry answered.

"And I'll have Ginny out on patrol," Hermione added, having worked out a plan to keep her busy while they were meeting with the Weasleys.

At this, the trio bid each other goodnight and went to bed.

The next day passed without incident, owning to the fact that everyone was so deeply caught up in their classes that they said little to each other.

On Thursday morning, Hermione handed Ginny a note that told her what patrol route she would follow that afternoon while the trio would be meeting with the Headmistress. Morning classes passed quickly for Harry and his nervousness began to creep up on him. After lunch, Professor McGonagall brought the trio to her office. After conjuring enough chairs for everyone, the Headmistress instructed all of the paintings, except Professor Dumbledore's, to visit their counter parts, or another in the school, and then excused herself.

"So, Harry, what is it you wanted to talk to us about," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, sir, I've asked you all here to ask for your permission to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage," Harry answered nervously.

At this, everyone's jaws dropped. They all knew, of course, that Harry and Ginny loved each other, but they had never expected this so soon. After several moments, Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Harry, are you sure that you're ready for this," he asked.

"I'm more sure of this than anything," Harry replied resolutely.

"Then by all means, you have my permission," Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"And you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley said nothing, but jumped from her chair and enveloped Harry into a tight hug. When she pulled away, she nodded. Harry turned then to Ginny's brothers.

"Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron," Harry asked.

Ron spoke first," Of course you have my permission, mate". 

"Ours too," Fred and George followed together.

"And mine," Bill said as he looked over at his wife.

Charlie remained silent for a moment longer before getting up and extending his hand with a smile, "About bloody time". 

Harry shook Charlie's hand and smiled, then turned to Hermione, who had tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Hermione," Harry asked, feeling as though Hermione was as good as a sister to him.

Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him, whispering her approval.

"Well, I guess that means you have our blessing, son," Mr. Weasley said with a huge smile.

After everyone took turns shaking Harry's hand, or hugging him, Hermione and Ron stood together.

"Mum, dad, I've asked Hermione to marry me," Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her youngest son, smiling.

"And," she asked.

"I said yes," Hermione said smiling.

Mrs. Weasley, overjoyed at this announcement, wrapped the young couple in a tight hug.

"Congratulations," Mr. Weasley and Ron's brothers said before joining Mrs. Weasley.

Harry stepped away from the family, smiling as he watched.


	19. The Locket

Chapter 19: The Locket

Chapter 19: The Locket

As the Weasleys left the room, each stopping to congratulate Ron and Hermione again, Harry returned to the chair that he had been sitting in. Hermione turned to look at Harry, spotting what seemed to be a mixture of happiness and sorrow on his face. Telling Ron that she wanted a word with Harry alone, she crossed the room and took a seat across from him. 

"Harry, I was just wondering, why did you want me to be here," Hermione asked.

"Because I've come to think of you as a sister as much as a best friend," Harry answered.

"Well, you do know that I was already happy that you had finally decided to follow your heart, didn't you," Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"I do, but it was important to me to hear you say that you approved, and better, that I had your permission as a sister," Harry answered.

"It means a lot to hear you say that, Harry," Hermione said, smiling.

"It meant a lot to hear Ron say that he approved as my best friend, and just as much to hear the rest of the Weasleys also approved, but when you hugged me, I felt like I finally had the one thing that I've never had, family," Harry said. 

At this, Hermione got up and pulled Harry into a hug.

"You're as much my brother as you are my best friend, Harry. Never forget that," Hermione said quietly.

Turning to leave the office, Hermione smiled at her friend. As she reached the door, she stopped and turned back.

"Coming," she asked.

"In a minute, there's something that I've got to do," Harry answered.

"Okay, I'll let Professor McGonagall know," Hermione said having a good idea of what Harry needed to do.

As the door closed, Harry stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's painting.

"Sir, I hope that you're proud of me," Harry said sadly.

Looking down at the young man in front of him, the painting smiled, "Harry, I've never been more proud of you than I am tonight".

Harry exited the doorway and found that Hermione had waited for him. Having her suspicions of why Harry had stayed in the office, she asked, "You needed to talk to him, didn't you"?

"In a way, yes," Harry answered.

"You know, I've noticed that you haven't gone down to visit him since we came back, Harry. Why don't you go and do that," Hermione said.

"I don't know if I can," Harry said softly.

"Look, I know that you miss him, we all do, but you'll never stop hurting until you've done this," Hermione said wisely.

"I know, Hermione, but…," Harry started.

"I know it's hard, he was as much your friend as me or Ron," Hermione said.

Harry stopped to think about this. When Hermione noticed, she turned to Harry.

"Go, I'll cover for you," she said, hugging Harry.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied.

Harry turned and went down the stairs to the Entrance Hall and then out onto the castle grounds. Finding the place where his former Headmaster and friend lay, he knelt down.

"Sir," Harry started. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he continued, "I miss you. I know that you've told me that those we love remain in our hearts forever, but tonight I need more than that. I need you to know that I've decided to ask Ginny to marry me. I need to know that you're proud of me. I need your advice and guidance…" 

Harry went on talking to the White Tomb for several more minutes before being overcome by his grief.

Meanwhile, in the Gryphindor common room, Ginny felt a sudden wave of sadness. Looking up, she spotted Hermione.

"Where is he," Ginny asked.

"Visiting an old friend," Hermione answered.

Ginny knew immediately what this meant and started for the portrait hole. Seeing this, Hermione stopped her.  
"No, he needs to do this, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I know," Ginny replied.

"You know what he's feeling right now, don't you," Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I can't go into it yet. Right now, Harry needs to know that someone is here for him," Ginny said, struggling against Hermione's grasp.

"Okay, but don't stop what is happening," Hermione said as she released her hold on Ginny.

Ginny ran out onto the grounds. Spotting Harry by the White Tomb, she made her way over to him. Sitting down next to him, Ginny gently put her arms around Harry. Harry felt her warmth, but it seemed to do nothing. His heart ached from the grief that he had held in for so long.  
"Harry," Ginny said softly.

Harry didn't respond, but slumped into her body as though he had lost the strength to hold himself up.

"Sweetie I'm here, just let it out," Ginny told him.

Harry turned to her, "Gin, I…," he started.

"Harry, you aren't alone. I know that you can," she said as she felt the hopelessness in his heart.

"I just want to see him again," Harry said.

"I know. We all miss him Harry," Ginny said as she pulled him closer.

"Do you think that he'd be proud of me," Harry asked.

"Absolutely, dear," Ginny answered.

Turning back to the tomb, Harry placed a hand on it. Ginny moved and copied him, and then took his other hand in hers.

"He'll always be in your heart. As long as you remember that, he'll never leave you," Ginny told him.

Harry turned back to Ginny, wrapping her in his arms and letting the comfort of being with her in.

"Thanks," Harry said simply.

"Anytime," Ginny answered with a small smile.

The couple walked back into the school. As they reached the portrait hole, Harry stopped.

"Gin…," Harry started, but was silenced as Ginny put a finger to his lips.

"I'll always be here for you," Ginny said.

When they got through the portrait hole, Ginny led Harry over to their favorite couch. As he settled into the cushions, Ginny scooted in next to him and placed her head on his chest. 

Sometime later, Hermione came down and covered her friends, whom were now lying comfortably on the couch, with a blanket. Smiling, she went back to her room, knowing that Ginny had done what she needed to do, comfort Harry.

A few days later, Harry got a note from Professor McGonagall telling him to meet her in her office. As he entered the office, Professor McGonagall motioned for him to take a seat.

"Harry, the Order has discovered the location of one of the Horcruxes," Professor McGonagall stated.

"And," Harry asked.

"It is in the possession of Mundungus Fletcher," she answered.

"The locket," Harry said.

"Yes, now as we have found him, we have come up with a plan to trick him into giving it to you," Professor McGonagall said.

She went on to explain that they had told Mundungus that there is a person whom is interested in buying the locket. That person would be Harry, of course, but then the Order also came up with a plan to set a trap to convince him to part with it. Harry agreed to this, making only one request; that his best friends and girlfriend be a part of the trap. Professor McGonagall agreed and dismissed Harry as she set about informing the Order.

When Harry returned to the common room, he explained the Order's plans to his friends and girlfriend. They quickly agreed to go along, but Hermione seemed insistent on informing the D.A. and keeping them prepared to be called in.

The next day, Harry went down to Hogsmeade and waited for Mundungus. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited in a nearby alley as Harry had instructed. With a pop, Mundungus apparated and turned to face Harry. 

"Hello Dung, looking for someone," Harry asked.

"Actually, no, just thought I'd pop in for a drink at the Hog's Head," Mundungus answered.

As he said this, the members of the Order that were in on the plan started to block off all of the streets leading out of Hogsmeade. Spotting this and realizing that this might be a trap, Mundungus turned and attempted to disapparate, but found that he could not. At this, Harry drew his wand.

"You can't leave," Harry said calmly.

"But," Mundungus started.

"The locket," Harry demanded.

"What locket," Mundungus asked.

"The one that you nicked from my house," Harry said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mundungus said.

"Yes you do and you're going to hand it over," Harry said.

Mundungus drew his wand and pointed at Harry. Harry raised his own wand and let out a jet of sparks before training it on Mundungus. At once they were surrounded by the Order and Harry's friends.

"Now, will you kindly hand over the locket," Harry asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mundungus repeated a little louder.

"Mundungus Fletcher, we all know that you have the locket from Grimmauld Place. You will hand it over to Mr. Potter or I will leave you to his wrath," Professor McGonagall said.

"It's mine, I found it and I'm keeping it," Mundungus said defiantly.

"Then I guess I have no choice. Mr. Potter, he is all yours," Professor McGonagall said calmly.

The circle of people loosened up to give the dueling pair space, and to keep from being hit by a stray spell.

"Last chance, Dung," Harry said.

"It's mine," Mundungus replied angrily.

Harry again trained his wand on Mundungus, this time with the intent to attack. Mundungus aimed his wand and sent a stunner at Harry. Ready for this, Harry blocked and countered with his own. Mundungus dodged the stunner and began to fire jinxes as fast as he could. Harry, having been in a battle like this, kept blocking and returning as many spells as he could. After several minutes, Mundungus got impatient and quit blocking Harry's counter attacks, instead opting to dodge. Harry kept his head and finally hit Mundungus with Levicorpus right before disarming him. 

Harry stepped over to face Mundungus.

"The locket," Harry said firmly.

"Yes, yes, but you'll have to let me down," Mundungus replied in a defeated tone.

Harry released Mundungus. The thief extracted a heavy locket with a serpentine S on it from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry turned and handed Mundungus' wand to Professor McGonagall as he left with his friends.

Upon returning to the school, Harry took the locket to Professor Lupin and asked his advice. Lupin's only answer was to ask Moody as he had more experience with dark objects. 

A short time later, Harry met with Moody hoping for an answer. As they talked through what Harry knew about the previous Horcruxes, Moody drew the conclusion that the locket had to be destroyed either physically, or magically, but not destroyed physically by using magic. As they could find no way to completely destroy the locket physically, Moody turned to his spell books. It was here that he found his answer. The spell was called _Amoris Sanationis_ _and is described as a spell that can remove the effects of dark magic from any object. To use this, one must be in the company of those who share a mutual love with the caster as the caster speaks the incantation: Amorem Delere Malum._

_If successful, the dark object will return to its natural state. _

_Notes: _

_The use of this spell on a dark creature will cause the creature's instant death._

_Use of this spell on a dark witch or wizard is not advised as the effects are unknown._

Harry thanked Moody and took off for the common room.

Later that evening, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood around a small table in the Room of Requirement. Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the locket sitting on this table. 

Closing his eyes, Harry spoke the incantation, "_Amorem Delere, Malum_".

The locket glowed in a soft golden tone for a moment before emitting an earsplitting shriek and a blinding green light.

Moments later the locket fell open revealing two pictures burned beyond recognition. As Harry picked up the locket, he noticed that it seemed slightly lighter in weight and completely harmless.

"We've done it," Harry said.

Together, the four of them took the locket to Professor McGonagall, who put it with Slytherin's ring.

Later that night, Ginny came down the dormitory stairs to find Harry staring into the glowing coals in the fireplace.

"You okay," she asked as she sat down next to him.

"I don't know, Gin. I'm relieved that one more of them is gone, but it seems like I'm so far away from destroying the others," Harry said uncomfortably.

Ginny wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, pulling him close to her.

"Then be happy that three are gone," she said simply.

Harry smiled and melted into the comfort of her embrace.

"You're right, three down," Harry said.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and then rested her head against his chest, it was at this moment that Harry made a decision on something else that he had been thinking about.

"I love you, Gin, more than anything," Harry said softly.

Ginny smiled, "I love you too sweetheart".

The couple leaned back onto the couch they were sharing and drifted to sleep, happy that they had each other tonight.


	20. You Make Me Happy

Chapter 20: You Make Me Happy

Chapter 20: You Make Me Happy

About five weeks had passed since the destruction of the locket Horcrux and Harry found himself standing in front of the D.A. for the last time before the holidays. The group had come a very long way since the first meeting.

"Tonight, the six of us here will test you all to see how well you can do in a duel," Harry said loudly as he indicated his friends.

The group murmured their excitement as Ron and Hermione began to put them into separate lines. Each member of the group stepped forward and faced one of the "Department of Mysteries Team", as Harry's friends were now affectionately known. To Harry's pleasure many of the Army did very well, including Jonathan Smith.

After everyone had tested, Harry stood in front of them again, this time with a proud smile.

"Well done, all of you. Now, as we won't be meeting again until after the holidays, I don't want to start anything new. Instead, I want to give you the opportunity to challenge anyone you wish. Each duel will be under the same rule; you may use any spell you know, but nothing dangerous. Other than that, each duel will be formal," Harry said.

The group began to break into pairs. As they did, Dean came forward.

"You," he said. 

Harry looked at Dean Thomas. Nodding acceptance, the pair took positions. Ginny noticed this and went over to Harry's side.

"Dean, NO. You aren't going to impress me by fighting Harry," she said firmly.

"This isn't about impressing you, Ginny, this is about his stealing you from me," Dean said harshly.

"Harry did not steal me from you, Dean. I left you because you never respected me or my abilities," Ginny said as her anger began to build.

"Ginny, you'll never get it, will you? The people that trust him get hurt. He can't protect you like I can," Dean shot back.

"Look, you had your shot. When you failed to even try to show that you respected me, I decided that I didn't want to be with you. Harry respects me and my abilities, in case you haven't noticed," Ginny growled.

Harry watched as Ginny and Dean argued. As much as he had expected this to happen eventually, he never imagined that Dean would still be this jealous.

"Gin, please, let him do what he thinks will make him feel better about himself," Harry said, trying to break up the argument.

"FINE. Be warned, Dean, if you hurt him, I will curse you well into the lifetime after your next," Ginny said hotly.

Harry and Dean took positions once again and raised their wands. Dean, who had never been particularly good at casting nonverbal spells decided to take the first shot, hoping to catch Harry off guard.

"_Stupefy_," Dean shouted

Harry effortlessly blocked Dean's stunner. As he fired his first jinx, Harry noticed that Dean had become suddenly nervous. Dean blocked three jinxes before he could counter. As the duel went on, Dean began to let his frustration show as he began to dodge more often than block, and fire his jinxes more wildly. Harry stayed calm knowing that if he let his temper rise he would make mistakes. Suddenly, Harry caught Dean with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. As Dean fought to maintain his position, he fired one last jinx. The Reductor Curse missed Harry by millimeters, but got Ginny's attention.

"_Expelliarmus_," Ginny bellowed.

Dean's wand flew from his hand as two more jinxes hit him, each one cast by Ron and Hermione.

"Revive him," Harry ordered.

Dean awoke to find four wands trained on him. Harry flicked his wand and Dean felt a Full Body-Bind release. Standing up quickly, Dean extended a hand.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use that curse," he said.

This took both Harry and Ginny by surprise. Harry accepted Dean's hand and shook it firmly. The three of them went off for a bit and talked about the issues that started this duel, all three walking away with a better understanding of each other's feelings.

Harry and Ginny walked back to the front of the group.

"Tonight you have all made me very proud of you. After so many weeks of hard work, you have all shown that you have come a very long way. Very, very well done. You are dismissed, enjoy your holidays, everyone," Harry said with a smile, closing the meeting.

The Room of Requirement emptied out, leaving only Harry and Ginny. Harry stepped over to the corner of the room and reached out as if looking for something in the dark. Touching a soft, silky fabric, he grabbed it and pulled it off to reveal his Firebolt. Returning to Ginny's side, he faced her, offering her his hand.

"Care to join me for a ride, Miss Weasley," Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, smiling as she accepted his hand. Harry draped his invisibility cloak over himself and his girlfriend and then they left the building. As they reached the bottom stair leading out on to the castle grounds, the couple mounted Harry's broom, Ginny gripping her boyfriend tight around the waist. They flew over the grounds finding that it had recently snowed. As they flew the three quarter moon lit the snow covered turrets and towers of the castle and the tops of the trees of the Dark Forest. Ginny gave a sharp intake of breath and she looked over this.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered in Harry's ear.

Turning slightly, Harry directed his broom toward the Quidditch pitch. As they flew over it, Ginny gave another sharp intake of breath and tightened her grip on Harry. Harry felt sudden warmth enter his heart as Ginny's emotions spoke to him. He smiled as he felt this, feeling love come from a person whom he cared for so deeply and loved unconditionally. He turned his broom again, this time toward the Astronomy tower. As he reached the tower, he touched down and the couple got off of the broom. Ginny cleared a patch of snow away while Harry conjured a couple blankets and put one down in the now open space. As he and Ginny lay on the blanket, they looked up at the stars and moon, holding each other close. Harry felt Ginny give a slight shiver against the cold and pulled her closer to keep her warm. Ginny smiled at this, knowing that Harry was the only man that she would have ever wanted with her to enjoy an evening like this.

"Sweetie, this is so wonderful," Ginny said.

Harry smiled as he pulled her even closer, "I'm glad that you're enjoying this." 

"I love you, Harry, more than anything," Ginny said, suddenly rather sleepy.

"I love you too, Gin, more than anything," Harry replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The couple lay together for a few minutes longer, simply enjoying each other's company, and then got up and went back inside.

The couple walked hand in hand back to the common room, both having thoroughly enjoyed the time that they had just spent together. As they reached the dormitory stairs, Harry leaned in and kissed his girlfriend goodnight.

"Goodnight love," Harry said softly.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Ginny replied with a smile.

Throughout the next day, Harry felt his nervousness build. When Ron asked what he was on about, Harry simply said, "I'm going to do it tonight". 

Ron nodded his understanding and suggested that Harry talk to Hermione. Harry smiled his appreciation, but assured Ron that he had already planned everything.

That evening, after supper, Harry asked Ginny if she would go for a walk with him. She agreed happily and followed her boyfriend out of the common room. Outside the portrait hole, Harry took Ginny's hand, intertwining their fingers. As the couple walked, Ginny began to feel her curiosity get the better of her. 

"Where are we going," she asked.

"It's a surprise love," Harry answered with a smile.

Ginny wasn't sure about this, but decided not to push Harry further. The couple walked on until they reached the wall concealing the Room of Requirement. Harry paced the hallway three times, as Ginny felt a surge of warmth build in her heart. As the door appeared, Ginny smiled, feeling the love Harry was feeling for her. Ginny took in the appearance of the room as they entered. The walls were bathed in soft scarlet and gold lighting, the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky, and there were a number of floating candles placed around the room. As they walked into the center of the room, Harry waved his wand and soft music started to play.

"Would you care to dance," Harry asked.

"I'd love to," Ginny answered with a giggle.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as she recognized their song. Placing her head against Harry's chest, she smiled as she hummed along with the lyrics. When the chorus began to play, Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, singing to him as he sang to her.

"_That every long lost dream,_

_Led me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart,_

_They were like Northern Stars._

_Pointing me on my way,_

_Into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true:_

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."_

As the chorus ended, the couple kissed, holding it until the song ended. As they pulled away, Harry smiled and waved his wand, starting another song. Ginny had never heard this song before, but knew immediately why Harry had chosen it. She leaned her head back into his chest, smiling happily. Harry held her tight as they gently swayed to the tune. When the chorus started to play, Harry gently lifted his girlfriend's chin and looked deep into her brown eyes as he sang to her.

"_When you say that I'm one of a kind,_

_Baby, I don't see it but you believe _

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am"._

Ginny pulled herself tighter to her boyfriend as she heard and felt the love that Harry put into his serenading her a second time. Smiling she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he squeezed her equally as tight.

When the song ended, Harry led Ginny over to a small couch. As they sat down, Harry turned to face Ginny.

"Ginny, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. I remembered what you said to me last year after you told me that you didn't care about the risks of being with me. The truth is that I have been too busy saving the wizarding world and hunting Voldemort, but that is not what makes me happy. Gin, you are what makes me happy. These last few months I've been happier than I've ever been in my entire life, and it's all because of you. I've come to love you more and more every day and now I've found that I can not live without you. I guess what I'm trying to say is…," Harry said before he knelt down on one knee in front of her and removed a small velvet box from his pocket, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you make me the happiest man alive by saying that you'll marry me".

As he completed his proposal, Harry opened the box revealing the white gold ring with the emerald encircled diamond. Ginny's breath caught in her chest as she smiled through the tears that were now gently flowing from her eyes. As she regained her composure, she answered, "Yes, my love, yes"!

Harry gently slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger before sweeping her into his arms. The couple kissed passionately for several moments as they held each other. When they reached the pointed when neither could hold off the need for air, they broke their kiss.

"Gin," Harry said, smiling happily.

"Yes love," Ginny replied.

"I love you," he said.

"And I love you," Ginny answered with a smile.

Harry and Ginny got up and left the Room of Requirement, hands interlocked with each other. As they reentered the Gryphindor common room, they found Ron and Hermione had waited up for them.

"So," Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny simply smiled their answer. Hermione gave an excited squeal and ran over to them. As she enveloped her newly engaged friends in a hug, she stammered her congratulations. Ron too walked over.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," Harry and Ginny said together.

Ron gave his sister a hug and then shook Harry's hand firmly.

"You okay," Ginny asked as she noticed a somewhat sad look in her brother's eyes.

"Yeah, I am. I've just realized that I won't have to look after you anymore," Ron answered.

Realizing that their mum had instructed Ron to look after her five years ago, Ginny hugged Ron again.

"Ron, I know that you'll always be around to protect me," Ginny said softly.

Ron smiled proudly at his sister. He was truly happy for her and his best friend.

"Thanks, Ginny," Ron replied softly.

The four of them went on talking for another hour or so before Ron and Hermione went up to their rooms. Harry and Ginny settled down on the couch that they had been sharing. As Ginny curled up against Harry she laid her head on his chest and smiled. Harry summoned a blanket and wrapped it around both of them. Another half hour passed before the couple drifted happily to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Holiday Celebration Seven Years in the Making

Chapter 21: A Holiday Celebration Seven Years in the Making

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow early Saturday Morning. After Breakfast, Mrs. Weasley quickly started gathering boxes of Christmas decorations to put up around the house. As she did this, Harry thought up an idea.

"Mrs. Weasley, why don't we have Christmas at my house this year," he suggested.

"That's nice of you dear, but I'm sure we'll all do just fine here," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry let the suggestion drop without another word. As the four of them put up decorations, Harry noticed that Ginny seemed to be dancing around excitedly. Moving over next to her, he nodded toward the stairs. Ginny nodded agreement as Harry told his friends that he and Ginny would be right back. The couple set off up the stairs and entered Ginny's room, closing the door.

"What's up," Harry asked.

"We haven't told anyone but Ron and Hermione yet and it's killing me to wait," Ginny answered.

"Only until lunch, love," Harry said, understanding his fiancé's feelings.

"Yeah, only until lunch," Ginny sighed, remembering that they had agreed to wait until everyone was home to make their announcement.

"C'mon let's go keep Ron out of trouble," Harry said, holding out his hand.

Ginny giggled slightly as she accepted her fiancé's hand and left the room.

The couple returned to the living room and continued putting up decorations, stealing glances at each other every so often. In a matter of and hour or so, the four of them had gotten almost the entire living room decorated, leaving just the tree to be added.

Moving on to the kitchen, the four set to work again. About half way through decorating, Mrs. Weasley came in and chased them out so that she could make lunch. The four left the kitchen and sat down in the living room. While they sat they talked about anything that came to mind. Ginny, tiring of being around everyone, leaned over and gently placed her head on Harry's shoulder. She was happy to be home for the holidays, but she felt a need to have Harry to herself for a while. Taking his hand, Ginny whispered her wishes to Harry. Nodding his understanding, Harry and Ginny got up and went upstairs to her room.

When they entered her room, the couple sat down on the bed. As they sat, Ginny held her fiancé tight, happy to simply be alone with him.

"Gin, what's wrong," Harry asked.

"Nothing, really, I just wanted to be alone with you," Ginny answered.

Harry smiled at this. Deciding that Ron and Hermione could handle decorating for a while, Harry turned and lay down. Ginny saw this and smiled as she fell next to him. She placed her head on his chest and draped an arm over him. Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny, pulling her close to him. The couple lay in silence, simply happy that they were together. 

A short time later, the couple awoke to Mrs. Weasley's voice calling them to come down for lunch. Getting up reluctantly, they went down to the kitchen. As they sat down, Ginny nudged Harry. He looked over to see Ginny smiling brightly. Nodding, the couple got to their feet and gathered everyone's attention. Taking Harry's hand, Ginny spoke first.

"Everyone, we have an announcement," she said with a wide smile.

The whole table turned to look at the couple.

"Ginny and I…Well, I've…We're engaged," Harry stammered nervously.

A stunned silence fell over the entire kitchen. Mrs. Weasley immediately smiled, but couldn't seem to find the words for her feelings of joy. All of Ginny's brothers, except Ron, wore looks of both happiness and shock as they had never expected this so soon. Mr. Weasley took on a look of pride, although a hint of sadness also snuck in. It was Bill who broke the silence.

"It's about bloody time, mate," he said.

This seemed to break the spell as everyone in the room suddenly got up and congratulated Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley hugged the couple tightly as her tears of joy began to flow.

Lunch went on happily as everyone talked about how happy they were for the couple and, of course, their plans for the holidays. 

After lunch, Harry and Ginny returned to helping decorate for the holidays. As the afternoon passed, the couple slipped away every now and again to spend some time alone, but would always return to their task.

Evening set in and Mrs. Weasley announced that supper was ready. As everyone tucked in, Mr. Weasley took a moment to raise his glass to his daughter and her fiancé, telling them how happy he is for them. Supper, as it turned out, ended up being a celebration of Harry and Ginny's engagement. As everyone finished, Harry and Ginny got up and went to Ginny's bedroom.

When they entered, Ginny motioned for Harry to sit with her on her bed. Harry nodded nervously and joined his fiancé. Ginny noticed Harry's reaction and slid closer to him before putting her arms around his neck.

"Hey, what's wrong," she asked softly.

"Nothing, honestly, I'm just a bit nervous," Harry answered.

"About getting caught in here," Ginny asked.

"Well, yes, but that's not the only thing," Harry replied.

"I see. Harry all I want right now is to spend the rest of the evening with you, alone," Ginny said, hoping that this would ease his nerves a bit.

He seemed to relax a little. Turning and leaning back onto the headboard, Harry breathed deep, calming his nerves. Ginny moved around so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Harry responded to this by wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing the top of her head. They remained like this for the next couple of hours before eventually settling down onto the bed. As Harry lay there, he felt Ginny move so that her head lay on his chest. Almost automatically Harry began to gently run his fingers through her long red hair, occasionally tucking a few loose strands behind her ear as he did this. She smiled softly knowing that, as simple as the act seemed, this caused him to feel completely relaxed. As another hour or two passed, Ginny felt Harry's breathing get heavy. Looking up, she smiled again. Carefully sitting up, she kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

Harry stirred a bit as she resumed her position. His arms wrapped around her firmly as he pulled her close.

"I love you too, Gin," Harry mumbled in his sleep.

Ginny drifted off to sleep moments later, smiling happily.

The next few days went by quickly. Harry and Ginny spent almost the whole of them together alone. During the few times when he was alone, Harry read from his mum's journal. As he would read each entry, he found out about a number of things. He learned about family traditions, school, and her day to day activities. Some of these things he would share with Ginny, while others he would keep to himself.

On Christmas Eve everyone gathered around a special supper. This supper was not special because Mrs. Weasley had gone out of her way to fix everyone's favorite dishes, but because of what Harry was about to share with them.

"Everyone, I have something that I'd like to share with you," he began as he stood. He took a few deep breaths as each member of the Weasley family turned to face him and then continued, "I've been reading my mum's journal and I've found out that my mum's family had a tradition. You see, my mum's family would not only celebrate the holiday on Christmas day, but also on Christmas Eve. I feel that I'd like to continue that tradition starting tonight. As you all will soon be a part of my family, I think that we should celebrate Christmas Eve". 

The whole table sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soon stood and smiled.

"Of course, Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone around the table smiled as Harry smiled back at them.

After supper, everyone sat in the living room laughing and talking. While Harry sat watching his soon to be family, he felt a tug on his hand. Turning to his fiancé, Harry noticed that she was wearing a look that told him that she wanted to get away from everyone. Nodding, he got up with her and followed her up to her bedroom.

When they entered Ginny's bedroom, Harry walked over to the bed and sat down while Ginny went to her trunk. She extracted a small, carefully wrapped box and joined Harry on her bed.

"Happy Christmas sweetheart," she said as she handed him the box.

Harry tore the paper away and opened the box revealing a small, silver trifold picture frame. As he unfolded the frame, he noticed that each end contained a picture, but the middle was empty. On one end was a recent picture of them holding each other closely while the other end held a picture of his parents. 

Harry smiled at his fiancé, "Gin, I don't know what to say, thank you".

"You're welcome. The middle of that frame is for our family, when we have one," Ginny said.

Harry smiled brighter as she said this. A family, he thought, I'd love that. 

Getting up, Harry started for the door.

"I'll be right back," he told Ginny.

Harry ran up the stairs to Ron's room and pulled a slender scarlet velvet box from his trunk. He conjured a golden bow around it as he walked back toward the door. Satisfied with this, he ran back down to Ginny's bedroom. As he reentered the room, Ginny met him.

"Happy Christmas, my love," Harry said as he handed her the box.

Ginny removed the ribbon and opened the box. Bringing a hand to her mouth, Ginny inhaled deeply as she looked down at the locket inside.

"Harry it's gorgeous," she said.

"Not as gorgeous as you," Harry replied with a smile.

Ginny hugged Harry tightly and then turned so the he could put the locked around her neck.

"Open it," Harry said as he locked the clasp.

Ginny gently pressed the small lock on the side and opened the locket. She smiled as she looked at the picture of them the night that they shared their first kiss.

"The other side is charmed to change its picture to whatever you want it to be," Harry said.

"Thank you sweetie, I love it," Ginny said as she closed the locket.

Ginny hugged Harry tightly for a moment and then captured his lips in a kiss. As they broke the kiss, the couple sat in each other's arms. 

A short while later, Harry told Ginny that they should go back down to the living room. Ginny agreed, knowing that the rest of her family would notice that they were missing sooner or later. When they arrived back in the living room, Ron and Hermione met them holding a package.

"Ginny, would you mind if we borrowed Harry for a bit," Hermione asked.

"Not at all," Ginny answered, knowing that this was something that Harry's friends wanted to give to him in person.

Hermione motioned toward the kitchen. Harry followed his friends in, curious as to what they wanted. As the trio sat down at the table, Ron slid the package over to Harry.

"Harry this is from both of us," Ron said with a smile.

Harry removed the wrapping paper to reveal a collage picture frame that contained pictures of himself with his friends in various years at school. In the center of the collage was a piece of parchment.

_To our best friend Harry,_

_You've been there for us as we've been there for you over the years. We know that we've had our difficulties, but we faced them together as friends. Now, as we will soon become family, we want you to know this; No matter what, we will always be your best friends, Harry, ALWAYS. We are here for you now and we'll be here for you whenever you need us._

_Love from your best friends,_

_Ron and Hermione_

As Harry read these words his heart began to fill with joy. Looking up at his friends, Harry smiled.

"Thanks, you've no idea what this means to me," he said.

Hermione walked around the table and hugged her best friend.

"You're welcome," she said simply.

The trio rejoined the party, all smiling happily. Later that night, Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting contently by the fire. As they sat the couple talked about Christmas day and what they wanted to do all that day. Deciding upon basically spending as much of the day as they could alone, the couple drifted off to sleep, holding each other close.

As they had planned, Harry and Ginny only joined everyone else in the morning and at lunch. Throughout the day, the couple found creative places to be alone, even if they did so only to enjoy each other's company. Christmas dinner was the usual Weasley feast followed by cheerful conversation.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione spent some time playing Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess before going to bed, tired yet happy.

Throughout the rest of the holiday the two couples completed their homework. This meant that they spent little time together, even though they were almost always in the same room. Each evening, Harry and Ginny would discuss little things about their wedding. This was mostly so that they had an excuse to be together alone, but also so that they could be sure that they had taken care of these things. On the last night of the holiday, Harry and Ginny started to discuss dates and locations.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Yes love," Harry answered.

"Where would you like to have our wedding," Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. I've thought about my place, but I also thought about the Great Hall at Hogwarts," Harry answered.

Ginny pondered this for a bit and then asked, "What about here"?

"Well, I was hoping to make our wedding a bit easier on your mum," Harry said.

"You have a point there," Ginny replied with a slight smile.

"Well, I'd say that we've narrowed that down a bit. Now, when would you like to have the wedding," Harry asked.

"Soon, but I haven't any ideas yet. Besides, I thought that we'd decide that together," Ginny answered.

"Okay, here's a thought. Let's come up with a couple of ideas and come back to this," Harry suggested.

"When though," Ginny asked.

"How about the next Hogsmeade weekend, or sometime sooner," Harry answered.

"It's a start, but how about we see when the next Hogsmeade weekend is first and make a final decision then," Ginny asked.

"I like that idea better," Harry replied.

Harry and Ginny made plans to spend a whole day in Hogsmeade together. Harry told Ginny that he wanted to take her shopping for their wedding bands as well as set the date and location for their wedding. Agreeing on this, the couple went to bed dreaming of their own ideas.


	22. Signed Anonymous

Chapter 22: Signed Anonymous

Chapter 22: Signed Anonymous

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione returned to school happy, yet somewhat disappointed. They arrived on Sunday night hoping that their teachers would ease them back into lessons, even though they knew better. Once in the common room, Ron and Hermione bid Harry and Ginny goodnight. Harry and Ginny sat down on their favorite couch, hoping that taking this last opportunity to spend some time together before term officially started would not cause them to be too tired for lessons. The couple sat holding each other close for a few minutes before Harry found himself stuck on a particular thought. He had been running the idea of having his and Ginny's wedding in the Great Hall through his mind.

"Gin", Harry said quietly.

"Yes love," she answered.

"I think I've decided on which place I like better for our wedding," Harry said.

"Okay," Ginny said with only vague curiosity as she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about this.

"Well, I think…" Harry started, but Ginny silenced him with a kiss.

"Let's talk about this later sweetheart. Right now, I want to enjoy this," she said softly as she snuggled closer to Harry.

"Okay hun," Harry replied.

The couple sat for a few more minutes. Harry turned to lie back on the couch in an attempt to get a bit more comfortable. Ginny turned a bit to ask why he had moved only to see that Harry had started to doze slightly. Leaning over, she kissed her fiancé gently on his forehead.

"Accio blanket," Ginny whispered as she flicked her wand.

She caught the blanket and lay down next to Harry, gently pulling it over them as she did.

"Goodnight baby," she whispered in Harry's ear as she wrapped an arm around him.

"G'night beautiful," Harry mumbled sleepily as his arms wrapped around her.

Ginny smiled as she kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. The couple lay there for only another moment before drifting to sleep, happy just being together.

The couple awoke the next morning and prepared for lessons. The day seemed to go by in a blur for them as it seemed that each of their teachers felt the need to assign a large amount of homework. Having decided to make an attempt to get all of their homework done quickly, Harry and Ginny ended up sitting in separate corners of the common room so that they could concentrate on that and not each other. Late that night they met at the stair cases leading to their rooms.

"Have you finished," Ginny asked.

"Most of it, but I still have a potions essay to write for Slughorn", Harry answered with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Well, I've only got a Charms essay left. How about we hit the library tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Good idea love," Harry replied.

"After lunch then," Ginny asked with a smile.

"After lunch," Harry agreed.

"Then that's taken care of. Goodnight sweetie", Ginny said as she kissed Harry gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight my love," Harry replied as he captured her lips.

After getting ready for bed, Harry thought he might have a bit of fun. Opening his charmed journal, he began to write.

"_Hey beautiful,"_ he wrote.

A few moments passed before anything happened. As he was just about to close his journal, it grew warm.

"_Hey yourself,"_ Ginny wrote back.

"_How did I end up with such a wonderful, brilliant, and sweet fiancé",_ Harry wrote.

Ginny saw this and laughed slightly. She knew that he was trying to have a bit of fun so she decided to have some fun of her own.

"_Dunno, must have been dumb luck,"_ she wrote.

Harry laughed at her answer.

"_Yeah, dumb luck,"_ he wrote.

"_Well you asked,"_ Ginny wrote.

"_Yes, I did,"_ Harry replied.

Neither wrote anything for a moment.

"_Sweetheart, it's late, why don't we get some sleep,"_ Ginny wrote.

"_You're right, goodnight beautiful,"_ Harry wrote back.

"_Goodnight love,"_ Ginny replied.

As she started to close her journal, it grew warm again. Opening it, Ginny smiled as she read Harry's last message.

"_I love you, always,"_ he wrote.

Picking up her quill once more, Ginny wrote to him_, "I love you too, Harry, always and forever"._

Harry smiled as the words formed in his journal. Closing it, he lay back and drifted to sleep while Ginny did the same in her own bed.

Tuesday morning dragged on for the couple as they fought to focus on their lessons. As they met for lunch, Hagrid walked up to the couple.

"'Lo Harry, Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this," the half-giant said holding up a note.

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said as he took the note.

Harry and Ginny sat down for lunch away from everyone at the Gryffindor table. Opening the note, Harry read quickly.

"Well," Ginny asked.

"I'm to meet with Professor McGonagall tomorrow afternoon before supper," Harry answered.

"Did she say what about," Ginny asked.

"Yes, but I can't talk about it here," Harry answered.

Ginny nodded her understanding. Scooting a bit closer to her fiancé she whispered, "Later then".

Harry nodded slightly, showing that he agreed. The couple tucked in and ate quickly. Deciding that they wanted to sit for a few more minutes before going to the library, Harry thought about the possibilities of what he might find out tomorrow. Ginny noticed that he was lost in thought. She leaned against him, gently resting her head on his shoulder. As he felt this, Harry was shaken from his thoughts.

"Let's get to the library," Harry said softly.

Ginny got up as Harry did and the couple left the Great Hall.

As they found a table in the library, Ginny thought that it might be a good time to bring up the note again.

"So, why does Professor McGonagall want to see you," she asked.

"She says that the Order has received a letter that they believe might be a lead to finding a Horcrux," Harry whispered.

"What do you think," Ginny asked.

"It might be, but I won't know until I've talked to Professor McGonagall," Harry answered.

At this, the couple set to work on their essays. Harry found that his potions essay took much less time than he had anticipated. While Ginny was writing her own essay, Harry put the books that he had taken out back and thought about his options if the letter was genuine. He returned to the table that he and Ginny were working at to find that Ginny had finished.

"I'm done," she said happily.

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "Let's go for a walk".

Ginny smiled and nodded. The couple took their things back to their rooms and met at the portrait hole. As they walked, Harry brought up their wedding.

"So, have you thought about a date for our wedding," Harry asked.

"Yes and no. I've come up with a couple of ideas, but I'm really not sure which I like better," Ginny answered.

Harry smiled as he told her, "That's okay, Gin, I know that you'll come up with something".

"Well, have you decided on which place you want to have our wedding," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to have it here in the Great Hall," Harry answered.

Ginny smiled knowing that Hogwarts held a special place in her fiancé's heart.

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart," Ginny said.

The couple walked on talking about their wedding for a bit longer before deciding to leave the topic. 

They came to an unused classroom and slipped inside. Once Ginny had closed the door, Harry imperturbed it and sat down. Ginny saw a look of deep thought shadowed on her fiancé's face.

"Harry, what's wrong," she asked.

Harry took a deep breath as he groped for his words.

"Gin, I need you to promise me something," Harry said seriously.

"Anything possible," Ginny replied.

"If I find out that I have to go and retrieve this Horcrux alone, I need you to promise me that you'll not try to follow me," Harry said.

Ginny didn't like the sound of this.

"But…," Ginny started, but Harry held up his hand, showing that he knew what she was going to say.

"Look, I know that you don't want to be left behind to worry, but I need to know that you're safe, and that I have someone here to contact if this turns out to be a trap," Harry said.

"Look, Harry, I know that you want to protect me, but I don't think that I can just let you run off into some situation that could be dangerous," Ginny said firmly.

"Gin, I'm not going unprepared, but I need you to promise me that you'll stay here unless I tell you otherwise," Harry said a bit more firmly.

"I promise, but you'd better damn well come back to me," Ginny said 

"I will Gin," Harry replied.

Ginny looked at her fiancé and noticed that a worried look replaced the one of deep thought. Getting up and stepping over to his chair, she took him in her arms.

"Harry, come back to me when you have the Horcrux," Ginny said, hoping that he felt her confidence in him.

Harry held his fiancé tight, not able to say anything. After a few moments the couple got up and walked back to the common room where they spent the evening sitting by the fire, locked in each others arms.

Wednesday afternoon Harry entered Professor McGonagall's office as requested.

"Sit down, Harry," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry took a seat and watched the Headmistress closely. Taking a letter out of her desk, Professor McGonagall handed it to Harry.

_To The Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter,_

_The location of the Hufflepuff Horcrux is in the home of its last known owner before Tom Riddle. It is lightly guarded but you will need to come alone to retrieve it without raising any alarms._

_Anonymous_

Harry looked at the messy handwriting trying to find a clue as to who wrote the letter. Unable to even make a guess, Harry decided that this could likely be a trap, but this was also the best lead he could hope for.

"Well, Harry, any ideas," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Just one, Hepzibah Smith's house," Harry answered.

"You mean that you know what the Horcrux is, and where it might be hidden," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you too much about how I found out about it," Harry answered.

"I understand," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Professor McGonagall went over his plans and what he had in mind in the event that something went wrong. As Harry left the Headmistress' office he was met by Ginny. The couple slowly walked back to the common room, both deep in thought. As they reached their favorite couch, Harry spoke.

"Gin, it looks like I'll have to go alone for this," he said quietly.

"I thought that you might," Ginny replied.

"You know that I'm not going to break my promise to you, don't you," Harry asked.

At this, Ginny wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"I know," she answered softly.

As the evening went on, Harry told Ron and Hermione about the letter and where he would be going to find the Hufflepuff Horcrux. They, of course, argued that he should not go alone, but lost in the end, knowing that he would take them along if he could. A few hours later, Harry and Ginny found themselves alone in the common room.

"Harry," Ginny said softly.

"Yes dear," Harry answered.

"I've decided when I'd like to have our wedding," she said.

"REALLY, WHEN," Harry asked, barely able to keep his voice down.

"Valentine's Day," Ginny answered, smiling brightly.

Harry smiled as he thought about this. The idea sounded perfect. Smiling wider, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"That sounds perfect Gin," he said.

Ginny smiled as she asked, "So, Valentine's Day in the Great Hall, or did you have another idea"?

"Valentine's Day in the Great Hall. Its perfect love," Harry answered.

"So, when will we tell everyone," Ginny asked.

"After I've spoken with Professor McGonagall about it," Harry answered.

The couple spent the rest of the night talking about their wedding. They went over who they wanted to invite, who should be best man and maid of honor, and several other items that came to their minds.

Thursday afternoon Professor McGonagall called Harry to her office once again, stating that the Order had received another letter. As Harry sat down, he opened the envelope.

_Saturday night would be best. Only Malfoy will be present and I will make sure that the door to the room that the Horcrux is in is left unlocked. There are no security charms on the room, so you will not alert the Death Eaters to your presence. The door is behind the book shelf in the living room._

_Anonymous_

Harry read over the letter several times, taking in the details. As he was doing this, he weighed his options.

"Professor, would it be possible to set up a safe apparation point in Hogsmeade," Harry asked.

"It can be done, why," the Headmistress answered.

"This letter gives me the feeling that this might be a trap," Harry said flatly.

"Well, is there any place you wish to set up this safe point," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Honedukes cellar. I can slip back into the castle from there, undetected," Harry said.

"Very well, I will see to that," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry left the office and went straight to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, he sat down and wrote three letters. One was for Ginny, containing some things he wanted to say to her should this mission go wrong. He charmed the letter to be invisible after he had placed it and only appear if the worst happened and then put it in his pocket. The next letter was to the D.A. containing instructions on what to do while he was away. The last was to Remus Lupin, telling him to get a D.A. galleon from Hermione so that he could call for help if needed. Picking up the two remaining letters that he intended to deliver, Harry left the room. As he walked toward the Defense Teacher's office, Harry heard a voice behind him.

"Out for a walk, Harry," the voice asked.

Turning around, Harry saw Professor Lupin.

"Actually, I was coming to see you," Harry said.

"Well, shall we step into my office then," Remus asked.

Harry followed his teacher, and friend, into the small second floor office.

"So, what is it that you wanted to see me about," Remus asked.

"I have a letter for you. Please don't open it until Saturday evening though," Harry said as he handed Remus the letter.

"Does this have anything to do with your little trip," Remus asked.

"It does, but I am not telling everyone about it," Harry answered.

"Who else will know," Remus asked.

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Moody, and Professor McGonagall," Harry answered.

"I see. You have my word that I will not open this letter until Saturday," Remus said in an understanding voice.

"Thanks, now I've got to go," Harry said as he stood up.

"Harry," Remus said as Harry got half way to the door.

Turning back, Harry looked at his friend.

"Everything will be okay. You won't have to worry about Ginny reading that third letter," Remus said reassuringly.

Harry smiled as he turned, "Thanks Moony". 

Leaving Remus' office, Harry went toward Gryffindor Tower. Along the way he was met by Ron.

"Hey Harry, been looking for you," Ron said.

"Actually I've just come from Professor Lupin's office and I was on my way to find you and the girls," Harry said, knowing that Ron was going to ask where he had been.

"Well, Hermione and Ginny are in the common room, worrying about you," Ron said.

"That sounds like them," Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it," Ron replied with a smile.

"Go and get them and then meet me in the Room of Requirement in about ten minutes," Harry said in a serious tone.

"Okay, but why," Ron asked, suddenly feeling as though he had just received a weeks homework from Snape.

"I'll tell you all when you get there," Harry stated.

Ron nodded and set off for the common room while Harry turned and went back to the Room of Requirement.

Five minutes after he had gotten everything in place, Harry heard the door open. Looking up he saw Ginny step in followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry motioned for his friends and fiancé to sit while he extracted the letter for the D.A. from his pocket.

"What's going on Harry," Ginny asked in a worried tone.

"I've just been to Professor McGonagall's office and confirmed that I have to go after this Horcrux alone," Harry said.

"And why would that be," Hermione asked.

"So that detection is less likely," Harry answered.

"So we do have to stay behind to worry," Ginny asked.

"In a way, yes, but I don't plan to go into this without backup ready," Harry answered.

"And who will be this backup," Ron asked.

"The Order and the Army," Harry answered, hoping not to give away too much of his plans.

The three looking at Harry sat stunned.

"Look guys, I have to do this. That's why I've written this," Harry said as he held up the letter.

"What's that for," Ginny asked.

"It has all of the stuff you need to know to run the next D.A. meeting," Harry answered.

"I see, well who will lead them in your place," Hermione asked anxiously.

"Ginny, with you two and Neville and Luna's help," Harry replied.

"Why can't we just wait until you come back," Ron asked.

"Because after this Horcrux there will only be two more to find and the Army needs to be ready to fight," Harry answered.

"We understand Harry," Ginny said quickly, hoping to stop any further arguments.

"Look, the war is not going to wait for us so we have to start getting everyone ready to go into battle. What is in here will get things going and I'll be working out other things before the next meeting," Harry said firmly.

"So why is Ginny leading us," Hermione asked.

"Because she is as good as, if not better than, I am in defense," Harry answered.

Ron and Hermione nodded agreement and got up to leave; somehow knowing that pressing for anything else would be useless. As they left, Harry turned to his fiancé. 

"Don't open this until Saturday evening," Harry said as he handed her the letter.

Ginny took the letter and put it in her pocket right before she wrapped her arms around Harry. Instinctively, Harry pulled his fiancé into a tight hug.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't," Ginny said softly.

The couple sat down together only thinking about each other. Harry knew how hard it was going to be for Ginny to not worry about him while he was gone, but he also knew that she understood why he had to go alone. The couple spent the rest of the evening together, eventually drifting to sleep in their favorite couch in the common room.

Friday morning Harry was met in the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall who told him that he was excused from lessons so that he could prepare for his mission. Nodding appreciatively, Harry thanked the Headmistress and found Ginny. As he sat down, next to her, he filled her in on the news. Ginny nodded and filled her plate. Harry also tucked in, but only took a bit of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. Ginny saw this but said nothing as she knew that Harry had other things on his mind. When he had finished, Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and told her that he was going to the library to find some books.

Once in the library, Harry wandered the shelves. Every now and again he would find a book that looked promising. Setting a stack of books on a corner table, which he had moved away from everyone else, Harry sat down and began to read.

Hours later, Ginny walked into the library. Spotting Harry with his nose stuck in a book, she walked over to join him. Quietly sitting down next to her fiancé Ginny gently brushed his arm. Looking up, Harry smiled, happy to see Ginny.

"Hey," Harry whispered happily.

"Hey yourself," Ginny whispered back with a warm smile.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her softly. As he pulled away, Ginny spoke.

"Ready for a break, or shall I help," she offered. 

"I think I'm about ready for a break," Harry answered.

"How about we go for a walk before lunch," Ginny suggested.

"I'd like that," Harry said.

Getting up, the couple made their way out of the library, stopping only to inform Madam Pince that they would return after lunch and not to put Harry's books away.

The couple walked up to Gryffindor Tower and grabbed their cloaks and then went out onto the castle grounds. Once outside, Harry suggested a walk down by the lake. Ginny agreed happily as she let Harry lead the way. As they were walking, Harry noticed that Ginny had begun to shiver slightly. Without a second thought he wrapped an arm around her and puller her close to him. Ginny smiled brightly as she felt his warmth and wrapped her arms around Harry. When they reached the lake, the couple began to walk slowly around it in the direction that would take them to a bench that was shaded, in warm weather, by the branches of a massive oak. As they reached the bench, Harry drew his wand and cleared the snow that was on it away and then conjured a small blue bell flame, which he placed in a jar that he had also conjured. The couple sat down and placed the jar where the flame inside of it would keep them both warm. As Ginny snuggled close to her fiancé, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her, feeling completely content. The couple sat for what felt like an eternity before Ginny stated that it was time to go in for lunch. Reluctantly, the couple got up and made their way back to the castle. As they walked, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the jar with the flame in it, muttering under his breath. As they reached the Great Hall, he put the jar in his pocket.

The couple found seats at their house table and tucked in for lunch. As they ate, Ginny slid a bit closer to Harry and took his hand, holding it in her lap. Harry smiled slightly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before intertwining his fingers in hers. When they finished, Ginny looked at Harry's watch and frowned a bit. Time had gotten away from them and she had to go to class soon. As the couple got up, Ginny said this to Harry, who immediately took on a look of disappointment.

The couple walked back to Gryffindor Tower so that Ginny could get her books while Harry ran up to his room. Once in his room, Harry took the jar with the flame inside of it out of his pocket and put it on his trunk and then grabbed a couple quills and several rolls of parchment. As he rejoined Ginny in the common room, Harry heard her laugh softly.

"Planning on taking notes," Ginny asked.

"Well, I thought I might need to," Harry answered.

The couple left the common room and turned toward the Transfiguration classroom. As they walked, Ginny felt Harry wrap his arm around her. Smiling Ginny did the same, pulling herself close to Harry. As they arrived at the door to the classroom, Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and gave him a hug. Harry returned the hug, his look of disappointment growing slightly. Ginny noticed this and spoke to him.

"Just think, in a couple of hours there will be nothing to stop us from being together until it is time for you to go," she whispered.

Harry smiled slightly at her words and gently kissed her cheek.

"Love you," he said softly as he let her go.

"Love you too," Ginny replied with a smile and then she entered the classroom.

Harry returned to the library and set to work.

A few hours later, Ginny returned to the library to find Harry at his table, appearing as though he was working. As she walked over to him, she noticed that he had fallen asleep. Smiling, she gently kissed his cheek and attempted to wake him.

"Wake up baby," she whispered in his ear. 

Harry jumped in surprise. As his eyes focused, he saw Ginny sitting next to him with a soft smile playing across her lips.

"What time is it," Harry asked.

"Almost time for supper," Ginny answered sweetly.

Harry looked at his watch out of habit. The act made Ginny giggle slightly since she knew that Harry had to have been watching the time since he returned to the library.

"Let's go down to supper," Ginny suggested.

Harry nodded and returned his books.

The couple found seats at the Gryffindor table and began to pile their plates with their favorite foods. While they were doing this, Ron and Hermione sat down across from them. Ginny looked up at Hermione with a look of annoyance. Hermione caught this and understood immediately. Nodding, she whispered to Ron and they got up, leaving the couple alone. After they had finished, Harry and Ginny left the Great Hall and returned to the common room. It was then that Ginny suggested that Harry might find something in the books from Godric's Hollow. Harry agreed after he had thought for a moment.

"I'll be right back," Harry said as he ran up the stairs.

Ginny only had to wait a moment before she was rejoined by her fiancé. He set out the two books that he thought might be the most promising and laid out a roll of parchment. Ginny picked up one of the books and started searching for defensive spells while Harry looked in the other for jinxes that might be useful. It was then that a memory hit Harry like a stunner fired from Dumbledore's wand.

Ginny looked up to see that Harry's face had lost all of its color and he seemed to be staring at something off in space. Not sure of what might be happening, Ginny moved to see if something was wrong.

"Sweetheart," Ginny said nervously.

No response.

"Baby, what's wrong," Ginny tried again, now getting a bit scared.

Harry shuddered slightly but could not seem to say a single word. He looked over at Ginny as a single tear crept down his cheek. Ginny saw this and immediately knew that a particularly strong memory had forced itself forward in Harry's mind. As she wrapped Harry in her arms, Ginny tried to will comfort into her fiancé's heart from her own. After several moments of Harry being seemingly stuck in his memory, Ginny did the only other thing she could think of to comfort him. Leaning in slightly, Ginny gently pressed her lips to his. After a few more moments passed, Harry snapped out of his trance and returned Ginny's kiss as he wrapped her in his arms. When Ginny felt this, she squeezed him as tight as she could, willing all of her strength to comfort Harry. Harry squeezed Ginny just as tight as he felt the warmth of her embrace begin to warm the coldness that had set into his heart. Looking into Ginny's eyes, Harry found his voice.

"Baby, you can let go now, I'm okay," he said softly.

"I'm never letting you go," Ginny croaked as she held back frightened tears.

"Gin, please, don't be scared, I'm here," Harry whispered to her.

Finally Ginny loosened her grasp a little.

"What just happened," she asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered.

Ginny looked up at her fiancé and noticed that his color had returned but his eyes seemed to reflect his confusion.

"Harry, what did you just see," Ginny asked, now knowing that he had seen a memory.

"The third task of the Tri Wizard Tournament," Harry answered with a shudder.

Ginny knew very well what had happened that night. Deciding that she did not want to press him to go into any details, Ginny simply held her fiancé.

Several minutes passed in silence as the couple sat, locked in each other's arms. Ginny felt Harry's heart slowly accept the comfort of his being in her arms. Looking into his eyes once more she saw that the confusion that he had just felt was replaced with the sparkle that she saw every time she kissed him. Smiling slightly, Ginny placed her head against Harry's chest and relaxed as she simply listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"Harry, let's not look through these books tonight," Ginny suggested quietly.

Harry took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his fiancé's perfume. As he released the breath, Harry thought about Ginny's suggestion.

"Okay," he answered simply.

The couple got up and went over to their favorite couch. As the couple settled into the cushions, Harry smiled. He felt as though this moment was almost perfect. Ginny positioned herself so the she was lying with her head on Harry's lap, but so that she could sit up quickly. After a moment she felt Harry's fingers begin to gently run through her hair. Her body relaxed as he did this because she knew that, of all of the things that he could do to make himself feel comfortable, this act seemed to be the one that worked the best. Harry felt the tension leave Ginny's body and began to relax himself. He loved to feel her long flaming red hair slip through his fingers, and how the simplicity of this one action seemed to put him at ease. As the moments passed, Harry noticed that Ginny had appeared to have drifted off to sleep. Looking down, he smiled as a question came to mind.

"How do you do it, love? You have the ability to make all of my worries and all of my fears just seem to go away," he whispered as he took one of Ginny's hands and brought the back of it to his lips. Ginny, who had closed her eyes because she was enjoying herself, smiled as she heard his words. Deciding that she wanted to answer his question, she turned and looked up at Harry's smiling face.

"I don't know how, but I know why, love. Your heart told me. You know that I'm close to you and that I'll always be with you, no matter what," she said softly.

Harry turned his gaze slightly so that he was looking into his fiancé's dark brown eyes.

"I love you," he said.

Ginny sat up and scooted as close to Harry as she could before taking him in her arms.

"I love you too, always," she replied.

The couple held each other for a few minutes before turning and stretching out on the couch. As they lay together, Ginny turned so that she could lay her head on Harry's chest. As she listened to the rhythm of his heart beat, she smiled softly. Picking her head up, she captured Harry's lips. Moments passed as the couple held the kiss, both beginning to feel desires for each other that were somewhat new. Gone were the hormone driven feelings that had run through their minds and bodies countless times before. As they broke the kiss, Ginny smiled at Harry, who was smiling back at her. They looked into each other's eyes as the realization of what they were feeling hit them. Harry decided at that moment that it was his wish that they wait until they were married before they acted on any of the desires he felt for Ginny. As she felt what was in her fiancé's heart, Ginny understood.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to," she said softly.

Harry smiled again.

"And I for you," he replied.

Ginny returned her head to Harry's chest again. She felt herself relaxing as she listened to the beating of his heart. Moments later the couple fell asleep, dreaming happily of each other.

Saturday dawned and Ginny awoke to find that Harry had wrapped his arms around her at some point through the night. She smiled as she lie still, not wanting to wake him just yet. Moments later, Harry awoke and looked down to see his fiancé smiling. Thinking her to still be asleep, he took a slow deep breath.

"I love you so much Ginny Weasley," he whispered.

Ginny looked upward as she heard Harry's words, seeing the smile on his face.

"I love you too sweetie," she said.

Harry squeezed her gently as she said this. After a moment the couple got up and went off to their rooms to get dressed. When they met in the common room after, they went down to have breakfast. While they ate, Harry told Ginny that he wanted to spend the whole day with her. Ginny smiled, but couldn't help but feel as though he had something else on his mind besides the wish for her company.

After they ate, Harry and Ginny wandered about some of the corridors for a while. As they walked, Harry had a thought suddenly cross his mind. He led Ginny to an unlocked classroom and they went inside. 

"Gin, I want you to know that I'm not planning on this mission taking more than a few hours," Harry said.

"So, you're planning on being back tonight," Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

Ginny felt a little less worried about what was going to happen later, but had one wish of her own.

"I want to be the first person that you see when you get back," she said.

"That would be great, but I don't know when I'll actually get back," Harry replied.

"Then tell me where you'll be coming back in at and I'll wait for you," Ginny said.

"I'll be apparating to a safe place," Harry told her.

"And where would this 'safe place' be," Ginny asked expectantly.

Harry thought for a moment. Professor McGonagall would not have wanted him to tell anyone about the safe point that they had arranged, but he also knew that he would have wanted Ginny to know.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you will not say anything to anyone, including Ron and Hermione," Harry said firmly as he reached his decision.

Ginny thought about this for only a second.

"I promise," she said.

"I'll be apparating to Honeyduke's cellar and taking a passage from there to get back into the school," Harry said.

"So…," Ginny started, but Harry held up his finger, letting her know that he was not finished.

"The passage ends under the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. If you want to meet me, stay there, but do not come to Honeydukes," Harry said.

"Then that is where I'll be waiting for you," Ginny said.

The couple got up from the table that they had been sitting at and left the classroom.

Through the rest of the morning Harry and Ginny spent as much time as they could alone. For Harry this was a way to keep his mind on his mission and why he wanted to fight, but for Ginny, this was the only way she could keep her fears at bay.

At lunch, the couple ate together as usual with Ron and Hermione. While they ate, Harry and Ginny did their best to hide their feelings so that Ron and Hermione did not ask any questions that they could not answer. When they got up, Harry said that he needed to get ready and that he would talk to them later. Ginny caught on immediately as Harry left the Great Hall and decided to wait until she was alone to go to Harry.

Harry, who was now in his room, started to gather the things that he knew he would need for his mission. He quickly put together a short list so that he go over it as he piled things on his bed, knowing that he did not want to forget anything. Placing a small pack on his bed, he began to fill it with the items as he checked them off of the list.

_Invisibility cloak, Bezoars, scarf (to wrap the Horcrux in), knife (just in case)…_

The last thing he picked up was his charmed journal. He had wanted to take it with him so that he could write to Ginny, but knew that he may not have the time to. As he was about to put the journal down, it grew warm. He sat down and opened it to find Ginny's words easing the nervousness that was beginning to set in.

_Harry,_

_I know that you are busy getting ready to go, and I know that you have probably made a list so that you won't forget anything, so I'll keep this short._

_Remember that hope is the only thing that you need. I'll be waiting for you when you come back._

_All my love,_

_Gin _

After he read this, Harry quickly wrote back to her.

_Meet me at the dorm stairs._

Moments later, Harry and Ginny were sitting in his room. Knowing that he would have to leave soon, Harry took advantage of having Ginny alone to say goodbye, however hard it would be.

"Gin, I've got to go soon," he said.

"I know," Ginny replied softly.

Harry looked at his fiancé. There were so many things he wanted to say, just in case he didn't make it, but he could not bring himself to do it. All he could think about was the message that Ginny had sent to him.

"Harry, I want you to promise me that you're coming back to marry me," Ginny said in a worried voice.

"I promise Gin," Harry replied in a more confident tone.

Ginny smiled as he made the promise.

"Remember, love, I'll be holding you to that," Ginny said.

Harry smiled at this.

"Gin, nothing is going to stop me," Harry said firmly.

"Good, now how do you feel," Ginny asked.

"A bit nervous," Harry answered.

"Well, if it helps, remember that I'm always here," Ginny said as she gently placed a hand over his heart.

Harry placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"I will, and that does help," he said.

With that he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close. As he held her, Harry kissed Ginny softly.

"I love you, always, Ginny," he said.

"I love you too, Harry, always," she replied before gently placing her head against his chest. 

The couple sat like this for a few moments before Harry checked his watch.

"Sweetheart, it's time," Harry said softly.

Reluctantly, Ginny let him go.

"Good luck, darling, I love you," she said as worried tears threatened to fall.

Harry hugged her one last time before they left his room. At the bottom of the dorm stairs, Harry stopped and turned to Ginny.

"I'll be back, Gin," he said.

As he walked toward the Gargoyle guarding Professor McGonagall's office, Harry stopped and took out his journal. Ducking behind a suit of armor, he quickly wrote to Ginny.

_I love you, Gin, forever and always. Don't worry about me, I'm coming back, no matter what._

_Harry._

Putting his journal back in his pocket, Harry stepped out and continued on.

Ten minutes later Harry found himself a mere fifty yards from the home of Hepzibah Smith. Having found a place to hide, Harry watched the house from under his invisibility cloak. It appeared that the Death Eaters had been using this house as an outpost, but now it appeared that only a few remained. As he looked at his watch, Harry noticed that it was getting late. He looked up to see activity at the front door. The Death Eaters were leaving. Drawing his wand, Harry moved toward the house as quietly as possible. When he reached the back door, he noticed that it had been left open just enough for him to squeeze through. Once inside he found his way to the living room. Looking around he found Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair in the next room, apparently reading. Working as quickly as he could under the cloak, Harry found the book shelf he was looking for and opened the door it hid.

As Harry slipped inside and walked down the stairs he removed his invisibility cloak and stuck it in his pocket. He followed a hallway which ended in a small circular room with a pedestal in the center. On the pedestal was the golden cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. As Harry approached the pedestal, he noticed that the cup seemed to emit a greenish glow. Checking behind himself quickly, Harry removed the scarf from his pack and wrapped the cup in it. After he put the cup into the pack, he drew his wand and shrank it to a size that would easily fit into his pocket. As he put the pack in his pocket, Harry heard a noise behind him.

"So, 'Saint Potter', thought you could just walk in and steal from the Dark Lord," Draco Malfoy said.

Harry kicked himself mentally for forgetting to close the book case door. Turning around, Harry saw that Malfoy's wand was on him.

"Give up, you can't escape," Malfoy said.

"Not on your life, Ferret Boy," Harry said as he raised his wand.

Malfoy sent a stunner at Harry, who blocked it before he sent a Stinging Hex followed by a jet of red sparks. While Malfoy was busy blocking Harry's counter, Harry moved to take cover.

"What's the matter Potter, scared? You're weak, Potter," Malfoy said maliciously.

"No, Malfoy, you are the one who's weak, always having to hide behind you daddy's cloak or Snape instead of fighting your own battles," Harry said as he formed a plan and altered his D.A. galleon to link with Lupin.

"I am not weak, Potter," Malfoy said.

"Yes, you are, Malfoy," Harry replied as he stepped out.

"So, you think you're better? Shall we then," Malfoy said as he once again raised his wand.

"Bring it Ferret," Harry said as he raised his own wand.

"_CRUCIO_," Malfoy shouted.

Harry dodged the curse and then began to fire his jinxes nonverbally. Malfoy blocked and returned as many jinxes as Harry fired. The duel raged on for several minutes before Malfoy realized that the only way he would get an advantage would be to slow Harry down.

With a malicious smile he shouted, "_Serpensortia_"!

A giant cobra erupted from Malfoy's wand and landed in front of Harry. Harry felt the same feeling that he did in his second year when Malfoy used the same spell against him, but shook it off just as quickly.

"_Evanesco,_" Harry said as he directed his wand at the snake, vanishing it.

Malfoy took advantage of Harry's distraction and attempted to send another stunner at him. Harry blocked the stunner just before it got to him and sent _Levicorpus_ at Malfoy, hitting him successfully. As Harry started to send a Disarming Charm at Malfoy, the blonde sent one last jinx.

"_Diffindo_," Malfoy shouted as he hung by his ankle.

The Severing Charm hit Harry's cheek, causing a deep gash to form. Harry felt blood begin to flow down and soak his collar as he disarmed and stunned Malfoy. Harry release Malfoy from _Levicorpus_ as he came up to him and scooped up his wand. While Harry held Malfoy's wand he thought about simply snapping it in two, but then thought about the simple fact that Malfoy would be defenseless. He threw the wand to the back of the room and put a Full Body Bind on Malfoy before reviving him.

"Now, you're going to listen to what I have to say," Harry started firmly. Malfoy blinked, indicating that he understood.

"I've thrown your wand back into that room. As much as I would like to be rid of you, I can't leave you defenseless. Now, before I go, I would like to return a favor," Harry said as he balled his hand into a fist and punched Malfoy squarely in the nose, breaking it.

Harry walked up the stairs and out of the book case before releasing Malfoy from the jinx.

As Harry walked outside, he saw that there were figures moving toward the house.

He raised his wand and shouted, "_RELASHIO_".

As soon as the silver sparks got high above the housetop, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared.

"Harry, do you have it," Remus asked.

"Yes, but there's no time to explain. Malfoy is in the hallway behind the book case and there are Death Eaters on their way back," Harry said quickly.

Remus nodded and turned to Tonks, "Go and get Malfoy while Kingsley and I give Harry time to get out of here".

Tonks nodded and ran into the house while Shacklebolt sent up three jets of red sparks. Harry ran to the place where he had hidden and disapparated. 

When he appeared, Harry quickly found the hidden door to the tunnel leading back to the school. He ran along the corridor and reached the base of the statue. Taking out his wand, he whispered, "_Dissendium_".

As Harry emerged from the statue, he found Ginny waiting for him. Ginny smiled as her fiancé stood in front of her. Looking him over, she spotted the gash on Harry's cheek.

"You're hurt," Ginny said.

It was then that Harry remembered his injury.

"Let's go," he said.

Ginny followed Harry to the hospital wing. As they entered, Professor McGonagall followed him in. She called Madam Pomfrey as Harry sat down on a bed.

"Do you have it," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Harry said just as the school healer came in.

Professor McGonagall nodded and left the ward.

Ginny took a seat next to Harry and grabbed his hand. Harry really didn't think that this was necessary at first, but realized that Ginny was most likely trying to keep control of herself. In a matter of minutes Madam Pomfrey healed the gash and left the room, muttering something that Harry could not understand. 

"I'm okay Gin," Harry said in a soft voice.

"I know, I've just been worried about you," she replied just as softly.

Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms and pulled her into a hug. As he did this, Ginny felt her worries leave her.

"We'll destroy it tomorrow," Harry stated.

"Good," Ginny replied.

Madam Pomfrey returned and released Harry telling him that she was pleased that she only had to heal a minor injury this time.

The couple got up and happily left the hospital wing. When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny asked Harry to wait a moment before he went to bed. Nodding, Harry watched Ginny disappear up the dorm stairs at a full run. When she returned, Ginny told Harry that she had just asked Hermione A question. Harry had his suspicions about what this question was, but didn't bring it up as Ginny spoke to him.

"Harry would you mind if I sat with you tonight," she asked.

Unsure of what had brought this on, Harry nodded.

"Look, I felt something shortly before you got back that scared me. I just want to be sure that you're okay," Ginny clarified.

Harry realized that Ginny must have felt his duel with Malfoy. Getting up, Harry took his fiancé's hand and led her up to his room. When they got there, Harry removed the items from his pockets and took his pajamas to change in the bathroom. As he returned he found that Ginny had turned down his bed and moved a chair so that she sat close to him. Smiling, and now feeling a bit sore from his duel, Harry lay down and allowed Ginny to tuck him in.

After a few moments, Ginny crawled into the bed with him, tucking her body in close to his so that she could rest her head on his chest. As she lay there listening to Harry's heart beat, she felt her fears and worries become comforted. Harry smiled at his fiancé choosing not to say anything to interrupt her thoughts. Laying back into his pillows, Harry drifted to sleep.


	23. Final Preparations

Chapter 23: Final Preparations

Chapter 23: Final Preparations

Harry awoke the next morning to find that Ginny had fallen asleep in his bed. Deciding to let her sleep, he lay back comfortably. A few minutes later, Ginny woke up to see Harry smiling.

"I thought you were only going to stay until I went to sleep," Harry asked, trying to put a serious face up.

"I was, but I think this is better," Ginny answered.

Harry smiled again, "I'm glad that you stayed".

After getting up and dressing quickly, the couple took the Horcrux to the Room of Requirement. As Harry placed the cup on a small stone table, Ginny drew her wand. Harry joined his fiancé, drawing his own wand, and gave her a ready look. Taking each other's hands, they said the incantation together.

"_Amorem Delere Malum_".

As the Locket had, the cup glowed with a golden light before emitting an earsplitting shriek and a blinding green light. A moment later the cup fell harmlessly on the table. Harry retrieved it and wrapped it in his scarf.

A short time later, Harry was standing in the Head Mistress' office giving his report. As he told of the capture of the Horcrux, he placed the cup on her desk.

"So, you've destroyed it," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Then that leaves only two to find," she persisted.

"Only two," Harry echoed.

Professor McGonagall took the cup and placed it in a glass case with the locket and ring. As she returned to her desk she noticed that Harry had something else on his mind.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," she asked.

"Professor, I was wondering if Ginny and I might have permission to use the Great Hall on Valentine's Day," Harry asked nervously.

"For," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Our wedding," Harry answered with a bit more confidence in his voice.

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly as she thought about how to answer.

"As long as I am invited you may use any room in the school that you wish," she said.

Harry smiled as he replied, "Professor you were to be invited no matter where we held our wedding".

"Well then, I suppose you had better go and tell Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm going to do that right now," Harry said happily as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in.

On his way out, Harry turned back.

"Professor," he said.

"Yes," she answered.

"Thanks," Harry said happily.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall replied.

Harry left the office and hurried back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could while fighting the urge to break into a run. When he got there, he told Ginny that they had permission to hold their wedding in the Great Hall. Ginny smiled happily as she started to think about what would need to be done in the coming weeks. As the couple started to write each item down, Harry spotted a new notice on the message board.

_Hogsmeade Trip_

_Saturday, January the Thirty First._

Smiling, Harry started to make plans. As he looked down at the list that Ginny had already started, he added a few quick notes. When he finished, Harry grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill to write a quick letter to Bill Weasley.

_Bill,_

_I was wondering if you might be able to make a withdrawal for me from my vault. I'm going to need about two hundred galleons by the thirty first and I can't make a trip to Diagon Alley to get it._

The letter started.

Setting his quill down, Harry looked up at Ginny.

"Gin, is it okay with you if I ask Bill and Fleur if they would like to be a part of our wedding party," he asked.

Ginny thought about this a moment before answering.

"Sure Harry, I would love for them to be in our wedding," she said.

"Okay and I'm sure that you want Hermione to be your Maid of Honor, and I want Ron to be my Best Man," Harry said as he picked up his quill.

"Then that is settled. So, when are you planning on talking to Bill," Ginny asked.

"I'm writing him a letter right now," Harry answered.

"I see, well make sure you tell him when we plan on having our wedding," Ginny said sweetly.

"I will," Harry replied as he turned back to his letter and continued to write.

_Ginny and I would also like to know if you and Fleur would like to be part of our wedding party. If you do, we need to know as soon as possible as we have set our date for Valentine's Day._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Harry_

As Harry rolled up the parchment and sealed it, he thought about how to send it as he wanted to make sure that it was delivered quickly. Deciding that the fastest way would be to send it to the Burrow, Harry put the letter in his pocket to take to the Owlery later.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day making plans for the next three weeks. Before they knew it, time had gotten away from them and it was very late. The couple decided to stop for the night and continue to work on their wedding after supper every night during the week and take a break from it on the weekends. As Ginny wrapped up the list that they had made, Harry summoned a blanket and a few pillows. Ginny caught sight of this and smiled slightly.

"Planning on having a stroke of inspiration," Ginny asked sweetly.

"Not really, I just don't feel like going up to my room," Harry answered.

Ginny looked at Harry and noticed that he did look exhausted, but had also taken on a bit of a pale appearance.

"You not feeling well," Ginny asked.

"I'm okay, just tired," Harry answered.

"You wait here, I'll be right back," Ginny said as she turned toward the dorm stairs.

Harry settled back into the couch and realized that he wasn't simply tired, he was also worried. His worries centered around how little time there was left to plan his and Ginny's wedding, and his not being sure if he could pull off everything he wanted to make sure that day was the happiest day of his fiancé's life.

A few minutes later, Ginny returned and settled down next to Harry. As she snuggled in close to him, her heart began to feel the worry in his. 

"Don't worry baby, we have enough time to plan," Ginny assured him as she gently laid her head on his shoulder.

Harry smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body to his.

"I know Gin. I guess I'm just a bit nervous about this," Harry said.

Ginny kissed her fiancé on the cheek and told him that she understood. Moving slightly, she repositioned herself so that she was facing him and put her head back on his shoulder. Moments later she noticed that he had fallen asleep.

"I love you," she whispered as she gently kissed him.

Throughout the next two weeks Harry and Ginny spent every free moment putting together their plans for the wedding. Bill's letter came back informing Harry that he and Fleur would be, as they put it, "Honored" to be a part of the wedding party and that he would be personally visiting to deliver Harry's money. The couple also caught up with Neville and Luna, asking them if they would be in the party to which they agreed enthusiastically.

On the Friday before Hogsmeade, Harry asked Ron and Hermione to meet with himself and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks around eleven o'clock for lunch, or so Harry told them. His plan was simple. He and Ginny would meet Ron and Hermione at the pub for lunch and pick a table in the corner and well away from everyone else. While they were eating, Harry would cast _Muffliato_ nonverbally so that he could talk to his friends without being overheard, even though Hermione might be a bit angry about his using one of Snape's spells. Having already brought this up with Ginny, who agreed to this plan, Harry thought that the use of the jinx would be acceptable to Hermione once she found out why he wanted to use it. 

Saturday morning Harry and Ginny set off for Hogsmeade slightly ahead of Ron and Hermione so that they could get the bulk of their shopping out of the way. The couple went to Gladrags first so that Ginny could pick out her gown while Harry shopped for dress robes. After about forty five minutes Harry found dress robes that he liked and bought them while Ginny found her gown, which, by a sheer stroke of luck, happened to be nearly perfect and required minimal altering. After she put the gown on hold, Ginny met Harry at the jewelry counter. Upon arriving at his side, Ginny saw that Harry had picked out three sets of wedding bands that he thought she would like. The first set was white gold with a flawlessly smooth mirror finish while the second was also white gold, but with a brushed look. The third set, however, caught her eye the quickest. The bride's ring was, again, white gold, but it had a delicate ivy vine pattern engraved around it. The groom's ring, however, was made of titanium and held the dark steely gray color of gunmetal with a brushed finish. Ginny thought for only a moment and then turned to Harry. 

"I like this set," Ginny said as she picked up the third pair of rings.

Harry nodded and turned to the shop keeper to pay for them while Ginny went off to look for bride's maids dresses. When she was far enough away, Harry asked the shop keeper to engrave a message on Ginny's ring. The shop keeper nodded with a knowing smile and took the ring to the back. When he returned, Harry asked how much the engraving would cost to which the shop keeper answered, "Nothing".

Harry met Ginny at the front of the store and checked his watch, it was nearly eleven thirty.

The couple arrived at The Three Broomsticks only a moment before Ron and Hermione. When they found a table, Harry started flicking his wand under it. Hermione spotted it and scowled a bit.

"What do you think you are doing," she asked.

"Just making sure we aren't overheard," Harry answered.

Hermione nodded even though she was about to remind Harry that she had told him that she wouldn't speak to him if he used that spell. 

"Care to tell us why," Ron asked.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out before he answered.

"Ron, would you do me the honor of being the Best Man in my wedding," Harry asked.

Ron smiled as he answered, "Of course, Harry".

It was at this point that Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, would you be my Maid of Honor," she asked.

Hermione nodded.

The four of them talked about the wedding for several moments before Harry lifted the jinx. As they got up, Harry told his friends that he and Ginny would let them know when they would take care of some of the details.

As the next week went on, Harry and Ginny again spent every free moment making the final preparations for their wedding. They met with Ron and Hermione on several occasions asking for their help. At one point, Harry met with Professor McGonagall to work out a surprise for Ginny. Professor McGonagall agreed to do what she could to help happily.

It was finally Friday evening, the night before the wedding, and everyone was sitting around the staff table in the Great Hall after having a successful rehearsal. As they went on talking and laughing, there was a feeling of excitement in the air for Harry and Ginny.


	24. Forever and for Always

Chapter 24: Forever and For Always

Chapter 24: Forever and For Always

Saturday Morning dawned bright and Harry awoke with a feeling of nervousness that he had never felt before. To him, it was like the nervousness that he felt right before his first Quidditch match times ten. At some point through the morning Ron entered his room and did his best to calm his friend. Little did Harry know, Ginny was feeling exactly the same thing. She, of course, had Hermione to help calm her nerves, but both of them knew that what they really needed was each other, and that fact made them both even more nervous. 

Harry looked in his mirror and attempted to straighten his unruly hair for the umpteenth time before Ron finally got frustrated and told him that he looked fine. Ginny, on the other hand, was going on about how terrible she looked in her gown until Hermione gave up and hit her with a Cheering Charm so that she would calm down.

The time was now two o'clock, though the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall would have depicted it being around sunset with blues fading to gold, which faded into shades of orange and violet which flowed into pink and finally crimson. Harry stood anxiously at the top of the Great Hall. Ron, Neville, and Bill had taken their positions, all three watching Harry, just in case. Remus saw the look on Harry's face and stepped over to his friend.

"You okay Harry," Moony asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous," Harry answered in a voice that was about five times higher in pitch.

"Well, don't be, this will be the happiest day of your life," Remus told him in a fatherly way.

Harry relaxed slightly, "Thanks Moony".

As Remus retook his place the music started, indicating the beginning of the ceremony.

Each of Ginny's Bride's Maids walked up the aisle with smiles on their faces. Fleur came first followed by Luna, and then Hermione. As each of the ladies took their places the music changed to the traditional Bridal March. The massive oak doors opened to reveal Ginny on the arm of Mr. Weasley. As they began their march, Harry suddenly felt a calm come over him. _There she is_, he thought, the _one person who makes everything okay_. As Ginny and Mr. Weasley reached the top of the Great Hall, Mr. Weasley gently kissed his daughter's cheek and turned to Harry. As he shook Harry's hand, Mr. Weasley smiled.

"You take good care of my baby girl," Mr. Weasley whispered as he gave his daughter away to her groom.

"I will, sir," Harry replied, smiling happily.

Remus took his cue and began.

Minutes seemed to pass like seconds as Harry and Ginny stood, eyes locked on each other. Before they knew it, it was time to exchange vows. While Ginny had selected more traditional vows, Harry had decided to write his own.

"Ginny, I love you more now than I ever thought I could love anyone. I promise here in front of every one, to do everything within my power to make you happy, keep you safe, and show you the love that I have only ever known when I am with you. You are the one woman that I want to spend the rest of my days with. My heart and soul are complete because of you, and I give them to you freely right here and right now. Ginny, I will love you, forever and for always."

As he spoke, he saw Ginny's smile grow, holding back her tears of happiness, but as he said his final line, those tears began to fall.

Remus asked for the rings and performed the ring exchanging ceremony. After a few moments, he said the words that Harry and Ginny, unknowingly, had been waiting to hear.

"You may now kiss your bride".

The couple kissed, gently at first, but suddenly with an intensity that rivaled their first. They held the kiss until they heard Fred and George begin to cat call and everyone laugh. They broke the kiss, but stood smiling with their foreheads resting together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased and proud to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter," Remus said. 

Harry and Ginny turned to face their family and friends. Smiling broadly, they made their way back down the aisle.

After two hours of pictures being taken, the wedding party reentered the Great Hall. Ginny looked up to see that the enchanted ceiling had now changed to depict a pleasantly clear night sky. The stars shone clearly against the dark back round and, every so often, a shooting star would streak across the ceiling. Ginny sighed happily as she leaned against her newly wed husband. Harry smiled slightly, hoping not to give away the fact that he had planned both of the scenes that the ceiling depicted as a surprise for her just yet.

The wedding party took their seats at the top table at which time all of the guests took their seats. As the noises of chairs scooting and conversation died down, Harry stood once again. Ginny watched, knowing immediately what he was about to do, and stood with him.

"We wish to thank all of you for sharing this special day with us. Ginny and I are thrilled to see our friends and family here together. Now, before we all tuck into a wonderful feast, I have a few words that I'd like to say. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Harry said loudly.

The entire Hall erupted in laughter at the last words of Harry's speech, although there was a hint of sadness shadowed in it as they all knew who the last person to say those exact words was. 

As Harry sat down, he looked straight up to the ceiling with a smile.

"That was for you, Professor," he whispered as a single tear crept from his eye.

Ginny hugged Harry tight, knowing that he was referring to Professor Dumbledore and why he had chosen those words.

As everyone tucked in to their dinner, conversation broke out again. Throughout the meal, Harry felt a relieved happiness set in as the realization hit him that he finally had the one thing that he had wished for through his entire life, a real family. As the last bits of the feast were cleared away from their plates, Ron stood up, tapping his fork to his goblet. Everyone in the Great Hall turned their attention to Ron, knowing that he was about to give his Best Man's toast to the bride and groom. As he waited for everyone to quiet down, Ron extracted a bit of parchment from his pocket.

"Seven years ago I had the pleasure of meeting a black haired boy with glasses on the Hogwarts Express. That boy became my best mate. As I look back on that day, I realize how lucky I am to have met Harry Potter," Ron started reading loudly. After a momentary pause, Ron crumpled the parchment and continued.

"You know, I had an entire speech written, but I think I'll go with my heart on this one. I remember in our third year, Harry, when Professor Dumbledore said something that I didn't understand then, but I do now. He said this, 'Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light.' I can tell that you have found your light, your happiness, in these dark times, Harry. The night that you told me and Hermione that you had asked Ginny to marry you, I was happy for you both, but not nearly as happy as I could see that you were. I'm just as happy for you two now, but again, no where nearly as happy as I can see that you are now. Harry, Ginny, Congratulations!"

As he said the last line, Ron raised his glass and turned to face the Great Hall.

"To Harry and Ginny," he said loudly.

"To Harry and Ginny," the entire Hall echoed.

After a few moments, Mr. Weasley got up.

"I knew that I'd be making this speech someday, but I thought that it would be a few more years down the road. The day I met Harry Potter I had no idea what to expect. Sure, Ron, Fred, and George had told me a bit about him, but I had never dreamed that even half of that was completely true. Then it was later that same year that I found out how truly special this young man is. As the years passed I found that I had started to think of him as another son more than just a friend to our family. When I found out that he and my daughter had started a relationship I was overjoyed, only to find out that he had ended that relationship a few weeks later in order to protect her. I knew where Harry's heart was and I helped Ginny to see that. Another month passed and we threw Harry a surprise birthday party. It was that night that I felt joy again as Harry and Ginny got back together. After a few months I got a little surprise when Harry had asked Ron to send a letter asking our whole family to meet with him. I didn't know what to expect but was pleasantly surprised when Harry asked, not just me, but our whole family for permission to marry Ginny. That one act made it clear, to me, just how noble and caring this young man is. Now, we are celebrating the marriage of my daughter and this wonderful young man. Ginny, I'm more proud of you and happy for you than I could ever say. Harry, I am thrilled to welcome you into our family, officially. To Harry and Ginny, may they have many years filled with love and happiness and peace."

"To Harry and Ginny," the Hall echoed again.

As Mr. Weasley took his seat a young man stepped up to a table in the corner of the hall.

"Let's get this party started, shall we? I think it is time for our newly weds to have their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Potter," the young man said as he flicked his wand.

Harry and Ginny stepped out onto the dance floor as the opening notes of '_Bless the Broken Road_' started. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gently rested her head against his chest as the couple danced. Every so often, Harry would lift his newly wed wife's chin and place a gentle loving kiss on her lips. As the chorus started, Harry and Ginny looked deep into each other's eyes and sang along to each other, smiling brightly as they did. As he serenaded Ginny, Harry felt a happiness he was sure he had never felt before. He felt complete; as if he had everything he had ever needed or wanted. He looked up as the chorus ended, wondering if it was all a dream, even though he knew that it was not. While he was looking around, Ginny gave him a gentle squeeze. Harry looked back into her eyes and smiled happily. He knew that Ginny was feeling the happiness in his heart through their connection, but it seemed like she would have felt it even if their connection was not there.

A sudden noise broke Harry's thoughts. Looking up he noticed that he and Ginny were no longer alone on the dance floor. They had been joined by Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, Neville and Luna, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, each couple dancing closely with smiles similar to Harry's on their faces. Harry smiled again as he leaned down and kissed Ginny softly. The couple again became oblivious to their surroundings as they held the kiss. The song ended causing Harry and Ginny to break the kiss smiling happily. Harry looked over to the DJ and nodded right before he stepped away from Ginny.

"Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Ginny Potter, would you please remain on the floor," the DJ said.

Ginny smiled at Harry as she heard the Mrs. and Potter, but was confused as to why she and her father were to remain on the floor. Harry smiled at Ginny before he answered the question that he knew was on her mind.

"A Father-Daughter Dance, love. It's a muggle tradition," Harry said softly.

Ginny smiled a bit wider at her husband before going to meet her father.

The DJ waved his wand and a song that neither Ginny, nor Mr. Weasley had ever heard began to play. As the words to the song started, Mr. Weasley smiled. He and Ginny danced to the soft notes happily as happy memories came to them. The third verse started and Mr. Weasley felt a tear roll down his cheek as he thought about earlier.

'_She'll change her name today.'_

'_She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.'_

'_Standing in the Bride Room, just staring at her'_

'_She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure._

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"._

'_She leaned over…'_

'_Gave me butterfly kisses with her momma there.'_

'_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.'_

"_Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."_

"_Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy? Daddy don't cry!"_

'_Oh, with all that I've done wrong'_

'_I must have done something right.'_

'_To deserve her love every morning'_

'_And butterfly kisses- I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.'_

'_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.'_

'_Every hug in the morning_.'

'_And butterfly kisses.'_

As the song ended, Ginny hugged her father tight. Mr. Weasley returned his daughter's hug with tears in his eyes falling freely.

"Daddy, don't cry. I'll always be your baby girl," Ginny said softly with tears now in her own eyes.

"I know Ginny, but that doesn't mean that I won't miss you being at home," Mr. Weasley replied.

Ginny squeezed tighter knowing that her father was both ecstatic about her being married to Harry, yet sad that she was not his "baby" girl anymore. After a moment, Mr. Weasley and Ginny walked over to meet Harry.

"Thank you, son," Mr. Weasley said.

"You're welcome, sir," Harry replied.

"I'll have no more of that 'sir' business, Harry. You're a part of this family now. You may call me dad, or Arthur, which ever you feel more comfortable with," Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny smiled at the exchange between her father and Harry.

The couple went on from that moment making their way around the Hall visiting with everyone. As they went, Harry realized that he had already seen this day. He had seen it in a dream the night that he and Ginny had rekindled their relationship. Now, here it is making sense to him, everyone he cares about celebrating.

After visiting Harry and Ginny spent much of the rest of their reception on the dance floor. The DJ, whom happened to have spent some time in the United States, played a few songs that were considered traditional there. Harry laughed as he stumbled through a dance called the '_Electric Slide'_ while Ginny had picked it up immediately and smiled contently as he held Ginny close as they danced to a few country love songs. As the reception neared its end, Harry requested a song that he had planned to surprise Ginny with making it a 'couples only' dance. As he led her back out into the center of the dance floor the opening notes played. Ginny smiled right before kissing Harry sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry pulled her body tight to his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As soon as Ginny felt his embrace she placed her head against his chest, smiling contently. They danced through the first verse of the song and as the chorus started, Harry lifted her chin gently, telling her with his eyes just how much he loved her as he sang to her.

_When you say that I'm one of a kind_

_Baby, I don't see it, but you believe _

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man_

_Because you love me like I am._

As he finished the chorus, Harry gently kissed Ginny, holding the kiss for only a moment before pulling away and smiling.

"I love you, Ginny Potter," he said softly.

Ginny smiled brightly as he said this.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny replied happily as she pulled herself closer to him.

The couple held each other tightly as they continued to dance. When the song came to its end, Harry once again kissed his wife. She returned the kiss pouring her love for him into it. After a moment, Harry and Ginny broke the kiss smiling.

Shortly after this, the DJ announced that the next song would be the last and that meant that this would be the last dance. As the song started, Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. The dance floor quickly became crowded as the song played. Harry and Ginny danced closely feeling a mixture of emotions. They were completely thrilled about finally having a dream come true, relieved that the wedding had gone flawlessly well, excited about their future together and yet nervous about that very same thing. 

Alas the song ended and everyone clapped and cheered. The DJ turned a bit pink as he politely gave a slight bow. While this was going on, Harry and Ginny moved quietly over near the door so that they could say their good byes. The Hall emptied quickly until the only people left were Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonagall.

"So, I presume that you two will be leaving for your honeymoon," the Headmistress asked.

Harry looked over to Ginny who gave him a slight smile.

"No, professor, we've decided that we're not going to have a honeymoon, for now at least," Ginny replied.

"Well as that is the case, and nothing like this has ever been done before, I'm not sure what can be done about your rooms as I'm sure that you will want to stay together," Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm sure that you can figure something out," Harry stated optimistically.

Professor McGonagall thought for a few moments and then looked at the couple, seeming to have come to a conclusive decision.

"How about moving you two into a room in Hogsmeade, at least for the time being," she suggested.

Harry and Ginny thought for a moment. It sounded like a good idea, but they weren't sure about not being as close to their friends and family. Just as Harry was about to raise his concerns, Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"That's what we'll do. Rosemerta has an empty room at the Three Broomsticks that she keeps furnished for visitors. You can stay there until I can either find you something in town or figure out how to work out a room for you here," she said.

Harry nodded as Ginny did, both feeling like this could work. 

Professor McGonagall gave them a thin smile before going over to the fireplace and lifting a small clay pot from its hanger.

"Go back to the common room and pack whatever you're going to need. I'll let you know when I'm ready to get you moved," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry and Ginny left the Hall and went back to Gryffindor Tower to pack. Upon arriving, they found Ron and Hermione waiting for them.

Harry motioned to his friends to sit as he and Ginny approached them. Taking their own seats, Harry and Ginny explained what Professor McGonagall told them. 

"So, let me get this straight, you and Ginny are going to be living at the Three Broomsticks," Ron asked, directing his question to Harry.

"Temporarily Ron, at least until Professor McGonagall can sort out what to do about a room," Harry answered.

"Ron it makes sense. The rules aren't very clear about a situation like this," Hermione said quickly.

Ron thought for a moment and then nodded, knowing that Hermione knew the rules better than anyone. At this Harry and Ginny went to their rooms to change and pack. When they returned to the common room, Harry and Ginny said good night to Ron and Hermione and left for Professor McGonagall's office. As they went, the couple's thoughts turned to each other. Ginny thought about how happy Harry had been all evening and how happy she was to finally have her dream come true. Harry was also thinking about how happy he was, and how lucky he was to have Ginny. Before they knew it, the couple was standing in front of the gargoyle guarding the Head's Office. Harry muttered the password and watched the gargoyle spring to the side, admitting the couple. Once inside the office, Professor McGonagall told them that Rosemerta would be watching for them to arrive. Ginny asked how they would be traveling to which Professor McGonagall answered by floo.

The couple took some floo powder and stepped onto the grate, one at a time, dropping the powder and shouting, "The Three Broomsticks".

As soon as Rosemerta saw the couple she led them to the room that they would be staying in. As the couple walked in they decided that Professor McGonagall had been overly modest about the room. The room was more like a small cottage containing a kitchenette, sitting room, and a bedroom with attached bath. When Harry turned to the bar maid, he asked what the rent would be. Rosemerta told him that he need not worry about it and that she would make sure that everything they needed would be taken care of as a wedding gift. Harry got the impression that she still felt a bit responsible for some of the events of last year, but didn't say anything.

As Madam Rosemerta left the flat, Ginny walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Harry smiled wide as he turned in her arms wrapping his arms around her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Do you know that you've made me the happiest man alive today," Harry asked softly.

Ginny smiled as she gently laid her head against his chest.

"And you've made me the happiest girl alive," she said.

The couple stood like this for a few moments, enjoying the simple pleasure of being in each others arms.

As the couple separated, Ginny let out a yawn before she could stop herself. Harry noticed and let out a yawn of his own. Ginny saw this and giggled.

"What," Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny replied still giggling slightly.

Harry knew that she had something funny on her mind.

"Tell me what's so funny," Harry said, grinning evilly.

"It was nothing," Ginny told him while trying to hold a straight face.

"Oh really," Harry said as he began to tickle her mercilessly. Ginny squirmed and twisted trying to get away as she roared with laughter. At one point she managed to escape, only to be caught again near the bed. As Harry continued to tickle his wife, the couple tripped and fell unceremoniously on to the bed, bumping each others heads together.

"Ow," Ginny said as she put a hand on her forehead.

Harry copied her movement as he blinked several times. When his vision cleared he looked at Ginny and noticed a bump rising from the spot where their heads had collided. 

"I'm so sorry, Gin. Are you okay," he asked with a touch of regret in his tone.

Ginny looked at her husband for a moment before she realized that he actually did feel bad about the accident.

"I'm okay sweetheart. It's only a little bump," she said, hoping that he would not feel guilty for trying to have a bit of fun. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and raised his hand to his own bum again before he could stop himself. Ginny saw this and leaned in close to her husband.

"Does your bump hurt sweetie," she asked.

Harry nodded slightly. Ginny smiled as she gently took his hand away from the bump before placing a kiss on it. As Harry felt her lips touch the bump, he immediately felt the sting leave it. Ginny rocked back onto her knees still smiling. As she did this, Harry leaned over and gently kissed her bump, and then the tip of her nose, and then each of her cheeks, and finally brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Ginny returned the kiss with equal passion as she poured her love for Harry into it. Time seemed to stop as the kiss deepened, both feeling each others love. After several breathless moments the couple pulled away, each with a broad smile, and locked eyes with each other. As Harry stared deep into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, he suddenly knew that this was the right time to let his emotions take control. Ginny saw the same in her husband's emerald eyes and without warning she pounced on Harry, letting go of her inhibitions.

Hours later, Harry awoke to see Ginny's head resting comfortably on his bare chest and her arm around him, but she was not asleep. As their eyes locked once again, Ginny smiled up to Harry.

"I love you, Harry Potter, forever and for always," she said softly.

Harry smiled as he heard her words.

"And I love you, Ginny Potter, forever and for always," he replied. 

Just as he finished saying this, the couple's wedding bands began to glow. Ginny was the first to notice and removed the ring for a closer look. She smiled as she read the engraving on it.

_To my Ginny, I will love you always. Harry._

Harry copied her and noticed that his ring also had an engraving.

_To my Harry, I will love you always. Gin_

He smiled brightly at this and turned to his wife, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before they both drifted off to sleep happily.


	25. The Phoenix Guards

Chapter 25: The Phoenix Guards

Chapter 25: The Phoenix Guards

It was three weeks after Harry and Ginny's wedding and Harry found himself preparing for another meeting with the D.A. As he sat on Friday afternoon, Harry looked up as much information as he could on organization of people. At one point he found himself at a near total loss when Hermione and Ginny joined him. Together they went through book after book in search of the information Harry needed to pull off what he had planned.

_Flashback_

_Ginny/Hermione Memory_

"_Alright you lot, Harry left us with a letter containing the things he wanted us to accomplish while he is away," Ginny said loudly to the D.A. _

_The D.A. perked up and gave their full attention to Ginny, whom they knew was leading in Harry's place._

"_I want you to divide into pairs and then Hermione and Ron will set groups of four from there," Ginny ordered in a commanding tone._

_The group of nineteen split into nine pairs, leaving Ginny by herself. At this Ron and Hermione started setting up groups of four, occasionally moving one or two around so that each of the 'Department of Mysteries' team would be in a separate group. When Collin and Dennis Creevy were left, Hermione told them that they would be joined by Ginny and, eventually, Harry._

_End Flashback_

The D.A. had been practicing in these groups ever since that meeting and Harry planned to complete his plan tonight. 

Hours later Harry and Ginny were sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione. They were talking about the D.A. meeting that was going to take place in a few minutes. Just as Ron and Hermione got up to go make rounds, Harry and Ginny heard a faint tapping noise on the window. When Harry looked over he saw Hedwig and another large bird waiting to be let in. Quickly as he could, Harry went over to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew over to a table to await her owner while the other bird settled on the sill in front of Harry. As he looked at the bird, memories from the past six years hit him. The fiery red and gold feathers and long tail looked very familiar.

_It couldn't be_, he thought.

At this point Hedwig let out a gentle hoot and held out her leg, as if telling Harry that the letter she carried would explain everything. Harry removed the letter and read it with Ginny.

About ten minutes later Harry stood before the D.A. in the Room of Requirement with the bird perched on a nearby table. After taking a deep breath and organizing his thoughts, Harry began to speak.

"Tonight I have a few things to say before we begin. First, I think that you are all ready to know why I have set you in the groups that you are in. It is quite simple really. Each group is a unit called a Lance. As there are five Lances all together, that makes us a Company. No, this is not a true military, but we are fighting in a war and I needed to put you all together in groups that complement each of your abilities. This leads me to my next item. If everyone is agreeable, I would like to change our name from 'Dumbledore's Army' to the 'Phoenix Guard'. I know why we came together for the first time, but now it is different. You see the Order has made us a part of them and, as I see it, that makes us all Dumbledore's Army. The name I have chosen comes from my friend over here. Everyone, this is Fawkes. Yes he was Professor Dumbledore's pet phoenix, but by some twist of fate he is now mine". 

The group turned to each other for a moment as Harry took another breath. When they looked back to him, Hermione spoke for the group.

"We agree to the new name Harry," she said proudly.

Harry smiled at the pride in her voice and the pride showing amongst the faces in the group.

"Okay, then let's get your Lance assignments set, my Lance first. Ginny, Collin, and Dennis, we are Phoenix Lance. Hermione, you, Lavender, Padma and Pavarti make up Lily Lance. Ron, you, Fred George, and Jonathan are Padfoot Lance. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hannah are Prongs Lance. And finally, Luna, Ernie, Michael, and Susan are Moony Lance. Together we make up the Marauders Company. Now each of your Lances will be led by each of my 'Department of Mysteries' team. This means that, with the exception of my Lance, your leaders are Hermione for Lily, Ron for Padfoot, Neville for Prongs, and Luna for Moony. I will lead Phoenix until I go to face Voldemort, at which time Ginny will take my place. Now that all of this is taken care of, let's get to work," Harry said, completing his announcements.

The group murmured agreement excitedly as they took their places. Harry watched as the 'Army', now the 'Guard', formed their groups. He felt a bit of pride knowing that every one of them had worked hard so far to be ready to fight when the time came. It was then that it dawned on him that everyone here would follow him anywhere, even if it meant risking their lives to do so. It was this feeling that made him not only feel truly grateful for his friends, but also loved by them. He knew that Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George loved him, but their love was that of family. His other friends held a love for him that was different for each of them.

The meeting went on with Harry pitting lances against each other in mock battles, changing the scenario a little for each one. At one point, Harry put a Disillusionment Charm on his own lance and challenged all four of the others at one time. In the end, only Harry and Ginny were left standing having successfully stunned, disarmed, or petrified all of the others, and losing the Creevy brothers to the Patil sisters.

Harry called a halt to the training about an hour and a half later so that everyone could catch their breath and clear their thoughts. He knew that they would never get this in a real battle, but the Guard was far from ready for that. While everyone rested Harry and Ginny stood at the front. 

"We are all extremely proud of how well you are coming along. However, you should know that in a real battle you will not get a break. Battles do not wait for either side but progress on their own. As we practice from here I will give you shorter and shorter breaks, ending with no break at all. I will also be warning you all less about what is going to happen in our mock battles. In the end, we should all be able to fight for long periods of time without rest or food or water," Harry said loudly.

The group stared at Harry in shock. Most of them had never thought about these things and the ones who had couldn't believe that Harry could speak so calmly about the idea. As this registered in Harry's mind, he understood. He took a few moments to think about how he wanted to approach his answer to their looks while quiet conversations began to break out. Ginny noticed Harry's look of deep thought and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. She knew that he had been a bit shaken by the response to the groups shocked expressions and lack of questions. She also knew that he was doing his best to be honest with them without scaring them senseless. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand letting her know that he was okay.

"Look everyone, I can only tell you that they won't be easy on us just because we're kids or because we get tired or for any other reason. We have to be ready for anything," he said in a softer tone.

The group murmured a bit sounding like they understood. At that moment one voice rose.

"How can you speak so calmly about what You-Know-Who's people are like," the person asked.

Harry and Ginny recognized Jonathan Smith's voice immediately.

"Because the six of us who make up your teachers have faced the Death Eaters, and two of us have faced Voldemort, and in Harry's case, on more than one occasion," Ginny answered before her husband could.

Jonathan looked shocked at her words before he hung his head looking ashamed and embarrassed at questioning Harry. Harry saw this and looked over to Ginny, who looked back and nodded.

"Jonathan you have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. Were I in your place I might have done just what you had," Harry said reassuringly. 

Jonathan smiled weakly before returning his stare to the floor.

"Listen, we all know that dangerous times are upon us and that things are going to get worse before they get better. That is why I am trying to help you train to fight," Harry said.

The group was silent once again but this time they seemed to look at Harry appreciatively.

"We're with you Harry," Fred and George said as they stepped forward.

"We are too," Colin, Dennis, Pavarti, and Padma echoed.

Slowly the group continued to reaffirm their allegiance to Harry and the fight against Voldemort. Harry smiled somewhat proudly as he watched this. When everyone was quiet again, Harry set his lances and started running mock battles again.

An hour later Harry called a halt to the meeting. After telling everyone what his plans for the next meeting would be he dismissed them. Immediately Ron and Hermione took over letting the group go while Ginny walked over to Harry. When she reached him Ginny noticed that Harry had a troubled look on his face. It was as though he was searching for an answer to a question but he couldn't find one.

"What's on your mind baby," Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure what to think. I'm thrilled that everyone wants to be a part of this, but I also feel like I am putting them, and you, in danger," Harry said softly.

Ginny thought for a moment. She knew how he felt and understood why, but she also felt as though he was taking on too much responsibility for things that have not yet, and may never, happen.

"Hun, you know that we'll follow you and that we're all here for you. They made a choice tonight to fight along side you Harry," Ginny said.

"I know Gin, but I can't seem to feel good about risking their lives to help me win this war," Harry said sadly.

Immediately Ginny felt his worry and answered the real question on his heart.

"You're doing the right thing Harry. You may not know it now, but you are," she said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

Harry felt a bit of the tension leave him as he relaxed into Ginny's embrace. After a few moments the couple got up and started for the door. Half way there Ginny stopped. Harry turned and noticed the Ginny looked worried.

"What's wrong dear," Harry asked.

"Just worried about you," Ginny answered.

Harry immediately wrapped her in his arms.

"Well don't, I'll be okay as long as I have you," he whispered.

Ginny smiled slightly before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry returned her kiss as he tightened his hold on Ginny. For the first time he noticed that this war was starting to wear on her. As he thought further, Harry realized that everyone was starting to show signs of wear, including himself. It had been months since any sign of a Horcrux had come up and it seemed that the list of possible allies was growing shorter through rumors that he had heard only days after his and Ginny's wedding. Before he knew it, Harry was squeezing Ginny so tightly that she was starting to wiggle in an attempt to free herself.

"Harry let me go," she said a little more irritably than she intended.

"Harry looked down a bit to see his wife's face a shade of red that he hoped he would never be the cause of. Letting go he retreated a few steps and prepared to block an attack, both physical and magical. Ginny saw the guilt in his eyes and immediately softened her expression.

"I'm sorry Gin," he said sheepishly.

At this Ginny could not be angry with him anymore, a little irritated yes, but angry no.

"What were you thinking squeezing me that tight," she demanded.

"I honestly don't know," Harry answered from the position on the floor he had taken.

Ginny looked closer and noticed that all of the usual confidence had left his eyes, leaving only sadness and regret. She knew that he had felt something that had bothered him deeply. 

"Harry," Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked up slightly from his position only to see Ginny looking back with concern in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm not upset with you. I just over reacted," Ginny said.

Harry turned his attention back to the floor after nodding slightly, feeling a bit helpless.

"Don't you dare, Harry. I know what you are feeling. You can't lose hope now! We all believe in you, I believe in you," Ginny said as she joined her husband on the floor.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, pulling him to her. As she did this she attempted to pour love from her heart into his, hoping that this would shake him from his feelings of despair. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes as he felt sudden warmth begin to take hold of his heart.

"Gin, I just don't want anyone else to get hurt," he said as he felt Ginny's concern for him in his heart.

"Baby, I know you don't want anyone else to get hurt but everyone knows the risks of fighting and they've accepted them," Ginny said softly.

Harry knew that she was right about his friends but that didn't stop him from wishing he could keep anything from happening to them. Hard as he thought, Harry could find no way to keep his friends out of harm's way. With a squeeze and a slight nod, Harry stood and reached down to Ginny. She accepted his hand with a small smile. As he helped his wife to her feet, Harry smiled back.

"Thanks," he said simply.

"For what," Ginny asked.

"For setting me straight," Harry answered.

Ginny smiled a bit wider as she hugged her husband.

"I didn't set you straight, I told you what you needed to hear," she said.

With that the couple made their way toward Gryffindor Tower so that they could talk to Ron and Hermione before returning to their flat.

The next morning Harry awoke to a tapping on the window. Recognizing the owl as one of those from the school he let the bird in and untied the letter it carried. Ginny awoke as he opened the envelope and padded over to join her husband near the desk in their bedroom.

"Who's that from," she asked.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry answered distractedly.

Ginny fell silent for a few moments to allow Harry to finish reading the letter. Once he had finished, Harry jumped up and ran to the loo, slamming the door behind him. Ginny, surprised by her husband's strange actions, ran over to the door.

"Baby, are you okay," she asked, not bothering to try to hide the hint of worry that had snuck into her voice.

When she heard the shower running and got no answer Ginny decided that he had not heard her. Waiting a moment so that she could listen to the various noises inside, Ginny decided to try again. 

"Hunny, are you alright," she said a little more loudly.

"No, I'm half left," Harry replied through the noise.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his joke. At the sound of his wife's laughter Harry smiled. After he had finished his shower, Harry got dressed and filled Ginny in on the contents of the letter.

"So, let me get this straight, Professor McGonagall got an owl from some person requesting a meeting with us, Ron, and Hermione," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, in her office," Harry answered.

"And you don't see anything wrong with this," Ginny persisted.

"Actually I see loads wrong with it, but I can't find any reason that we should not at least consider agreeing to it," Harry replied.

Ginny thought for a moment and nodded. She knew that he had a point. After eating breakfast, Harry and Ginny went to the common room to meet Ron and Hermione. When they arrived they found Hermione sitting near the fireplace looking as though she had been there the entire night. They joined her knowing that Ron would not be up for a while.

"Hermione are you okay," Ginny asked her friend.

Hermione looked at Ginny somewhat sideways at first and then straight on through bloodshot eyes.

"Hermione," Harry said, as he noticed her appearance.

This seemed to break Hermione's trance.

"What," she asked in confusion.

"I asked if you are okay," Ginny replied.

"Oh, sorry, Ron and I had a row last night after you left," Hermione said.

"About what," Harry asked knowing that, with Ron and Hermione, anything could cause a row.

"It's stupid really, but about our wedding date," Hermione replied sadly.

Harry was surprised by this, but Ginny was not. 

"So, what did the prat say," Ginny asked with a serious smile.

Hermione saw Ginny's smile and her expression changed from sadness to her normal confidence.

"He just said after Harry kills Voldemort," Hermione answered.

"And what did you say," Harry asked as he caught on to Ginny's attempt to cheer their friend.

"I told him that I wanted a more realistic date," Hermione said.

"And he wouldn't give you one, would he," Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Typical Ron," Harry, Ginny, and Hermione said together.  
There was a moment of silence as all three looked at each other.

"Jinx," Ginny said right before all three of them broke into a fit of laughter.

As the laughter died, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Well are you going to tell Hermione about the letter," she asked.

Harry didn't respond to Ginny even though the childhood muggle game was well below them in years. Hermione caught on to Harry's actions first.

"Ginny, Harry can't say anything until you lift the 'jinx'," Hermione said still smiling.

Ginny thought for a moment about this and then smiled quite mischievously.

"Well in that case I might never lift it," she said playfully.

Harry gave her as evil a look as he could muster, but he couldn't hold it. Hermione, on the other hand, knew exactly what was running through Ginny's mind and didn't really care to be in the same room as them if she chose to act on it.

"Ginny, what were you saying about a letter," Hermione asked.

"Oh, right, Harry go ahead," Ginny said.

Harry nodded before filling Hermione in. While Harry was telling Hermione about the letter Ron came down the dorm stairs to join them. Ginny spotted him first and decided to do a little getting even for her friend. 

"You insufferable git," was all she said before slapping Ron squarely in the face.

Harry jumped slightly at the sound and moved to contain his wife before wands were drawn and somebody really got hurt.

"Let Hermione handle this Gin," Harry whispered.

That earned him a slightly angry glare. Harry cringed a bit as he tried again.

"Please," he said.

Ginny's glare softened as she looked into her husband's eyes. She knew that he was only trying to avoid a fight, irregardless of what might happen if one started. She nodded and sat down between Harry and Hermione.

"What'd I do," Ron asked as the shock from his sister's attack wore off.

"Honestly Ron do you think Hermione would leave us in the dark after the way we found her this morning," Ginny said hotly.

This apparently struck a nerve. Ron glanced at Hermione a moment wondering how much she had told them. Hermione glared back ready to continue their row if he so much as thought about defending himself. Harry watched for only a moment before deciding that he needed to get down to business.

"Hey, you two can settle this later," Harry said firmly.

Ron and Hermione turned their attention to their friend after his outburst. Once Harry was sure that he had their attention he began to explain the letter he had received. Hermione had already heard this but was just as attentive as if she were hoping to pick up on something that she might have missed. Ron, of course, listened but seemed confused as to why all four of them had been summoned. When he raised his question all Harry could say is, "I don't know".

After Ron and Hermione ate a quick breakfast, the four made their way to the Headmistress' office. When they reached the stone gargoyle, Harry stopped and turned to his wife and friends.

"Ready," he asked simply.

The three of them nodded as each of them brought their wands, placing them where they could easily keep them concealed yet draw them quickly.

Harry turned and muttered the password, causing the gargoyle to move aside. As they walked up the stairs, Harry hoped that no one would get hurt, or worse, if a fight broke out.

The four reached Professor McGonagall's door and Harry reached out to knock.

"Enter," came Professor McGonagall's voice through the door.

Harry opened it and the four walked in cautiously.

"You said that somebody was here to see us," Harry said as he looked around.

Just then someone stepped out of a shadowed corner.

"You," Ron said as he drew his wand. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all jumped to try and keep Ron from getting a spell off.


	26. Meetings

Chapter 26: Meetings

Chapter 26: Meetings

"Hello Harry, Hello Hermioninny," The man said.

"VIKTOR," Hermione said in a slightly high pitched voice.

Harry looked at Viktor Krum completely stunned.

"MR. WEASLEY, LOWER THAT WAND THIS INSTANT," Professor McGonagall screeched.

Ron did as he was told but kept it in his hand.

"I vas hoping that I could haff a vord vith you," Viktor said nervously.

Ginny gave Harry a poke which shook him out of his trance.

"Sure," he said.

Professor McGonagall conjured a few chairs and everyone took a seat.

"Viktor, this is Ginny," Harry said, introducing his wife.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gin'y ," Viktor said, bowing slightly in his chair.

"So, what can we do for you, Mr. Krum," Professor McGonagall asked.

"I haff come to inform Harry that ve at Durmstrang vish to fight against 'He Who Must Not Be Named," Viktor said.

If Harry looked surprised, that was nothing on Ron. Ron stared slack jawed at the Bulgarian seeker. Hermione saw this and giggled a bit before turning to face Harry.

"That's great news, Harry," she said.

This seemed to break Harry's surprised trance. He looked from Hermione to Ginny as though he couldn't form words from his thoughts. Ginny looked back and nodded.

"It will be a pleasure for you to join us," Ginny said.

"Thank-you, miss," Viktor said.

"Its misses actually, Mrs. Potter," Ginny said proudly as she took Harry's hand.

"VHAT," Viktor asked.

"Yes, I am Harry's wife," Ginny said.

"I don't know what else to say but congratulations," Viktor said.

"Thanks," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Vell, I must inform my old classmates," Viktor said, getting up to leave.

"Wait," Hermione said quickly.

"Yes, Hermioninny," he replied.

"Do you have a place to stay," Hermione asked not noticing Ron's glare.

"I am staying in Hogsmeade," Viktor answered.

"Great! We'll be able to talk more then," Hermione squeaked out.

Viktor nodded slightly before turning once again to leave.

After Viktor closed the door, Harry had an idea hit him.

"Professor, would it be possible to send out a message to everyone who wants to fight Voldemort and get them to meet," Harry asked hopefully.

"It could be done, but it would take time," Professor McGonagall answered.

"How much time," Hermione asked.

"Several weeks but even that is best case," Professor McGonagall replied.

"That'll be too long," Harry said as he thought further.

The room was silent for a few moments while Harry tried to reason a solution out. He looked around the office as though the answer would be on the walls somewhere. His eyes came to rest on his late headmaster's portrait. A solution struck him as he studied the portrait. 

"We can use Fawkes and the Order," Harry said.

"What good would that be," Ron asked.

"Fawkes can apparate and we can pass messages through members of the Order who are in contact with witches and wizards who might be able to help," Harry answered.

Professor McGonagall thought for several moments about this, as did Hermione and Ginny.

"We'll start by sending out messages with Fawkes, and only involve the Order if we need to," Professor McGonagall said finally.

"How soon would it be possible to start planning a meeting then," Harry asked.

"We won't know that until we get some kind of response," the headmistress stated.

Harry nodded his understanding. He had a pretty good idea of what kind of responses they would receive.

"Then I guess we'll wait. I'll bring Fawkes to you soon," Harry said as he started to come up with a plan to speed things up.

The four got up and bid Professor McGonagall goodbye. As they walked Harry went over his plan in his head. It, of course, involved his wife and friends, but he would need to move quickly. When the four reached the common room, Harry pulled them off to their favorite seats by the fire. He told them that he had been thinking about what Professor McGonagall had said about how she was going to handle sending out messages to attempt to rally supporters in the war against Voldemort and how he felt about it. Ginny knew what he was feeling and partially agreed with him. Hermione and Ron, however, thought that Professor McGonagall had the best plan at the moment and sided with the headmistress. Harry frowned a bit but understood their feelings.

He invited them to come to his and Ginny's flat for dinner so that they could see it. Ron and Hermione accepted the invitation somewhat excitedly. At that, Harry and Ginny got up and told Ron and Hermione that they were going for a walk and then back to their flat. After Harry and Ginny left, Ron looked at Hermione who looked right back at him.

"He's up to something," they said together.

Smiling a bit the couple decided to hear their friend out later before they jumped to any conclusions.

Harry and Ginny walked along the path leading to Hagrid's house. While they walked, Ginny noticed that Harry seemed to be lost in thought. To her it seemed as though he had entered into his own little world where everything always worked. She, of course, knew better, but then again it would be fun to tease him about it later. The couple reached Hagrid's and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Hagrid and a very excited Fang.

"Fancy a visit do ya," Hagrid said.

Harry looked down a moment before he answered.

"Sorry Hagrid," he said simply.

Hagrid grinned at the couple.

"Harry I know what you've been up ta, yer been busy, that's all. Well, come in," the half giant said.

The couple stepped through the door and took seats at the small table. Hagrid made tea for them while Harry thought about what he was going to say to his half giant friend.

"So Harry, what brings yer two here today," Hagrid asked.

"I needed to ask you something," Harry replied.

Hagrid sat down across from his friend and nodded. Harry launched into his idea about seeking out allies in the war against Voldemort and how Professor McGonagall was going to handle contacting them. As he went through, Hagrid sipped his tea, quietly taking in what he heard.

"So, what is it yer would like me ta do," Hagrid asked when Harry finished.

"Would it be possible to get this message to the giants who didn't join Voldemort, and to the centaurs," Harry asked nervously in reply.

"Well, I could contact Madam Maxime and see about the giants. I suppose that I could try an' talk to the centaurs, but don't expect anythin'," Hagrid answered.

"Well, as long as you try, whatever answer we get will do," Harry said, trying to make sure that Hagrid would understand that he was happy to have the help with both.

Harry and Ginny visited with Hagrid for a while longer and then left for their flat. When they arrived, Harry hung his cloak up and sat down at the table. Ginny looked at him and noticed that he had taken his look of deep thought again. She decided that, after their visit with Hagrid, she wouldn't tease him about this. Instead, she went over and sat down next to him.

"A knut for 'em," she said.

Harry looked at Ginny noticing the curiosity and concern written on her face. Harry told Ginny about his plan to get into contact with her oldest brother and ask if the goblins knew of any way to communicate without anyone being the wiser. He also told her of his fear that none of this would work and that he would be asking all of those whom supported him now to put themselves in even greater danger. Ginny listened to her husband and felt his fear. She knew that he hated asking anyone to put themselves in danger for him. She also knew that he was afraid that he was on a pointless mission to get help fighting the war. Ginny got up and gently wrapped her arms around Harry as she settled onto his lap.

"Don't worry, baby, everything will work out," Ginny said, trying to reassure Harry.

Harry took in her words and wrapped his arms around her waist, melting into the comfort of his wife's embrace. The couple sat in silence a moment longer before Ginny voiced a thought that had crossed her mind.

"Harry, why don't you let me talk to Bill," Ginny asked.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm putting this off on you," Harry said.

"I'm sure, besides, you need to take Fawkes to Professor McGonagall," Ginny said.

Harry found himself without any logical argument so he nodded.

"You know, you're right," he said.

"Of course I am, I'm a Weasley woman after all," Ginny said playfully, trying to brighten his mood a bit.

Harry's smile turned to a mischievous grin.

"You might have been a Weasley woman once, but you're a Potter now," he said as he tightened his grip on her waist. 

Ginny caught on quickly to what he was doing and decided that two could play at his little game. She snuggled close to Harry, turning so that she had straddled him and effectively trapped his legs. She then leaned her forehead against his as her hand found his hair. Harry felt himself getting a bit warm as Ginny played with his hair while he tried to lean in for a kiss. Just as his lips got near hers, Ginny smiled evilly.

"You know, you're right Harry, I am a Potter woman now, and I think you've just earned yourself a night or two on the couch," Ginny said sweetly as she jumped off of him. Harry looked right at her with shock and surprise written clearly on his face. Ginny smiled a bit wider and turned to run for their bedroom. By this time Harry was on his feet. As she took her first step she felt his arms wrapping around her waist again.

"Oh no you don't," he breathed in her ear.

"And what do you think you're doing," Ginny asked with a slight giggle.

"Doing some quick thinking to make you change your mind about that whole couch idea," Harry said just before he started trailing kisses along her shoulder and neck.

Ginny fought as hard as she could to resist the urge to give in to her husband's kisses, but lost that battle when he reached the edge of her jaw line. Slowly she turned in his arms and looked straight into his eyes. There she saw the love and desire that she had fallen for a year ago, but she also spotted a bit of mischief. Leaning in she pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. The couple went on with their snog session for several moments, pulling apart only when they heard a voice.

"OI," Ron yelled from the door.

"For the love of Merlin Ron, they are married," Hermione's amused voice followed.

"I don't care, they don't need to do that in front of me," Ron argued.

Hermione shook her head and looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"So, I'm guessing that we're a bit early," she asked with a sweet smile.

Ginny smiled back at Hermione mischievously.

"No, we were having dessert first," she said.

Ron made a noise that sounded something like a snort and shook his head.

Harry let go of Ginny and turned for the kitchen.

"Hey, I was rather enjoying that," she said, turning to Harry.

She followed her husband into the kitchen and pushed him against the wall, kissing him as she did so.

"Sweetheart, we did invite them to dinner," Harry said breathlessly as they came up for air.

"No, you did, but I guess we can talk about that later, while you're getting the couch ready to sleep on," Ginny replied evilly.

Harry opened his mouth to say something and then closed it quickly, thinking better. Ginny nodded and then made her way over to the stove to start cooking. While Ginny was cooking Harry got plates and silverware out, setting them on the counter in a neat stack. After he had finished, Harry turned to his wife. As he caught sight of Ginny, Harry's mind filled with thoughts that he had taken for granted before now. He silently walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Have I told you how wonderful and beautiful you are lately," he whispered into her ear before gently kissing her neck again.

"No you haven't and you're still sleeping on the couch," Ginny answered without turning around. 

Harry let his arms drop and took a step back, feeling a bit shocked. Ginny felt his warmth leave her and turned around. When her eyes met his, she realized what she had just done. 

Harry looked away, slightly hurt. He knew that she had obviously thought that he might still be playing along with their little game, but that didn't change the impact of her words or her tone.

"Oh Harry, I didn't mean to say… I'm sorry," Ginny said, now looking at the floor.

Harry studied her actions as he listened. Not trusting himself to say anything, he nodded and took a position at the small table in the room. Ginny looked up, wondering why he hadn't actually said anything to let her know that he understood. She looked back to the stove for a second before she went to him. He looked away as she got near him.

"Harry," she said softly.

He continued to stare away.

"Baby, please look at me," she pleaded to him.

Harry met her gaze and noted the guilt in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry. I honestly don't know what I was thinking," she said sincerely.

Harry nodded and took her hands in his, pulling her close enough so that he could wrap her in his arms.

"Gin, it's okay," he said soothingly.

The couple held each other for a few moments in silence.

"I meant what I said," Harry whispered while he gently stroked his wife's hair, breaking the silence.

"I know you did. Thank you sweetie," Ginny whispered back as she leaned into his chest a bit more.

As the moments passed, Ginny remembered that she was cooking dinner. She leaned back in her husband's arms so that she could look into his eyes a moment.

"I've got to finish dinner. Why don't you show Ron and Hermione the flat," Ginny suggested softly.

Harry nodded, visibly disappointed to be letting his wife go.

"I'll send Fawkes after we eat," he said.

"And I'll floo Bill," Ginny said.

Harry left the kitchen and gave his friends a tour of the flat. Even though it was quite small, they gave Harry their complete attention. When they arrived back in the main room, Harry asked is friends if he could get them drinks. They nodded politely.

As Harry reentered the kitchen, Ginny announced that diner would be ready soon and that she couldn't leave the stove to help set the table. Harry smiled as he told his wife that he would take care of it. He grabbed his wand and bewitched the dishes to follow him out of the kitchen while he was taking a few butterbeers out of the refrigerator. After he handed Ron and Hermione their drinks, Harry started to set the table. As he finished, Ginny stepped out of the kitchen announcing that dinner was ready. 

The four sat and ate, chatting pleasantly during the meal.

"Wow Ginny, when did you get this good at cooking," Ron commented as he finished off his fourth plate.

Ginny took a surprised look for a few seconds before she answered.

"I don't know, but thanks," she said with a slightly proud smile at her brother's compliment.

Harry took the lead from there and began to tell his friends about his plan to send a message out to anyone who wanted to join the fight against Voldemort. Ron and Hermione listened closely, soaking in every word. Hermione and Ginny were impressed at Ron's attentiveness, knowing that he usually lost interest in anything after only a few words and would ask Hermione later. As Harry finished, Hermione and Ron thought what they had just heard over very carefully.

"So, where do we come in," Ron asked, indicating Hermione and himself.

"You don't if I can't find another way to send out the message," Harry answered.

"We'll help if and when you need it," Hermione promised for both herself and her fiancé.

Harry smiled his thanks.

The four spent the next hour or so visiting with each other before Ron and Hermione said goodbye. Harry and Ginny went about sending Fawkes to Professor McGonagall and flooing Bill Weasley. Once that was done they settled into bed hoping that they would have answers to their requests soon.

As the next two days passed, Harry and Ginny went through their lessons barely able to pay attention. They had already heard back from Hagrid about the centaurs on Monday. They agreed that they should join the fight and Ronin requested that he meet with Professor McGonagall to discuss their role should their help truly be needed. The centaurs also apologized to Hagrid for their actions two years ago and invited him to wander in the forest whenever he pleased. 

Bill also sent his answer back stating that the goblins would help in communicating messages as long as they would get something in return. Bill did not say what they wanted, only that they would be in contact with Professor McGonagall when the war was over.

Professor McGonagall caught Harry as he sat down for lunch on Wednesday to inform him that there would be a meeting Friday after supper and that the Guards were all to attend. This news excited Harry slightly since he knew that he would likely find out what kind of response the headmistress got to their call for allies.

Thursday went by as a blur for Harry and Ginny as they met at every opportunity to discuss what to tell the Guard about this meeting.

Friday came and Harry felt his nerves begin to build. No matter what Ginny or Ron or Hermione said or did to reassure him, he couldn't help but doubt that things were coming together. At supper Harry barely ate, feeling unable to stomach anything. When the summons came for them to go to the meeting, Harry activated his galleon.

The members of the Phoenix Guard met Harry about fifteen minutes later, after having discreetly left their house common rooms or the Great Hall, in front of the stone gargoyle outside of the headmistress; office. Harry muttered the password and watched the gargoyle spring to the side before leading the Guard up the stairs. When they arrived outside the great oak doors, Harry knocked.

"Enter," Professor McGonagall's voice came through the door.

Harry opened the door and was caught by surprise at the number of people inside of the apparently expanded office.

Once inside, the Guard grouped with their lance mates, all of them feeling as though this would impress anyone whom they did not know. As the door closed, Professor McGonagall stood.

"Well, now that we're all present, I would like to get things going. For those of you who don't know, Potter here has brought along his Phoenix Guard at my request. Since there are so many different groups here, I think that I am going to leave the introductions to them individually," the headmistress stated.

Everyone in the room looked around at each other wondering where to start. As the silence continued, Harry took in the number of people in the room. The silence broke as one voice came from near the corner.

"For those who do not know me, I am Viktor Krum. Many of my friends and I haff formed a group in support of Harry Potter. Ve call ourselves the Durmstrang Legion. I haff brought vith me one trinary, or fifteen people, to assist in any vay that ve can," Viktor said loudly.

Harry felt surprised by this; he had no idea that anyone from Durmstrang supported him. It was then that another somewhat familiar voice spoke up.

"I 'ave also brought a company to 'elp 'arry. After all, we Beauxbatons stick togezzer and my seester told me zat 'arry needed 'elp," a young French girl said.

It took a moment before Harry, and Ginny, realized that the voice belonged to Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. Ginny scowled a bit before she noticed that Harry wore a completely shocked look. It was then that a very deep voice boomed.

"I have brought a number of Aurors whom felt that Harry needs our support more than the minister," Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

"And I'm sure that Harry understands that the Order is behind him," Remus picked up immediately.

"The centaurs have also agreed to lend their help should the battle come to Hogwarts," Ronin added.

Harry looked even more surprised to see the centaur standing near the corner closest to the headmistress' desk.

The meeting format changed there from something official to that of a kind of meet and greet. Harry spent some time talking to Viktor, who, it turned out, felt he owed Harry his support after the Triwizard Tournament because, as he put it, Cedric had convinced him that Harry would have never put his own name in that goblet. Harry was a bit shocked but knew that Viktor would not speak lightly about that. He then got caught up in a conversation with Bill, Fleur, and, much to Ginny's chagrin, Gabrielle. All at once he found out that, when Fleur had mentioned Harry, Gabrielle had started her own group of Beauxbatons students similar to the Guard. All of the students who joined her had heard about the second task from either Fleur or Gabrielle and felt that anyone who would risk his own life for not only his friends, but complete strangers, despite what they heard about him before, was someone that they would risk their own lives for in the battle against Voldemort.

After a few more brief conversations with some of the members of the Order, Kingsley called Harry over. It turned out that he had been probing the Auror office for more help since the night that Dumbledore was murdered. He also introduced Harry to the few that came with him.

"Harry, I'd like for you to meet Belinda, Makenzie, Shawn, who prefers Smurf although I have no idea what that means, Kitty, Alex, Allie, Cori, Garret, Jess, and Mel," Kingsley said, naming off the group of Aurors. Each one took turns shaking Harry's hand. As he politely said hello to each, Harry noticed something about Makenzie. When he got to her, he saw a slightly mischievous look in her eye. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, I am Makenzie Black," she said.

The name immediately caused Harry's mind to go to work.

"You aren't related to…," Harry started, but couldn't bring himself to say Sirius' name.

"I'm his cousin," she said knowing immediately who Harry was asking about. A look of sadness was in her eyes when Harry looked up.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, he was a good person and, from what I've heard, he died the only way that he would have wanted to," Makenzie said.

"So I've heard," Harry replied sadly.

"The truth is I'm sorry. I should have tried to meet you sooner so that I could have told you more about him. He'd be proud of you from what I've heard so far, don't forget that," she told him.

Harry gave a sad smile in thanks before excusing himself.

As Harry met his wife, Professor McGonagall called the meeting to a close. The guard left the office and made their way back to their common rooms. Along the way, Ginny noticed that Harry's eyes held a look of true sadness. She closed the small amount of space between herself and her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him to her gently. He felt this but was so lost in his sorrow that he couldn't respond.

"Hey," Ginny said softly.

By this time Ron and Hermione noticed that the other couple had lagged behind. When Hermione saw Harry's face she knew immediately what was going on. Ron also saw this and had also heard Ginny try to talk to his friend.

"Ron, let them be," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione," Ron said as he watched.

"We can't do anything right now, he needs Ginny," Hermione explained.

Ron gave in, although he knew that something was bothering Harry, he also knew that Ginny could always get through to him. Ron and Hermione turned and went on toward Gryffindor Tower, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong," Ginny tried again.

Harry looked into his wife's dark brown eyes to find only concern and love for him. He gestured toward an open classroom, trying to tell her without words that he would tell her inside. Once inside, Harry motioned for Ginny to sit in one of the chairs near the door. As she sat down, Harry took a chair and sat so that he could look into her eyes as he spoke.

"Gin, I've realized something tonight. We both know that the time is coming for me to face Voldemort and that I, alone, am the only one who can defeat him. I've only just realized tonight though that there will be so many lives on the line when that battle does come. I've realized that I'm not the only one who could die, even though I've known that for quite some time. I need you to know that I love you with all of my heart and soul before its too late Gin. I know that we got married because we love each other deeply and unconditionally, but I want you to know how deep my love for you goes. You, above anyone else, are the only person with whom I want to share my life, who I would have given my heart, who has completed my soul. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you are, and always will be, in my heart," Harry said.

Ginny sat for a few moments somewhat stunned as she took in her husband's words. To her it felt as though he thought he was a soldier leaving his family behind to go on a suicide mission and this would be his final goodbye. The realization that what he was saying was true slowly came to her and that truth was breaking her heart. Slowly Ginny looked back into Harry's emerald eyes and saw only love. She held his gaze as she left her chair and went to him with a single tear making its way down her cheek. As her arms wrapped around his neck she felt his arms, the strong arms that she felt so safe and loved in, make their way around her waist, pulling her slowly and gently into his lap. Ginny pressed her lips to his in an intense kiss, pouring every ounce of her love for him into it. Harry responded to the kiss with just as much love as he gently pulled her as close as he could. When the couple pulled away, Ginny found her voice.

"Harry, I understand. I love you with all of me. Always remember that my love. I know how dangerous the days are getting and I wish that I could say that everything will be okay, but we both know that I would be lying," she told him and then picked up his left hand, gently rubbing his wedding band with her thumb before putting his hand over her heart while she placed her own left hand over his and adding, "No matter what happens love, we will always be here in each other's hearts. My love for you is undying and I know that I will never love anyone the way that I love you".

The couple sat for a while longer just holding each other comfortably.

At some point Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it had gotten very late. When he looked over to Ginny he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at his beautiful wife before he gently tried to wake her.

"Love, wake up," he whispered.

Ginny stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes to see Harry looking at her with a loving smile.

"How long have we been here," Ginny asked groggily.

"For a while," Harry answered.

Ginny looked down at her watch and saw how late the time had gotten.

"We have to go," she said.

"I know," he replied.

The couple got up and slowly left the classroom. As they walked toward the Entrance Hall, Harry spotted Mrs. Norris round a corner ahead of them.

"Ugh, we've been caught," Harry said.

"What do we do," Ginny asked.

"You'll come with me to my office," came the voice of Argus Filch from behind them.

The couple turned and noticed that Filch and his cat were staring at them with an evil glint in their eyes, Harry nodded his assent and the couple followed the Squib caretaker. Once in the office, Harry and Ginny took seats after Filch ordered them to and waited. After ten agonizing minutes, the door to the office swung open to admit Professor McGonagall. Harry could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy, but that look did not tell him what to expect.

"I caught these two wandering the corridors after hours," Filch reported.

Professor McGonagall nodded and looked down at the couple.

"Sorry Professor, Ginny and I stopped to talk after our meeting and we lost track of the time," Harry explained.

Filch gave a snort.

"Sounds more like sneaking around the castle when they should have been in their beds," the caretaker said mockingly.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention back to Filch. Harry could tell that the headmistress was fighting the urge to tell the caretaker off for his interruption, but he also knew that she would have to do something to make Filch happy enough to keep him from doubting her authority.

"Your opinion is noted Argus. Now, you two, come with me," McGonagall said.

Harry and Ginny rose to follow the Professor. As they neared the door, Filch spoke.

"I'll be watching both of you," he said evilly.

The couple kept walking, ignoring the caretaker's words. As they walked on, Professor McGonagall told them in a soft voice that she would take care of Filch and that they need not worry. When they reached the marble staircase, the headmistress left them, telling them to return to their flat. The couple nodded and turned for the door.

Harry and Ginny walked in silence, following the road that led to Hogsmeade. Along the way, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. For some reason he felt a bit disoriented and shook his head to clear it. It was then that he felt white hot pain in his scar and then he heard a shrill voice.

"You will lose your precious Ginny, Potter, and after I take her from you, I'll take your friends one by one while you watch. Once I've taken everyone you love away, I'll kill you," the voice said.

Harry dropped to his knees with a loud grunt as the pain in his scar subsided. Ginny, who had gotten ahead of him, heard the grunt and turned to see her husband on his knees. She ran to him, scooping him up in her arms before he fell.

"What happened," she asked.

"He knows," Harry answered, fear lacing his voice.

Ginny closed her eyes and pulled him to her. She knew who 'He' was and that whatever had happened, it had scared Harry. She released her husband from the embrace and gently cupped his chin so that she could keep his gaze on her.

"We'll be okay love. Just because Voldemort knows about us doesn't mean that we are in any more danger," Ginny said, hoping to reassure Harry.

Harry held her gaze for a few moments before nodding weakly.

The couple got up and continued on. As they got near the gate, Ginny took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry muttered toward the lock, causing it to release. The couple followed the road back to Hogsmeade hand in hand, but wary of their surroundings despite their knowing that they were protected by security wards and charms.

When they arrived at their flat, Harry and Ginny changed quickly and settled into their bed. Ginny snuggled up to Harry with the hope that he would get some sleep and that her being this close would hold his nightmares at bay.


	27. Scared

Chapter 27: Scared

Chapter 27: Scared

_Ginny was walking with Ron and Hermione out toward Hagrid's hut to find Harry. It had been announced that Hogsmeade had been targeted by Voldemort and they were worried. As the three friends got near the hut, Ginny felt her heart go cold for a second. Her first thought was that Harry was in trouble. Looking around she knew suddenly where he might be. Ginny got out a special Galleon and tapped it with her wand._

"_Ron, Hermione, Harry's in the forest," Ginny said._

"_How do you know? Are you sure," Hermione asked._

"_I'm sure and I'll explain later. I've called the Guard so I need you two to wait here while I go find him," Ginny said._

_Hermione and Ron nodded and watched Ginny run off into the Dark Forest._

_As Ginny ran she noticed that the forest was getting thicker and darker. She slowed her pace enough to be sure that she wouldn't trip and fall. She also listened for anything that might lead her to her husband. Wand out and lit, she continued. _

_All of a sudden she heard a shrill laugh followed by a pain filled scream, the latter of which she knew belonged to Harry. She ran in the direction of the sounds hoping above hope that she could get to her husband in time. A moment later she came to the edge of a clearing and saw something that resided only in her worst fears. She saw Harry locked in a duel with Voldemort and surrounded by Death Eaters. Quickly she touched her wand to her Galleon, which informed the Guard that she had found Harry and that he was in trouble. She set her Galleon in her pocket and pointed her wand up and shot three bursts of red sparks to show her position. Unfortunately the Death Eaters saw it too and turned to find the source of the sparks. From where Ginny had hidden, she watched as her husband fired spell after spell only to have them blocked or dodged._

_A noise behind her drew her attention away from the battle. When she looked she saw Ron and Hermione leading the rest f the guard to her. She quickly cast a few charms and told them what they were going to do. The group nodded and drew their wands._

_Ginny stepped into the clearing unnoticed by the Death Eaters, whom had turned their attention back to the battle, and raised her wand._

"_Relashio," she hissed out, sending silver sparks high in the air._

_The Guard began to step out and fire jinxes at the Death Eaters, dropping them left and right. The battle became fierce as the Death Eaters noticed the attack and began to fire spells in return. It was then that Voldemort noticed the newcomers and then he turned his wand on Harry._

"_SECTUMSEMPRA," he bellowed._

_Harry, tired and weak from the duel, didn't block the spell in time and was hit full force in the chest, falling in a spray of blood. Ginny saw this and screamed her rage and sorrow out._

Harry awoke to find his wife thrashing about in their bed. Immediately he knew what was happening.

"Gin, wake up," he said softly.

No effect. Harry quickly gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly. While he held her, he gently ran his fingers through her long red hair. After a few moments Ginny screamed out to him.

"It's okay Gin, I'm here," he said softly.

Ginny opened her eyes slightly and noticed that she was being hugged tightly to someone whose arms made her feel completely safe. After a moment she heard the voice that had awakened her.

"You're safe baby, no one is going to hurt you," it said.

All at once she panicked.

"Harry, no don't leave me," she screamed, obviously still under the impression that she was still dreaming.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said as he watched tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Harry held his wife tighter, now feeling a bit scared that her dream had consumed her mind. While he held her, Harry did the only thing that he could think of to comfort Ginny.

"_Sweet Ginny, look deep into your heart. You know who it is that is holding you. I'm here my love and I'm not going to leave you_," a voice came in Ginny's heart.

Ginny felt the terror in her heart fade as that soothing voice spoke. It was then that she realized who was holding her, making her feel safe. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Harry sitting with her in his lap as he gently held her with one arm while he ran his fingers through her hair with his other hand. She melted into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. Harry did his best to comfort his wife by holding her, whispering to her that everything was okay, kissing her on the forehead softly. 

Ginny cried for what seemed like several hours in Harry's arms. When she finally got control of herself, Ginny kissed Harry, pouring every ounce of her love into it. Harry responded to her kiss, pulling her to him gently. When the couple pulled away breathlessly, Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Feel better," he asked.

All at once Ginny felt relief wash over her.

"What happened," Harry asked.

Ginny, knowing that he was asking about her nightmare, launched into her description. Harry listened quietly as Ginny spoke. She described each of the things that she saw in great detail hoping that, by telling Harry as much as she could, she would never have this nightmare again. Harry continued to comfort his wife as she gave her description. She went on for several moments coming right up to the point where she had watched in horror as Voldemort cast the slashing curse before she went silent. The scene was still so fresh in her mind that she felt as though describing it would suddenly make her Harry disappear. Her arms tightened around his neck as she shook uncontrollably trying to erase the image from her mind. Harry felt her fear and responded by gently tightening his own hold on Ginny. 

"I'm scared Harry," she said shakily, as if on the verge of tears again.

"I know baby, so am I," he replied, his mind on what she had dreamt.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you," she said, her body giving another involuntary shudder at the thought.

"I'll never leave you Ginny, never," Harry told her with loving sincerity.

At those words Ginny felt her body relax. Harry continued to hold her close as he leaned back against the headboard. The couple remained that way for the rest of the night.


	28. A Snake and a Gift from Ravenclaw

Chapter 28: A Snake and a Gift from Ravenclaw

Chapter 28: A Snake and a Gift from Ravenclaw

Harry noticed a thin silvery shaft of sunlight gleaming through the small space between the curtains covering one of the small windows in their flat. He looked down at Ginny's sleeping form and smiled. To him the young woman, who had fallen asleep in his lap, looked like an angel. He slowly leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, baby," he whispered to her.

Ginny shifted a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry tightened his hold on her knowing that she had not had another nightmare, so she had slept peacefully on his lap. He looked at her once more and smiled a little brighter.

Another hour passed as Harry held his wife. He kept his eyes on her sleeping form as he thought back over the six years that he had known her. With each memory he either smiled or cursed himself. Of course he mentally kicked himself when he thought about how for three of those six years he had missed opportunity after opportunity to get to know her. Then his memories from his fifth year came forward and he cursed himself for choosing Cho Chang over her. His sixth year moved into focus and he smiled while he thought about learning how he truly felt about her. He smiled brighter when his memories of their first kiss came forward. After a moment he was cursing himself yet again when his memory of their break up came forward. He soon realized that he had almost lost the only woman that he would ever love though, and now here he was with that very woman sleeping in his lap. It was with this final thought that he smiled once more. He silently vowed at that moment to make sure nothing ever happened to her, even if it meant sacrificing himself to save her life.

A moment later Ginny's eyes fluttered open to meet her husband's. She saw his soft smile and smiled back.

"What are you smiling at," she asked sweetly.

"An angel," he answered.

Ginny smiled brighter as she leaned up, giving him a kiss.

"I love you too, baby," she said as their lips parted. 

Harry pulled her close, holding her as though he needed her warmth to survive. Ginny squeezed him equally as tight hoping that something wasn't wrong. When the couple parted slightly, Ginny noticed the slightly bloodshot look in her husband's normally bright green eyes.

"Did you sleep at all," she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," he replied.

"Why not," she persisted concernedly.

"I was too content watching you sleep," he answered.

Ginny smiled but she knew that he was only telling her part of the reason that he had not slept.

"Harry, I know better. Now tell me why else you didn't sleep," Ginny said in a tone that suggested that she would not be satisfied with anything less than the truth.

"I couldn't sleep after you had your nightmare," he answered in a resigned tone.

Ginny saw a protective look form in his eyes as he answered. She knew that the nightmare had upset him almost as much as it had her, but she had no idea that it had bothered him that much. Harry suddenly began staring off at something on the wall behind his wife. Ginny saw this and knew that he had just gotten lost in some thought that had been gripping his mind.

"Baby, look at me," Ginny said softly.

Harry slowly turned his gaze to meet hers. All at once she saw sadness, torment, and concern in his eyes.

"What wrong Harry," she asked.

"Something about your nightmare got to me," he answered. 

Ginny didn't know how to respond to this. On one hand, she knew that Harry would do anything to protect her, but on the other, she could understand how he might have felt because he had some of the same nightmares. After a moment she did the best thing she could think to do and pulled her husband into a hug with the hope that it would comfort him.

For several moments the couple held each other, taking in each other's warmth. Ginny looked up at Harry and noticed that his eyes had changed a little. She knew that he was thinking about her but she couldn't get over the idea that his thoughts might still be on her nightmare.

"Baby, it was just a nightmare. Don't let it keep you from fighting," she said softly.

"Gin, if anything, your nightmare makes me want to fight more," Harry told her.

"Then what got to you," she asked.

"The thought of you being alone if I…," Harry said, not being able to actually mention that he might die.

Harry's words hit Ginny with the force of a rogue bludger. She would have never thought that Harry Potter, her Harry, the bravest wizard that she had ever known, would doubt his own abilities just because of a nightmare. 

As if their thoughts of the moment had become a beacon, a large black owl tapped on the window. Harry jumped at the noise but recovered quickly. Ginny reluctantly got up to let the owl in and removed the letter it carried. She glanced at the scribbled hand writing on the envelope but did not recognize it. She did, however, notice that the letter was addressed simply 'To: Harry Potter'. How the owl found them, Ginny didn't know, but she did know that she didn't like the thoughts running through her mind. She took the letter to Harry who looked at it closely before opening it.

_Potter,_

_The Dark Lord's snake will be at Hogwarts to collect the gift from Ravenclaw from its hiding place. Listen for it. Use your unique gift to catch the snake and find the gift. The snake will arrive tonight._

_Anonymous_

Harry reread the letter and grinned evilly. He knew that this was the lead that he had been waiting for. Ginny noticed Harry's grin and knew that the letter must have been something important.

"So," she asked expecting him to understand what she was asking about.

"The Ravenclaw Horcrux is here in the castle and Voldemort is sending his snake to get it," Harry answered.

Ginny nodded. This was good news in her opinion. The simple fact that one horcrux was already in the castle and the last one was going to lead Harry right to it meant that there would be no more hunting.

"We need to tell Ron and Hermione," Ginny said quickly.

"After I inform McGonagall," Harry replied.

Ginny silently agreed with that as she knew that he would have to pass the message along to the Order. 

The couple dressed and sat down at the small table in the kitchen with ink and parchment so that they could write out a note to Ron and Hermione. The idea would be to have them meet Harry and Ginny near the tree where the trio had spent much of their time outdoors discussing the Sorcerer's Stone in their first year. From there they could find a place to talk about the horcruxes and make plans for that night. Harry also wrote a quick note to Professor McGonagall telling her that he needed to inform her of a 'new development', as he put it, in his search. 

Once they had sealed the note to the headmistress, Harry called Dobby so that he could deliver it while Ginny sent Hedwig with the note to Ron and Hermione.

A few hours later Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat near the tree that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had sat under often during the trio's first year. Harry told his friends about the letter that he had received earlier that morning and what he thought it meant. Ron agreed with Harry and Ginny that this was good news but Hermione seemed uneasy about it. Her concern was that Harry would be walking right into a trap and, even though he would not be leaving the castle, he would not be able to get help in time if anything went wrong. Harry did concede that Hermione had a point and told her that he would figure out a way to keep himself out of trouble.

Shortly after leaving Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting in the library going over book after book, researching things that they needed to complete their homework. As the couple worked, Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter sir," the elf squeaked unusually quiet.

Harry jumped as he heard Dobby causing the elf to squeak in fright. While Harry looked around frantically to find the source of the voice, Ginny watched, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Jumpy are we," she joked.

Harry gave her an unimpressed glare before smiling at her so that she understood that he knew that she was joking. He turned to see a frightened Dobby cowering behind a nearby chair.

"Sorry Dobby, you surprised me," Harry said quietly.

"Dobby is sorry sir, he has come to deliver a message from the headmistress," the elf replied.

Harry leaned down so that he could hear Dobby properly and nodded.

"Dobby has been sent to tell Harry Potter that he is to see the headmistress before supper," Dobby said.

Harry nodded that he understood and thanked his friend. Grinning widely, the house elf disappeared leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"What time," Ginny asked.

"Before supper," Harry answered.

Ginny nodded and went back to her homework knowing that Harry would want to think about the meeting.

Hours later, after completing his homework, Harry was climbing the stairs leading to Professor McGonagall's office. As he progressed, Harry's mind went over the possibilities of what he would hear when he went through the door to the office he was approaching. All too soon for his liking, Harry reached the office door and knocked.

"Enter," Professor McGonagall's voice said through the door. 

Harry entered the office and took a seat in a chair by the desk.

"I understand that you received a letter from our mystery source," Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded, hoping that the headmistress understood that he would follow the letter's lead with or without her permission.

"Then I have to assume that you will be busy tonight," the headmistress stated.

Harry nodded again.

"I have already informed Hagrid about this and told him that he is to keep a look out for the snake. I have also told him that he is not to touch or approach it," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry nodded once again, thankful that the headmistress thought far enough ahead to keep his friend safe.

"So, what is your plan," the headmistress asked.

"I'm putting a few members of the Guard on alert and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will be nearby," Harry stated,

"That sounds reasonable, but may I suggest that you also inform Remus and Alastor so that they might be ready to help," Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry took his time considering the suggestion. Being honest with himself, it would be a good idea to have someone available to help if something went wrong, but that meant that he might have to deal with one of them trying to tag along as a bodyguard and he didn't want that.

"I'll inform them, but on the condition that they leave me to my task and not try to accompany me," Harry said finally.

"Than sounds agreeable," Professor McGonagall replied.

Harry nodded and stood to leave, sensing that the meeting was over. As he got near the door, Harry turned back, hearing a noise behind him.

"Yes Professor," he said.

"Good luck tonight, Mr. Potter," the headmistress said with a slightly proud smile forming.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

A few minutes later Harry found himself on the second floor slowly walking toward the Defense Professor's office. As he got closer he nervously went over what he was going to say to his friend. Just as he raised his hand to knock on the door, a voice caught his attention.

"Out for a little walk before supper," the voice asked.

Harry turned to see Remus Lupin with a slightly grim look on his face.

"Actually, sir, I was coming to talk to you," Harry said.

"Well that much is obvious, but I wonder if that might have something to do with a certain letter that you received this morning," Remus said.

"It does," Harry stated simply.

"Well then let's talk in my office," Remus suggested. 

Harry nodded and stepped aside to allow his teacher and friend to open the door. Once inside Harry took the seat he was offered and explained everything that he could about what he was to do in just a few short hours. Remus listened quietly, going over each piece of the puzzle in his mind. As he thought, Remus had an idea come forward.

"Harry, do you have the letter with you," Remus asked.

Harry took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to his friend. Remus looked over the letter and grinned evilly.

"At last some nobility out of the vermin," Remus said, thinking out loud.

"Huh," Harry said in confusion.

Remus realized that he had spoken and shook his head.

"It appears that Voldemort has a rat in his ranks and I have a pretty good idea of who it is," Remus answered.

Harry looked at his friend unsurprised by this. Remus caught this and got curious.

"So, this isn't the first letter that you've received," Remus asked.

"No, it is the third," Harry answered.

"When did you get the first two," Remus asked.

"When I had to leave the school for the Hufflepuff Horcrux," Harry said.

Remus nodded, obviously thinking back to their meeting that night.

"So, you want Alastor and me to be ready just in case you need help," Remus asked.

"Yes, but this time I won't be alone," Harry answered.

"Who will be with you," Remus asked curiously.

"Ginny," Harry answered.

Remus saw a fire light in Harry's eyes when he answered. Somehow he knew that Harry would be triumphant, but that also told him that his best friend's son would be fighting the battle of a lifetime soon. Too soon.

Harry stood and turned to leave, having said what he needed to. As he left, Harry felt a bit of curiosity at who may have been sending the letters. He was about to turn back but decided against it and pushed the thought from his mind.

_Best to focus on what I need to do tonight_, he thought.

Harry went down to the Great Hall for supper. As he walked through the doors he spotted his wife and best friends eagerly awaiting him. Quickly he made his way over to them and took a seat.

"Everything is in place," Harry said quietly.

Ron and Hermione nodded but Ginny frowned slightly. Harry caught her frown but said nothing with the hope of getting through the meal before he told her any more.

"Harry," Ginny said softly.

"Yes love," he said equally as soft.

"What are you planning," she asked, also voicing the question that seemed to be on Ron and Hermione's minds.

"Not now," he said with a look that told her that he didn't want anyone to overhear.

Ginny knew better than to question her husband further when he took on that look. 

The four of them ate in relative silence, each thinking about Harry's mission. Harry was going over his plan in his head, shaking a thought off occasionally, while Ginny sat thinking about anything but what could happen. Ron and Hermione were also trying to avoid thinking about anything bad happening but were still trying to be realistic. 

When Harry had finished he leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear before kissing her cheek and getting up. Ginny's eyes followed her husband until he had left the Hall and then turned to Ron and Hermione. She noticed the questioning look on their faces and decided to answer them.

"He said he wanted to talk to me before he got all of us together," she said quietly.

Hermione nodded understanding and turned back to her supper while Ron looked confused. Ginny saw this and shot him a look that clearly told him that he should just eat and not worry about anything. With that, Ginny got up and went to find her husband.

Ginny met Harry a few minutes later near the entrance to the Transfiguration Corridor. She looked around slowly the make sure that they were alone before turning her gaze to meet his. As she found his eyes, Ginny noticed a troubled look mixed with that of deep thought. She knew that he had something on his mind by the way that he had asked for her to find him after she left the Great Hall but she had no idea of what he might want.

"Hey, you okay," she asked softly.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind," he answered with a kind smile.

"You want to talk about it," she asked, hoping that she wouldn't upset her husband.

"Not here. I just want to have you to myself for a while," he replied.

Ginny smiled sweetly at her husband. Something about what he had just said made her feel like she was the most important thing in the world to him. The couple walked the corridor for a few minutes, holding each other while matching their steps. At some point Harry started filling her in on how he was going to complete his task. He told her that he wasn't sure about where he would be led by the snake but knew that once the snake reached its destination he would be able to capture and destroy both of the two remaining horcruxes at one time.

"But how are you going to cast the spell alone," Ginny asked, knowing that 'Amoris Sanationis' required at least two people who share a mutual love for each other to cast it.

"Because I won't be alone," Harry answered.

Ginny looked confused at first and then shocked. Harry, the man who took on anything dangerous alone, was going to share his task with someone. Who that someone was really didn't matter at the minute, but the fact that he wouldn't be alone did.

"Who's going with you," Ginny asked.

"You are Gin, and Ron and Hermione will be our backup," Harry answered.

At that moment, Ginny felt an uncontrollable urge to snog her husband senseless. She launched herself at him, kissing him soundly before gently pushing him toward a tapestry hanging over a particular piece of wall that concealed an alcove that she had made use of before. Once the couple was concealed by the tapestry, Ginny kissed her husband fiercely. She felt as though his including her not only demonstrated how strong his love for her was, but how important she was to him.

Several breathless moments later, after Ginny felt that she had sufficiently shown her appreciation, the couple went to find Ron and Hermione. As they walked Ginny felt Harry's nerves begin to build slightly, causing some anxiety to set in. She knew that he would be thinking about how to finish his task quickly but his anxiety told her that he was also thinking about what lies in the path ahead after he destroyed the final two horcruxes. Without noticing the couple had walked right past the Great Hall and out onto the grounds.

Ron and Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny walking past the Great Hall as they were walking through its doors. They followed the couple out onto the grounds hoping to catch up to them quickly. Hermione noticed that Harry seemed to be oblivious to anything around him except Ginny. Somehow she knew that he was thinking about something serious, and possibly dangerous, and she didn't like it. She knew that whatever Harry was thinking about would make him do something that would risk his own life and he would push everyone away to keep them safe. Deciding at that moment that she couldn't allow him to do this, she took the only action that she knew would stop him.

"_Stupefy_," she muttered, directing her wand at Harry.

Ginny screamed as Harry fell to the stunning jinx. When she turned she noticed that Hermione and Ron were behind them and Hermione had her wand out. Pointing her own wand at Hermione, Ginny prepared to jinx. 

Hermione paled quickly as she watched one of her best friends fall and then paled even more when his wife took aim at her. She felt terrible about jinxing Harry but knew of no other way to keep him from pulling one of his disappearing acts in the name of his damned nobility. Now she was facing and extremely angry red head who had a very nasty signature jinx.

Ginny stared at Hermione feeling angrier that she had ever been. '_How dare she jinx Harry_,' Ginny thought as she raised her wand a bit higher to jinx Hermione. It was then that Hermione ran toward her looking panicked.

"I'm so sorry Ginny but I thought he was going to run off on you again," the older witch said.

"What? Hermione, what the bloody hell gave you that idea," Ginny snarled.

"I don't know. I guess it had something to do with the look I saw on his face," Hermione replied trying to stay as calm as possible.

"And what look would that be," Ginny growled viciously.

"Like he was going to do something and claim that it would be too dangerous to have any help," Hermione said.

Ginny stared intently at Hermione trying to push back her anger enough to make the older witch understand that Harry was not going to run off this time. After a moment Ron caught up and drew his wand.

"_Enervate_," he said, directing his wand at Harry.Ha  
Harry came to not sure of what was happening. He looked around and saw Ron with his wand out, as did Ginny. When he looked at Ginny's face he could see only blind fury in her eyes. When he followed her glare he saw Hermione, who looked quite shaken and on the verge of tears.

"What happened," he asked groggily.

"Your friend decided to stun you to keep you from running off," Ginny pounded out angrily.

"WHAT," Harry asked in surprise.

Harry looked straight at Hermione show immediately took interest in the grass as tears began to flow.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what I was thinking," she said.

Harry felt a bit hurt by Hermione's actions but seemed to understand where she might have gotten the idea.

Harry walked over to Ginny and whispered a few words into her ear. She nodded and copied Harry's words to Ron. Once the siblings had walked far enough away, Harry stood in front of Hermione.

"'Mione, look at me," Harry said softly.

Hermione refused to look up.

"Please," he added with concern in his voice.

Hermione looked up slowly but stopped before her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, clearly still trying to get control of herself. 

Harry stepped forward and placed a finger under his friend's chin, raising her gaze to meet his.

"'Mione, I understand," he told her.

"But I still…," Hermione started but couldn't bring the words that she wanted to say forward.

Harry released her chin and pulled Hermione into a tight friendly hug.

"Its okay 'Mione, I forgive you," he whispered to his friend.

Ginny watched the exchange between the two friends. All at once she understood that, even if she was still angry with Hermione for stunning Harry, he had forgiven her.

Harry and Hermione joined Ron and Ginny a moment later. Immediately Hermione ran to Ron's side hoping to make sure that he understood what was going on. Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. Harry told them that the four of them should get inside so that they could talk. Ron and Hermione nodded and followed Harry and Ginny in.

Once inside the four stepped into a classroom with a window facing the forest. While Harry began casting charms on the room to make sure that they were not overheard or intruded upon, Ginny rearranged some of the desks and chairs so that everyone could sit and talk easily.

After taking seats Harry filled Ron and Hermione in on his plans for what he would do about the snake and the Ravenclaw Horcrux. For a few moments Harry watched Hermione's guilty expression deepen but also saw her gradually recover. He knew that his friend had only done what she thought was right.

The four sat in conversation for almost an hour before something outside caught Harry's eye. When he looked closer he saw a red ball shooting skyward from just outside the edge of the forest. As he watched the ball reach its apex it burst into red sparks.

"Its time," Harry said grimly.

Ginny stood and went to Harry's side, taking his hand and gripping it tightly. Ron and Hermione nodded and left the room to take their places so that they could be ready to help if it was needed. 

Harry and Ginny walked out of the room just in time for Harry to pick up a strange voice. The voice had a feminine tone to it and seemed to only be audible to him. With one hand holding Ginny's he made to follow it with Ginny doing her best to keep up. The couple followed the voice around the Entrance Hall until they came to a corner. Harry listened hard to the voice, trying to determine where to go to follow it. Ginny watched her husband who seemed to be staring off at something near the ceiling. She was just about to ask him what was happening when he turned and started toward the marble staircase, dragging her along. As they ran up the stairs Harry tracked the voice. All of a sudden he made an abrupt turn onto the second floor running down a very familiar length of hallway. It was then that Ginny received a jolt in her heart, triggering a memory that she had done her very best to bury deep in the back of her mind. All too soon Harry came to a stop, causing Ginny to bump into him. He looked over at her and noticed that she had gone completely pale and had started to shake as though she were freezing.

"You don't have to come with me if this bothers you love," Harry said as he watched Ginny.

She started to nod, but realized that if she backed down now then Voldemort would have won another battle without so much as raising his wand. She set her jaw and the blazing look that she held when she kissed Harry for the first time showed in her eyes.

"No, we do this together," she said firmly.

Harry saw the look in her eyes and understood that she needed to do this as much for her as she did for him. Together the couple walked through the door and went to the tap that concealed the entrance to an area of the castle that had haunted their nightmares and created the bond that they shared.

"_Open_," Harry hissed out in Parsletongue to the tap.

The lavatory sank slowly into the floor and revealed the stone slide leading to the dark chamber below. Harry and Ginny stepped forward, still holding each other's hands tightly, and plunged down the slide. 

As soon as the couple landed at the bottom, they lit their wands and looked around. Harry spotted the tail of his mark passing through the edge of the cave in and made to follow. Ginny stuck with him as though they were attached to each other with an invisible rope. A few moments later the couple reached the door to the chamber proper and found it already open. Harry frowned at this knowing that he had to use Parsletongue to open this very door five years ago. Ginny saw the frown appear and knew at once what he was thinking.

"Tom's not here Harry. We'd know it if he was," she said reassuringly as she directed her eyes to his scar for an instant. 

Harry nodded as his frown disappeared and moved to continue on.

As they entered the chamber the couple spotted the Basilisk carcass rotting in the spot where it had fallen and averted their eyes, neither wanting to see the thing that nearly killed so many. Harry looked around hoping to spot the snake that he had been hunting but came up empty. Thinking a moment he knew why the letter had mentioned his gift. He went to the center of the chamber and sat down slowly, focusing on listening for any kind of noise. Ginny came close to him and took a position opposite so the she could see him.

Harry listened intently while Ginny watched in silence. At one point she considered asking if she could help but decided against it as she knew that Harry was completely focused on hearing something. What she didn't know, but she knew only he would be able to hear it. She waited with his for several agonizing moments before she felt the need in his heart to hear something so that he could complete his task and they could get out of the chamber. She reached over and took his hands in hers and wished that she could add her power to his. It was then that the voice returned and Harry knew where to go. He got up and face the statue of Slytherin. As he took his first step, the snake came pouring out of the statue's mouth. At first glance, the animal appeared a bit comical as its misshapen body moved but Harry quickly realized why. He drew his wand and pointed at the snake.

"_Petrificus Totalis_," he said.

The spell went wide as the snake dodged it with unnatural speed. Harry thought hard for a split second before aiming another jinx.

"Gin, activate your Galleon and go wait for Ron and Hermione. We need help and neither one has been in here yet," Harry yelled as he began to send jinxes in an attempt to stop or kill the snake. Ginny reluctantly did as she was told knowing that her husband would only ask for help if he truly needed it. As she left the chamber she took a look back and watched one of Harry's jinxes hit what appeared to be a Shield Charm on the snake.

Moments later, Ginny ran back into the chamber followed closely by Ron and Hermione. The trio looked for Harry hoping that he was still holding the snake off. Ginny spotted her husband first and directed Ron and Hermione to take positions around the snake. The four launched spells at the snake simultaneously. As the spells hit the shield it flickered and dropped. It was then that Harry noticed that the snake's shape showed that it had swallowed something that didn't quite fit its body. Immediately he knew what it was. Quickly he made his way over to Ginny and took her hand.

"_Amorem Delere Malum_," he bellowed, pointing his wand at the odd shape in the snake's body.

Seconds later the snake floated up completely surrounded by a green light so bright that the four were blinded temporarily. Then the ear splitting shriek came, assaulting their ear drums. As Harry's vision cleared he noticed that the snake was writhing on the floor. The four of them went forward drunkenly to be sure that the evil animal died, thus destroying the horcrux it carried, when it struck at them. It was then that their world was consumed in darkness as they passed out.


	29. The Eve of Battle

Chapter 29: The Eve of Battle

Chapter 29: The Eve of Battle.

A few hours later three sets of eyes watched their friend as he fought for his life. In Nagini's final strike she had managed to sink her venomous fangs into him. Ginny looked on Harry with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks while Ron held onto her. Hermione held both of them tight as tears flowed from her own eyes. She felt so guilty about attacking her best friend before he went to take on his dangerous task and now she wished the she could be in his place. Ron, for his part, was fighting to keep himself together. He needed to be strong for his baby sister's sake as much as his own and Hermione's. After a few more moments, Remus Lupin came running to Harry's bedside. When he saw Harry's pale features and shaking body he nearly broke down right there. Ginny saw his reaction and loosed herself from Ron's arms to go over to their teacher. When she reached him, she wrapped him in a hug and let her tears fall once again. With the sounds of his sister's sobs, Ron finally lost his inner battle and broke down while still in Hermione's arms.

Madam Pomfrey ran over, hearing the sounds and saw the tears. She knew that seeing Harry like this was tearing his friends apart and breaking his wife's heart. 

"Remus, bring them to my office, I need to talk to all of you," the healer said in as consoling a tone as she could. 

Remus nodded and quietly asked Ron and Hermione to join him. They nodded reluctantly and followed Remus but Ginny stayed right where she was.

"Ginny, please come to Madam Pomfrey's office," Remus said in a gentle tone.

Ginny shook her head, "No. I won't leave him".

Remus nodded. He understood what she was going through and decided not to push the issue.

As the three of them entered the office, Remus motioned for Ron and Hermione to sit down. They did, but Hermione opted to sit on Ron's lap so that she could cling tightly to him. Remus remained standing knowing that, if he sat down, he wouldn't be able to hold himself together.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Grainger, I'm sorry to suggest this, but I think we should be prepared to make funeral arrangements for Mr. Potter. Just in case," The healer said sadly.

That was it. Hermione broke down completely in Ron's arms and Ron in hers. Remus went to stand behind the couple with a hand on each of their shoulders, trying to impart strength in them.

"Have you contacted Molly," Remus asked.

"She knows that he is in here and that he has a severe snakebite, but that is all she knows," Madam Pomfrey said as she tried to keep her own composure.

"I want to tell mum and Ginny," Ron said in a voice so soft that they barely heard him.

"I think that would be for the best Mr. Weasley, but make sure they both know that I am and will continue to do everything in my power to help Mr. Potter pull through," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ron nodded and took a deep breath,

"When should we expect mum," he asked.

"In about and hour," Madam Pomfrey answered.

The three of them left the office and returned to Harry's bedside. When they got there they saw that Ginny had curled up next to her husband and cried herself to sleep. Ron couldn't stand to see the pain on his sister's face so he buried his face on the crook of Hermione's neck. A moment later they heard Ginny's voice.

"Baby don't go, don't leave me here, I couldn't live without you here with me," she muttered in her sleep.

Ron broke down again as her heard her. He suddenly felt his resolve to break the news that Harry might not make it begin to slip away. He couldn't stand to see his sister's heart broken like this. 

'_She deserves to be happy, and he makes her happy_,' Ron thought.

After a few moments Ron pulled himself together with Hermione's help. He waited as patiently as he could for his parents to arrive, trying to comfort Hermione the whole time. Ginny continued to mumble in her sleep after changing positions, placing her left ear over her husband's heart and taking his hand and holding it in her won.

Nearly thirty minutes later Mrs. Weasley arrived and ran to Harry's bedside. As she got near enough to see properly, she saw Ron and Hermione holding each other close as they continued to support and comfort each other, Remus pacing a hole in the floor, and Ginny with her head on Harry's chest. Mrs. Weasley felt tear slowly begin to fall as she understood what she was seeing. She went over to Ron and Hermione and wrapped her arms around them.

"How is he," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Ron turned his head a bit and saw the tears in his mother's eyes. He knew what he had to say but didn't know how he would manage it without breaking down again. Mrs. Weasley saw the look in her son's eyes and understood immediately.

"You don't have to tell me Ron, I can see it in your eyes," she whispered.

Remus noticed that Mrs. Weasley had arrived and walked over to her.

"Perhaps we should all go talk to Poppy," he said softly.

"You know Ginny won't leave him," Hermione said.

"I know, and I think it would be best if she stayed where she is," Remus said.

They all looked at Ginny and saw that she was still asleep. The four of them got up and went to the school healer's office. As they entered Madam Pomfrey offered seats to them, which everyone but Remus took.

"How bad is it, Poppy," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I managed to stop the venom before it got to his heart surprisingly but it has taken a toll on his nervous system. He could just simply be unconscious from the combination of the venom and exhaustion, but there is a very good possibility that there is enough damage that he could die," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Can anything be done," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, I've given him something to stop the venom but the only thing that I can think of that will be sure to save him is a bezoar, but I don't have any," the healer said.

"Professor Slughorn," Hermione said immediately.

"What," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Professor Slughorn keeps a few bezoars in his office! Especially after last year," Hermione said.

The healer finally caught on and ran to her fireplace. Moments later Horace Slughorn came bustling through the hospital wing doors carrying a small box. Madam Pomfrey beckoned the potions master into her office and offered him a seat. Once he sat down the healer informed him of the need for his expertise.

"So, you've stopped the poison with a normal anti-venom potion," Professor Slughorn asked.

"Stopped it but not countered it," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"I see. Well if I start now I could have a potion brewed in a about an hour or so," the potions master stated.

"I don't think we'll have that much time," Madam Pomfrey said.

"The only thing that would help him more quickly is phoenix tears," Professor Slughorn said.

"THAT'S IT," Ron said excitedly.

"What," Madam Pomfrey asked, clearly shaken by Ron's outburst.

"Fawkes," Ron said.

"Oh," Hermione gasped.

"You don't mean Dumbledore's phoenix," Professor Slughorn asked.

"Harry's phoenix, and yes," Ron answered.

Madam Pomfrey hurried over to her fireplace again and floo-called Professor McGonagall. She hurriedly explained the situation to the headmistress and asked if she could bring Fawkes to the infirmary. Moments later Professor McGonagall came through the doors with Fawkes on her shoulder.

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner," the headmistress asked in as diplomatic a tone as she could manage.

"I wasn't sure that this was as severe as it was until I couldn't counter the effects of the venom," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Well, let's take Fawkes to him," Professor McGonagall said, knowing that this argument could wait until a later time.

"Could I take her," Ron asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall answered.

Fawkes settled on Ron's shoulder as he stood. Once outside of the healer's office, Ron walked directly to Harry's bedside.

The phoenix hopped over to her master's bed and began to drop tears on the hand that had Nagini had bitten. Slowly the wounds healed and Harry's color returned. Fawkes, sensing that her job was done, flew up to a nearby window sill to wait for her master to awaken. Madam Pomfrey performed a few diagnostic charms and confirmed that the venom was countered and that all that was left was for Harry to rest and regain his strength.

"Should we wake Ginny," Hermione asked quietly, having followed Ron.

Ron thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"We could, but I don't think she'll want to hear the good news from us," he said softly.

Hermione nodded and the three of them went back to the healer's office. As the healer and two friends entered the office, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Wealsey, and Remus looked up from the conversation that they had been having while the three had been out.

"Well," Professor McGonagall asked before anyone else could.

"It looks like he'll recover, but he's still out," Hermione said.

"What do you mean he's still out," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He was already weak and exhausted before he passed out. That helped keep him from over stressing himself and doing more damage, but it also sped up the poison, which took even more out of him. Right now, even though the effects of the venom have been reversed, his body needs to recover from exhaustion and stress," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"But the phoenix tears should have done that, shouldn't they have," Remus asked.

"To a point, yes, but extreme exhaustion has to be healed naturally," Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Does Ginny know yet," Mrs. Weasley asked, changing the subject.

"No mum, I think Harry should wake her when he comes to," Ron answered, having thought about whom Ginny would be happiest to hear the news from.

Hours later Harry stirred slightly. He attempted to sit up only to find himself pinned down by a weight that seemed out of place. Opening his eyes, Harry saw a sea of fiery red in the fuzzy scene before his eyes. He attempted to move his right arm so that he could find his glasses but found it to be just as pinned as his body was. His left arm, however, was free but his hand seemed to be gripped tightly by another, smaller hand. As the pieces fell together in his mind, Harry knew why he couldn't move.

"Love, wake up," he said softly.

Ginny stirred but only tightened her grip on his hand.

"Don't go baby," she muttered sleepily.

Harry sighed softly as he tried to think of a way to wake his wife long enough to move a bit. As he thought his mind went to the last thing he could consciously remember. He could see Nagini striking out in her final attempt at attacking anyone close before she died but after that only blackness and a searing pain in his arm that seemed to spread at an alarming rate. He knew from the latter part of the memory that he had passed out but he couldn't be sure of what actually happened that would prompt Ginny to say what she had.

"Love wake up," he said softly, this time kissing the top of her head.

Ginny stirred a bit more with the kiss. Her eyelids moved a bit before raising slowly to reveal the two chocolate brown orbs that made Harry's heart melt. As they caught each other's gaze, Harry smiled. Ginny's eyes grew to the size of galleons when her mind processed what she was seeing.

"Harry," she nearly screamed.

Harry gave her a look that told her how loud she had just been and then smiled softly again.

"Baby I was so worried about you," Ginny said in a much more quiet tone.

"Well, I don't remember anything after I passed out so you'll have to fill me in, but before you do that, could I have my arms back," Harry said.

Ginny realized that she had him pinned down and moved so that he could. Once he had moved so that he was somewhat comfortable, Ginny lay down next to him. As she did so, Harry turned so that he could see her.

"So, how did I end up here," Harry asked, indicating the hospital bed.

"Nagini bit you just as you collapsed," Ginny answered in a trembling voice.

"Well that explains the pain I felt in my arm before I passed out, but it doesn't answer my question," Harry said half seriously.

"We all passed out for a bit. Hermione recovered first and revived me and Ron, but she couldn't revive you. At first she thought that maybe the snake bite had… Well that… and she went completely mental, screaming and crying. I ran over and checked but I knew that you were alive. After Ron and I got her calmed down a bit, Hermione levitated you and we brought you here. Madam Pomfrey gave you and anti-venom that managed to keep the poison from getting to your heart but it didn't do any more than that. We called Remus and mum and then came back out to sit with you. After Remus got here he took Ron and Hermione to the office. He wanted me to go but I wouldn't, I couldn't leave you," Ginny said before tears started to fall slowly again.

"You stayed with me? I can't imagine Ron was too happy about that given the situation," Harry said.

"Actually you'll have to talk to Ron about that. I must have fallen asleep while they were in there," Ginny said.

Harry gently pulled his wife a bit closer to him. As soon as he was sure that she was close enough he smiled at her.

"I'm so glad that you stayed with me," he whispered.

Ginny's tears returned again, but only slightly.

"You almost died baby. My heart was dying with you. I love you so much. I can't lose you, not now, not ever," she said and then closed her eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart," Harry whispered before drifting off to sleep.

A few days after Harry was released from the hospital wing, he and Ginny were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying supper with Ron and Hermione. While they ate, Harry found himself thinking about the year so far. He had gotten back together with, and married, the love of his life, which finally made him an official member of the Weasley family, he had reformed the DA and trained them to be a unit after changing the name of his group, had done well in his course work which assured him that his NEWTs would go well. He had also sought out and destroyed all of the horcruxes, making Voldemort mortal. His thoughts carried on for a moment before they broke at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"What are you thinking about," she asked softly.

"Just what has happened this past year," he answered.

Before Ginny could say anything more to him, a silver, white streak shot through the hall. 

'_Hogsmeade has been targeted for an attack tonight_,' the patronus said.

Immediately Harry and his wife and friends jumped up. As they started for the doors, Harry caught Professor McGonagall's eye. She nodded knowing what he was about to do and stepped up to the center of the raised dais.

"All students are to go to their houses immediately," she announced loudly.

Harry knew what she was doing and took advantage of it. He drew out his wand and galleon and sent out a message.

'_To any of the Phoenix Guard or remaining Dumbledore's Army, meet in the Room of Requirement in fifteen minutes._'

Ten minutes later Harry and Ginny were in the Room of Requirement sitting at a table working out the finishing touches on a signal spell while Ron and Hermione sat at another working out a strategy. A moment after Harry and Ginny declared themselves done, the doors opened. The Phoenix Guard filed in and took positions around the room with their lances. Shortly after the last member of the Guard walked in, the remnants of Dumbledore's Army started walking in with a few extra people that Harry knew had graduated before his fifth year. He noted that Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were standing around Oliver Wood, Cho Chang walked in with her snitch friend Marietta, and Zacharias Smith entered along with several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that he didn't know by name. All at once Harry knew that, even though many of those who came in last had left or graduated, Dumbledore's Army stayed alive even after his trip to the Ministry.

He stood before the group looking around at everyone as he collected his thoughts. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the doors opened again. Harry turned to find Viktor Krum leading in what he could only guess was the group that had sworn to fight. They formed groups of five near the edge of the assembled Guard and turned their attention to the still open door. With a nod from Viktor, Gabrielle entered with a large group of Beauxbatons, who joined the mass near the opposite side of the Guard. Just as Harry turned away he heard two more voices at the door. His attention went back immediately to find Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt leading in their own groups. McGonagall, no doubt, lead the Order while Kingsley led the aurors that Harry had met not so long ago. Both groups took positions behind the Guard and stood at strict attention while Professor McGonagall made her way to Harry.

"Professor, what's going on," Harry asked quietly.

"Remus got your message and told me. I called everyone else here so that we all knew what would be happening," Professor McGonagall answered.

Harry nodded, not knowing what else to say and stepped aside to give Professor McGonagall her rightful place. She scowled a bit seeing Harry step back without even a word. She looked over and saw nothing but respect written in his expression though and understood. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione joined Harry a moment later and handed him two rolls of parchment before standing at his side.

"We have received word that Hogsmeade Village has been targeted for an attack tonight. From the patronus we have gathered that we may be in for a fight but we have no idea as to how many Death Eaters there will be or whom this attack is directed toward. We are, however, preparing for whatever comes our way. This said, I believe that the time is right to activate all branches of what is now known as Dumbledore's Army. As many of you know, Harry, with the persuasion and help of his friends, formed a group with that same moniker during his fifth year as a way to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to students who wished to learn as an act of rebellion against one Delores Umbridge. He brought back this group this year at the request of the staff here and changed the name to the Phoenix Guard once he had started to organize it into a fighting unit. It was then that I officially tied them to the Order of the Phoenix. Shortly after that Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour came to me with a request to allow them to join the fight against Voldemort. I allowed this as they seemed adamant that they fight along side Mr. Potter. I also contacted Kingsley and asked him to probe the Auror Department for volunteers to join our cause. He did this with success and formed his own company. As I thought about these groups, I came to the conclusion that Mr. Potter had it right two years ago. We are Dumbledore's Army," Professor McGonagall said in a voice that not only had an air of command, but also respect.

She looked over the gathered volunteers and nodded reassuringly before preparing to speak again. Just as she set her mind on the words she knew would need to be said, a soft pop was heard in the silence. She turned toward the noise and found Harry looking at a scrap of parchment that had appeared in his hand. He looked up and met the headmistress' gaze and nodded grimly. Professor McGonagall nodded in return and stepped to the side. Harry looked at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione before getting up to speak. As he was just about to move to the center of the room, Ginny got up and joined him, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, it looks like I'm about to be the bearer of bad news. What I hold here in my hand is the missing information about the attack on Hogsmeade. Before I read this to you, I want to say something. All of you here tonight have proven to me something that I didn't think I would have had in mind a year ago. Nearly one year ago I was about to set out on a dangerous mission with only Ron and Hermione. I would have gone alone, leaving everyone and everything behind, but they insisted that they would never leave my side. I also had it in mind that if I left Ginny I would be protecting her. I soon realized that leaving her was a mistake, a mistake that I'm happy to say that I could make up for. Even after that I was planning on keeping many of you out of the fight because I thought that I had to do this alone. Well through your support and friendship you have all shown me that I've never had to go it alone. Ron, Hermione, and most especially you, Ginny, have shown me that my greatest advantage is love. Your love for me has given me the strength to keep going through these last few months. All of you have supported me and reminded me that you are all here for me. Now tonight as I hold our place in the battle in my hands, you stand ready to fight along side me and more importantly along side each other. Here is what we now know about the coming battle.

'_The Dark Lord wishes to end this war tonight and will attack Hogwarts. Hogsmeade will serve as both a distraction and a rally point for the attack on the school.'_

As you can see, this is it. Voldemort is baiting a trap so that he can attack our school and our home. I say we show him what a few Gryffindors, a hand full of Hufflepuffs, and a flock of Ravenclaws will do to defend this school! TONIGHT WE FIGHT TO END THIS, WE FIGHT TO LIFT THE FEAR FROM OUR WORLD! TONIGHT WE FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM," Harry said, finishing by yelling his last few sentences confidently.

A cheer erupted from the gathered forces of Dumbledore's Army. When all was quiet again, Harry unrolled the next piece of parchment.

"I have here a battle plan made by Ron," he started with.

Harry explained the battle plan and how each group would be placed strategically, much like the pieces on a chess board. He went over how they would keep the Death Eaters busy while Harry and his lance sought out Voldemort.

"So once we are all in position and we have them where we want them, each command will use this signal," Harry finished with while holding up the last roll of parchment.

The leading members for each group came forward so that Harry could lay the parchment out for them to see. As they looked at it, Kingsley and Professor McGonagall caught something that was quite impressive to them.

"Did you and Ginny actually create this," Kingsley asked.

"We did," Harry answered calmly.

Professor McGonagall now looked thoroughly impressed. The group looked closer and began to read the instructions. The signal spell was called Phoenix Song and it conjured a bright red and gold image of a phoenix in the air very similar to the dark mark that the Death Eaters conjured. The incantation seemed long but at least easy to pronounce. When the gathered leaders nodded Harry told them to retake their places and he would demonstrate. The leaders nodded and moved toward their commands. As the group looked on Harry raised his wand.

"This will be the signal to attack the Death Eaters," he said loudly.

He shouted the incantation and the image shot forth from his wand. Those who had seen the parchment copied Harry and soon the Room of Requirement was brightly lit with several copies of the phoenix.

"It looks like everyone has it now. Let's get out there and give the Death Eaters hell," Harry said in a voice of finality.

The many groups began to exit and Harry went to his Guard.

"Everyone, why don't you go ahead of us, I'd like to talk to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for a moment before we join you," Harry said. 

Neville nodded immediately and took charge, leading the Phoenix Guard out.

'_Wow Neville's changed. Good show mate_,' Harry thought as he proudly watched Neville leave the room.

Harry returned to his friends and motioned for them to sit.

"Look guys, I can't predict what will happen out there and I'd like to say something to you before we go into battle. Ron, Hermione, you two have been the best friends a bloke could ask for. I want you both to know that you'll always be with me in my heart. I can't tell you enough what the past seven years have meant to me, so I won't try. Just know that I'd have never made it this far without you," he said to his friends.

Hermione was the first to respond by running up and throwing her arms around him.

"We'll always be here Harry and you'll always be with us," she said softly.

Ron got to his feet and knelt down so that he was eye level with his best friend.

"Mate, none of us would have made it this far without you," he said as Hermione went to his side.

Harry smiled with the knowledge that he had his two best friends with him. As he turned to Ginny, Hermione tugged Ron's hand and motioned toward the door, having picked up that Harry needed a moment with his wife. Once they had left, Harry spoke.

"Gin, love, I want you to know that I love you more than life. If I had to go to the ends of the earth to show you how much that is, I would do it in a heart beat. If anything happens tonight, I want you to remember that," he said passionately.

Ginny choked back a sob that was forming before she answered.

"Baby, I love you too, more than life. I don't want to think about anything happening, but my heart says that something might. You are now, and always will be, my one and only love. If something does happen I will never love anyone else as long as I live," she replied with just as much passion.

Harry drew her into a hug that invited a kiss. The couple sat for several moments holding each other tightly while kissing fiercely. The kisses they shared held the passion of two lovers that knew that they might have to say goodbye, for a while at least.


	30. The Fall

Chapter 30: The Fall

Chapter 30: The Fall

Harry and Ginny appeared moments later looking over the Guard. Harry nodded approval at the group before he spoke.

"Marauders Company, form up and move out," he said in a commanding tone.

The group assembled lances and followed his lead toward the Great Hall. Once there the lances separated, moving to the areas which they were assigned so that they were ready to attack.

Time crawled for Harry as he and his lance waited near the entrance to the school. He looked over at Ginny and noticed that she had her jaw set and wand held ready to attack. When he looked back out over the grounds, Harry heard a noise. The sound started to grow in intensity until a tremendous crash was heard.

"Get ready everyone and good luck," Harry hissed out.

He looked out over the grounds again and finally spotted the first sign of movement. A pair of black cloaks shot through the dark in the direction of the green houses. Neville's lance was waiting there for them. Harry knew that a lance from the Order had gone down to Hogsmeade to keep everyone informed of the number of Death Eaters while the Aurors had gone to act as bait when Voldemort arrived. A few strays would be expected in this case since Harry knew Voldemort would have thought of the school being defended. Harry also knew that Voldemort would underestimate the defenders just as he always had Harry. Soon the sky lit up with spell fire from Hogsmeade. After several moments the sounds of battle began to grow in the direction of the gates.

It was then that a flash lit the sky and the Dark Mark appeared. Harry grinned evilly as Voldemort was going to walk right into his ambush. He knew very well what the Dark Mark meant but had buried the feelings of regret and sorrow deep in his heart so that he could focus on getting to Voldemort. He wasn't trying to be cold, just realistic.

A few moments after the Mark appeared the lights, colors, and sounds of spell fire became visible in the distance. Soon the first few members of the company of Aurors would be visible and the lance from the Order would be safe enough to send a message back. Harry felt his scar begin to prickle uncomfortably as the sounds of battle drew nearer. He pulled his galleon out and sent a message out to the Guard telling them that the battle would begin soon for them and wished each of the lances good luck.

"Phoenix Lance, at the signal, we move," Harry said firmly.

"We're ready when you are Harry," Colin said.

"Got you covered Harry," Dennis said in a confident tone.

Ginny looked at her husband and softened her expression as her eyes met his.

"I'll be right beside you, my love," she said so that only Harry could hear it.

The first few Aurors came into view a moment later, each fighting a pair of Death Eaters. Harry saw Allie and Belinda throwing jinx after jinx at the Carrows and Yaxley and Rookwood. Then he saw Smurf battling Crabbe and Goyle Senior, both of whom seemed to be only slightly more skilled than their sons. He saw Garret and Mel holding off a quartet of Death Eaters that were too far away for him to identify and Kitty and Alex not far from them doing the same. Cori had a pair on her and she seemed to be holding her own while Jess had managed to stun one of her two opponents. It was then that Harry heard the unmistakable shrieking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. He looked in the direction of the sound and spotted Makenzie just as she hit Bellatrix with a stinging hex. Kingsley came into view at that moment holding off Rabastan Lestrange, both of whom seemed to be drawing a stalemate in advantage.

'_The time has come to close the door,_' Harry thought.

He sent a message to Remus and told him to get some kind of confirmation on the village being clear before the first signals would be sent. It only took a moment for Remus' Answer to come and Harry grinned evilly again.

"PhoenixĪcis Cantus," he bellowed as he pointed his wand upward.

Within seconds the grounds were lit by the crimson and gold glow of the phoenix signal.

Out on the now lit grounds Harry saw the movement of several groups in the distance. He knew that this would be the Order moving to close off the way to the gate. He spotted another group moving from near the lake telling him that Gabrielle had moved her classmates to guard the route to the forest and begin to box in the Death Eaters. To his right a smaller group began to form another line which would keep the areas around the owlery protected so long as Viktor could hold his classmates together. Inside the castle itself he knew that three of the four houses had a lance protecting each with the intent of keeping the younger students safe. Padfoot Lance, led by Ron, was charged with keeping watch over Slytherin House more so than protecting it.

Harry motioned for his lance to move in and join the battle as they began to search for Voldemort. Harry's scar had been more persistently painful since he cast the signal but not enough to concern him. He knew that Voldemort was on the grounds but not close enough to attack. As the group continued forward Harry spotted his first target. Lucius Malfoy was only a few meters away with his back to Harry. Harry raised his wand and sent a silent stunner at the blonde Death Eater. Just before the jinx made contact, Lucius blocked it and turned.

"Thought you could sneak up did you Potter," he said in a haughty tone.

"No, but I've been wanting a piece of you for almost two years," Harry said in a completely calm voice.

It was then that Lucius noticed that Harry was not alone.

"So you've brought your little friends out to play. Well, let's say I teach them a lesson in your stupidity," Malfoy growled.

All at once he spun and turned toward Ginny.

"CRUCIO," he bellowed.

Colin jumped across the spell's path just before it reached Ginny and immediately fell to the ground writhing in pain. Lucius held his wand on Colin for a moment before lifting the curse to block a stunner that Dennis had fired. Harry took advantage of the distraction to hit Malfoy with a Full Body Bind.

"Still think we're out to play," Harry growled as he too Lucius' wand and snapped it in two.

Harry turned to see Ginny kneeling by Colin.

"Is he okay," Harry asked concernedly.

"I don't know, he's out," Ginny answered with worry in her voice.

"Dennis, get Colin back to the castle. I know you want to fight but I don't want your brother left out here," Harry said.

Dennis nodded reluctantly and levitated his brother. Harry and Ginny turned to move on hoping to end this battle quickly. As they moved forward, Harry felt his galleon grow warm. He stopped and took it out to read the message.

'_The Death Eaters have brought Dementors and giants in behind us. We have to pull back._'

Harry shuddered at the message. He knew that Voldemort had dark creatures at his disposal but it seemed that he would have brought them into battle before now.

"Ginny run, get to the castle as fast as you can," Harry said as he was trying to send out the message to pull back to the school.

"No Harry, I'm staying right here with you," she yelled back.

Harry got the messages out and grabbed Ginny's hand. They ran for the castle only to be cut off by Bellatrix and Snape.

"Is little baby Potter running away," Bellatrix taunted.

"Or has he decided to finally give up his foolish delusion," Snape added.

"GO TO HELL," Ginny snapped at the pair.

"Don't speak to your superiors with such disrespect, mudblood lover," Bellatrix said angrily.

"I see our time has come Snivellus. Did you tell your little friend that you're a half blood or have you lied to her like you did your master," Harry taunted.

Snape curled his lip at Harry's words.

"Don't call me Snivellus," he growled

What neither Death Eater knew was that Harry was watching Makenzie out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh I'll call you whatever the bloody hell I please Snivellus," Harry said as he gave Ginny's hand a squeeze.

"I told you not to call me Snivellus," Snape growled a bit more deliberately.

"Or what Snivelly? You'll kill me? You'll torture Ginny? I don't think so," Harry pressed.

In a flash Snape's wand was out while Bellatrix drew her own.

"Care to pick on someone your own size Snivellus," a voice said from behind the pair.

"And I don't think I was quite finished with you Lestrange," another voice said.

"NOW GINNY," Harry said.

Harry shot a stunner at Snape while Ginny threw a Bat Bogey Hex at Bellatrix. Harry's stunner went wide but Ginny's jinx hit its mark. Snape turned in fury as the couple took off running only to find himself face to face with Remus Lupin.

"So the last of the Marauders has come to play," Snape said.

"Yes Snivellus and this time Lily won't be here to stop me from cursing you into your next lifetime. You made sure of that," Lupin replied evilly.

Snape brought his wand up while he kept an eye on the retreating couple. He shot a jinx at Remus hoping to force him to dodge but found that Remus had already put up his shield charm. Snape pounded the shield for several seconds and Remus returned them as fast as he could. As Lupin's shield got close to shattering he caught Snape's wand movement as he set to send a relatively powerful jinx. Just as the spell left Snape's wand Remus dodged to keep from being hit. Snape saw his opportunity.

"SECTUMSEMPRA," he bellowed, targeting the retreating backs of Harry and Ginny.

Ginny heard the incantation of the curse from her nightmare and felt her heart go cold.

Remus rolled over just after Snape had fired the curse.

"NO, YOU SLIMY, EVIL, GREASY GIT," Remus screamed just before he hit Snape with a Disarming Charm. Remus caught Snape's wand as it fell. Turning it over in his hands, Remus grinned maniacally before snapping it in two. He then stood up to full height and bound Snape so that he could help elsewhere. Snape gave an evil grin as he fell.

"Just like your friends, Lupin, you're going to meet the same end. Say hello to Potter and Black for me," Snape said in what sounded like an amused tone.

Before Remus could gag Snape a weight hit him from behind, dazing him. Remus' eyes refocused a second later to find Fenrir Greyback staring at him coldly.

"So glad we could meet again Remus," Greyback growled.

Remus noticed a pair of silhouettes standing not too far away and knew that they needed to escape, to get back inside the castle.

"Run," he shouted before attempting to get to his feet. He took aim while his head ached and the world around his head took a sickening turn. Just then Greyback drew his wand and lunged forward.

The situation in the castle had worsened considerably when the order for retreat went out. Ron found himself in a very tight spot when the Slytherin common room door opened and older students started to come out with their wands drawn. What had started as a few brave 'junior' Death Eaters, which Ron, Fred, and George could handle while Jonathan went to get help from Lily Lance, who was looking after the Hufflepuffs, quickly became a problem when several more sixth and seventh years followed. Jonathan returned with Hermione right before the first jinx was fired. Hermione immediately sent her lance to help but she hung back. Taking out her galleon, Hermione sent out a call for help from the older D.A. members whom had returned. After doing that Hermione ran to help Ron as quickly as she could.

With two lances of the Guard fighting the older Slytherins began to back down, with the exceptions of Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini whom thought they could bully their way through. The group of Slytherins whom had originally come out stood back so that no one could run but also so that they could stay out of danger of stray spell fire.

By the time the D.A. group got to the hallway the fight had grown intense and curses were flying in all directions. Some of the Slytherins whom had backed out rejoined the fight but most still held back. Nothing seemed to advance one way or the other until Nott screamed the incantation of the Killing Curse while wildly pointing his wand.

"NO," Hermione screamed and then stunned Nott and Zabini.

The rest of the guard and D.A. quickly subdued the remaining Slytherins before turning to Nott's victim. A few first and second years started to peer out of the still open door but were quickly pushed back be Fred and George. It was then that everyone's galleons grew warm.

'_Rally in the Entrance Hall taking any cover that you can'_.

Harry felt cold panic in Ginny's heart and started to turn to her just as somebody pushed the couple down. When he turned Harry saw Peter Pettigrew moving too slowly to get out of the way of the curse that was flying at him. The curse hit him in the chest sending Peter back a few meters in a spray of blood. Harry scrambled to his feet and ran over to Pettigrew. Ginny got up behind Harry and followed him.

"Who's that Harry," she asked.

"Ginny, meet Mr. Wormtail formerly one of the Marauders and the betrayer of my mum and dad," Harry said with only slight contempt in his voice.

"So this is the one whom Sirius came here for," Ginny said with a disgusted tone.

"Yes and I believe we owe him some thanks for saving our lives," Harry said.

"No thanksss issss necessary, I hhad to fufill a debttt that I owed you," Pettigrew stuttered out.

"None the less, thank you," Harry said.

"I want you to know something Harry, I was the one who sent you the letters that led you to the cup and Nagini," Peter said.

"That was you? I guess it makes sense now, what Remus said when he saw the last letter," Harry said.

"Yes, I was the 'rat' in the Dark Lord's ranks. I have a request Harry, don't let them put me in St. Mungo's and then Azkaban, Let me lie here and go on to the Hell I've chosen," Pettigrew said.

Harry looked at the man with confusion. On one hand he still needed to hate Peter for betraying his parents, but on the other he saw some form of redemption in the man's eyes. Harry nodded before placing a Dissillusionment Charm on Peter so that no one would find him.

Just as he finished, Harry looked up in the direction of Remus. At once Harry recognized that something wasn't right. Remus was facing off against another Death Eater but Harry couldn't see who. He raised his wand and took a step toward Remus. At that moment Remus yelled to him that he and Ginny should run. Harry turned reluctantly and was about to turn back before he heard a voice that chilled his blood. He took Ginny's hand and they resumed their retreat toward the castle.

Remus raised his wand as Greyback lunged forward. He silently sent a stunner at the werewolf but it was deflected at the last second, stopping Greyback's attack.

"So you want to play that game Remus? I'll play along, for now, but I doubt that you'll survive this," Greyback taunted.

"As long as I take you with me, survival is a bonus," Remus growled.

He sent another stunner before Greyback had raised his wand. Greyback blocked the jinx and returned with a Full Body Bind. Remus blocked this spell and began with a combination of jinxes he hoped would keep Fenrir busy for a moment and allow him to think. Greyback, for his part, knew what Remus was doing but decided that no real concern would be needed. The werewolf had already decided that he had the advantage and was not about to be worried that he might lose. Fenrir blocked the string of spells almost effortlessly as he decided what he would attack with next. Remus noted that his time was short and threw a few more curses before moving to attempt to break the stalemate. He thought quickly as he moved and came to the cold blunt realization of how this fight was going to end for him.

'_Just hold out long enough to take him too_,' Remus told himself.

At that moment Remus knew what he had to do. He raised his wand and prepared to cast the curse that had taken his best friends away from him. The thought that he would even consider using this curse pained him. He stopped moving and turned, ready to meet death head on and smiled as his wedding ring glinted in the light.

'_I love you Dora_,' he said in his mind as he watched Greyback raise his wand again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," both werewolves screamed together.

As if in slow motion the curses crossed paths. Remus closed his eyes and waited for the curse to hit him. As he did he smiled knowing that Harry would understand that he had gone to be with the rest of the Marauders and that he would be happy again.

Makenzie and Bellatrix were dueling fiercely when Tonks showed up. She saw that her fellow Auror was in a bit of trouble due to the conditions of the battlefield. Tonks sent a string of curses at her evil cousin hoping to buy Makenzie a few moments to get a bit better position. Makenzie saw the jinxes hit Bellatrix and Tonks off to the side. She smiled and nodded to her cousin before turning her attention back to Bellatrix. She fixed the evil woman with a malicious glare.

"This is for Sirius," she screamed before hitting Bellatrix with a Reductor Curse.

Harry and Ginny had nearly made it back to the castle when the first heavy foot falls of on of the giants had startled them to a stop. The couple looked up to find a twenty foot tall giant staring at Ravenclaw tower. Its hand began to lift with what appeared to be intent to remove the tower from the castle. It was then that another giant came running, if the lumbering speed at which the giant was moving could be called running, and slapped the other giant's hand away.

"Looney house," the second giant said clearly.

Harry grinned slightly knowing that the second giant was Grawp. The first giant grinned defiantly and reached up for Gryffindor tower only to have its hand slapped away again.

"NO! Hermy house," Grawp shouted.

Harry watched as the first giant had become apparently angry at Grawp and moved to attack. Grawp grinned at the other giant and also moved. Grawp had, however, moved back a step obviously attempting to draw his opponent away. The move worked as the first giant took a step toward Grawp. The two giants began to slowly play a game of cat and mouse away from the castle until Grawp heard Hagrid yell out to him. Grawp grinned evilly as he charged his opponent. Harry continued to watch with Ginny until several figures approached from the side. Harry saw them and turned quickly, wand ready, to find Bane, Ronin, and Firenze in the lead of the group.

"Harry Potter it is not safe out here. Your must go inside. We will hold these doors as long as possible," Firenze said.

Harry and Ginny looked wide eyed at the centaurs. Bane inclined his head a bit.

"In honor of Dumbledore we will protect this castle," he said solemnly.

Harry nodded sincerely and turned with Ginny and walked through the doors.

Ron and Hermione emerged from the dungeons finding Neville and Luna standing with their lances, ready to fight. As the rest of Padfoot and Lily lances appeared with the other D.A. members the four lance leaders took charge and started preparing for a siege situation. Colin and Dennis came running out of the Great Hall just as the Durmstrang Legion and the Beauxbatons entered. Ron saw the Creevey brothers and went over to meet them.

"Where's Harry and Ginny," he asked.

"Dunno, we were ordered to come in because Colin was unconscious," Dennis answered.

Ron had a bad feeling about that but pushed it aside and positioned the brothers. The Order appeared at that moment all telling of casualties on both sides which made Ron's bad feeling come back ten fold. They did say that Harry and Ginny should be on their way back but that was the last they had heard.

Time seemed to pass slowly after that as everyone heard the giants outside. Ron and Hermione stayed close together and watched the doors, expecting them to be blown off their hinges at any moment. A noise drew everyone's attention to the doors. They opened slowly and revealed Harry and Ginny talking to the centaurs as they walked in.

Ron and Hermione both breathed sighs of relief when they spotted the couple. Harry took one last look out the doors as they shut to see what he feared was coming behind him. He turned and whispered something in Ginny's ear and then turned to the Entrance Hall.

"THEY'RE COMING," he shouted as he and Ginny took cover.

A low rumble resonated through the castle within seconds causing a few people to take a sharp breath. The sound grew louder and louder until a deafening crack was heard and the great oak doors exploded off of their hinges. A hundred dementors rushed in and dispersed to attack.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_," Harry bellowed with several others.

From Harry's wand came his stag first, and then a wolf and a large dog that resembled Sirius' animagus form. Ginny's Phoenix appeared along with a doe; the latter of which went to the side of Harry's stag. The dementors began to turn as the patronuses protected the hall. At that moment the Death Eaters rushed. Their lightning attack distracted only about a third of those in the hall while a number still held off the dementors. Harry heard shouts and taunts flying nearly as fluently as the spells that normally followed them. All at once Harry's scar sent a lance of pain through his skull. When he looked he saw his target and the one who had caused him so much pain.

"So Potter we finish this," Voldemort said.

"It ends tonight," Harry growled as he stood and stepped out from his cover.

Apparently everyone present noticed the pair as the fighting came to a grinding halt.

"Are you prepared to die Potter? I know that you miss your meddlesome parents and that disgrace of a godfather. I could ease that pain for you. Or maybe I could kill some of your friends. I know the pain that would cause you. Or I could kill your lovely wife; that would be even better torture than killing just your friends. Oh I can see your anger building Potter. I know what you're thinking. Go ahead, you know the curse, you have but just say the words and then I'll be gone and you'll be nothing more than a murderer, just like me," Voldemort said, emphasizing his last few words.

"Harry will never be like you," Ginny screeched as she stood beside her husband.

"His heart is too good," Ron and Hermione said as they joined him.

"There's not enough soul left in you for your death to count as murder," Neville said as he stood beside Ginny.

"This boy has more Gryffindor courage than you'll ever know," Professor McGonagall shouted proudly as she and more than three quarters of the group stood.

"Dumbledore's man, through and through," Moody said as he and Kingsley also stood.

Voldemort's evil sneer quickly faded as he watched.

"Even Slytherin House is proud of this man," Horace Slughorn said as he led a large group of Slytherin students into the hall, all of them carrying wands at ready.

"Why Professor Slughorn, what a pleasure it is to see you," Voldemort said in his most charming, smooth voice.

"Too bad I can't say the same, Tom," Professor Slughorn growled back.

Voldemort growled a bit in anger to the response.

"Kill them all, but Potter is MINE," Voldemort commanded.

The Death Eaters and dementors wasted no time responding to their master's orders. Almost immediately they were throwing curses at anyone near them. As shields went up, the Army counter attacked. Harry sent the first jinx that came to his mind at Voldemort while he dodged two stunners from Voldemort's wand. The battle raged around and seemed to be fueled by the duel going on between Harry and Voldemort. Jinxes were flying in every direction causing the need for more space between bodies. Several duels began to pass through the destroyed doors to the outside. Harry kept his focus on his target throwing everything he had at Voldemort. The pair circled several times as they attacked and countered each other. Harry saw Voldemort begin to tire of the round of cat and mouse that they seemed to be stuck in. He knew that if he could continue to wear on Voldemort's patience then he might be able to take advantage and possibly land a jinx. Harry's focus intensified on Voldemort and his jinxes flew more fluently as he went. The sounds of battle around him eventually died away as soon he could only hear Voldemort's voice. At that moment he knew that it was time to end the battle. He threw the most powerful spell he could think of.

"_Amorem Delere Malum_," Harry shouted as Voldemort shouted the Killing Curse.

Harry dodged just in time to see his spell hit its mark and Voldemort's eyes go wide. His body trembled as though he were freezing. Suddenly he let out an ear splitting shriek and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. His eyes were full of fear and his breathing ragged for only a few moments. Then he closed his eyes but they shot open as he took a last choking breath.

Harry stood for a few moments looking at the body of Voldemort before looking around the Entrance Hall. What he saw disturbed him. He saw Army members and Death Eaters alike laying about the area, walls damaged, suits of armor displaced, and paintings slashed. He didn't see a certain person among the masses laying everywhere and felt a bit of comfort in that. At once he knew that he needed to find her. He tore out of the Hall in search of Ginny. As he went about searching the grounds he ran across Ron and Hermione, who joined his search, and then Neville and Luna.

It was near a tree where Harry found Ginny. She was sitting down with her head against her knees and her eyes closed. He approached her cautiously knowing that if he startled her he might meet the wrong end of her wand. When he reached her side he sank down beside her and placed and arm around her shoulders. She looked over to him for only a second with bloodshot eyes before wrapping her arms around him.

"Is it over," she asked in a whisper.

"It's over," Harry answered with a soft voice.


	31. The Aftermath of Battle

Chapter 31: The Aftermath of Battle

Chapter 31: The Aftermath of Battle

The sun had risen since Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep under that tree and the effort to begin collecting casualties of the battle had begun. Everyone left Harry and Ginny alone as long as possible but soon it became too difficult as they needed to account for everyone who had been present. Professor McGonagall found them under the tree and went over to wake them.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, we need you inside," she said gently.

Ginny awoke at the sound of the headmistress' voice.

"What's going on," Ginny asked through a yawn.

"We're trying to account for everyone. It would help us if you two were inside," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Give me a minute to wake Harry and we'll come in," Ginny said.

"Take whatever time you need," Professor McGonagall replied.

Ginny watched the headmistress walk back toward the castle before she gently kissed Harry's cheek.

"Baby, wake up," she said in a gentle tone.

Harry stirred but snuggled against her a bit more before opening his eyes.

"Professor McGonagall says we're needed inside," Ginny told him.

Harry took in a deep breath that came out as a sigh when he let it go. He wanted to stay with Ginny right where they were and enjoy a few more hours of peace before facing anyone else. Ginny felt the want in his heart and squeezed him a bit.

"I know you want to stay here Harry but we can hope that whatever it is that we're needed for won't take long," Ginny said.

Harry smiled a bit and nodded. The couple got up and made their way toward the school.

As they walked Harry started to think about a great many things. His first thoughts were focused on how light his heart suddenly felt now that the war was over and his mortal enemy gone. His heart sank a bit when he thought about what he might find when they got inside, but was lifted when he thought about his wife being there with him. He knew that there could be more difficult times ahead with facing the post war necessities but he also knew that he had Ginny with him and he would not be facing any of it alone.

Harry knew that his mind had wandered when he hadn't realized that he and Ginny had reached the Entrance Hall. He looked over to his wife, who gave him a reassuring smile, and braced himself for what ever would happen when they walked into the Great Hall. He took Ginny's hand in his and together they walked in.

What Harry saw immediately made his heart sink. The tables in the Great Hall were nowhere to be seen but in their places were a number of stretchers giving the Hall the appearance of a M.A.S.H. unit. They walked a bit further in looking for the headmistress, hoping that they could escape the Hall as soon as possible. They found her near two people Harry recognized immediately as Ron and Hermione. The couple made their way over to the group and quietly announced their presence. Professor McGonagall looked upon them with sad eyes as she turned to speak to the couple.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps we could speak in my office," she said.

"Okay," Harry replied with a bit of uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Perhaps you three should come too. I think what I have to tell Mr. Potter may require your presence," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny nodded and all four followed the headmistress out of the Hall. Harry began to worry as the group made their way to the head's office. Something in the back of his mind told him that what ever he was about to hear, it would be bad news.

As they approached the stone gargoyle Harry barely heard Professor McGonagall say the password. Once the five of them were in the office, Professor McGonagall closed and locked the door.

"Harry, I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Remus was found this morning out on the grounds. From what we could see it appeared as though he put up quite a fight, but…," Professor McGonagall could go no further as she saw how the news had hit Harry.

He sat for a few moments in stunned silence just staring at the headmistress. When the realization of what she was telling him caught on he felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. He looked over at Ginny and saw that she had silent tears running down her cheeks as did Hermione. Ginny's gaze lifted to Harry's and she felt a sudden need to be very close to him. She got up from the chair that she was sitting in and curled herself into Harry's lap while she wrapped her arms around him. Hermione soon walked over to the couple and wrapped her arms around both of them. Harry could tell by the way Hermione was shaking that this wasn't the only bad news he was going to hear. Professor McGonagall steeled herself a bit and chose to continue.

"Jonathan Smith was also killed in a fight down in the dungeons with several Slytherin students. There are a number of others among the Order but most of them you had never met, and Percy Weasley was also killed," Professor McGonagall said sadly.

Harry felt as though someone had taken his heart and stomped on it. He clung tightly to Ginny as he did his very best to be strong for her after hearing about Percy. Ginny knew what Harry was doing and felt a bit of appreciation but she knew that he would need to let out his grief. She was also curious as to how her brother had died.

"Professor, what happened to Percy," Ginny asked in a broken voice.

"He died saving his brothers' lives, but more than that I'll leave for you to hear from your family," Professor McGonagall answered.

Ron, who had noticeably kept to himself, decided that he needed to tell Ginny what he knew she desperately wanted to know.

"Gin, he took on three Death Eaters at once when they tried to get Fred, George, and me from behind. He took three Killing Curses," the tall red head said, voice cracking as he spoke.

He went over to where his sister and fiancé were holding his best friend and sank to his knees in front of Harry. Hermione instinctively pulled Ron close to herself and Ginny, allowing him to effectively hide his grief. Professor McGonagall gave to group a few moments before she stepped over beside Harry. She knew whose death had hit him the hardest and decided that she needed to offer a few words that she hoped would be of some kind of comfort.

"Harry, Remus was a very, very brave man. I know, however, that if he were standing here now that he's want you to know how proud he was of you," the headmistress said quietly.

Harry nodded slightly while breathing a bit heavy as one would who was holding back tears. He only sat a moment longer before he set Ginny down and ran for the door, wand out. Professor McGonagall had already unlocked the door as she had expected Harry's response. He tore the door open and ran as fast as he could. Hermione burst into fresh tears after seeing her best friend's reaction to the news. Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while he held his own tears back. Ginny, whom had also not been surprised at Harry's reaction, did her best to calm herself down so that she could stop what she knew would come next. After a few deep breaths she knew that she had enough control over her grief that she could do what she had to do. She watched Ron and Hermione for a few moments and was not surprised when Hermione broke free of Ron's arms and turned to run after Harry. Ginny got up and took Hermione's shoulders, forcing Hermione to stop.

"Ginny let go or I will hex you. Harry needs me," Hermione growled.

Ginny was a bit surprised by this but it only made her grip Hermione's shoulders a little tighter.

"No Hermione, Harry needs to be alone right now. I know that you only want to help but I think you understand what he's going through. He's got to have some time to let his grief out and I'm pretty sure he's got plenty of it to get out. You, on the other hand, are needed right over there. A certain man needs you to hold him and that man is not Harry. You know that Ron needs you right now, and I'm sure if you looked you'd see that he's in pain because he's already lost one brother and he's scared that he might lose Harry too. Ron needs you right now as much as I need Harry, but when he's ready, Harry is going to need all three of us and we need to be able to be strong enough to be there for him properly. Now you go comfort that man over there and let him do the same for you," Ginny said in a gentle voice as she fought her tears.

Professor McGonagall walked over to Ron as Ginny let go of Hermione. Ginny assumed that Professor McGonagall was expressing her condolences to Ron and backed off to give him some space. When she finished, Professor McGonagall watched as Hermione took Ron in her arms and whispered in his ear. The head mistress nodded and walked over to Ginny.

"That was quite a thing you did there Ginerva. I'm very proud of you and I know your mother will be as well. I am truly sorry for the loss of Percy and I can't tell you enough how proud he was of you, even though I know he never said it. I want you to know that if you or Harry or your family ever needs anything, my door is always open," Professor McGonagall said softly.

"Thank you Professor, I really appreciate that. Right now, I think I need to go for a walk and get away from everyone for a bit. Would you please tell mum and also please tell her that I want to be alone," Ginny said.

"I'll do that," Professor McGonagall replied.

Ginny turned and left the office with no thought of where she was going. When she got a few feet away from the gargoyle a noise behind her got her attention. When she turned she saw Ron and Hermione walking out of the door. Ron quickly walked over and hugged his sister.

"You okay," he asked.

"Not really but I was hoping that a walk alone would help," she answered, emphasizing alone slightly.

"I understand. Just let us know when Harry's ready to see us," Ron said.

"I will," Ginny replied.

Ron let go of Ginny and turned to walk down with Hermione to go and see his family. Just as he got to Hermione she ran over to Ginny and threw her arms around the redhead.

"Thank you so much for stopping me from doing something stupid," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, I didn't stop you from doing something stupid. I know how much you care for Harry and I know how much you love Ron. I also know that when you're upset like you were and when you see Harry as upset as he is you turn to him as you would turn to a brother. He does need you but Ron needs you more and you need Ron just as much. I know that right now Harry wants to be alone, and we'll explain how I know that together, but right now if you went to find him he'd likely say some things to you that he doesn't mean and you'd do the same when you got angry enough. Let him be and let me take care of him for now," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded against Ginny's shoulder and went back to Ron. The pair left Ginny alone as they started down the stairs. Ginny breathed deeply for a moment as she felt her need to be strong dissipate a bit. She knew that if she stood still much longer she would break down right there. She turned and began to wander the halls not noticing the direction that she was heading.

Ginny slowly made her way to the seventh floor corridor that she somehow knew Harry had been through not very long ago. She stopped in front of a familiar bit of wall and let her mind wander for a moment. When she refocused Ginny noticed that the door for the Room of Requirement had appeared for her. She quietly slipped inside and intended to settle down and allow her grief to have its escape but she was startled by a loud crash.

Ron and Hermione wandered down the stairs to the Great Hall. The couple knew what Ginny wanted right now and was determined to let her have it. Ron felt his grief for his late brother but found that he could handle it for a little while so long as Hermione stayed with him. He knew that he'd have to face his mother and that he would likely need to give in to his grief when he saw her but knew that Hermione and his family would help him through it. His only want at the moment was to know that both his sister and his best friend were okay. Hermione seemed to pick up on Ron's thoughts for a moment and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm sure that they're okay Ron. Harry's strong and so is Ginny," Hermione said softly.

"I know that they are but I still wish that they had turned to us and our family instead of running off," Ron said.

"I think that they needed to deal with what Professor McGonagall told us in their own ways Ron. You know as well as I do that they both took the news a lot harder than they let on," Hermione said in what she hoped was a comforting tone.

"I know Ginny did but its Harry that I really worry about. You know that he will blame himself for everyone and that he'll bottle up his pain to be strong for Ginny and you and me," Ron said.

"I don't think Harry will bottle his pain this time Ron. Ginny told me that he's been getting better at letting it out ever since they took that weekend trip to Grimmauld Place. As far as blaming himself goes, I think we'll have to let him work through it on his own. I don't mean ignore it, but we should only try to point him in the right direction," Hermione said.

Ron knew that she was right. He hugged her to him and felt a bit better about his best friend and his sister's wandering off. He took Hermione's hand and together the couple walked into the Great Hall in search of the Weasleys.

Ron and Hermione found them near the end of a table looking as though something had sucked all of the life out of them. Ron could see tears on some of their faces but couldn't help but notice that everyone was silent. He went to his mother and knelt down in front of her. Hermione let them have a few moments and found a couple chairs nearby so that she and Ron could sit with the rest of the Weasleys until Ginny and Harry returned.

Ginny looked curiously around the room and spotted a wall between her and the sound. She approached it carefully and found a door in the wall. Just as she opened it a small object crashed into the door. Ginny stepped cautiously through the door and looked around herself. There were several objects laying around in various conditions. She followed the trail with her eyes until they came to rest on another door arch, only this one was open and door less. Ginny approached the arch and peered into the room beyond. Before she had a chance to look very far she heard a voice scream a jinx at something. She drew her wand and slowly made her way in. As she came through the arch Ginny saw Harry pointing his wand at a pile of ash. She put her wand back in her pocket and stood back to watch him. She knew that he had taken off to be alone for a while and she was not going to take away his outlet for his grief. She watched him pace about the room, occasionally throwing a curse at an object or picking something up and throwing it in whatever direction he might be facing. As she watched she felt her own grief begin to catch up with her and she sank to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat crying for some undetermined amount of time, not that she cared how long anyhow, and watched her husband. His pacing had slowed down eventually and soon he stopped facing a large chest. He waved his wand across the locks on the chest and the lid opened. As soon as Harry had stepped back a dementor floated out of the chest and Harry raised his wand.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_," he bellowed but his patronus did not appear.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_," he yelled a second time but this time only a silvery vapor appeared at the end of his wand.

Ginny had stopped crying and realized why the room had created what she was seeing for Harry. She looked more closely at the objects that he had thrown and discovered that they closely resembled the objects that Dumbledore used to keep in the head's office. She looked back to the chest and Harry and soon noticed that the chest was identical to the one he had described when he told her about how he learned the Patronus Charm. It hit her that he was letting his grief out by using memories of parts of his time at school to fuel the outlet. She looked up one more time as Harry tried to cast his patronus and saw the dementor begin to advance on him. When he couldn't summon his stag she immediately drew her wand.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_," Ginny screamed.

Immediately her phoenix appeared and charged the dementor. As the dementor was driven back to the chest she saw Harry point his wand at it.

"_RIDIKULUS_," he shouted and the dementor/boggart immediately became a Cornish pixie before it flew back into the chest. As the lid on the chest closed Harry sank to his knees, sobbing. Ginny could no longer resist her need to run over to him. She tore across the room as fast as she could and pulled him into her arms. Harry resisted at first but melted into his wife's embrace while his arms found their way around her waist. Ginny gently led Harry back to the part of the room that she had conjured and set him down on a comfortable chair that was just big enough for her to sit with him. She knew that her own grief needed to be released but, as she sat down with Harry, Ginny felt the need to be strong enough to comfort her husband.

"Its okay Harry, let it out, I'm here for you baby and I'm not going anywhere," she whispered to Harry while she held him.

He continued to cry with his head in the crook of Ginny's neck feeling as though this was the one thing that he wanted to avoid Ginny seeing. He knew that she had figured out that he had wanted to be alone but he couldn't figure out why or how she had found him. Harry also felt her desire to be alone and her confused need to be strong but she also needed to release her grief. He wanted to get this out of the way before she had found him so that he could be her rock, her shoulder to cry on, not cry on her shoulder.

Ginny was finding it more and more difficult to hold her grief in while she held her husband. She could feel his desire to be strong for her but she knew that he needed this. As she kept thinking about Harry's need to grieve she found that she needed to open herself to her own grief with him. She felt the tears in her eyes refusing to be denied their release any longer. Ginny felt Harry's arms pull her closer to him. She allowed herself to be pulled onto his lap as she released her tears. Ginny clung tightly to Harry as they cried together, her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. She felt Harry's warmth entering her heart as her own warmth entered his heart. She felt that this was the most intimate way to be comforted and she began to feel better. The pain was still there but she felt that Harry shared her pain and that made it easier to overcome. Harry felt his own sorrow begin to lift even if only a little. He knew that Ginny was the reason that he was starting to feel better, but he also knew that he was the reason that she was feeling better as well. Slowly he lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No baby, thank you," Ginny whispered back.

The couple sat in each other's arms sharing occasional kisses and talking about anything that they could to help them recover. Harry didn't care how long they sat there as long as it helped Ginny. Ginny knew that she and Harry should be getting down to the Great Hall so that they could join their family but she also knew that Harry was feeling better and she didn't want that to change just yet. Unfortunately she had glanced at Harry's watch and noticed that they had been sitting together for a few hours.

"Baby we need to go and make sure that everyone knows that we're okay," Ginny said.

"I know. Are you up to it though," Harry said with concern in his voice.

"I don't know but if I can't handle it, I'll still have you there with me," Ginny replied.

Harry smiled sadly and helped his wife to her feet. Ginny turned to pull Harry up only to see that he was already standing with his hand held out to her. As she took his hand Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her. When they pulled apart Harry smiled a bit.

"Let's go be with our family," he said.

Ginny smiled back to him as she nodded. The couple left the room and walked down to the Great Hall.

When they entered Mrs. Weasley pounced on them.

"There you two are, I've been worried sick about you," she said.

"We needed some time alone mum," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears when Harry said this. She pulled the couple into a bone crushing hug before almost literally dragging them off to the place where the rest of the family was sitting at the Gryphindor table. When the couple sat down Mr. Weasley came over and pulled his wife to his side.

"How are you two holding up," he asked in a trembling voice.

"Been better but we'll make it," Ginny said.

Harry knew from the tone of her voice that she was close to tears again. He squeezed her hand and leaned close to her ear.

"Go be with mum," he said softly.

Ginny looked at him for only a second before jumping out of her seat and running to her parents. Harry watched as his wife's tears fell again in her parents' arms. Harry smiled sadly watching Mr. and Mrs. Weasley comfort their daughter. A moment later Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Turning his head he saw Hermione. Ron was standing with his brothers at the end of the table so Harry started to wonder why Hermione had not stayed with Ron.

"How are you doing, 'Mione," Harry asked.

Hermione hugged him tighter before moving to sit so that they could talk to each other.

"Not so good Harry. I was worried about you and Ginny, trying to do what I could for Ron and trying to work out my own feelings," Hermione answered in a typical Hermione way.

"Hermione, as much as I appreciate your concern for Ginny and me, please stop worrying about us. We'll get through this in our own ways. Right now you need to take care of letting your own grief out and being there for Ron. I know that you are just as upset as the rest of us and holding it in will just make it worse. Can you worry about you, sis, for me," Harry said.

Hermione jumped at Harry, throwing her arms around him. She felt her tears start to fall as he returned her hug. Harry did his best to comfort his friend until Ron walked over.

"What do you think you're doing Potter," Ron asked.

"Trying to comfort my sister," Harry replied calmly.

Hermione let out a squeal as she squeezed Harry tighter. Ron smiled sadly at Harry before gently laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Sweetie can I talk to Harry for a moment," he asked softly.

Hermione nodded and got up slowly.

"Thanks Harry," she said.

Harry smiled at her, "Anytime sis."

Hermione hugged Harry again before walking over to sit with the rest of the Weasleys. Ron sat down and looked straight at Harry.

"How are you doing mate," he asked.

"I don't know Ron. I just can't figure it out," Harry said.

"Mate, I think we're all in a bit of shock, but I think you have just made Hermione's day and for that I thank you," Ron said.

"We're family Ron, me and Hermione. I know that we're no blood related but she's the sister that I've wanted for a long time," Harry said.

"Mate, you've got five brothers too, Remember that," Ron said.

Just then Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie walked over. Harry stared in surprise for a moment.

"Ron's right Harry. We've thought of you as a brother for a long time and, when you married Ginny, you made it official. We are not your in-laws, we're you family," Bill said.

Harry suddenly became interested in his robes, looking for holes. Ron knew what he was doing and looked at his brothers. Fred and George picked up on what Ron was trying to say with a look and turned to Bill and Charlie. The oldest boys nodded and the four of them walked a short distance away.

"Bill you go get mum and dad, Charlie you get Hermione, and we'll get Ginny," Fred said.

Bill and Charlie went the ways that they were told as Fred and George approached their sister.

"Gin we think that there's a young wizard who needs your attention," the twins said quietly.

Ginny looked up at them and followed their eyes, spotting Harry.

"What'd you do to him," she hissed.

"We think he's having a bit of trouble dealing with everything. Ron and Bill told him something we should have a few months ago," Fred stated.

"And that would be," Ginny said, feeling her temper begin to rise.

"That he's our brother," George said simply.

Ginny sighed in relief that her brothers hadn't done anything to upset Harry enough to make him leave.

"Listen Ginny, we sent Bill and Charlie to get mum and dad, and Hermione so that we could all show Harry that we're here for him but we came to get you so that you could help him see that," George said.

Ginny smiled and hugged her brothers.

"You have no idea what this is going to mean to him. You should be proud of yourselves," Ginny said.

Ginny followed the twins to where Harry and Ron were sitting. When Ron saw Ginny he nodded and stood, offering his seat to her. Ginny smiled but went over and settled onto Harry's lap. She noticed that he seemed to be avoiding everyone's gaze but she knew what he was trying to hide. Just as she was about to bring his gaze to meet hers, she saw Hermione and Charlie walk up. Hermione went and stood beside Ron while Charlie stood by the twins. A moment later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up with Bill and Fleur. Ginny smiled at her family as she looked at them. She knew that they had always thought of Harry as one of their own but now she was sure that they saw him as more than just and adopted son or brother. To her he would always be the love of her life and her soul mate, to the rest of her family he has become a dark haired Weasley.

"Baby, I think a few people want to say something to you," Ginny whispered as she tugged Harry's chin so that he looked at her.

When he saw the Weasleys standing around him he felt a lump form in his throat.

"I'm so sorry," he said so softly that it took a moment for everyone to realize that he'd spoken.

"No Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Percy died saving his brothers' lives, he died a hero. We know about Remus too and we want you to know that your family is here for you," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him, burying his head in her shoulder. Ginny felt his tears making her shirt wet and squeezed him tight. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was beside herself when she saw Harry's head on Ginny's shoulder. She hated to see Harry in pain and right now, with her own sorrow, this was too much for her. She went over and gently pulled Harry's head from Ginny's shoulder so that she could see his eyes.

"Harry, mum's here," she said softly.

Harry leaned over to Mrs. Weasley almost immediately. Ginny got up and allowed her mother to pull Harry into a hug. As she stood watching Ginny felt tears in her own eyes yet again. She looked over at Ron, who was holding a crying Hermione, and saw the he had a bit of a smile mixed with his own tears. Ron saw Ginny and waved her over so that he could comfort her. When Ginny got to her brother's side Hermione immediately wrapped an arm around her while Ron did the same.

"He'll be okay Ginny, he's got all of us," Ron said.

Ginny squeezed her brother tight.

"Thanks Ron, I think we both needed that," Ginny said.

"I know that Harry did, but you're right," Ron replied.

"Hermione's got us too," Ginny said as Hermione gave a bit of a sniff.

"Yes she does, and she's got Harry too," Ron said and then he kissed Hermione's cheek.


	32. In Loving Memory

Chapter 32: In Loving Memory

Chapter 32: In Loving Memory

The next few days passed by slowly. Harry spent as much time as he possibly could with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He and Ginny told Rosemerta that they were moving back to the school for the last few days that they would be there before going home to the Burrow. Rosemerta had not been surprised and offered her assistance saying that she had thoroughly loved having them stay in the flat. Harry respectfully turned down her offer but found himself in possession of a large quantity of her mulled mead as well as several cases of butterbeer and three bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. When he tried to give some of it back Rosemerta refused to take it telling him that, as he ought to be thinking about celebrating life free of Voldemort, she felt that he would make better use of the drinks. Harry thanked her but refused to take anything without paying for it. Rosemerta relented but finally caved in when Harry made a point to remind her that she would have to replace the drinks later.

Harry also found himself thinking constantly about the early close of term. He had not sat his NEWTs and was not sure of what he should do. He knew that these thoughts were really a distraction from the real reasons that he was worried and confused but it was all he had at the moment.

It was mid day on the fourth day after the battle and Harry was sitting with Ginny eating lunch. Professor McGonagall made her way to the top of the hall and called for everyone's attention.

"This evening at five o'clock we will be holding a candle light memorial for those who so bravely gave their lives defending our world. As I know that there will be a number of you attending more personal memorials when you leave here, I am allowing anyone who wishes to speak at the memorial to do so. I feel it would do us good to remember our family and friends as a group before we all face the sorrows of the coming days as those heroes are laid to rest," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry looked at his wife seemingly caught between what he wanted to do and what he wanted to avoid.

"You don't have to say anything Harry, you can just go to the memorial and say nothing," Ginny said reassuringly.

"I know, but I feel like I should speak," Harry replied.

"Then you have to decide whether you will, or even if you can," Ginny told him.

"That's just it. I don't know if I can, at least not alone," Harry said softly.

"Then you won't be alone, I'll go with you if you speak," Ginny reassured him.

Harry knew that Ginny would do her best to comfort and support him if he decided to speak but he also felt like someone else's presence would be a bit more comforting. Ginny picked up on his thoughts through his feelings. She understood why he might find another presence more comforting and decided that she would do something about it.

"Let's go for a walk," she said, standing and holding her hand out to him.

Harry nodded and took her hand in his as he stood. Ginny led Harry out onto the grounds and took him in the direction of the lake. She pulled him close so that she could wrap her arm around his waist and hold him close to her. Harry sighed in saddened contentment as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. Ginny started talking to Harry hoping to keep him distracted long enough to keep her intended destination a secret until the last possible moment. She kept her disappointment in Harry's need well hidden only because she understood why he needed to feel like he had the person that they were going to visit's support if he spoke. She did, however, feel his heart telling him that he would need her just as much. After several minutes Ginny saw her destination and noticed that Harry had started to work out where they were going. When they were just a few meters away Ginny stopped and turned to Harry. She took both of his hands in hers as she looked into his eyes.

"Harry the reason I brought you here is so that you can talk to him or do whatever you need to do to feel like he is with you. I'm going to stay over here so that you have some privacy. Now, you go and take as much time as you need and remember that I'll be close if you need me," she told him.

Harry pulled Ginny into a tight hug. As he held her Harry whispered his thanks and kissed her cheek.

Harry approached the White Tomb slowly, thinking about what he wanted to say. When he looked upon the smooth surfaces he felt a lump form in his throat. He knelt down just a few centimeters away and brought his hand up to touch the polished stone surface. As a tear slowly rolled down his cheek Harry began to speak. He told his mentor and friend about everything that had happened since his last visit so many months ago when Hermione had promised to cover for him. He told of his horcrux hunt and his battles with dark wizards and creatures alike. He told of his marriage to Ginny and Ron's proposal to Hermione. He lastly told of the final battle and the deaths that had occurred. As he finished he asked for some way to always remember those whom had sacrificed themselves to help him win and the courage and guidance he would need to speak at the memorial service. It was then that his resolve broke and tears spilled forward. He sat for some undetermined amount of time crying for those who were gone and those loved ones they left behind. Just when Harry felt he couldn't bring himself to continue, he heard something in the gentle breeze that had picked up.

"_Remember, Harry, those we love never truly leave us but remain in our hearts forever."_

Harry smiled sadly when he heard those words that he had heard seven years ago when he was caught staring in the Mirror of Erised. Those words had been said to him by the very person whom would have comforted him as much as his wife, the same person whom lay in the tomb before him.

Harry got to his feet and waved Ginny over to him.

"Thanks for understanding," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"You don't need to thank me love, I knew that you needed this," she replied.

The couple stood together looking into each other's eyes saying, without words, how much they loved each other.

At five o'clock Harry and Ginny made their way into the Great Hall just ahead of the Weasleys. They had chosen to sit near the end of the row so that they could easily get out when the time came for them to speak. When everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall stood and took her place at the top of the hall. With a wave of her wand everyone present found a white candle floating in front of them. As each person took their candle the taper lit with a softly glowing flame. Harry stared at the flame for a moment before Ginny told him that the color of the flame represented the sorrow and hurt in each person's heart. Harry's flame was glowing a deep purple-blue which Ginny told him meant that his sorrow was very strong. Harry looked around the room seeing only two other purple flames, one of which was Ginny's and the other was Neville's. Most of the flames were glowing a deep crimson and a few were orange which told Harry, by Ginny's brief list, that most of the people were in a deep grief but were being comforted. Professor McGonagall lowered the light in the hall and spoke.

"Students, parents, teachers, and friends, we have come together this evening to remember those who have made the ultimate sacrifice to preserve our world four days ago. On this sad occasion we gather here as one group to honor these brave people's lives and support each other in our sorrow. As only three of you have chosen to speak this evening, I'd like for us to take a moment and think about those we have lost."

Professor McGonagall went silent and looked over the hall. She saw many people clinging to friends and family, supporting each other in their grief. She saw many who looked dazed, as if waking up from a nightmare only to find that the dream had come true. She saw tears and smiles as each person thought about the friends and loved ones they were remembering.

When Professor McGonagall felt that enough time had passed she spoke again.

"As I said, there are three people who wish to speak tonight. The first is Zacharias Smith who lost his cousin in battle".

Zacharias stood and walked slowly to the top of the hall and turned to face everyone.

"Thank you, Professor. As you all know I lost a cousin in the battle four days ago. His name was Jonathan and he was in Gryffindor. I remember when he first came to Hogwarts. He was completely in awe of the castle. When he was sorted into Gryffindor he was both excited and disappointed. He was excited that he had stayed out of Slytherin but was a bit disappointed that he had been sorted into the same house as Harry Potter. You see he was afraid that he would have to live up to the reputation of the Boy-Who- Lived after he had heard about Harry saving the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort in his first year and then saving Ginny Weasley in his second. He felt that he would never have the courage to do something like that. I stand here now to tell all of you that my cousin was one of the most courageous people in my family. I would even venture to say that he was the one true Gryffindor in a family that has been in Hufflepuff for generations".

Zacharias held his candle aloft for a second before slowly making his way back to his seat. Harry watched the once arrogant young man sit down and made a mental note to speak to him after the memorial. Professor McGonagall stood again and looked out across the hall.

"Thank you Mr. Smith. Now we will hear from Ginny Potter".

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment before rising from her seat and making her way to the top of the hall.

"I'm sure you all know who I am and who my family is, and who my husband is so I'll try to get through this. My brother, Percy, sacrificed himself to save his three younger brothers' lives. As many of you know he was first Prefect, and then Head Boy and he was very ambitious about starting a career with the Ministry. What you may not know is that same person had a side that only his family saw. He was often trying to look out for his younger siblings and, even though he came across as a prat most of the time, always proud of each of us. He also wanted the best things to happen for each of us. But most of all Percy loved all of us. As a Prefect he cared about everyone in his house succeeding in everything that they did and that didn't change when he became Head Boy. I know that almost everyone saw him as a prat but that only went as deep as his skin. Behind all of that he had the heart of a true Gryffindor. Most of us only got to see it when it was too late. As we are assembled tonight, I want each of you to remember what this conflict was about and think hard. Percy and so many others fought four days ago for a better world without petty prejudices over blood. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain".

Most of the crowd had tears in their eyes as Ginny finished her speech. Just before she turned to walk back to her sear, Ginny felt Professor McGonagall's hand on her shoulder.

"Our final speaker will be Harry Potter, who has requested that his wife be with him while he speaks," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry looked up to Ginny silently pleading with her to come to his side so that he could walk with her. Ginny understood and walked quickly to her empty seat. Harry stood and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, before running his hands down her arms to take her hands. Ginny smiled a bit as she felt his fingers interlace with hers knowing that his candle was floating between them as a symbol of their shared loss. Ginny's candle, which was still floating at the top of the hall, began to glow with a softer purple flame instead of the dark purple-blue that it had been. The couple walked slowly to the top of the hall hand in hand with Harry's candle between them. When they reached the place where Harry would speak, Harry drew his wand and conjured a tall candle stand. He placed his candle in it as Ginny did the same with hers. They then stood together facing the crowd.

"For all of the nicknames I've been given, none of them have ever said anything about me. Today I came up here intending to share with you about my loss, and I will do that, but I also want to share something about me. You know my story probably better than I do so I'll skip all of that and begin with seven years ago. I walked into this castle as a first year with no family to speak of and one friend, who I had just met that day. As the year went on and we arrived at Halloween I gained another friend when I _helped _save her life from a full grown troll. Most of you know this and know that we've been nearly inseparable since then. What you don't know is that those two people are as much my brother and sister now as they are my best friends. Not very long after that I gained Neville as a friend and he showed me what it was to truly be a Gryffindor. You also know how the rest of that year went. Six years ago that first friend and his twin brothers broke me out of my muggle family's house and brought me to their home. That was when I got to meet the two people who have been as much my mum and dad as my own parents would have been. It is true that I met Mrs. Weasley one year earlier but that was so brief that I never truly found anything out. I also got to meet this very special young woman standing next to me. It is true that I had no idea then how much she would mean to me, but then again, most twelve year old boys have no idea of how nice girls are. Much later that same year, I saved that young woman's life from a monster. Little did I know that my act of love had bonded our souls. The following year I came to school and met the man I am up here to remember today along with my godfather. Remus Lupin told me about my parents and eventually about how my family was betrayed by someone that they thought was a friend. Well, we all know that Sirius got away and that year ended. My fourth year I found myself in a desperate challenge in the Tournament and witnessed on of the first deaths in this war. You all remember me appearing with Cedric's body. Then my fifth year came and I was called a nutter. It was then that I learned the value of my friends when the rest of the world had turned their back on me. You all know about my trip to the Department of Mysteries and that I lost my godfather, but I gained a large number of friends outside of my house and got to know Ginny. In my sixth year I learned everything Professor Dumbledore knew about Voldemort. I also realized my feelings for Ginny but I was a fool. When we all lost Professor Dumbledore I broke Ginny's heart by leaving her. Over this last summer Ginny and I reconciled our differences and I realized that I love her more than life itself. We were married in this very room on Valentine's Day and I don't think I could have been happier. Only four days ago I lost Remus Lupin, Percy Weasley, and Jonathan Smith. Each of these people sacrificed their lives so that I could keep going and win the war. Remus saved my life by distracting Snape, Jonathan held off several Slytherins which made sure that I could keep going and Percy was a member of _my _family. The point is that, even though I fought Voldemort, I was always surrounded by people who love me and they always helped me. The reason I bring all of this up is so that you all know that the three people we remember today made the ultimate sacrifice so that we could all see a world free from hatred based on blood. Jonathan, as Zacharias said, was a true Gryffindor through and through. He was loyal and brave to the very end. Percy showed his true colors when he fought overwhelming odds to protect his younger brothers. Remus, he was my last remaining link to a family that I lost when I was only a year old. I know…"

Harry's voice cracked and failed as his tears began to fall. Ginny pulled Harry into a hug but it only made him cry a little harder. Mrs. Weasley immediately jumped from her seat and ran forward, closely followed my Mr. Weasley and all of Ginny's brothers. Hermione ran forward too and had just reached Harry as he fell to his knees trying to get control of himself. Ginny knelt down on one side of Harry while Hermione knelt on the other. Mrs. Weasley knelt down in front of Harry and pulled him to her.

"Harry I'm here, it'll be okay. Mum's here," she said softly.

Harry collapsed against Mrs. Weasley and felt Ginny lean against his back with her arms around him. He slowly got his emotions under control and his tears slowed to a point that he could steady himself. Together Mrs. Weasley and Ginny helped Harry to his feet. Hermione stepped over and pulled Harry into a hug.

"You feel better," she asked.

"Not really," Harry answered.

"Well your family's all here Harry, we're all here for you," Hermione said softly.

Harry hugged Hermione back and turned to the Weasleys.

"Thanks," he said.

Ginny took his hands in hers, looking into his eyes.

"That's what families do Harry. They support each other," she said.

Harry smiled and then turned to face the Hall.

"I'm sorry everyone. Remus was a very good friend and I know he was as brave as they come. I also know that he was happy. He leaves behind his beloved wife, whom should be standing here now as well, but he's gone to be with his best friends. He's in a much better place now and he'll be happy while he waits for you Dora. My mum and dad and Sirius will make sure of that. So, I ask all of you to remember not only the three people we lost four days ago but all of those who have given their lives in this war".

With that Harry turned and nodded to Professor McGonagall. She nodded in return and gave a wave of her wand. With a flash of light a smooth white stone tablet appeared. Harry drew his wand and wrote on the stone.

_In Loving Memory of Those Who Have Sacrificed Their Lives in the Second War._

_Remus Lupin_

_Percy Weasley_

_Jonathan Smith_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Sirius Black_

_Cedric Diggory_

_May their sacrifice never be forgotten, may their souls rest in peace._

He then levitated the tablet and moved it to the doors of the Great Hall. With a wave of his wand Harry mounted it to the door so that anyone who passed through it would see the tablet. He turned and walked back to his seat with his family after he had done this. Professor McGonagall stood and looked out across the Hall.

"I wish to thank those whom have spoken. Yes each of those who gave their lives fought for a better world. Let us not forget that sacrifice".

With that the service ended and the alcohols that Harry had been given appeared on a table near the wall with some food. Harry made his way over to Zacharias Smith with Ron and Hermione, all of them holding on to a bottle of butterbeer, Harry carrying one for Zacharias.

"I'm sorry Zach, Jonathan was a very brave wizard," Harry said, handing him the bottle.

"He looked up to you Harry, especially after you put him in his place when he joined the D.A.," Zacharias said.

'He had talent but he needed control. I'm sure he would have done well," Harry told the Hufflepuff.

"We were there Zach. He fought very bravely," Ron said while Hermione nodded.

"I heard about what happened and I know that he would have chosen to go in battle over almost anything else," Zacharias replied.

Harry and Ron raised their bottles of butterbeer.

"To Jonathan, may he rest knowing that we won," Ron said.

Zacharias and Hermione raised their bottles for a moment before Zacharias turned to leave. As he walked away he stopped and looked at the stone tablet on the doors. His hand went to his cousin's name for a moment before he continued out of the Hall.

Harry turned and walked back to the Weasleys.

"Thanks everyone, for helping me get through that," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"No Harry, thank you for letting us," she said.


	33. Fifteen Years Later

Chapter 33 Fifteen Years Later:

Chapter 33 Fifteen Years Later:

Harry and Ginny were walking up the paved path to the gate to the cemetery. Behind them were their triplet boys James, Sirius, and Remus. While they knew why the boys were lagging behind them, Harry and Ginny had decided to bring them to the cemetery today before going to Diagon Alley for their school supplies.

The family walked through the gate and up the path toward a familiar place where four headstones were set side by side. When they got there they found another family already waiting for them.

Ron and Hermione Weasley turned and saw the Potters coming up the path. Their eleven year old Daughter, Lily, squeaked when she saw her favorite cousins. It had become a tradition for the two families to meet once every summer about a week before Harry's birthday. Ron had said that the idea came from all of the summers that they had spent at the Burrow while they were in school but Harry knew that this was just an excuse for them to see each other outside of their jobs. Harry had become an auror like he had wanted while Ginny played quidditch until the boys came. Ron had held a post with the aurors until he had decided that he wanted to coach his favorite sport. Hermione studied hard and got into Magical Law for a while before moving on to teaching Transfiguration.

The two families waited for a few moments before Neville and Luna Longbottom approached with their children. The third couple had a boy and a girl, which they named Albus and Minerva, both of whom were already second years. Having Neville and Family join them this year had been Ginny's idea as they were as close as family. When everyone had said their hello's Harry took the lead and walked to a familiar place in the cemetery. As they approached the three families saw Dora Lupin standing near one of the headstones with her thirteen year old son Ted. She waved to them as they came closer and pointed them out to her son.

Harry turned to everyone and motioned for them to sit. When they had done so he looked at each of them.

"This term I am teaching Defense classes at Hogwarts. I will still hold my position as auror but it seems that Professor Moody requested my assistance," Harry told them.

The children looked shocked while his friends and adult family smiled.

"That's not why I chose for us to get together here but it was the best place to tell everyone. The reason we are here is to have a visit with our friends that have gone before us. Ginny, I know that I brought you here but I never got the chance to introduce you to mum and dad. As for everyone else, this is the place where my parents were laid to rest thirty two years ago when my fate had been decided. I thought that you would all like to see it," Harry said.

Just then his sons walked up to him.

"This is where grandmum and granddad Potter lived," James asked.

"No son, they lived in the village but this is where they came when a very bad man had broken into their home and they gave their lives to save mine," Harry told his sons.

Just as he said this a bright blue-white light engulfed the group. As it faded Harry turned and threw his arms across his sons. Ginny jumped to his side, wand ready. Harry's eyes cleared a bit more and he spotted five figures walking toward them. Hermione and Ginny both gave sharp breaths as the adults recognized the members of the group. Walking toward them were Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James and Lily Potter. Harry's breath caught behind a lump in his throat as he watched the group standing in front of them.

"It is good to see you all again," Dumbledore said cheerily, his blue eyes twinkling like they had when he was alive.

"Harry, we've been granted a short time to talk to you and your family and friends. The love in this place is what allowed this," Lily said softly.

"Mum, dad, Sirius," Harry choked out.

"Yes son, it's us," James replied.

"Sweetheart we want you to know something before you introduce everyone. We've always been proud of you, your father and I, and we've always loved you. We've also been able to watch over you and we know how hard your childhood was. We're so sorry that we had to leave you but you couldn't have done what you needed to if we had stayed," Lily said.

"You've made us all proud Harry," Sirius added.

Harry ran forward to his mother and threw his arms around her. She returned the hug while James put a hand on his son's shoulder before joining the hug. When they released each other, Harry moved and hugged Sirius.

Ginny could clearly feel the emotions in her husband's heart and stood back with their children watching the reunion with tears in her eyes. She was both thrilled to see Harry get one of the things he had so long missed and sad that this was only a limited thing.

Harry turned and waved everyone forward while he stood with his parents. He reached out for Ginny who immediately joined him.

"Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet my wife Ginny and our sons, James, Remus and Sirius," Harry said almost overjoyed.

"It's a pleasure," Ginny said softly.

James looked upon his daughter in law and smiled.

"So you're the one who's made my boy so happy? I must say that he couldn't have chosen a better young lady. If I am to guess I'd say that you're maiden name was Weasley," he said proudly.

"It is," Ginny answered with a slight smile.

"No Ginny, the pleasure is ours. I'm thrilled that you've brought so much joy and love into my baby's heart. You two have three very handsome boys to prove that," Lily said.

"Thanks," Ginny said with a Weasley red blush.

Harry waved Ron and Hermione over to his side.

"This is Ron and Hermione Weasley. They've been my best friends since our first year," Harry said.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Hermione said.

Ron just stared between Harry and Ginny and James and Lily for what seemed like and eternity.

"Weird," he muttered with a smile.

"What's weird Ron," Sirius asked.

Ron walked over to Sirius and turned him so that he could see both couples. Remus and Albus joined them and smiled.

"You know Ron I always knew that Harry was his father's son, but you're right, that's just too weird," Remus said with a slight chuckle.

Sirius caught on after a few seconds and let out a snort before he could stop himself.

"What are you lot on about," James asked.

"Nothing Prongs," Sirius said, trying to look as though no one was staring.

"I know better Padfoot, out with it," James said.

"Well if I had a camera I'd take a picture and show you," Sirius replied.

Lily seemed to become a bit annoyed with the pair but she knew who would answer her.

"Remus, what is Sirius talking about," she asked sweetly.

Remus asked Hermione to conjure a mirror. She did so and handed it to Remus who looked into it before turning it toward the two couples.

'Have a look Lily," he said.

James and Harry turned and stood beside their wives as they looked into the mirror.

"Wow," James said.

Ginny suddenly had tears in her eyes again when she saw the reflection. Harry's breath caught in his throat while Lily's hand went to her lips. James, however, thought that Sirius might be playing a prank.

"Sirius," James said.

"What, I'm just as stumped as you are," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, right," James said.

"Well, okay, I'm not stumped. I knew that those two would get together some day," Sirius said.

"You knew that did you," James said in a tone that suggested that he was waiting for the punch line of a joke.

"I'm being serious James! Lily tell your husband that I'm being serious," Padfoot begged.

Lily, who had been staring at the mirror looking at the two couples in it, barely heard Sirius. Her gaze was locked on two men with messy jet black hair staring back at her, one had the hazel eyes she had come to love in her seventh year and the other had her own piercing emerald green eyes. She also noticed that beside each man was a ginger haired woman. The picture looked too surreal. It was like she was looking into the past yet seeing the present.

Remus had heard Sirius loud and clear, however, and broke out into laughter just before everyone else.

"What," Sirius asked, now completely confused.

"What you just said Padfoot," Remus said.

"You're being Sirius," Ron sputtered.

Sirius realized what they were talking about before laughing himself. It was then that Albus spoke up.

"We have to be going," he said softly.

"What no Albus, just a few more minutes," Sirius said.

Albus nodded, "Just so we can all say our goodbyes".

Sirius nodded in return and turned to Harry.

"Harry I want you to know that I'm sorry we didn't get more time together and that I'm so proud of you," he said.

Remus walked over to Tonks and Ted.

"Dora, I know it's been hard raising Ted without me there and if I had any other choice I would have been here for both of you. Just remember how much I love you both and that I'm always watching over you. Goodbye my loves," he said before walking back to Harry.

"Harry you know how proud I was of you when you mastered the Patronus Charm at thirteen, but that does not in any way compare to how proud I am of you now. I see that you're a wonderful father and husband and that your love for your family grows stronger every day. Take care of them my friend," he said.

James and Lily approached Harry, both wearing smiles.

"Son you have a beautiful wife and three wonderful children. I want you to know that we'll be watching over all of you," James said.

"Baby, we love you and we're always with you. Keep all of these people close to you, their love for you is strong and they'll always be there for you. Ginny, you take care of my baby and my grandbabies. Goodbye for now, We'll all be together again someday Harry, and when we are, we'll have forever to be a family," Lily said.

With that Albus stood looking at all of them.

"You have always made this old man proud. Not since these four have I seen how friends can unite to pull each other through difficult times with their love for each other. Harry I am especially proud of you, I know that you needed to hear that. Remember, all of you, the ones we love never truly leave us, they forever remain in our hearts," the old wizard said.

When the five turned another bright light flashed. Harry fell to his knees in tears as his sons approached.

"Dad who were those people," James asked.

"Where did they go," Remus asked after.

"Dad, why are you crying," Sirius asked softly.

Ginny knelt beside her husband with tears in her own eyes. Ron and Hermione came over with Lily tagging along behind them and sat down with them.

"Those people were your grandmum and granddad Potter, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Professor Dumbledore. I'm crying because I'm a little sad but I'm also happy. I'm sad because they couldn't stay but I'm happy because I know that someday I'll see them again," Harry said.

"Will you tell us about them," Ted asked with Dora standing behind him.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Harry replied.

The children sat down facing Harry while the adults surrounded him, each ready to provide support for Harry while he told them the story.

The End


End file.
